Ultimo Respiro
by PringaLover
Summary: Hermione ha quedado embarazada. Sus amigos la abandonaron luego de saber de su relación con Draco Malfoy, y el la abandono antes de saber de su embarazo, Solo ella espera que haber dejado Hogwarts haya sido para el bien de todos.
1. Fuera de Hogwarts

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece a mi, todos son propiedad de J. K. Rowling a excepción de Taylor Momsem, ella si es real, es vocalista de mi grupo favorito The pretty Reckless.

Cabe aclarar que soy nueva en esto y es mi primer fanfic y estoy muy emocionada con este resultado, espero no les moleste dejar unos cuantos comentarios, los comentarios me sirven muchísimo de inspiración, menti, no es mi primer fic, he escrito muchos mas pero los elimine ya que tenían pocos comentarios, espero y este sea de su agrado y no sean malitas, cada capitulo que eh escrito es inspirado en una canción.

Si gustan pueden leerlo mientras escuchan la canción con la que yo estuve escribiendo, se llama Kansas – Dust in the wind.

Por cierto, la historia estará basándose en el pasado y presente, no se me vayan a confundir, pero para eso antes de comenzar arriba del texto pondré: PA = pasado y PR = Presente.

Sin mas, aquí les dejo mi primer capitulo de Ultimo Respiro.

PR

El día parecía estar a juego con su estado de animo, todo estaba completamente nublado y el viento soplaba con ligereza mientras las grandes nubes comenzaban a dejar caer ligeras gotas de agua.

El despacho de Albus Dumbledore resultaba acogedor, Hermione Granger estaba a la espera de la nueva directora de Hogwarts, se acerco a la gran ventana dejando que todo el viento jugara con sus rizos castaños y unas cuantas gotitas de la llovizna cayeran en su carita ocultando la pequeña lagrima que caía por su mejilla.

Suspiro con cansancio y recargo ambas manos en el gran marco dejando caer su cabeza entre sus hombros, esto es, esto es el gran final de su vida en el mundo mágico, el chasquido de una puerta al abrirse la hizo voltear rápidamente, Minerva McGonagall llevaba entre sus manos un pergamino y el semblante serio.

-¿Entonces?- susurro Hermione

-El ministerio ha aceptado…- La anciana directora le estiro el pergamino y Hermione lo tomo con rapidez.

Leyó rápidamente y se dejo caer en la silla más cercana con los ojos cerrados. Habían aceptado su solicitud para abandonar Hogwarts y volver al mundo Muggle.

-Espero este lista señorita Granger, y este verdaderamente segura de hacer esto, aun hay vuelta atrás- McGonagall la miro con ojos esperanzadores pero Hermione solo respondió levantándose de la silla y tocando con la varita su baúl para que desapareciera con dirección a su hogar.

-Lo estoy profesora, es necesario hacer esto, no puedo seguir con mis estudios esperando esto- Hermione acaricio su vientre con delicadeza y se dirigió hacia la chimenea.

-Esta bien querida, esta bien- McGonagall acaricio los brazos de Hermione y la miro con ternura – Sabes que cualquier cosa puedes mandarme una carta querida, te responderé, también tendrás mi apoyo, el de Hagrid y los señores Weasley, si necesitas algo no dudes en consultarlo, un medimago te estará visitando cada tanto tiempo, el te avisara cuando vaya a ir, irán a checar a ese bebe una vez al mes y puede que vaya entre cada semana para verificar que todo este en perfecto orden ¿Esta bien?- Hermione asintió, todo parecía tan extraño, jamás se imagino a ella en una situación como esta se hecho a llorar en los brazos de su profesora mientras ella acariciaba con amor su cabello.

-Ya es hora- McGonagall asintió y tomo el tarro con los polvos Flú ofreciéndoselos a la castaña.

-Todo estará bien Hermione-La chica tomo su posición, tomo un puño de polvos y con voz autoritaria dicto su lugar de destino.

PR

El comedor del gran castillo estaba lleno, varios alumnos reían y bromeaban entre si, muchos de ellos cuchicheaban sobre el nuevo gran chisme del castillo. En la mesa de Gryffindor muchos notaron la falta de una linda castañita, mientras que cuatro personas no le tomaban tanta importancia, o eso era lo que querían demostrar.

-Harry pásame las patatas con queso- Ron Weasley estiro el brazo en dirección a Harry en la espera del gran bol con el suculento alimento.

-No, tu alcánzalo- Ron bufo con molestia y se estiro un poco mas para tomar el bol dándole un codazo a Harry en el pecho.

-¿Qué hay de nuevo en el Profeta?- Preguntó Ginny

-Nada, solo lo de siempre, ahora que Voldemort ah muerto y todo mundo ha regresado a clases y tratado de rehacer su vida las noticias siguen tratando de centrarse en lo que paso en la Guerra- Harry doblo el pergamino y continuo con su alimentación.

-Chicos- Ginny trato de ganar la atención de los muchachos, pero estos no se veían muy empeñados en tomarla en cuenta.

-¿Y ya no han inventado ninguna nueva historia acerca de lechuzas endemoniadas tratando de sacarte los ojos?- Ron trago un gran trozo de comida y bebió de su zumo de calabaza.

-No de hecho…-

-¡Chicos!- Ginny tomo la mano de ambos muchachos y los miro suplicante, ya todos habían tratado de evitar el tema de conversación que se avecinaba, pero Ginny Weasley no podía más.

-Se que… se que no se lo merece, nos ah traicionado lo se, pero ahora ya no están juntos y si el rumor fuera cierto no creen que…-

-Gin- Harry soltó bruscamente la mano de la chica y la miro con seriedad. –No le busques solución, si es real o no, que se las apañe ella sola, y si ya no están juntos fue por algo, aun así nos ah traicionado, ella se lo busco- Tomó un panecillo de moras y se levanto del lugar sin mirar atrás abandonando a sus amigos y el gran comedor.

-Ron- La pelirroja miro suplicante a su hermano, quien solo atino a agachar la cabeza apenado. -¿No vas a decir nada?-

Silencio.

-Bien, siempre haz sido bien cabezota, siempre haz estado de lame botas con Harry, siempre haces lo que el dice Ronald ¡Cuando comenzaras a tomar tus propias decisiones!- Ginny se puso de pie molesta y tomo de la camisa a su hermano juntando sus caras – Ustedes pueden hacer lo que quieran pero yo ya me harte, así no son los amigos y yo me encargare de que Hermione vuelva a confiar en mi- Y sin decir mas soltó su camisa y tomo la misma dirección que Harry hacia la gran salida del comedor.

Ron volvió la mirada hacia su plato de comida, se encogió de hombros y volvió a engullir todo a su paso.

Ginny caminaba apresurada a su Sala Común dijo con rapidez la contraseña y entro ignorando la presencia de Harry en el sillón, subió rápidamente las escaleras y toco la puerta del cuarto del Premio Anual-

-Hermione si me escuchas abre la puerta por favor soy yo Ginny- Ginny espero con impaciencia sin recibir respuesta, toco la puerta unas cuantas veces mas hasta desesperarse por completo y abrirla encontrando el lugar completamente vacio de objetos personales.

PR

Un sonoro trueno la hizo despertar con un sobresalto, suspiro con cansancio y salió de su cama, camino rumbo a su baño y se desnudo, manipulo las llaves de agua para hacerlas de su agrado y entro. Enjabono su cabello con lentitud pensando en todo lo que se avecinaría ahora.

Hoy seria el día en el que saldría a buscar trabajo, necesitaba un trabajo decente y manejable, lo ultimo que necesitaba era estresarse y tener problemas con su embarazo. Bajo las escaleras directo a la cocina en busca de algo para desayunar, se preparo unos waffles y una malteada de chocolate, su favorito.

Tal vez seria mejor esperar a que la lluvia cesara, esta temporada de lluvias se había adelantado un poco y había tomado una gran brusquedad, no sabia nada sobre si lo probable era que se avecinara un huracán, tendrá que comenzar a ver las noticias y ponerse al tanto de Londres, lavo su plato y vaso y se dirigió hacia la sala, tomo asiento en el sillón y encendió el televisor, estaban pasando un programa sobre bromas el cual logro entretenerla un rato.

No llevaba ni 24 horas en su nuevo hogar y ya comenzaba a extrañar Hogwarts, miro la hora, eran las once de la mañana y la lluvia no cesaba, cerro los ojos y se recostó un poco conforme acariciaba su vientre, solo tenia dos meses de embarazo y el estomago aun no crecía, había tomado la decisión de abandonar el colegio ya que no podía soportar ir a clases y ver a Draco coqueteando con otras chicas, que Ron y Harry pasaran de largo y se sentaran alejados de ella y si se hubiera quedado probablemente seria la burla de todos ya que su vientre poco a poco se haría notoria, además Draco había dejado en claro que ya no quería tener nada que ver con ella y no quería darle explicaciones sobre el bebé que ella estaba esperando ahora.

Esto era depresivo, había abandonado su sueño de convertirse en auror, el colegio que mas amaba con la persona que mas amaba, pero el la abandono primero, estaba embarazada de el y solo tenia 18 años, ahora se encontraba en su hogar sola y sin padres que la apoyen, no había manera de hacerlos recuperar la memoria así que lo mejor fue seguir su camino sola y con esfuerzo. ¿Cómo había llegado a esto?

Se levanto y comenzó a dar vueltas por el lugar, no tenia carro y se suponía que iba a dedicarse todo el día a buscar un empleo, el poco dinero que tenia le duraría uno o dos días como mínimo, con resignación se acerco a su ventana observando como las gotas golpeaban el pavimento de la calle, y un auto negro con vidrios polarizados se adentraba al garaje de la casa de enfrente, en seguida reconoció a la chica rubia con traje de empresaria bajándose del auto.

-¡Taylor!- Abrió rápidamente la puerta de su hogar y corrió a mitad de la calle

-¡Taylor!- Hermione logro llamar la atención de la chica que ahora se encontraba tratando de abrir la puerta de su hogar cubriéndose la cabeza con un portafolio.

-¡Hermione!- Hermione no se lo pensó dos veces y corrió hacia los brazos de aquella rubia chica, ambas se fusionaron en un gran abrazo que dio paso a las lagrimas.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí Bibí? ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Mírate como haz crecido!- Taylor tomo entre sus manos la cara de Hermione quitándole los pequeños mechones de la cara.

-¡Lo se! ¡Mírate tu sigues igual de hermosa Tay!-

-Ven pasemos, no vaya a ser que nos resfriemos- Hermione asintió y ambas se adentraron a la casa de Taylor, era demasiado cálido el lugar, la alfombra era blanca y justo frente a ella se encontraban unas enormes escaleras que daban paso al segundo piso a su lado derecho una chimenea con un sillón verde frente a ella, justo al lado había un comedor de piedra y hacia su izquierda la cocina, al lado de la cocina había una puerta con una historia que dictaba 'Despacho Taylor Momsen'.

Taylor era una chica muy alta con el cabello rubio hasta la cadera y con pequeñas ondulaciones, siempre usaba maquillaje oscuro en los ojos resaltando lo gris de ellos y tena un pequeño arete arriba del labio del lado izquierdo, parecía un lunar, su complexión era muy delgada pero esa chica si que era muy atractiva.

-Vaya Tay, si que te ah ido muy bien en el trabajo- Hermione siguió a Taylor hasta el segundo piso directo a la habitación de la rubia.

-Y vaya que si, la empresa me ah pagado muy bien, mi trabajo es excelente, pero cuéntame como es que haz vuelto, ¿Qué no estabas en esa escuela de magia?- Taylor siempre ha sido su mejor amiga de la infancia, siempre han estado juntas y ella sabia todo sobre ella, a los 15 años se separaron ya que Taylor fue enviada a Alemania a estudiar y Hermione siguió con su vida, todavía mantenían el contacto pero durante el ultimo año lo habían perdido.

-Asi es, por cosas de la vida que luego te contare tuve que volver- Ambas chicas comenzaron a desnudarse quedando en ropa interior, Taylor le extendió una blusa blanca manga larga y unos pants grises, ella se puso lo mismo pero la blusa era roja y el pants azul.

-Ven vamos abajo, preparare un chocolate caliente y enseguida platicamos ¿Te parece?- Hermione asintió y la tomo de la mano bajando juntas hacia la cocina.

-¿Te gusta con canela Bibí?- pregunto Taylor.

-Si Taylor si, y deja de decirme así que ya no somos unas niñas- ambas chicas rieron y tomaron asiento en el gran sillón verde.

-Empieza tu Taylor-

-Bien, cuando me fui a Alemania conocí a un chico, nos enamoramos y hemos estado juntos desde entonces, a mis 24 años ya busco casarme pero el no se que piensa de la vida, nos vinimos a vivir juntos de nuevo para acá, bueno no juntos juntos el tiene su casa y yo la mía ya sabes como son mis padres, y bueno la empresa de papá ha ganado mucho, Mitch y yo trabajamos ahí y nos ah ido muy bien y es todo. Tu turno pequeña- Taylor le dio un pequeño trago a su chocolate.

-Bieeen, esto no es fácil Tay, ¿Recuerdas que te conté sobre una guerra?-

-Si claro tu amigo Harry el niño que sobrevivió, el que no debe ser nombrado y eso-

-Bueno, hace un año tuve que volver y borrarle la memoria a mis padres, no quería que los lastimaran, después de eso se desato la guerra Harry gano y todo volvió mas o menos a la normalidad- Hermione bajo la vista apenada mientras le soplaba a su chocolate.

-Pero, ¿Eso no es todo? ¿O si?- Hermione negó y continuo.

-Conocí a un chico, bueno ya lo conocía, durante este año anduvimos unos cuantos meses y luego el término conmigo, fue muy cruel la verdad jamás me lo espere-

-Hermione, esa no es la razón por la que volviste, ¿Estas buscando a tus padres?- Negó nuevamente.

-Desgraciadamente mis padres ya no pueden recuperar la memoria, creo que los dejare continuar con su vida y no perturbarlos con una hija que ellos no recuerdan haber tenido-

-¿Entonces?- Taylor estaba un poco desesperada.

-Bueno, quede embarazada y ya no puedo continuar con mis estudios, tuve que volver y buscare un empleo- Hermione comenzó a llorar y Taylor solo atino a abrazarla.

-No se que hacer Taylor, solo tengo 18 años no puedo vivir sin tener dinero tengo que darle lo mejor a mi bebé la casa que tengo fue por un préstamo del mundo mágico y yo estoy sola, no tengo familia y mis amigos me abandonaron apenas supieron lo mío con ese chico- el llanto de Hermione le rompió el corazón a Taylor, la abrazo con mas fuerza y le susurraba al oído para tranquilizarla.

-Todo saldrá bien Hermione, no te preocupes yo te ayudare- Ambas chicas se separaron.

-Solo necesito un empleo digno Tay, es todo- Se tallo los ojos para quitarse las lagrimas y miro fijamente a la rubia quien tenia una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-Y lo tendrás, eh estado buscando secretaria, eh despedido como a cuatro todas son unas inútiles, solamente tendrás que pasarme llamadas y hacer unos cuantos papeleos para mi Herms- Taylor tomo entre sus manos las manos de su amiga.

-¿De verdad?-

-Asi es, ganaras dos mil quinientos dólares por quincena querida, que mas quieres, nadaras en dinero en unos cuantos meses, vender carros y crearlos es una de las mayores oportunidades para ganar dinero, pero tu solamente harás papeleos y pasarme llamadas-

-¡Por Dios amiga muchas gracias!- Hermione se lanzo sobre Taylor y ambas comenzaron a reir juntas, la tarde entera la pasaron unidas, Taylor acompaño a Hermione al centro comercial para poder comprar su ropa de trabajo, la lluvia ceso para las cuatro de la tarde y decidieron comer.

Bien dicen que las cosas mejoran en algún momento, Hermione no podía estar mas feliz, había conseguido un muy buen empleo, se había rencontrado con su gran mejor amiga y ahora podía estar agusto esperando a su hijo, su futuro podría ser mejor de lo que pensaba.

Pero jamás evitaría recordar los momentos que la llevaron a eso, su pasado con Draco Malfoy siempre estaría latente en su vida y la historia que tuvieron juntos es algo imposible de olvidar.

PA

Ultimo año en Hogwarts, todos habían regresado un poco alegres, muchas familias aun se encontraban recuperándose del dolor por la perdida de un familiar, casi un año después de la guerra el mundo mágico había optado por seguir adelante, arreglaron todos los destrozos y se hizo una colecta para las familias mas afectadas.

Ella se había refugiado en la madriguera con Ron y su mejor amiga Ginny, los señores Weasley habían aceptado a Harry y a ella como si fueran sus hijos realmente y el regreso al colegio fue tan agobiante. Todo mundo buscaba llamar la atención de ellos, claro que hubo varias personas hipócritas alegando ser los mejores amigos de ellos y los Slytherin…

Odio, es la palabra perfecta para describir como fueron tratados, si antes eran los mas odiados ahora eran repudiados y odiados al mismo tiempo, en especial cierto rubio que estuvo involucrado en la muerta de Albus Dumbledore.

Draco Malfoy era tratado peor que una alimaña, insultado por sus compañeros y hasta sus profesores que no evitaban ocultar el hastió que sentían hacia el, estaba completamente solo, su padre había sido encarcelado, jamás vería la luz del día de nuevo, su madre era solo un cuerpo presente, su mente siempre se encontraba viajando y con Snape muerto se había quedado completamente solo

Hermione es de esas personas que creen que las segundas oportunidades son dignas de gente que la merece, por eso cuando se topo con Draco aquella noche decidió que el lo era.

La oscuridad de la noche era terrorífica, para Hermione dormir ya no resultaba tan sencillo y uno de los privilegios como premio anual que había modificado con McGonagall era el visitar el lago a la hora que se le plazca, bajo con cautela hasta el lugar y salió dejando que el viento golpeara su cara, avanzo entre la penumbra ajustando su bata a su pequeño cuerpo para calmar el frio, visitar el lago por las noches lograba llevarla a un nivel de relajación desconocido.

Dejo caer su cuerpo debajo de un árbol sobre una roca enorme, había maniobrado bastante para llegar al lugar deseado, las rocas que la rodeaban estaban enterradas bajo el agua, pero con un poco de equilibrio evito mojarse y brincar una por una, tomo sus piernas entre sus brazos y recargo su barbilla en sus pequeñas rodillas, cuando ella muera, le gustaría que sus cenizas fueran depositadas en ese lago, viajar convertida en polvo con el movimiento del viento, Hogwarts fue el lugar donde vivió los mejores momentos de su vida y desearía que su ciclo de vida terminara ahí.

-Creo que estas invadiendo un espacio personal que no te corresponde Granger- Hermione pego un brinco de sobresalto y giro poniéndose de pie buscando al dueño de esa voz, no había nada a sus espaldas más que maleza y arbustos.

-Aquí arriba- Hermione obedeció a la voz y sonrió al toparse con la mirada triste de Draco Malfoy.

-Y yo creo que tu eres el que lo invade, nadie es dueño de este lugar Malfoy-

-Eh venido aquí por las noches durante 7 años, creo que eso lo convierte en mío ¿No crees?- ante el movimiento de cabeza negativo de la chica Draco solo atino a bufar con molestia.

-Porque no bajas Draco, es mas cómodo estar aquí- Hermione volvió a sentarse en la gran roca y palmeo a su lado incitando a Draco a bajar, el chico estaba medio acostado sobre una gruesa rama del árbol, su cabello rubio caía rebeldemente sobre sus ojos la camisa blanca dejaba un poco al descubierto su blanco y formado pecho que subía y bajaba por su respiración.

-No, mejor sube tu- Hermione dudo unos segundos, Draco sabia que la chica le temía a las alturas por eso su sorpresa fue grande al observarla ponerse de pie y estirar los brazos hacia el para ayudarla a subir.

-¿Me ayudas?- desde esa altura podía observar perfectamente sus senos con la blusa escotada que llevaba la chica, se veía tierna, como una niña pequeña jugando a escalar arboles, los mechones de su cabello bailaban conforme el viento los manipulaba, su boca carnosa y roja estaba entreabierta tomando la respiración por ahí.

-No, será divertido observar como subes tu, se que le temes a las alturas y además lo ultimo que quiero es tocarte Granger- Draco volvió a acomodarse en la enorme rama observando la mirada de decepción en aquellos ojos color miel.

Hermione asintió y con una mano tomo una rama se impulso hacia arriba y esta crujió, no estaba muy confiada con lo que iba a hacer así que mejor retrocedió.

-Bueno, de todos modos estar aquí sentada me parece mejor idea- Estaba a punto de inclinarse cuando una mano fría tomo la suya que estaba recargada en la misma rama que crujió hace unos segundos al sentir su peso.

-Eres una inútil Granger, ahora resulta que ni escalar arboles puedes después de haber peleado en la guerra, dame tu otra mano- Hermione obedeció y enseguida sintió el tirón que le dio el chico para hacerla subir, segundos después ya estaba sentada a su lado.

-Gracias- susurro evitando tener contacto visual, se había ruborizado un poco y ni ella sabia la razón.

-¿Y a que haz venido?- Draco volvió a medio recostarse en la rama mientras Hermione se recargaba en el doblez que tomaba hacia arriba, ese árbol si que era enorme.

-No eh podido dormir, por las noches suelo venir al lago, solo que esta vez se me hizo un poco tarde, por lo general vengo entre las doce en punto, no a las tres de la mañana-

-Eso explica porque jamás me eh topado contigo aquí Granger- El momento le parecía un poco incomodo y fuera de lo normal a Hermione, Draco estaba tan relajado y serio, no había insultos, se tomo la libertad de observarlo para encontrarse con la misma mirada que ha tenido desde el regreso a clases, una mirada triste tratando de ser ocultada sobre ese hielo tan característico pero para ella captar lo que ocultan las miradas siempre ah sido un verdadero don.

-No estas solo Malfoy- susurro, enseguida Draco se irguió sobre su lugar y acerco su cara hacia la de ella.

-¿De que hablas?- el aliento golpeo los labios de Hermione causando un cosquilleo, pestañeo rápidamente y continuo.

-Quiero decir, se como te tratan, se todo lo que haz sufrido, hasta los profesores te miran y hablan como si fueras un no se que Draco…- Incomodidad total, Draco desvió la mirada y se alejo unos cuantos centímetros de su lado.

-No sabes nada Granger- su voz se quebró un poco, carraspeo y hablo de nuevo – No quieras darte tu papel de sabelotodo en este aspecto- volvió a mirarla y Hermione le sonrió lo cual solo logro confundirlo y enfurecerlo

-Y aunque creas que no sepa nada, te diré algo, las segundas oportunidades no importan Malfoy, las personas nunca cambian, pero ¿Quién eres realmente?- Ella volvió a acercarse logrando una aproximación realmente peligrosa entre sus cuerpos.

-¿De que hablas?- el nerviosismo que sentía comenzaba a hacerse un poco notorio.

-No te conozco Malfoy, no se lo que piensas, no se lo que sientes , pero soy consiente que en tu vida el dolor es el sentimiento mas presente, tal vez las personas no crean que tu y tus compañeros de Slytherin sean dignos del perdón, pero yo si, si haz sobrevivido a la guerra y has sido perdonado por el ministerio, entonces esta es tu segunda oportunidad de cambiar lo que eres- Draco no sabia que decir, miro directamente los ojos de la chica y noto un brillo especial en ellos.

-¿Qué no las segundas oportunidades no importan? Dices que las personas no cambian Granger-

-Serás mi excepción- Tomo la mano del chico entre las suyas y Draco solo atino a dejarse, observo como los dedos de ella acariciaban sus nudillos que estaban apretados por la fuerza de su puño y se relajo.

-¿A que se debe esto?- susurro.

-No lo se, la guerra nos ha cambiado a todos y a ti también, si no, ya me hubieras tirado del árbol, insultado y ni te hubieras dignado a dejarme subir aquí contigo- La confianza con la que dijo las palabras lograron hacer comprender a Draco que era cierto, la situación en la que estaba en esos momentos estaba completamente fuera de lugar de ser otros tiempos.

Pero eran nuevos tiempos, no quería estar solo, jamás había odiado a Granger, jamás le había deseado mal, simplemente su padre le obligaba a hacer cosas que el no quería y tenia que cumplirlas, ahora que el ya no estaba para lastimarlo podía actuar a su manera sin sentirse el títere de nadie, tomo entre su mano la de ella y apretó con fuerza, tenia ganas de llorar pero no lo haría, no quería que lo viera llorar y si lo hacia que haría ella, ¿abrazarlo y consolarlo? ¿Decirle que todo estaría bien y que ella estaba con el? ¡Por favor! Hasta ese momento logro reaccionar bien a los hechos, soltó con brusquedad la mano de ella y de un brinco bajo del árbol alejándose a zancadas del lugar pasando por las rocas que estaban debajo del agua ignorando la penetrante mirada que la chica tenia posada en su nuca.

Pero, ¿Quien iba a imaginar que meces después estaría vuelto loco por ella y sucederían cosas que lo atarían por siempre a su lado?


	2. Secretos

Hola! Aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo, chicas… ¿Es mucho pedir que me dejen comentarios? Necesito saber que les parece y que no, si ustedes escribieran una historia, les gustaría recibir comentarios ¿No?

No es tan difícil porfiiiisss :c

Advertencia: contiene un poco de insinuación de Femlash (o como sea que se escriba) . Si no es de tu agrado sáltate esa parte o simplemente no leas este fic.

Miren el video de Eminen, Space Bound para que se den una idea del lugar en el que Taylor y Hermione están.

Canción que inspiro a este cap : Secrets - One Republic y La parte de Hermione y Draco fue inspirada en Oh Star – Paramore, la letra de las canciones no tiene nada que ver con el capitulo pero escribí cada parte escuchando dicha canción.

PR

Ginny Weasley caminaba apresuradamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts, habían pasado 3 días desde que encontró el cuarto de Hermione vacio, decidió guardarse el momento y tratar de comprender la situación, ella y Draco habían terminado, según un rumor Draco había sido lo suficientemente cruel como para romperle la autoestima en menos de 2 minutos.

No entendía la situación, se les veía muy felices a momentos, el rubio no era muy cariñoso en publico y trataban de ocultarse lo mayor posible para estar juntos, muchas veces se les atrapo acurrucados al atardecer frente al lago riendo y besándose como una pareja normal, a muchas personas la situación les parecía muy extraña y no era para menos.

Doblo en una esquina y bajo unas cuantas escaleras hasta toparse con un pequeño de primer año de Slytherin, había llegado a las mazmorras donde se encontraba la sala común de las serpientes.

-Oye tu- el pequeño moreno se detuvo a unos pasos y la miro con escepticismo.

-¡¿Qué hace una Gryffindor aquí?- la voz chillona hizo a Ginny arrugar la nariz con molestia, era un pequeño regordete con pecas y cabello oscuro, llevaba en la mano una caja de chocolates abierta y la boca ligeramente sucia con chocolate, su mirada estaba confusa y el ceño fruncido lo hacia ver un poco cómico.

Ginny sacudió la cabeza y estiro una mano tomando un chocolate provocando que el chico se molestara.

-¡Oyee!- abrazo la pequeña cajita contra su pecho y sus cachetes se hincharon de molestia.

-Veo que te gustan los chocolates, te propongo algo, primero dime tu nombre- Se metió el chocolate a la boca y mastico con paciencia observando la mirada del niño que la incitaba a seguir hablando.

-Jonathan- respondió

-Bueno Jonathan, entra a tu sala común y dile a Draco Malfoy que lo buscan afuera- Ginny se recargo en la pared y se cruzo de brazos, el pequeñuelo dio unos cuantos pasos hacia ella y le pico con el dedo en el brazo.

-¿Y que gano yo?-

-Te regalare dos cajas de los mejores chocolates de la tienda de mis hermanos- Los ojos del chiquillo brillaron de emoción asintió rápidamente y entro corriendo a su sala común.

_Eso fue mas fácil de lo que pensé_. Ginny comenzó a dar vueltas por el pasillo con desesperación, necesitaba saber que había pasado con Hermione, fue un error el haberla abandonado por el simple hecho de enamorarse, Harry era estúpido por enojarse, Draco no había sido el asesino de Dumbledore, había sido forzado a matarlo pero fallo, además había ayudado un poco en la guerra, pero mas estúpidos eran ella y su hermano por seguirle la corriente a Harry, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz desesperada de Jonathan.

-¡Aquí esta Malfoy aquí, aquí!- Jonathan llevaba arrastrando de la mano a Draco hacia su dirección, el rubio simplemente atinaba a dejarse guiar con el ceño fruncido y Jonathan a jalarlo con emoción y una sonrisa en la boca a la vez que la caja de chocolates los detenia con la otra mano.

-¿Y mis chocolates?- pregunto al llegar al nivel de Ginny.

-Te los daré después ahora esfúmate- La pelirroja tomo su varita disimuladamente de su bolsillo interior de la túnica, Jonathan bufo con molestia y se fue susurrando malcriadeces.

-¿Qué carajos quieres comadreja?- Draco estaba confundido y Ginny molesta.

-Quiero saber que le hiciste a Hermione- murmuro, al terminar sus palabras Draco sonrió socarronamente y se cruzo de brazos.

-¿Desde cuando les preocupa? Te recuerdo que la abandonaste al saber que ella estaba conmigo- Draco estaba escéptico, el mismo había sido testigo de la escena cuando Hermione les conto a sus amigos sobre su relación, observo en silencio como estos se ponían a la defensiva para después abandonarla como si tantos años de amistad no hubieran significado nada.

-Siempre me ha preocupado, el haberle dejado de hablar fue un error que estoy tratando de emendar Malfoy- Ambos chicos guardaron silencio al observar como un grupo de chicas de 5to año salían de la sala común y los mirada con curiosidad.

-¿Qué Malfoy? ¿Ahora te cojeras a la comadre junior?- Una chica de cabello negro azulado y rizado, con ojos azules se había acercado a ellos, las muchachas que iban a su lado rieron ante sus palabras.

-Piérdete MaCniguell- El veneno que escupió Draco al decir estas palabras lograron provocar una reacción en la chica.

-Oye a mi no…-

-Te ah dicho que te largues estúpida si no quieres problemas llévate a tu sequito de zorras sin cerebro de aquí que este asunto no les corresponde- Ginny había sacado su varita y apuntaba directamente a la frente de la chica, Jenny MaCniguell simplemente giro sobre sus talones y se fue con la frente en alto.

-Como te decía quiero saber que paso entre tu y mi amiga- susurro Ginny, Draco la miro de pies a cabeza con un toque de burla en sus ojos.

-No, si tanto te interesa pregúntale a ella- Y sin decir mas le dio la espalda y camino hacia su sala común ignorando los llamados de Ginny.

No planeaba darse por vencida, Draco no sabia que Hermione había desaparecido, y aun que ella aun no supiera muy bien sobre su localización estaba decidida a recuperar su amistad. Con una idea en la cabeza salió corriendo directo al despacho de la directora.

PR

-Amo los sábados- Ron Weasley estaba acostado sobre el pasto sobre las piernas de Luna Lovegood mientras ella acariciaba su cabello.

-Lo se, en este momento todo esta tan relajado- Beso la frente de su novio y continuo con sus caricias.

Ron y Luna habían iniciado una relación desde que ese año comenzó, todos habían estado de acuerdo a excepción de Neville quien se sabia siempre había estado enamorado de ella.

-¿A que hora dijo Harry que iniciaba el entrenamiento Ron?-

-A las siete en punto Luni- respondió Ron.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de que te vayas preparando, quedan 20 minutos- Ron soltó unos cuantos quejidos pero Luna logro acallarlos con un beso, luego de convencerlo de irse a arreglar ambos se pusieron de pie para caminar tomados de las manos hacia el interior del castillo.

-Extraño a Hermione, ¿Tu no?, llevo días sin verla, la ultima vez que la vi se veía muy devastada- Comento Luna al tiempo que acariciaba la mano de Ron con ambas manos, para alivianar la cara de enojo de su novio.

-No no la extraño, todo se lo merece, nos traiciono, se enamoro de alguien que la insulto por años, no solo a ella ¡A todos! Y luego nos dice que estaban perdidamente enamorados y que el había cambiado ¡Estupideces! La gente no cambia Luna eso tenlo por seguro- Luna suspiro con cansancio, había tratado de reconciliarlos desde el primer momento en el que supo que no se hablaban pero todo intento había sido en vano.

-No Ron, las personas si cambian, algunos para bien y otros para mal pero…- Luna fue interrumpida abruptamente, Ron había soltado su mano y la miraba con enojo.

-Si Draco Malfoy habría cambiado ¿Tu crees que le habría dicho todas esas cosas que se dice le grito al momento de terminar a Hermione? ¿Tu crees que la habría dejado así sin mas después de todo lo que pasaron juntos? No te ciegues Luna, Draco Malfoy jugo con los sentimientos de Hermione, y ella jugo con nuestra confianza- Y así Ron Weasley siguió su camino dejando a Luna con la mirada perdida.

-Sera demasiado tarde cuando comiencen a extrañarla- Luna camino en dirección contraria con la cabeza baja dejando que el viento se llevara sus palabras.

PR

El teléfono no dejaba de sonar, miro con cansancio el reloj que marcaba las 7:30 p.m. faltaba media hora para su hora de salida, Taylor si que era una chica muy solicitada.

-Oficina de Taylor Momsen ¿En que puedo ayudarle?- Hermione carraspeo un poco, sentía la garganta seca.

-Hermione hola, soy Mitch, ¿Puedes decirle a mi chica que hoy no podre verla? Su padre me ha convocado a una reunión en L.A mañana y tendré que salir ahora en la noche, volveré mañana en la tarde.- Mitch era el novio de Taylor, lo había conocido el día de ayer en su primero día de trabajo, Mitch era un chico muy apuesto, demasiado alto ya que le ganaba por unos cuantos centímetros a su amiga, con un cuerpo muy bien formado y cabello castaño, sus ojos eran tan negros como la noche que era casi imposible desviar la vista de ellos.

-¡Oh! Hola Mitch, si claro no te preocupes yo le aviso-

-Muchas Gracias Hermione, hablamos después tengo que colgar- La voz de Mitch se escuchaba muy apresurada así que Hermione se despidió rápidamente y colgó.

-Muy bien, ya termine el informe, ya mande los resultados de ventas, saque copias a lo que me pidió, y solicite la junta para la próxima semana ¿Qué falta?- Ya había acabado con todo lo pedido y no tenia ningún pendiente por hacer, se puso de pie y camino hacia la puert de su rubia amiga, toco tres veces antes de que la voz de Taylor le pidiera que pasara.

-Hey, ¿cansada?- Taylor yacía detrás de su escritorio con un molote en su largo cabello sujeto con una simple pluma, unos cuantos botones de su ajustada camisa estaban desabotonados dejando entre ver su sujetador negro de encaje, los ojos llenos de maquillaje negro se veian notablemente cansados y sobre su escritorio unos cuantos montoncitos de hojas yacían esparcidos.

-Un poco, si, pero ya termine con todo lo que me pediste, ¿Qué tanto haces?- pregunto acercándose un poco al escritorio.

-Vaya que eres rápida, definitivamente eres la indicada para este trabajo, estoy firmando unos cuantos papeles ya para acabar, todavía me falta este montón- Señalo colocado la mano a dos pilas grandes de hojas.

-¿Y de que son?- Pregunto Hermione con curiosidad tomando una hoja y leyendo.

-Bueno, son demandas que mi padre ah hecho, firmo como testigo, algunos son permisos para otros asuntos, otras son la legalización de ventas que yo hago y así, todos hablan de lo mismo- Taylor lanzo la pluma y se dejo caer en la silla estirándose un poco y dejando entre ver su estomago.

-¿Te ayudo? Aun falta media hora para nuestra salida Tay- Hermione rodeo el escritorio y se sentó en el ante brazo de la silla giratoria de Taylor, quien paso su brazo entre las caderas de Hermione abrazándose a su cintura.

-A no ser que sepas falsificar firmas, que lo veo poco probable ya que eres muy mala dibujante- Ambas chicas rieron mientras Hermione acariciaba la cabeza de su amiga.

-Bueno no es necesario que dibuje, puedo usar magia- Los ojos de Taylor se agrandaron un poco al tiempo que ambas cruzaban miradas.

-¿Puedes hacer eso?-

-Claro, en el mundo mágico ya cumplí la mayoría de edad, aparte no es tan difícil- Menciono Hermione al tiempo que sacaba su varita del interior de su falda.

-Entonces adelante, así ambas podemos ir a tomarnos un café antes de verme con Mitch- Taylor se puso de pie y acomodo los papeles frente a la castaña.

-¡Que torpe soy! Mitch llamo, tu padre le pidió que volara esta misma noche a L.A. para una junta, pero dijo que no te preocuparas, volverá mañana por la tarde- Taylor bajo la mirada con un poco de recelo.

-Bueno ni modo, mejor para nosotras así pasamos mas tiempo juntas, bien ahora demuestra tu habilidad con la magia pequeña- Taylor se alejo un poco, todo ese asunto de la magia le daba un mal pique, Hermione rio ante su acción y sin decir mas tomo una hoja firmada por su amiga y coloco la punta de la varita en ella.

-_Duplicate_- enseguida las letras se vieron rodeadas por una ligera aura dorada que poco a poco se fue apagando, Taylor se mantenía alejada observando con fascinación.

Acto seguido Hermione apunto al montón de papeles y con un rápido y sencillo movimiento de varita susurro –_Apromiot_- un destello blanco salió de la punta de la varita depositándose en las hojas que enseguida tenían la firma de Taylor Momsen en donde correspondía.

-Listo- Hermione estaba a punto de guardar su varita pero la blanca mano de su amiga la detuvo.

-Espera- Taylor se ruborizo un poco y bajo la mirada se alejo unos cuantos pasos apenada llamando la atención de Hermione.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Es que… ¿Podrías usar magia de nuevo para… pues… para acomodar los papeles?- Lo ultimo lo dijo tan deprisa que Hermione tardo unos segundos en asimilar las palabras, rio unos cuantos segundos y asintió obedeciendo las palabras de su amiga, ya que todo estaba en su lugar se acerco a ella y la abrazo, Taylor era un poco alta y Hermione era tan baja que su cabeza quedo acomodada en el cuello de Taylor.

-Eres tan tierna amiga, será mejor que nos vayamos ahora, parece que lloverá de nuevo- Ambas chicas se separaron entre risas, Taylor tomo su bolso, salieron de su despacho y espero a que Hermione terminara de acomodar su escritorio, se encaminaron juntas a la salida despidiéndose de la recepcionista y riendo en voz baja de su peinado extravagante, ambas sospechaban que se trataba de una peluca.

Tomaron un taxi con un chofer demasiado mirón, Taylor se acerco al oído de Hermione y susurro algo, enseguida la castaña sonrió y movió la cabeza afirmativamente observando como el conductor las miraba con un poco de morbo.

Hermione ya no era tan inocente, tampoco pudorosa y menos apenada, Draco supo sabiamente como quitarle toda la pena, además Taylor era su mejor amiga de toda la vida y lo que estaban a punto de hacer no le afectaba y traería una ventaja, el lugar al que iban estaba algo alejado y el taxímetro marcaria una cantidad grande, Taylor le propuso volveré un poco cariñosa con ella y viceversa, al final el taxista las dejaría bajar sin pagar nada, ella conocía mas la ciudad que ella así que acepto.

-Te ves demasiado sexy esta noche cariño- Susurro Tay en su oído lo suficientemente alto para que el chofer las escuchara. Enseguida la rubia comenzó a depositar pequeños besos en su cuello mientras su traviesa mano iba descendiendo desde su barbilla al inicio de los pechos de la castaña quien solo dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo ligeramente.

El claxon de un auto que iba detrás de ellas hizo reaccionar al chofer, acelero ligeramente y dio vuelta en una calle oscura. No disimulaba las miradas que echaba por el espejo para poder observar a las chicas quienes se aprovechaban de la oportunidad para toquetearse un poco y darse ligeros besos en el cuello.

Lo que sucedió a continuación fue para Hermione una sorpresa, Taylor la beso en los labios y la empujo ligeramente hacia atrás colocándose entre sus piernas y acariciando sus pechos, Hermione le devolvió el beso mientras bajaba sus manos por las caderas de esta.

-Hemos llegado chicas- Fue entonces cuando Hermione reacciono dándole un ligero empujoncito a Taylor para que se separaran.

-¿Cuánto es?- La rubia comenzó a rebuscar entre su bolso pero el chofer simplemente movió la mano restándole importancia.

-Déjenlo así, si buscan regresar llámenme- tomo una tarjeta y se dio la vuelta para entregársela a Taylor quien la tomo con agradecimiento.

-Téngalo por seguro, vamos cariño- Taylor abrió la puerta y se bajo jalando de la mano a Hermione, ni bien cerro la puerta el taxi comenzó a alejarse permitiendo que ambas chicas rieran fuertemente.

-Eso fue genial, jamás me imagine que te desatarías tanto Tay- Entraron al local entre risas llamando la atención de varios clientes.

Era un restaurante pequeño y oscuro, al fondo había una barra donde varios hombres se encontraban sentados bebiendo, la poca iluminación resultaba confortante, había ventanas por doquier, grandes y cristalinas, por fuera no se podía ver hacia adentro pero de adentro hacia afuera si, eligieron una mesa alejada un poco de la entrada y una camarera les tomo la orden.

-Yo quiero una cerveza, para mi amiga una malteada de frambuesa, y dos hamburguesas- La camarera anoto todo y Hermione le lanzo una mirada incrédula a Taylor.

-¿Que?, tu no puedes tomar cerveza pequeña, te recuerdo estas embarazada, por cierto ¿Ya visitaste a un ginecólogo?-

-No, de hecho mañana me visitara un medimago para llevarme, estoy un poco nerviosa- La camarera regreso con sus bebidas y miro a la castaña de pies a cabeza.

-¿No crees que estas un poco joven para tener un hijo?- Fue en ese instante en el que la chica le dirigió la vista, era una mujer joven, con un pintalabios corriente y un lunar falso arriba de sus labios, las arrugas la hacían parecer mas vieja de lo que suponía y el cabello lo llevaba teñido de un horrible color rubio-verdoso, masticaba un chicle con la boca abierta y mantenía una ceja enarcada.

-¿Y usted no esta ya un poco vieja para meterse en asuntos que no le corresponden?- ante la pregunta de Taylor la mujer solo atino a lanzarle una mirada de odio y darse media vuelta.

-Como te decía, no se nada, la prueba de embarazo me la hice yo y dio positiva, ya tengo como dos meces y no se nada, no se si el feto estará bien, no se si habrá problemas o…- enseguida Hermione fue interrumpida por la mano de su amiga que tomo la suya por arriba de la mesa.

-Tranquila pequeña, aun es un frijolito, no se puede saber mucho en esta etapa de embarazo, la primera visita será para confirmar el embarazo y futuros cuidados que deberás tomar, los mareos, antojos y posibles desmayos comienzan ya en etapa muy avanzada, como a los cinco o seis meses de gestación.- Taylor soltó la mano de la chica y volvió a recargarse en el sillón acolchonado.

-Lo se, solo espero no tener futuros problemas-

-No los tendras, te lo juro- Ambas chicas sonrieron, Taylor siempre había sido la que la cuidaba a ella, era la mayor ella solo tenia 18 años y Taylor 24, era una gran diferencia de edad, amaba mucho a su amiga y le alegraba mucho volver a encontrarse con ella, sus ojos soltaron un brillo especial al imaginársela como la madrina de su bebe.

PA

Draco Malfoy caminaba apresurado por los grandes pasillos, se había saltado la clase de Transformación y había citado a una chica en un aula abandonada, le urgía hablar con ella.

Miro a ambos lados y después de confirmar que no había nadie entro al lugar sellando la puerta a sus espaldas.

-Pensé que no llegarías- Hermione Granger se dejo caer en los brazos de Draco, deposito un tierno beso en su mejilla y lo miro a los ojos.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- pregunto con curiosidad, Draco cerro los ojos revolvió su cabello con desesperación, tomo a la chica de las caderas y la guio hasta el escritorio.

-Granger- Pego su frente a la de ella manteniendo aun los ojos cerrados.

-¿Si?- su aliento logro embriagarlo completamente, ¿Hace cuanto se había perdido en ella? Ya no podía estar sin verla, llevaba meses viéndola, después de la escena en el lago Hermione había decidió darle su espacio, unas semanas después Draco la había estado buscando para hablar sobre lo sucedido, primero habían empezado como amigos, manteniendo todo oculto de los ojos curiosos de Hogwarts, se veían por las noches en el lago hablando sobre cualquier cosa, muchas veces Hermione había tocado un punto que a Draco le lastimaba, hasta que aprendió a lidiar con eso y hablarlo abiertamente con ella.

Era difícil aceptar la situación pero le era aun mas difícil estar alejado de ella, desde segundo año se había dado cuenta que tenia algunos sentimientos hacia ella, el día que se entero que había sido petrificada sintió un horrible nudo en el estomago, muchas veces había ido a visitarla sin que nadie supiera a la enfermería, en cuarto año odio verla de la mano con Víctor Krum en el baile de navidad por el torneo de los tres magos, y en quinto año cuando su padre estuvo a punto de asesinarla en el ministerio de magia fue cuando definitivamente se decidió a tratar de ocultar esos sentimientos hacia ella, ocultándolas con palabras de odio, miradas frías y acciones hirientes, pero ese ultimo año le había sido imposible alejarse de ella.

Fue ella quien vino a buscarlo la primera vez, no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de perderla por el que dirán, eran tiempos nuevos y fue cuando se encontró con ella en el lago, que le pidió ayuda para subir al árbol, a solas, solo ellos dos que cedió y se decidió a aprovechar la oportunidad que ella le estaba dando, había sido difícil al principio, dejar atrás tantos años de crueldad para el, pero para ella fue como si nada hubiera sido dicho, había sido difícil mostrarse como realmente es y había sido difícil declararse y aceptar el hecho que quería pasar el resto de sus días a su lado.

Y ahora estaba ahí con ella 3 meses después de aquel encuentro besándola con tanta pasión, como si la vida se le fuera en ello, se alegraba tanto de que ella le correspondiera, acaricio lentamente sus caderas y ella tocaba con tanta delicadeza su pecho que lo volvía loco.

Ambos chicos se separaron para tomar aire y Draco evito la mirada de Hermione, se alejo de ella y le dio la espalda, asustado de que la chica le dejara de hablar o lo rechazara, pero en lugar de eso sintió como las pequeñas manos acariciaban su ancha espalda hasta rodearle la cintura, la respiración de el estaba muy acelerada.

-Tranquilo- susurro Hermione ocasionándole un escalofrió.

-No hiciste nada malo Draco- El rubio cerro los ojos, se sentía extraño como feliz y confundido a la vez, Hermione lo rodeo hasta ponerse frente a el, tomo su cara entre sus manos y deposito otro beso, y otro y otro y otro.

-Hermione te quiero- susurro Draco, y enseguida se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, abrió los ojos para mirar la expresión de la castaña, quien solo lo veía con una sonrisa, tuvo miedo de que se estuviera burlando de el, tomo sus manos entre las de el y aguardo.

-Lo se Draco- Hermione se soltó y volvió a tomar la cara de el entre las suyas dejándolo intrigado ¿Lo se? – Yo también te quiero, y mucho- Draco no supo como reaccionar.

Hermione le había dicho que lo quería, sonrió con total felicidad mirándola a los ojos, volvió a tomar sus manos entre las suyas y las beso, ningún sentimiento podría describir lo que el sentía en esos momentos, eran varias combinaciones que le asustaba. Se dejo llevar, tomo a la chica de las caderas y la elevo, Hermione lo rodeo con sus piernas y comenzaron a besarse con tanto furor, Draco la recostó sobre la mesa besándola con mucha pasión, se posiciono entre las piernas de ella acariciando con delicadeza sus mulos descubiertos por la falda que había sido elevada un poco, no quería asustarla, simplemente quería besarla y darse cuenta de que eso era real y no otro sueño mas.

Y lo era, fue demasiado real y bueno hasta que duro.

PR

-Lo siento Weasley- McGonagall dejo caer su cabeza entre sus manos, ya demasiado desesperada. Ginny Weasley había ido a su despacho hace unas horas pidiendo explicaciones por el abandono de Hermione.

-No puedo decir nada, se lo prometí a Granger, además tengo entendido que la relación entre ustedes fue muy mala estos días- Ginny bufo con demasiada desesperación y soltó unos cuantos grititos de molestia.

-¡Ya le dije que quiero solucionar esto, Hermione no puede estar sola sea lo que sea que le este pasando! ¡Llevo dos días con esta intriga profesora, llevo dos días muriendo de desesperación y coraje por lo sucedido quiero recuperar a mi mejor amiga!- Ginny se dejo caer en la silla frente al escritorio, McGonagall la examino con la mirada y cedió…

-Esta bien Ginny, te diré que paso- McGonagall suspiro y la miro con esperanza.

-Pero debes prometer que no dirás nada a nadie, es algo muy serio señorita Weasley y la señorita Granger así lo ha decidido y habrá que respetar sus deseos- Ginny se levanto emocionada de su lugar hablando demasiado que ni McGonagall la entendía, estaba demasiado emocionada por el hecho de ir a ver a su amiga.

-Siéntese por favor, lo que le diré a continuación es algo serio Weasley y se dará cuenta del porque se necesita discreción.- Entonces reacciono, jamás pensó que algo malo pasaría, pero si Hermione había decidido irse de Hogwarts y abandonar sus sueños fue entonces por algo grave, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, obedeció a la directora y sus manos comenzaron a sudar de nerviosismo.

-Bueno, ya sabrá usted de la relación que tuvo Granger con Draco Malfoy- Ginny asintió, esto no le olía bien. –Bueno, dicho romance tuvo sus consecuencias, la señorita Granger se sentía sola, se aterro por el hecho de que sus compañeros se burlaran de su condición y no quería que Malfoy supiera, lo que ella mas quiere es tenerlo alejado en estos momentos-

-Dígame ya por favor- Suplico Ginny, la curiosidad la estaba matando.

-La señorita Granger decidió abandonar Hogwarts, porque se vio imposibilitada de continuar con sus estudios ella sola y con un bebé en camino- Ginny empalideció, su respiración se fue acelerando y comenzó a ver todo borroso, dio gracias que estuviera sentada pues así la caída no seria tan dolorosa. Su ultimo pensamiento fue que tenia que ir a visitarla costase lo que costase.


	3. POSITIVO

HOLA!, aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste, muchas gracias a las 3 chicas que no se molestaron en dejar comentario, son mi inspiración chicas ;), sigan leyendo y sigan comentando.

Nos leemos pronto ¡Lo prometo!

Hermione se estiro sobre su cama, miro la gran ventana de su habitación entre las cortinas rojas y logro divisar las grandes gotas de lluvia por suerte este día era su descanso, por lo tanto aprovecharía ese día para ir de compras, necesitaba comida además la noche anterior al entrar en su casa una lechuza la había estado esperando con una carta en su pico, hoy seria su primera visita al ginecólogo mágico.

Se dio una ducha rápida y se coloco unos jeans ajustados con unos zapatos de piso azul turquesa junto con un chaleco largo manga larga de color blanco se puso un poco de maquillaje y se desayuno una tostada con mermelada de fresa, tomo su paraguas y salió.

Le gustaba ese lugar, era demasiado tranquilo y pocas veces pasaban carros, cruzo apresurada la calle y llego hasta la casa de Taylor, busco en su bolso y abrió la puerta con la llave que la rubia le había dado para cualquier emergencia, subió las escaleras como una chiquilla traviesa y emocionada la puerta de la habitación de Taylor estaba abierta asi que sin pensárselo dos veces arrojo su bolso y paraguas al piso y corrió lanzándose sobre ella en la cama.

-¡Que demonios sucede!- Taylor aun seguía medio dormida y comenzó a removerse con brusquedad al sentir el peso de Hermione quien daba grititos y le propinaba unas cuantas cosquillas.

-Vas a llegar tarde Taylor, son las 9 : 30 de la mañana-

-Y mas tarde voy a llegar si no te apartas- la voz de Taylor se oía ahogada por debajo de la gran cobija, como si fuera dueña de una gran fuerza levanto los brazos para abrazar a Hermione sobre la cobija y giro dejándola por debajo de ella, la atrapo entre la cama y sus almohadas y se levanto rápidamente para encerrarse en el baño.

- Pense que ya te habías ido pero vi tu auto fuera del garaje y supuse que seguirías dormida, como buena secretaria que soy es mi deber despertarte- Hermione se puso de pie y abrió la puerta del baño, Taylor ya se encontraba en la ducha cubierta por la puerta medio cristalina.

-Si claro muy buena secretaria pero madura Babi-

-Lo hare ya que nazca este lindo bebito- dijo Hermione a la par que acariciaba su vientre.

-¿Y que harás hoy en tu día libre?- Taylor abrió la puerta completamente dejando ver su desnudez, Hermione no le tomo importancia, muchas veces se habían duchado juntas. Tomo una toalla para su cabello y otra que enrollo en su delgado cuerpo, camino hacia su ropero y comenzó a sacar lo que se pondría, con la castaña siguiéndola.

-Pues ahorita iré al supermercado, necesito ya comprar alimento, además en un rato mas llegara el medimago e iré a mi primera visita con el ginecólogo- se dejo caer sobre la cama mientras su amiga se vestia.

-¿No quieres que te acompañe? Nosotros, digo las personas sin magia pueden estar ahí?- Taylor comenzó a abotonar su camisa.

-Si, si pueden, y aun que no quiera hacer esto sola tu necesitas ir a trabajar Tay, no te preocupes, y mejor me voy ya antes de que la tormenta se vuelva mas fuerte.- Tomo sus cosas y estaba a punto de irse pero su amiga la detuvo.

-Déjate de cosas Babi, me maquillare después ya faltan 15 minutos para mi hora de entrada, busca las llaves en mi bolso, yo te llevare al supermercado- Taylor comenzó a buscar sus zapatillas mientras Hermione obedecía, siempre se ha dicho que el bolso de una mujer es un pozo sin fondo, Taylor tenia tantas cosas, encontró las llaves y ambas bajaron juntas para después abordar el auto.

Minutos después ya se encontraba en el supermercado, recorría los pasillos con paciencia observando cada cosa, examinando y eligiendo lo que creía adecuado. Viro en un pasillo y accidentalmente choco su carrito con el de un muchacho.

-Oh Dios lo lamento, no era mi intención- Hermione retrocedió un poco para poder observar bien a aquel chico.

-No te preocupes, fue mi culpa, no debí quedarme parado aquí- La voz del muchacho se escuchaba ronca y Hermione se ruborizo un poco, aquel chico si que era guapo, tenia el cabello negro y un poco largo peinado hacia arriba, los ojos de color verde y una piel morena, observo una perforación en su oreja izquierda.

-Um bueno, tengo que irme con permiso- Hermione alejo el carrito hacia un lado y comenzó a caminar antes de que la voz del chico la detuviera.

-Oye-

-¿Si?- Ambos chicos estaban a mitad del pasillo, uno frente al otro, el muchacho acariciaba su cabeza nerviosamente y balbuceaba un poco, Hermione solo tenia la cabeza gacha.

- Bueno, no se si sea apropiado pero, me gustaría saber tu nombre y ver si te gustaría… bueno que tal vez…-

-Me llamo Hermione, y lo siento pero no estoy disponible, tal vez en otra ocasión- Hermione se veía un poco alterada asi que el muchacho solo atino a dejarla ir, no quería causar problemas.

Camino rápidamente, su corazón se había acelerado y los recuerdos de aquella noche tan dolorosa pasaban por su cabeza como si de una película se tratara, apretó los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, se formo a la fila para pagar sus alimentos y comenzó a pensar en otra cosa.

Era imposible, los recuerdos no querían irse, se abrazo un poco a si misma y sintió ganas de llorar, no quería hacerlo, odiaba tanto a esa persona que le arrebato lo mas preciado, también era culpable de su situación.

-Señorita, ¿Esta bien?- Hermione reacciono y se dio cuenta que era su turno para pagar, asintió y fue colocando poco a poco sus cosas en la caja registradora mientras la empleada los cobraba. Pago y camino hacia la salida, la lluvia se había vuelto un poco mas violenta, abrió su paraguas y tomo las dos bolsas con la otra mano, estaban un poco pesadas así que aprovecho que se encontró con un callejón para adentrarse en el, las aligero un poco con la varita, las tomo de nuevo y ya estaba por marcharse cuando un llanto ligero le llamo la atención, miro a sus espaldas y el llanto volvió a escucharse, era como un cachorro, movió con cuidado unos cartoncillos y lo que vio la indigno mucho, era un cachorro Schnauzer completamente negro, le calculaba uno meses de nacido, estaba completamente empapado y muy flaco. Al parecer había sido abandonado.

-Hola bonito, ven no te hare daño- Hermione estiro los brazos hacia el pero el cachorro lloro un poco mas y se arrincono. Con cuidado se acerco a el y lo tomo en brazos, el perrito se refugio entre ellos temblando, Hermione decidió llevárselo con ella, no podía dejarlo en ese frio y menos con lluvia, tomo sus bolsas y el paraguas y saco su varita, planeaba aparecerse en su hogar lo dudo un poco ya que en su condición esto podría ser irresponsable pero no podía dejar nada ahí.

Cerro los ojos y se concentro enseguida sintió el jalón en el ombligo y luego estaba en su hogar, observo que el cachorro estuviera en buenas condiciones y lo soltó, el perrito comenzó a dar saltos de alegría, se dirigió a la gran alfombra que Hermione tenia en medio de la sala y se empezó a arrastrar por ella secándose cada parte de su pelito.

-Bien supongo que tendré que darte de comer ya que planeo quedarme contigo- cocino un par de huevos y se los entrego en un plato de plástico, lo dejo comiendo mientras ella se cambiaba, en menos de 10 minutos llegaría el medimago para llevársela a su cita.

Bajo a conectar su chimenea con la red flu y se sentó a esperar en su sillón, fue entonces cuando recordó que tenia que hacer algo, subió a su habitación corriendo, revolvió entre sus cosas hasta dar con una sabana blanca, recorto un pedazo de tela que llevaba la semilla y lo guardo en su bolso.

-¡Buenos días! ¿Hay alguien? – Hermione supuso que el medimago había llegado, se miro rápidamente en el espejo y bajó.

-Buenos días, lamento la tardanza, estaba…- Sus palabras fueron abruptamente interrumpidas por su sorpresa, frente a la chimenea estaba el mismo joven que hace unos segundos se había encontrado en el supermercado. –Oh vaya que sorpresa- murmuro, termino de bajar las escaleras y se coloco frente a el a una distancia prudente.

-Bueno para mi no tanto, ser el medimago de Hermione Granger lo considero un honor- El joven moreno tomo la mano de la chica y la beso.

-Bueno supongo que tu ya lo sabias-

-Claro, el haberme topado contigo hace rato fue casualidad pero en fin, ¿Lista?- Dijo estirando su mano hacia ella para que Hermione la tomara.

-No, necesito guardar a Coco- Rechazo la mano del muchacho y se dirigió al cachorro que ahora se encontraba tumbado panza arriba en el sillón –Por cierto ¿cual es tu nombre?- Hermione tomo al cachorro, ya había observado que era una niña y miro con incertidumbre al muchacho.

-Zayn, Zayn Tomswell- Respondió mandándole una sonrisa coqueta.

-Ah pues, mucho gusto- El silencio se puso un poco incomodo, Coco observaba a ambos muchachos con alegría y ladro, llamando la atención de ambos.

-Bueno ya es hora, o se nos hará tarde- Zayn se coloco bajo la chimenea esperando a que Hermione lo siguiera, ya que no había ningún lugar para dejar a Coco y evitar que hiciera destrozos opto por dejarla en el mismo lugar.

Tomo un puño de polvos Flú y tomada de la mano de Zayn convoco las palabras.

-Hospital San Mungo-

La consulta fue rápida, le hicieron un ultrasonido que confirmaba su embarazo, el Doctor puso su varita en el estomago de Hermione, la movio un poco por todo su entorno y luego con un movimiento sobre una tableta con un liquido rojizo se emitió lo que había en el vientre de la chica. No sentía felicidad, al contrario, tenia miedo, miedo por averiguar lo que quería, su corazón se comenzó a acelerar y luego de que el Doctor le hablara sobre el cuidado que debería tomar, las cosas que puede y no puede hacer, los síntomas que tendría mas adelante y poner la próxima fecha de visita Hermione decidió que tendría que hacerlo ahora.

-Doctor- Ambos se encontraban sentados uno frente al otro, Hermione no disimulaba su nerviosismo y lo grave que seria el tema que quería tratar, el Doctor Shefter le brindo toda la atención –Quería saber, si puede usted hacer una prueba de ADN- Listo, lo había dicho.

-¿Una prueba de ADN?- Hermione asintió y el doctor simplemente se quedo observando confuso, no quería juzgar a la muchacha, el no podía saber el porque de su petición. –Lo siento pero no me es posible hacer tal acción, si se entera podrían despedirme señorita Granger-

-Pero nadie se enterara, lo mantendré en secreto, por favor Doctor, esto es muy importante para mi- Los ojos de la chica se comenzaban a poner cristalinos por las lagrimas que se veían venir, estaba muy desesperada, necesitaba confirmarlo, necesitaba sentirse segura, no podía esperar mas.

-¿Trae la muestra del progenitor?- Hermione afirmo emocionada, saco de su bolso el pedazo de tela que había cortado y se lo tendió un poco avergonzada.

-Póngase de pie por favor- y ella obedeció, enseguida el Doctor tomo su varita y la postro donde se supondría estaba el feto, cito algún conjuro largo y conforme iba separando la varita de su vientre, un pedazo de tejido muy pequeño iba saliendo de ella. Era un pedazo de su cordón umbilical, el cual llevaba también el ADN del padre.

-Aguarde aquí tardare como 10 minutos- Sin decir mas el doctor abandono el lugar, Hermione comenzó a llorar, se sentía muy triste, si la prueba daba negativo no podría soportarlo, no podría soportar cargar el peso de lo sucedido, amaría a su hijo claro, pero no podría soportarlo.

No fue su culpa, fue algo que se salió de control, algo que ella no pudo controlar, muchas veces se castigaba mentalmente pero ella no tuvo la culpa. Cerro los ojos y se recargo sobre la silla, recordaba todos esos besos, las cálidas manos de Draco acariciando su cuerpo, cada palabra, cada risa, cada mirada, quería recuperar eso, pero le era imposible, quería volver a sentirlo, quería volver a verlo, quería estar a su lado.

Recordó con nostalgia y alegría el día en el que él le propuso matrimonio de juego. Estaban en el lago riendo y besándose, de pronto el se puso de pie y tomo una flor, con su varita logro convertirla en un anillo, un anillo de plata que llevaba de adorno esa flor, se había hincado y lo había dicho, Hermione no cabía de la emoción, ambos estaban cegados y muy enamorados. Aquel anillo todavía lo conservaba escondido en lo mas profundo de sus cosas, ahí todavía brillaba el amor de ambos chicos.

La entrada de Doctor a la habitación la saco de su ensoñación, tomo asiento y leyó los resultados tendiéndoselos a Hermione, quien leía sintiendo su corazón apretado. Toda presión se vio liberada al leer el final.

_POSITIVO_

Ginny estaba tumbada en su cama, tenia muchos pensamientos en la cabeza, había logrado llegar a una conclusión, supuso que Draco abandono a su amiga al momento de enterarse que ella esperaba un hijo suyo.

Se sintió la peor escoria del mundo, Hermione necesitaba a sus amigos, se había ido por que estaba sola, ¿Sabrá Draco que se fue? Y si no lo sabia ella no seria la que se lo dijera. Miro la hora, ya tenia que bajar a cenar, desde ayer su hermano y su novio la notaban algo extraña, pero no pensaba decirles nada, solo lograría que se molestaran mas.

Bajo hacia el gran comedor, sentándose un poco alejada de sus chicos, le hizo compañía a Neville, el pobre tenía el corazón roto después de lo de Luna y su hermano, observo como Harry y Ron la miraban extrañados pero los ignoro por completo.

Miro hacia la mesa de Slytherin, Draco jugaba con su comida, no hablaba ni miraba a nadie le parecía un poco sospechoso, desde hace dos meses se había aislado completamente justamente después de la ruptura con Hermione, no hablaba con sus amigos, según había escuchado a Harry y Ron participaba poco en clase y le llamaban la atención muchas veces por encontrarlo distraído.

Suspiro llamando la atención de Neville y comenzó con su desayuno.

Unos cuantos asientos mas alla Harry y Ron hablaban tranquilamente.

-Ya paso un tiempo Harry, Hermione no se ah dejado ver, muchos han dicho que la vieron irse al despacho de McGonagall con todo y maletas- Ron tomo una pierna de pollo y le dio un gran mordisco.

-No se Ron, Si se fue de aquí fue una decisión muy propia- Harry era el mas dolido de todos, era su gran secreto el estar un poco enamorado de la chica desde primer año cuando se vieron por primera vez en el tren. Al escuchar que había decidido a Draco como su pareja sintió como algo dentro de él se rompía, amaba a Ginny, pero no se comparaba con lo que sentía por la castaña.

-Bueno, no sabria decir si estoy de acuerdo contigo Harry- Comento Ron llamando la atención del ojiverde.

-¿A que te refieres?- murmuro Harry.

-Es que, ya viene Diciembre y la verdad me gustaría pasar esta navidad con todos juntos, ya sabes tu, mama, papa, mis hermanos, Luna, y tal vez… Hermione- El ultimo nombre lo dijo tan bajo que Harry tardo en asimilarlo.

-Sabes… Necesitamos hablar con ella, hay muchas cosas que aclarar- Sin decir mas Harry se puso de pie dirigiéndose hacia el lugar de Ginny Weasley abandonando a su amigo quien estaba muy sorprendido por lo dicho.

Poco a poco las verdades iran surgiendo, poco a poco las enemistades y amistades cobraran vida y conforme las cosas se vayan descubriendo muchas personas saldrán lastimadas.

Nadie sabia lo que se venia a continuación, nadie podía ver el futuro con certeza, el destino se plantea mucho ese asunto jugando con la vida de las personas como si de un juego se tratase, nadie podía saber con exactitud como continuarían las cosas, simplemente hay que saber pensar muy bien antes de tomar una buena decisión.

¿Qué opian?

Dejen su opinión en el cuadrito de abajo :D

BESOS!


	4. La verdad de las cosas

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, muchísimas gracias a todas ustedes chicas, solo por ustedes estoy ahora aquí escribiéndoles el nuevo capitulo donde por fin se revelara TODO, o esperemos jeje.

Este capitulo va especialmente de dicado a :

Lunarisita  
Mimi-serenity  
Barbara DeWitt Bukater  
Guest  
FlorDeFuego  
crazzy76  
Vampire Cullen Alice  
Yuuki Kuchiki

MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS

Este capitulo va para todas ustedes, dedicado a mis chiquillas lectoras pero especialmente a las que dejan sus comentarios, se siente muy bonito ver que les gusta lo que escribo y que me den su opinión al respecto.

Les contare un chismeee, me han robado las fotos de mi facebook real y las subieron a uno falso mio miren :

Y mi facebook real es este :

VaLeriiaRomeroB

Si gustan agregarme con mucho gusto las aceptare, ABSTENGANSE de copiarme las fotos y hacer lo que esa chava hizo eeeeeh jeje, estoy tratando de averiguar quien es pero no es nada tonta, necesito conseguir su correo para hackearla y poder eliminar ese face (6).

Si gustan ayudarme con esta maldad jiji, se los agradecería mucho.

Volvamos al fic, prometo actualizar muy pronto y terminar con este fic y continuar otro con mejores ideas, sin mas que decirles aquí les dejo el capitulo :D.

Canción de hoy : Light me up – the pretty reckless y Scorpions – Still loving you

PA

Todo estaba sumido en una gran oscuridad, los alumnos de Hogwarts dormían plácidamente en sus habitaciones, a excepción de dos personas. Muy a lo lejos, en alguno de los muchos pasillos del gran castillo, en alguna de las muchas aulas abandonadas dos personas se encontraban juntas, olvidándose de los problemas y de los prejuicios.

-¿Estas segura de esto?- murmuro Draco, tenia a Hermione tomada de las caderas mientras esta acariciaba su pecho desnudo, lo había despojado de su camisa al tiempo que ambos chicos se besaban, la muchacha no contesto, lo miro por unos segundos a los ojos y volvió a besarlo, Draco sabia lo que significaba, lentamente correspondió al beso y la alejo un poco de el.

Hermione lo miro con interrogación pero el chico no le tomo importancia se alejo unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar a su mochila, de donde saco una sabana blanca, la extendió con cuidado en el piso y de nueva cuenta se acerco a la castaña, besó su cuello con delicadeza provocando que la piel de Hermione se erizara, dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás dejando a Draco saborear su cálida piel.

Con cuidado la tomo por la cadera y la levanto del suelo, la chica enrollo sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de él y con cuidado se acostaron en la pequeña sabana blanca. La ropa comenzaba a molestar ocasionando que ambos se desnudaran poco a poco. Draco comenzó a descender por el cuerpo de la chica, besó su cuello, pechos y estomago, se entretuvo un rato mientras Hermione acariciaba su cabello con sus manos irguiendo la espalda y soltando pequeños gemidos.

Aquella noche la Luna fue testigo de cómo dos personas se amaron en silencio, uniendo sus cuerpos en una promesa, una promesa que días después se rompería.

Pero jamás imaginarían que el causante de tal promesa rota observaba todo lo sucedido con un morbo irracional, desde su escondite lograba ver todo a la perfección, jamás imaginarían que aquel ser ideaba un plan en esos momentos dejándose llevar por la lujuria el cual terminaría con aquella relación.

PA

Hermione entro al gran comedor con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, busco entre la mesa de los Slytherins a su amado quien al verla levanto la mano para saludarla devolviéndole la sonrisa, la castaña le devolvió el saludo con furor y se dirigió a su mesa. Tomo asiento apartada de los que hace unos meses fueron sus amigos, quienes no se dignaron en mirarla para ese momento ya Hogwarts sabia con perfección que mantenía una relación con Draco Malfoy.

Ella había sido la mas afectada, Draco a un tenia a sus amigos, Pansy y Blaise, observo con un poco de envidia como los tres chicos reían, sacudió la cabeza retirando esos pensamientos y trato de alegrarse, odiaría ver a Draco sufrir por lo que ella sufría, claro que no lo dejaría notar mucho pero aun así a Draco le afectaría que sus amigos no estuvieran a su lado.

Los tres habían pasado juntos el encarcelamiento de sus padres, los tres habían sido obligados a unirse a los mortifagos así que por obvias razones tenían una conexión muy fuerte, claro que no se haría automáticamente amiga de ellos, aun sufrían unas cuantas diferencias y ella no pensaba acercarse a ellos o viceversa.

Comió en silencio sintiéndose observada por muchas personas, su incomodidad era un poco notoria, recargo su cabeza en su brazo cubriendo gran parte de su cara con su cabello y comenzó a recordar el día en el que sus amigos le dieron la espalda.

_La sala común de Gryffindor estaba completamente vacía a excepción de tres presencias en el lugar, esa tarde había un juego de Quidditch de Ravenclaw contra Hufflepuf, Hermione y sus amigos habían decidido no asistir optando por quedarse cómodamente en el lugar, la castaña estaba un poco inquieta, no prestaba atención a la platica de los chicos sobre las posibilidades de quien ganaría ese juego, a sus espaldas escucho los pasos de alguien bajando las escaleras y supuso que era Ginny, efectivamente la pelirroja menor tomo asiento frente a ella uniéndose animadamente a la charla._

_-¿Tu que opinas Hermione?- pregunto sacándola de su ensoñación._

_-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Si, claro tienen razón- respondió._

_-¿Hermione, acaso sabes de lo que hablamos?- Harry y los chicos la miraban con extrañeza, era ahora o nunca, suspiro con pesadez y cerro los ojos en busca de las palabras adecuadas._

_-Chicos, tengo que decirles algo- comenzó a jugar con sus manos nerviosamente ante la mirada impaciente de sus amigos, para ese entonces apenas llevaba 2 semanas de relación con Draco, habían hablado de que querían dejar de verse a escondidas y la necesidad que sentían de pasarla juntos a la luz del día en el lago o caminando juntos por ahí pero primeramente necesitaban hacerles saber a sus amigos sobre la relación._

_-Bueno desde hace algún tiempo me eh estado viendo con alguien- Ginny dejo salir un grito de asombro y alegría, Harry simplemente miro con incomodidad hacia otro lado y Ron estaba neutro._

_-¡¿De verdad? ¿Quién es Hermione?- La pelirroja se acerco a los pies de Hermione y la tomo de las manos incitándola a hablar._

_-Bueno, primero que nada no quiero que se molesten ni juzguen, la guerra nos cambio a todos y el no es la excepción. De verdad ha cambiado y le gustaría tener la aprobación de ustedes- El nerviosismo era notorio, y ante el silencio de sus tres amigos cerro los ojos de nuevo, no quería ver las caras que harían – Es Draco Malfoy- murmuro._

_Segundos después sintió como las manos de Ginny se alejaban de las suya, abrió los ojos y observo que estaba de pie ante ella mirándola perpleja, Harry estaba rojo y mantenía en su mirada un brillo de inquietud y desaprobación combinado con la rabia que sentía._

_-¡QUE!- Ron se puso de pie rápidamente y alejándose de ella como si fuera una araña gigante._

_-¿Qué haz hecho Hermione?- el susurro de Harry estaba completamente cargado de enojo, Ginny simplemente estaba en silencio._

_-Se que… se que es algo extraño, quien diría que ahora estaría enamorada de Draco Malfoy pero chicos entiendan que el ah…-_

_-¡No digas que ha cambiado Hermione por que eso no es cierto!- El grito de Harry dejo a todos asustados._

_-¿Sabes lo que haz hecho? ¡Nos haz traicionado Hermione! ¡Nosotros luchamos juntos contra el! ¡Nos insulto por 7 años y trato de asesinarnos en la sala de los menesteres cuando encontramos la diadema! ¡Quiso matar a Dumbledore! ¡¿LO RECUERDAS?- ante esto ultimo Hermione pego un brinquito de temor y cerro los ojos de nueva cuenta, Harry estaba completamente fuera de si._

_-Cariño tranquilízate- le susurro Ginny tomándolo del brazo._

_-¡NO!- Harry se zafó bruscamente del agarre de su novia._

_-¡No sabes lo que dices! ¿Acaso no sabes que fue obligado a todo eso? ¡Por dios! ¡Torturaban a su madre si el no cumplía con sus misiones!- Hermione se puso de pie, no dejaría que hablarían así de la persona que amaba, nadie sabia lo que ella sabia y Harry no tenia el derecho a juzgarlo sin conocerlo._

_-¡¿Y TU LE CREISTE? Eres una ingenua, siempre lo haz sido- Harry respiraba agitadamente – Tu- la señalo con un dedo acusatorio mirándola con un odio indescriptible -Haz dejado de ser mi amiga Granger- Lentamente comenzó a retroceder saliendo precipitadamente por la puerta, no se digno en ver a Ginny quien lloraba silenciosamente._

_-Yo… tengo que ir a ver a Luna- Ron tomo de la mano a Ginny –Vamos- Ginny simplemente se dejo guiar, ninguno de los tres quiso verla, ninguno de los tres quiso hacer caso a las lagrimas de dolor que surcaban el rostro de su ex mejor amiga._

Una mano cálida se postro en su hombro logrando exaltarla y sacarla de sus dolorosos recuerdos, miro hacia atrás y sonrió de nueva cuenta al toparse con la mirada de su novio.

-¿Terminaste?- Draco tomó un poco del jugo de manzana que su novia tenia, Hermione asintió silenciosamente – Entonces vamos, tenemos clase de pociones- El rubio tomo la mochila de Hermione la cual se encontraba a los pies de ella.

-Oh vaya, si que eres todo un caballero- rieron juntos logrando que varias miradas curiosas, envidiosas y enojadas se dirigieran hacia ellos.

-Solo con quien se lo merezca- Salieron juntos del gran comedor tomados de la mano seguidos por varios alumnos que también se dirigían a su clase, Harry y Ron no eran la excepción.

Al llegar al aula se sentaron juntos, el profesor nuevo dio las indicaciones para comenzar la poción y todos se pusieron manos a la obra, la pareja se dividió los ingredientes y comenzaron con lo suyo.

Hermione y Draco hacían muy buena pareja en los trabajos, ambos con su sabiduría lograban los mejores resultados de la clase, muchos profesores se habían abstenido de atacar disimuladamente al chico al verlo como el nuevo novio de Hermione Granger, si la castaña lo había elegido debió ser por una muy buena razón.

Draco comenzó a moler uno de los ingredientes, al observar que la chica estaba distraída con lo suyo tomo un pedazo de pergamino y garabateo en el.

_**¿Esta noche, mismo lugar, misma hora y misma actividad?**_

Con disimulo lo coloco frente a los ingredientes de ella y aguardo a que lo viera, miro de reojo como se sonrojaba al leerlo, escribió rápidamente y se lo regreso.

_**Esta noche, mismo lugar, misma hora y misma actividad.**_

Draco sonrió y la miro, ella lo desvió y continuo con lo suyo, ambos chicos continuaron con sus tareas sin notar que a lo lejos un compañero movía la varita borrando de su escritorio la copia de lo que ellos se habían escrito, sonrió con maldad al imaginarse lo que se avecinaba.

Estaba muy inquieta esa noche, la espera la estaba matando, había estado dando vueltas por su habitación por 20 minutos, observándose cada tanto tiempo al espejo, Draco la había convencido para que ella asistiera en pijama, el cual consistía en un pequeño short azul con pequeñas lunas y estrellas y la blusa era sin mangas con una gran luna en medio siendo abrazada por una estrella, sus pantuflas de conejito azules la hacían sentir muy infantil.

Ya no aguantaba la espera, aun faltaba media hora pero lo esperaría en el aula mejor, bajo rápidamente las escaleras y atravesó pasillo por pasillo con mucha cautela evadiendo a Filch y su gata, al llegar al aula se adentro con mucho cuidado en ella, había un montón de butacas amontonadas al fondo, unas grandes cortinas abiertas y polvorientas, un pizarrón mágico en la pared de frente y un gran escritorio debajo de el, Hermione había decidido conservar la colcha blanca donde se habían amado por primera vez ella y su rubio favorito, lo cual obligaba a Draco a llevar una nueva.

Se dejo caer en una de las butacas de espaldas a la puerta, segundos después el chasquido de la puerta abriéndose la hizo ponerse nerviosa, sus manos estaban sudorosas y su respiración se acelero, decidió quedarse de espaldas y hacer como que no lo había escuchado entrar, estaba muy ansiosa.

-Llegas temprano- Las manos que la tomaron por los hombros no eran parecidas a las de Draco y la voz con la que le hablo al oído se escuchaba menos grave, menos sexy, menos… Draco.

Se puso rápidamente de pie enfrentando a aquel extraño alejándose rápidamente de aquel hombre, Blaise Zabbini la miraba con una lujuria atemorizante.

-¡A donde vas!- Hermione había decidido correr y salir de ahí, pero Blaise era mas fuerte y rápido, la tomo del brazo y la empujo contra el escritorio, Hermione gritaba, golpeaba, rasguñaba y mordía, pero todo intento era en vano por la fuerza bruta que Blaise estaba ejerciendo. Su varita no la llevaba consigo, la había dejado en su habitación creyendo ciegamente que no haría uso de ella, cuan equivocada estaba.

-¡SUELTAME!- enseguida sintió su mejilla caliente, Blaise le había propinado una bofetada que casi le rompe el cuello de lo que se le volteo la cara, se quedo completamente quieta, atemorizada y sin palabras.

-Asi es, pórtate como la buena gatita que eres- Blaise susurro en su oído y comenzó a morderlo bruscamente, Hermione cerro los ojos, solo esperaba que Draco llegara a tiempo para salvarla.

De un jalón Blaise le arranco la blusa dejándola desnuda de la cadera para arriba mordió sus pechos haciéndole daño y ocasionando que estos sangraran, una vez mas intento liberarse pero esto ocasiono que Blaise se molestara mas, sacó su varita y vocifero un hechizo que amarro sus brazos hacia atrás de su espalda, la lanzo contra el suelo, arranco su short y sus bragas y con una brusquedad inimaginable la penetro, Hermione grito, le estaba haciendo mucho daño, Blaise se encontraba envuelto en placer, con una mano le tapo la boca y siguió envistiendo rápidamente.

Siguió forcejeando, sus gritos eran acallados por la ruda mano de Blaise haciéndole daño en la mandíbula, sus movimientos por la desesperación de liberarse, en la gran oscuridad se malinterpretaban, por eso cuando Draco Malfoy abrió la puerta para encontrarse con su amada miro todo con incredulidad y sin decir mas ante la atenta mirada de Hermione, quien logro verlo, salió dando un fuerte portazo.

Fría.

Completamente Fría.

Oscura.

Depresiva.

Eran las mejores palabras para describir la mañana de ese día, muchos alumnos seguían durmiendo, otros ya estaban despiertos preparando sus mochilas para ese día de clases, tomaban bufandas, gorros, orejeras y grandes suéteres que cubrían a la perfección, últimamente el clima estaba muy loco.

Eran las 8:00 a.m. cuando Hermione decidió esperar a Draco en la entrada de su sala común, llevaba su mochila colgada en su delicado hombro, la mejilla morada e hinchada estaba cubierta por la mitad de su pelo, el cual lograba quedarse en su lugar gracias al gran gorro que decidió ponerse. Miraba a cada alumno que salía del lugar con la esperanza de que Draco fuera el siguiente en salir, muchos la miraban con asco, incredulidad y otros simplemente la ignoraban.

Cuando ya estaba cansada de hacer guardia y comenzaba a girar para irse la puerta volvió a abrirse dándole paso a Draco Malfoy.

-¡Draco!- Hermione se lanzo a los brazos del chico pero este con odio se la quito de encima.

-No me toques- la frialdad con la que le hablo le erizo la piel a Hermione, sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse soltando una pequeña lagrima.

-Por favor te lo puedo expl…-

-No necesito de tus explicaciones Granger, apártate de mi vista- Draco trato de alejarse pero la mano de Hermione sobre su brazo lo detuvo.

-Escúchame por favor – las miradas curiosas comenzaban a arremolinarse alrededor de la pareja, Blaise Zabbini no era la excepción.

-¿Qué me vas a explicar sangre sucia? ¡Que me usaste! ¡Te ganaste mi confianza, te conté cosas que nunca a nadie le había contado! ¿PARA QUE? ¡PARA ACOSTARTE CONMIGO Y LUEGO ACOSTARTE CON MI MEJOR AMIGO! – enseguida los cuchicheos comenzaron a escucharse, muchas personas se reían y le gritaban cosas a la chica.

-No fue así Draco yo…- Hermione se acerco a Draco y coloco sus manos en el formado pecho del rubio, pero él la empujo alejándola lo mas posible.

-¿¡TU QUE! ¡ERES UNA SIMPLE IMPURA! ¡UNA SANGRE SUCIA ASQUEROSA! Y sabes que mas ¡Estas sola Granger! ¡NADIE TE QUIERE, NI TUS PROPIOS AMIGOS! ¡YA NO TIENES FAMILIA, AMIGOS NI NOVIO! ¡NO SOY TU ESTUPIDO PARA QUE ME ESTES VIENDO LA CARA! – Draco estaba completamente rojo, apuntaba a Hermione con su dedo mientras esta se dejaba humillar y las lágrimas caían por su amoratado rostro.

-Eres una zorra- Draco le dio la espalda listo para irse y dejarla pero segundos después se quedo parado, observando al montón de Slytherins que veían la escena con emoción, se volvió con rapidez hacia donde estaba la chica y pego su rostro al de ella dejando que su aliento la embriagara - ¿Y sabes que mas?, aquella noche tuve que imaginar que lo hacia con Astoria para poder terminar- Sin decir mas se alejo de ahí dando grandes zancadas, dejando a la pobre leona a merced de millones de serpientes. Segundos después las grandes risas estruendosas de los chicos se comenzaron a escuchar, muchos de ellos le gritaban obscenidades, si alguno de ellos se hubiera dignado a prestar atención, escucharían como todo por dentro de la chica se rompia en mil pedazos.

Los grandes cristales del baño de la premio anual estaban destrozados, el piso estaba cubierto por una gran capa de cristales rojos y agua de la bañera, Hermione Granger yacía sobre el suelo, con sus piernas sangrando por los cristales incrustados en su delicada piel, su mirada estaba completamente perdida sobre algún punto indefinido.

Había sido violada y humillada, Draco no la salvo, no quiso salvarla, tal vez todo fue un plan para terminarla, tal vez le pidió a Blaise que hiciera lo que hizo con ella para conseguir una buena excusa de lo que hizo, tal vez nunca sabría si realmente la amo y todo esto fue algo a lo cual el destino la asigno.

Miro el pequeño charco de sangre postrado en sus pies, tomo un poco con su dedo y comenzó a dibujar pequeñas estrellitas en su piel.

Estaba destrozada, era cierto lo que le había dicho, no tenia amigos, no tenia familia, no tenia nada…

No tenia nada a lo que aferrarse en esa vida, absolutamente nada, o eso era lo que la chica creía, meses después encontraría la razón por la cual seguiría con su vida…


	5. In the mourning I let you Die

Hola de nuevo! Me esta gustando esto de actualizar tan pronto, les confieso que yo tampoco se lo que pasara hasta que escribo el nuevo capitulo, simplemente las palabras fluyen :D .

Muchisimas gracias a todas aquellas que me dejan sus comentarios. La razón por la cual actualizo tan pronto es por los comentarios, me gusta ver que hay muchos, hasta ahora 8 es lo mayor que eh recibido, no me quejo, me agrada mucho.

Bueno ya no seguiré hablando, supongo que nadie se molesta en leer esto así que las dejo con el capitulo.

Nos leemos: D ¡

Diciembre por fin había llegado, la pancita de 3 meses ya se había vuelto notoria, el papeleo que Taylor le había pedido era mucho, Taylor se llevo la gran parte y ella se quedo con la minoría. Hace unas pocas semanas Taylor la había invitado a una cena familiar en su viejo hogar con sus padres, Hermione había aceptado por los constantes ruegos de su amiga, la razón por la cual no quería ir era que no deseaba para nada ver su vieja casa al lado de la de los padres de Taylor, pero al final había aceptado.

Ambos padres la habían recibido con mucho furor, como una hija que se había ido de la ciudad por un tiempo, evadía las preguntas que le hacían sobre sus padres y Taylor la ayudaba un poco en desviar el tema, la cena transcurrió con normalidad y felicitaron a Hermione por su embarazo ofreciéndole su apoyo en todo.

Relajo un poco su cuello y suspiro con pesadez, estaba en la mejor etapa de su vida, ya lo malo había quedado atrás, ahora estaba con su amiga del alma Taylor, ella y su novio eran muy lindos y unidos, ya habían salido los tres juntos a tomarse un café unas cuantas veces, Taylor le había contado lo que paso en el taxi y Mitch no se había mostrado preocupado ni molesto, al contrario, le causo gracia.

Tenía una nueva familia, nuevos amigos y un pretendiente nuevo…  
Zayn la había estado invitando a salir desde que fueron juntos a San Mungo, pero ella no estaba lista para una relación, le alegraba que fuera un mago, y que a el no le importara que ella estuviera esperando un hijo de otro hombre decía mucho de el. Pero no podría con eso, por el momento quería estar sola, sin compromisos y Zayn lo comprendió cuando se lo dijo pero aun así el chico insistía, gracias a Dios que el trabajo no le permitía mucho tiempo libre.

Poco a poco iba superando lo sucedido en Hogwarts, pero aun no se sentía lista para estar cerca de un hombre de nuevo, estaba feliz. Se sorprendió al pensar en lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo, unos cuantos largos meses más y tendría a su niño con ella.

Ese día le tocaba salir temprano, había planeado ir al cine ella sola, hace mucho que no visitaba un cine, ya que Taylor saldría un poco mas tarde que ella, le había comentado sus planes a Zayn unos días antes y el rápidamente se había apuntado, no quería verse grosera al rechazarlo así que simplemente lo dejo acompañarla esa tarde, el pasaría por ella.

Las últimas dos horas las dedico a redactar el papeleo sobre la compañía de ventas y creaciones de automóviles ultimo modelo, de vez en cuando iba a vigilar a Taylor quien solo advertía con una feroz mirada que saliera de ahí, estaba un poquito estresada.

Engrapo cada hoja con su respectivo acompañante y las apilo en dos filas, su trabajo ya había finalizado y su hora ya había llegado, acomodo su escritorio, tomo su bolso y se dirigió al despacho de su querida amiga.

-Taylor, he terminado, ¿necesitas algo mas?- Taylor se encontraba con la nariz metida sobre el ultimo cajón de su escritorio buscando algún objeto.

-No, no, que te vaya bien Hermione, luego me cuentas como te fue-

-Esta bien hasta luego- cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y caminó hacia el elevador, enseguida su celular comenzó a sonar.

-Hola Zayn- apretó el botón que la llevaría al primer piso y observo como las puertas se cerraban lentamente.

-_¡Hey! Hola, ¿Te falta mucho? Ya estoy aquí afuera- _Hermione logro escuchar como los claxon de otros automóviles apuraban a Zayn a seguir su camino.

-No, no Zayn, ya bajo, estoy en el elevador-

-_Esta bien, aquí te espero_- guardo de nuevo su teléfono móvil y aguardo a que el elevador se detuviera, salió por las grandes puertas y enseguida observo a Zayn estacionado en la calle de frente, recargado en su automóvil esperando a que ella saliera.

Cruzo la calle y con un poco de ayuda abordo al automóvil, durante el camino estuvieron hablando sobre cosas al azar, Zayn se había dado cuenta de que a Hermione la idea de hablar sobre el mundo mágico no se le apetecía y el respetaba esa idea.

Llegaron al lugar y ambos bajaron del auto luego de que Zayn lo estacionara.

-¿Cuál se te apetece ver?- El moreno tomo de la mano a Hermione mientras la guiaba hacia la cartelera.

El lugar era grande, de dos pisos y con una estructura verdaderamente inmensa, había mucha gente y varios niños correteando por ahí, Hermione se tomo su tiempo para admirar cada tráiler de la película y al final se decidió por una de comedia y acción.

No se molesto en soltar la mano del chico, su tacto le parecía comodo, entraron a la sala después de comprar las palomitas y los refrescos tomando asiento en lo mas alejado de la pantalla, tal vez esa tarde Hermione se lo pasaría de maravilla con el moreno a su lado.

Luna se encontraba muy absorta a sus pensamientos, no lograba poner atención a la explicación de su clase de transformaciones, había quedado con Ginny de verse en unos minutos en el baño de niñas, según esto tenia información de Hermione. Ya todo Hogwarts sabía que la chica había abandonado el colegio, muchos sintieron lastima por ella.

Harry y Ron se habían mostrado interesados en la desaparición de la chica, inclusive habían tratado de investigar a donde había ido y porque, pero Ginny y McGonagall se habían mantenido en su palabra de guardar el secreto y alegaron no saber nada.

Harry como el gran 'héroe' que se sentía había tratado de investigar a duras penas que había sucedido, Ginny sentía este gesto como hipócrita, primero había abandonado a la chica y ahora que no estaba volvía a ser el Harry preocupado por sus amigos.

Harry enfrento muchas veces a Draco especulando que el culpable era solo el pero Draco como el buen Slytherin que es lograba cargarle algo de culpa al chico alegando que el fue el principal en abandonarla al saber de su relación.

Mentiría si dijera que jamás lo vio en el lago llorando en silencio, Luna podría pasar por una chica despistada absorta en sus pensamientos, pero la verdad es que era tan observadora, podía ver mas allá de lo que la persona aparentaba por eso cuando hablaba con su amiga Ginny sobre que Draco era un orco por haber tratado así a su amiga lo defendía.

Lo comprendía, por una parte Draco se sentía engañado y usado, y con razón suficiente, se había sabido que Hermione Granger lo había engañado con su mejor amigo, muchos se sorprendieron y las especulaciones sobre que era una cualquiera se dieron un gran paso entre la multitud, pero Luna no era tan ingenua, algo debió haber pasado con Hermione que solamente ella y Blaise sabían. Draco y Blaise ya no se hablaban, últimamente al rubio se le veía mas apegado a Theodoro Nott, ese chico de piel blanca y cabello negro siempre tan rebelde sobre su frente y esos ojos azules como el cielo…

Luna suspiro, se mordió las uñas con impaciencia, hace días que había dejado de sentir lo mismo hacia Ron, ya no era igual. Ron se había refugiado mucho en el Quidditch que ya no tenia tiempo para ella y cuando ambos chicos estaban juntos era de lo único que Ron hablaba, ya no la besaba como antes, apenas y le daba unos picos y Luna se había dado cuenta de cómo miraba a otra chica.

Levanto la mano llamando la atención de la profesora y pidió permiso para salir, la hora de verse con Ginny había llegado. Acomodo sus cosas y le pidió a su compañera de mesa que si no llegaba para cuando la clase terminara le hiciera el favor de mandar sus cosas a su sala común, Vanessa acepto gustosa y Ginny salió rápidamente del aula.

Corrió por los pasillos como loca, el baño de chicas estaba unos dos pisos arriba, subió rápidamente las escaleras chocando con unos cuantos alumnos ignorando los insultos, estaba ansiosa por saber que era eso que Ginny tenia que decirle.

Llego a la gran puerta y observo a ambos lados que no hubiera nadie para después adentrarse, Ginny ya estaba ahí, sentada sobre la gran mesa de un lavabo con su mochila al lado, jugueteaba con su varita haciendo figuras con el agua que se encontraba sobre el piso.

-Ya estoy aquí- Luna se acerco a Ginny poniendo un pequeño hechizo a la puerta para que pareciera que esta estaba trancada. -¿Ya puedes contarme?-

-Pero debes prometer no decir nada Luna, yo eh estado todo este mes guardando el secreto, ni si quiera a Ron debes decírselo- Ginny se bajo de la mesita con un salto, se acerco a Luna y la tomo por los hombros. – Había estado convenciendo a McGonagall para decírtelo a ti, necesitaba una acompañante si quiero ir a ver a Hermione- Luna parpadeo rápidamente, su rostro se mostraba sereno a la espera de que Ginny comenzara a hablar.

-Se que tu fuiste la única que nunca rechazo a Hermione por su noviazgo con Draco así que considero adecuado que tu además de mi estés enterada- Ginny tomo un respiro, aguardo a ver la reacción de Luna ante lo dicho anteriormente, pero Luna solo guardaba silencio.

-Hermione se fue de Hogwarts Luna, esta embarazada- El rostro de Luna se ilumino como si le hubieran dicho que la embarazada era ella, la sonrisa tierna que adorno sus labios sorprendieron a Ginny.

-¿No vas a decir nada Luna?- Luna simplemente se encogió de hombros, un bebe era lo que este mundo necesitaba para saber que las tinieblas ya habían acabado.

-¿Y cual es el plan?- Ginny sonrió con alegría.

-Esta noche, nos veremos en el despacho de McGonagall, iremos a visitar a nuestra amiga, le haremos saber que no esta sola y yo le pediré una disculpa.-

Todo marcharía bien, después de prometer no decir nada Luna abandono el lugar de regreso a su clase seguida por la pelirroja, no se habían dado cuenta de que habían llamado la atención de un chico quien se había propuesto averiguar que tramaban esas dos chicas.

Draco Malfoy dio las instrucciones a su equipo para comenzar el entrenamiento, mañana habría partido contra Gryffindor y estaba decidido a acabarlos.

Blaise Zabbini había sido expulsado de su equipo, el era el capitán así que podía sacar y meter a quien se le diera la gana y en su lugar había entrado Theodoro Nott.

El entrenamiento inicio y el comenzó a sobrevolar observando a su equipo, regañando a unos cuantos otros y gritándole instrucciones a otros, odiaba admitir que extrañaba a Hermione y le gustaría saber el porque se fue del colegio, pero tenia que ser fuerte, no permitiría que lo vieran flaquear por una chica.

Todas las noches soñaba con ella, con aquella noche tan especial pero sus sueños se convertían en pesadillas cuando Blaise hacia su aparición y observaba como su castaña se alejaba de sus brazos para correr a los de el. Sacudio la cabeza en un intento por alejar esos pensamientos y descendió unos cuantos metros para regañar a un chico de quinto que aun no podía lanzar la Quaffle.

Tan ensimismado estaba en su regaño que no pudo apreciar como una de las pelotas del juego tomaba control de si misma y se dirigía hacia el golpeándolo fuertemente en la cabeza ocasionando que cayera inconsciente de su escoba hacia el suelo desde una altura atemorizante.

Lo seeeeeeee, esta demasiado corto D: , se que no es lo que esperaban pero estos días he tenido muy poco tiempo, este capitulo lo escribí rápidamente para poder subirlo, ahora tengo unos compromisos y tengo que irme para prepararme, les prometo que mas tarde les subiré un capitulo nuevo y mas largo, entre esta noche (México) y mañana Lunes, pero no se me molesten chisas las recompensare muchísimo lo prometo, el próximo capitulo será muy emocionante, ya se esta descubriendo muchísimas cosas, solo esperemos que mi inspiración e imaginación no mueran.

Dejen sus comentarios, y prometo que actualizare lo mas pronto posible y será muuuuuuy largo.

Nos leemos prontooooo :*


	6. No confies en un hombre de sangre fria

Hola mis queridísimas lectoras, ¿Cómo andan? Lo prometido es deuda aquí les traigo el nuevo capi, muchísimas gracias a todas por sus comentarios, se que están desesperadas por revelar todos los secretos pero todo a su tiempo mis niñas.

La sala común de Gryffindor parecía estar de lo mas tranquila, varios chicos y chicas estaban absortos en sus platicas, otros realizaban sus tareas y otros jugaban una gran partida de ajedrez mágico, como el caso de Ronald Weasley y Harry Potter.

-Jaque mate- Ron bufo con molestia y tiro las piezas del juego, era la sexta vez que Harry le ganaba, últimamente había ganado mucha practica, o era que el se encontraba un poco distraído.

-Ya no quiero jugar a esto Potter- Ron se levanto de la silla para nuevamente dejarse caer en el gran sillón rojo frente a la chimenea.

-Eres un mal perdedor Weasley, que diría tu novia Luna al verte refunfuñar como un niño pequeño- Harry le siguió los pasos a Ron y capto la mirada de molestia, enseguida supo que no era por haber perdido en el juego.

-Ron ¿Sucede algo?- El pelirrojo tardo unos segundos en responder.

-Es solo que, ya no es igual amigo-

-¿A que te refieres?- Harry se sentía preocupado, si se refería a Luna y a el las cosas no serian buenas, Luna había sido lo mejor que ha pasado en la vida de Ron pero el chico era tan estúpido que no sabría apreciar lo mejor del mundo teniéndolo pegado a su propia nariz.

-Es que Lu…-

-¡Hey chicos!- Ginny bajo rápidamente las escaleras de los dormitorios de las chicas con un gran salto.

-¿Que hacen?- La pelirroja se dejo caer entre los dos chicos mirándolos a ambos.

-Nada- Ron se puso de pie saliendo rápidamente del lugar dejando a ambos chicos confundidos.

-¿Y a este que mosca le pico?- Harry simplemente se encogió de hombros y rodeo a su chica con los brazos.

-Últimamente anda muy raro- Harry comenzó a besar lentamente el cuello de Ginny pero ella le dio un empujón y se separó de él.

-Amor, tengo que salir, me veré con Luna en unos minutos, no me esperes despierto- Ginny beso la punta de la nariz de Harry y salió corriendo por el retrato de la Dama gorda.

-Ahora se le ha dado a todo mundo por abandonarme- se recostó en el sillón, este año en Hogwarts era muy diferente, admitía que jamás se imaginaria a Hermione con Draco, admitía que jamás se imaginaria con tantas ganas de matar al rubio por separar de algo que le pertenecía por derecho de antigüedad, de su lado. Admitía que se sentía confundido, ahora estaba con Ginny, la mujer que definitivamente amaba pero la huida de Hermione y el saber que ya no estaba con Draco lo hacia sentirse aliviado, había intentado por todos los medios sacarle información a McGonagall, no era nada tonto y sabia que ella tenia algo que ver. Necesitaba saber donde estaba, abrazarla y decirle que lo sentía, que quería estar a su lado, que era un estúpido por haberla tachado de traidora, un estúpido celoso que no tomo en cuanto los sentimientos de su mejor amiga.

Pero que podía hacer el, era bien sabido que Harry siempre actuaba por impulso, mas de una vez quiso pedirle disculpas pero toda intención era reprimida por el hecho de verla abrazada a ese hurón, cada beso que le brindaba sentía que era suyo, que le pertenecían a el sus besos y no a ese rubio oxigenado, así que simplemente regresaba por donde había ido tragándose su enojo.

Por una parte se sentía triste por la huida de la chica, pero por otra se sentía alegre de que Draco la hubiera abandonado y le hubiera dicho todas esas cosas, si era cierto que Hermione lo engaño con Blaise era porque ya no quería seguir con el y todo fue planeado para que Draco la descubriera y la terminara, el que se haya ido era lo que no se explicaba.

Se sentía tan solo, por una parte tenia a Ginny, su fiel pelirroja, su acompañante en lo bueno y en lo malo y su amante mas fiel, Ginny tenia esa belleza que la hacia única, esos labios delgados pero un poco carnosos, esa piel tan palida que la hacia verse mas bella al conbinar con su cabello, esas curvas tan perfectas de las cuales el ha sido el único dueño, pero había un defecto muy grande. No era Hermione, pero Harry tenia una cosa en claro, no descansaría hasta saber donde estaba y el porque se fue.

El despacho de McGonagall estaba muy frio, Luna y Ginny estaban sentadas frente a la anciana directora quien las observaba en silencio.

-Muy bien chicas, si están seguras de esto pues adelante- rodeo el gran escritorio y guio a las chicas hacia la gran chimenea.

-Si Granger pregunta, ustedes me obligaron- Ambas chicas asintieron a las palabras de la profesora

-¿Lista luna?- Pregunto Ginny dirigiéndose a su rubia amiga.

-Lista Ginny- Tomaron un gran puño de polvos Flú y citaron la dirección que McGonagall les dio desapareciendo entre una gran capa de humo verde.

Hermione estaba preparando la cena, tenía a 3 grandes invitados, ya era tarde y el clima estaba muy fresco, después de finalizar la película Hermione y Zayn habían ido a la casa de la chica, coco había hecho de las suyas, el relleno del sillón estaba desecho, había pedazos de revistas por todos lados mas sus zapatos regados por la alfombra, Zayn se había ofrecido a limpiar todo mientras Hermione preparaba algo para cenar, el plan del chico de quedarse a solas con la castaña se vio reprimido por la llegada de Taylor y su novio Mitch.

La comida estaba lista, Taylor se encontraba con ella en la cocina mientras los chicos veían la repetición de un partido de futbol en su sala.

-Así que, tu y Zayn eh, no esta nada mal Hermione- Taylor se estiro para sacar unos cuantos vasos de la lacena.

-No Tay, no, no veo a Zayn con esos ojos, es un gran chico pero no tengo otras intenciones hacia su persona, no estoy lista para eso, además es mi medimago- Hermione revolvió un poco la comida mientras esta se calentaba.

-Si pero eso no impide nada Bibí, ¡Vamos! Necesitas un poco de acción en esta vida- Taylor movió las caderas sugerentemente provocando una gran risa en la castaña.

-Puedo tener un poco de acción yo sola Tay, vamos ya ayúdame a servir- Taylor saco unos cuantos platos pasándoselos a Hermione de uno a uno, ya que la cena estaba servida la llevaron a la mesa, tardaron un poco en hacer que los chicos reaccionaran pero convencieron a las muchachas de comer frente al televisor, coco estaba sentada frente a los cuatro observando como comían, con la lengua de fuera y moviendo su colita corta de un lado a otro.

-Coco quiere pollito Hermione- susurro Zayn, enseguida cuatro pares de ojos observaron como la cachorrita los miraba.

-No le des, no quiero acostumbrarla a comer nuestra comida- como si Coco entendiera ladro en forma de protesta.

-Solo un poquito- Zayn tomo un pedazo de pollo y se lo lanzo a la cachorra, esta logro alcanzarlo en el aire.

-¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLL!- como si tuvieran un resorte Zayn y Mitch se pusieron de pie gritando y moviendo los brazos con los puños cerrados, Hermione y Taylor observaban con indignación a los chicos, era un simple partido repetido, ya ellos sabían perfectamente quien seria el ganador.

Tan ensimismados estaban en el partido que no notaron la presencia de dos chicas por detrás de ellos, paradas en una capa verde de humo tosiendo ligeramente.

-¡Hermione!- el silencio se hizo presente cuando todos observaron por detrás de ellos, Zayn y Taylor sabían que venían del mundo mágico, pero Mitch estaba verdaderamente sorprendido. Hermione estaba perpleja, no movía ningún musculo, su mirada se mostraba confusa y un poco asustada, rápidamente se oculto el vientre con un cojín y retrocedió unos pasos.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- susurro.

-Bueeeeeeno, creo que nosotros nos tenemos que ir, te veo mañana en el trabajo Babi- Taylor, Mitch y Zayn se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla, Mitch aun tenía un gran signo de interrogación en su rostro y logro salir de ahí por los constantes jaloneos de Taylor.

La puerta se cerro con un ligero '_clic'_ , Luna fue la primera en reaccionar, abrazo a Hermione tan fuerte que pensó que se le saldría el feto, la castaña le devolvió el abrazo con cariño. Fue entonces cuando se atrevió a cruzar miradas con Ginny, quien tenía unas cuantas lágrimas surcando su pálido rostro, Hermione comenzó a sentirse mareada, sus oídos se taponearon impidiéndole escuchar a Luna preguntándole si estaba bien, de repente todo para la chica se volvió negro.

La enfermería estaba oscura, solo unas cuantas velas adornaban el lugar, se respiraba un olor a enfermedad y pociones, nada agradable para nadie.

En la camilla mas alejada se encontraba un cuerpo con la respiración pausada, un gran moretón surcaba su rostro del lado derecho, justamente donde Hermione Granger había sido golpeada hace unos meses atrás.

Theodoro Nott estaba sentado observando con parsimonia el cuerpo inconsciente de Draco Malfoy, Theo tenía la nariz rota y los nudillos ensangrentados, a su lado Pansy Parkinsson y Madame Pomfrey colaboraban para su curación.

Después de que la gran pelota golpeara al rubio ocasionando su caída Theo se había lanzado hacia el logrando atraparlo en el aire antes de que su cuerpo se destrozara contra el suelo, descendió rápidamente colocándolo en el suelo al cuidado de sus compañeros de Quidditch y a la espera de la enfermera, había logrado ver como Blaise Zabbini encantaba la gran pelota para que se impactara contra Draco, sin pensárselo dos veces fue en busca del chico encontrándolo en el lago junto con Crabbe y Goyle riendo a carcajada pelada, le propino un gran puñetazo tirándolo al suelo, se lanzo contra el y ambos chicos rodaron por el piso dándose grandes golpes, no fue hasta que Pansy llego a su rescate que todo se detuvo.

Y ahora estaban ahí, el al cuidado de Madame Pomfrey y Pansy, y Blaise lo mas alejado posible, tenia un ojo hinchado, un labio roto y la ceja le sangraba al igual que la nariz al parecer Theo le había roto un brazo. Pero tuvo lo que se merecía, lastima que no pudo lastimarlo mas.

-¿Cómo esta Draco Madame Pomfrey?- Pregunto Pansy acariciando los mechones rubios de su amigo.

-El golpe logro noquearlo por completo, me temo que estará inconsciente unos cuantos días señorita Parkinsson- Obligo a Theo a tomar una poción y abandono a los tres chicos para comenzar con el proceso de curación hacia Blaise, enseguida las grandes puertas de la enfermería se abrieron dándole paso a McGonagall, venia con el semblante muy serio y se mostraba un poco molesta, camino directamente hacia Theo.

-¿Sabe usted joven Nott que lo que acaba de hacer es motivo de expulsión?- Theo se indigno muchísimo, el solo había defendido a su amigo, Blaise era el culpable de todo.

-¿Y sabe usted que Blaise fue el que ocasiono todo?- The se puso de pie, su voz se escucho cargada de enojo e indignación, Pansy lo tomo del brazo para evitar que hiciera una tontería.

-¡Ha dejado a mi amigo inconsciente por no se cuanto tiempo! ¿Y usted viene a reclamarme a mí por haber golpeado a esa lacra? Perdóneme profesora pero no me arrepiento y no me parece justo- A lo lejos logro escucharse el crujido del hueso de Blaise al acomodarse y un gran alarido de dolor por parte de él, Madame Pomfrey lo había torcido completamente para volver a colocarlo en su lugar, claro que tenia una poción cura huesos pero prefería hacer estas cosas a mano, era mas rápido y sencillo, o eso creía ella.

-Tengo muy en claro los hechos joven Nott y siéntanse alegres al saber que no los expulsare pero les restare 150 puntos a su casa- Enseguida la voz protestante de Pansy se escucho.

-¡No es justo!, ¡Blaise fue el culpable de todo no es nada justo que nos reste puntos por su culpa!- Los cachetes de Pansy estaba un poco rojos por la indignación y el enojo.

-Blaise pagara con un castigo, si no quieren tener su propio castigo ustedes también mas les vale que se mantengan callados-

-¿Podemos saber cual es su castigo?- Pregunto Theo

-Se encargara de recolectar todo lo que la profesora Sprout ocupe para sus clases, además hay una gran plaga de mocos murciélagos en el quinto piso, si siguen creando tanto moco en menos de dos días el quinto piso se vera envuelto en el- ambos Slytherin sonrieron con malicia, el moco del murciélago era mas asqueroso que el humano y el de un Troll.

-¡Profesora! ¡Tengo un brazo roto! No creo poder hacer todo eso- Blaise se incorporo en su camilla observando con suplica a McGonagall.

-No se preocupe joven Zabbini, la enfermera le dará algo para que en menos de 4 horas su brazo este perfecto y pueda comenzar con su castigo- Sin decir mas salió de la enfermería dejando a Blaise indignado siendo observado con la malicia de su ex mejor amiga y de Theo.

Un gran prado lleno de flores era lo que veía, a sus pies había un gran lago, enseguida lo reconoció, era el lago donde él y Hermione solían pasar el tiempo juntos, se alejo hacia el rumbo contrario del lugar, no quería recordar malos tiempos, solo lograba divisar flores y eran todas de una sola especie, rosas rojas, las favoritas de ella…

Apretó los puños, ¿Dónde estaba?, lo último que recordaba fue la pelota de Quidditch golpeando su rostro, y ahora despertaba aquí...  
Tal vez estaba inconsciente y su mente era el lugar donde se encontraba atrapado, siguió avanzando hasta encontrarse con una choza de madera, toco la puerta pero nadie respondía, giro la manija y con cautela se adentro al lugar. Era una choza cómoda y pequeña frente a el había una gran chimenea con un sillón aterciopelado de un feo color amarillo, no había baño ni un segundo piso, no había comedor no había cocina, no había nada…

Giro sobre sus talones para abandonar el lugar, enseguida una suave brisa le revolvió sus rubios mechones y como si el viento fuera quien hablara escuchó la risa de un bebé seguido de una dulce voz cantándole a la criatura, giro rápidamente de nueva cuenta al escuchar como las voces provenían de sus espaldas, justamente de la chocita de madera, y ahí estaban. Una mujer joven sentada sobre el sillón acunando a un pequeño bebé, no lograba verles las caras pues estaba de espaldas a el.

-Lo siento yo pensé que no había nadie, enseguida me retiro- Draco se tomo el atrevimiento de entrar al lugar y acercarse a aquellas personas a la espera de una respuesta la cual no llego nunca.

-¿Esta todo bien?- La voz de la joven chica se hizo cada vez mas fuerte conforme Draco avanzaba, el cabello rizado y castaño lo tenía sujeto en una coleta alta, de nueva cuenta la contestación no llego a él así que sin pensárselo dos veces rodeo el gran sillón sorprendiéndose instantáneamente de lo que vio.

Hermione Granger yacía sentada sobre el feo sillón acunando a un bebé que se mantenía dormido envuelto en una gran cobija. Se sintió enfermo, su piel se puso pálida y todo comenzó a darle vueltas obligándolo a caer de rodillas frente a la imagen que se mostraba frente a el.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los puños, comenzó a golpear el piso gritando incoherencias, el coraje había tomado el control de su cuerpo. No necesitaba ver eso, no necesitaba ver que Hermione tenía en sus brazos al hijo de Blaise Zabbini, su mente era muy malvada. Odiaba recordarla, odiaba extrañarla, extrañar sus caricias, su risa, su voz, sus besos, sus miradas, su aroma… La odiaba a ella.

Jamás creyó que esto le pasaría a el, jamás creyó llegar a amar con locura a alguien, confiarle sus secretos, disfrutar cada momento a su lado, sentir que hacia el amor por primera vez, traicionado era poco a como se sentía.

Verla aquella noche entre los brazos de Blaise lo destrozo completamente, acabo de una manera muy cruel con él, cada mañana despertaba con el deseo de que no fuera verdad, que bajaría y ahí estaría ella sentada sobre su mesa, desayunando alegremente y al verlo entrar dedicarle una de esas sonrisas que lo mataban, y cada día se daba cuenta de la cruda realidad.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a surcar su rostro, era la primera vez que lloraba desde lo sucedido, enseguida una voz masculina se escucho a lo lejos llamando a la chica, poco a poco la casa empezó a ampliarse cambiando completamente, Draco se puso de pie echando un ultimo vistazo a la castaña quien ahora sonreía por la voz de quien la llamaba, salió del lugar a trompicones, aun se sentía un poco mareado.

Una vez recuperado hecho a correr a gran velocidad sin captar que la escena había cambiado de nueva cuenta, paro en seco cuando sintió su velocidad aminorarse y vio como el agua le llegaba al estomago, miro a todos lados con el rostro surcado en sudor y lagrimas y los ojos hinchados y rojos, solo estaba el y el agua, no había nada mas, estaba en medio de la nada y comenzaba a oscurecer muy rápidamente.

Busco su varita entre sus ropas mojadas pero no la encontró, el pánico comenzó a tomar control de su cuerpo, enseguida grandes olas nacían de algún lugar del agua arrasando con él y hundiéndolo cada vez mas, conforme mas se asustaba las olas mas aumentaban en tamaño, nado en dirección contraria hacia las olas pero una mas logro llevárselo nuevamente hacia las profundidades, enseguida capto de lo que se trataba.

Una vez su padre le había hablado de esto; sueños cuationarios. Son sueños que toman el control de tu mente y crean proyecciones conforme lo que se sienta, se piensa o se hace, en este caso el había estado llorando justo cuando comenzó a cambiar todo, por eso era el agua, después se atemorizo por estar entre la nada, de ahí vinieron las olas, cerro los ojos tratando de tranquilizarse estando aun entre las profundidades, extrañamente podía respirar bajo el agua así que tranquilizo a su respiración, inhalo y exhalo unas cuantas veces hasta sentir como el sol golpeaba con delicadeza su rostro, abrió los ojos y lo que se encontró lo dejo sin habla, era su lugar favorito, estaba en su escondite preferido, un escondite que el había creado de pequeño en el patio de su casa, un escondite al que acudía cuando su padre llegaba borracho en busca de el para golpearlo y torturarle, un escondite que había sido el único que conocía verdaderamente sus secretos, aquellos secretos que ni a Hermione Granger se había animado a contarle.

¿Qué les parece?

Lamento la tardanza pero la inspiración simplemente no me llegaba

Dejen sus comentarios chicas, y muchísimas gracias a todas las que comentaron el capitulo anterior, se que fue una porquería pero pues que se le puede hacer xD.

Nos leemos pronto.

Muchos besos a todas y no olviden ¡COMENTEN! .

Pringa Lover.


	7. Golpe de suerte

Las voces que se escuchaban a su alrededor le confundían un poco, sintió algo viscoso y baboso pasearse por su mejilla y en cuanto abrió los ojos comprendió que se trataba de la lengua de coco.

Miro a su alrededor comprendiendo que no había sido solo una simple ilusión, Ginny y Luna estaban ahí, con ella, en el mundo Muggle.

-Supongo que debe ser por el embarazo- dijo Luna recibiendo un codazo por parte de su pelirroja amiga. -¡Ouch!- Luna le devolvió el golpe a Ginny mas débilmente, ella simplemente la ignoro.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Pregunto Ginny.

-Bien supongo- Hermione se incorporo y bajo a Coco del sillón, haciendo un gesto a las chicas para que la acompañaran, ambas obedecieron dejando a Hermione en medio.

-Yo te lo puedo explicar- Hermione miro silenciosamente a Ginny, no tenia ninguna expresión en el rostro, Ginny no sabia si eso era bueno o malo, bajo apenada la cabeza y jugueteo un rato con sus manos.

Hermione no se sorprendía de la compañía de Luna, ella era la única que no le había dado la espalda, cuando podía hablaban pero Ron la mantenía alejada de su lado, la influencia del pelirrojo era muy fuerte, miraba muy expectante Ginny, de ella si le sorprendía un poco su presencia y si Harry y Ron la descubrían podría irle mal. Estaba un poco ansiosa, sabia perfectamente que si Ron era muy influyente por las malas Harry lo era mas, así que jamás la culpo por no acercarse a ella, de hecho no estaba enojada, de vez en cuando ambas se miraban con complicidad pero Ginny desviaba rápidamente la mirada así que a Hermione no le quedaba de otra que hacer lo mismo.

-¿Ginny?- Hermione trato de animarla a hablar.

-Bueno, primero que nada, lo siento mucho Hermione de verdad- Ginny tomo las manos de Hermione entre las suyas mirándola suplicante. – Te juro que yo quería estar contigo, pero los chicos no me lo permitían, Harry me decía que terminaría conmigo y Ron, bueno Ron no decía nada pero su mirada matadora lo decía todo, se que lo eche a perder y de verdad lo lamento adem…-

-Lo se- Hermione no la dejo terminar, ella ya sabia que la intención de Ginny nunca fue abandonarla y el hecho de que este ahí ahora era algo bueno – Se que no fue tu culpa Ginny, jamás estuve molesta contigo, no te preocupes porque no tienes que disculparte por nada, lo que ahora necesito y creo que es necesario saber es el porque de su presencia y como fue que lograron llegar-

-¿Estas hablando enserio Herms?- Los ojos de Ginny comenzaron a humedecerse, había preparado un gran discurso de disculpa pero Hermione estaba ahí, dispuesta a perdonarla así sin mas, se lanzo a los brazos de la castaña al ver el movimiento afirmativo, tomándola en un fuerte abrazo mientras las lagrimas rodaban por su rostro. Hermione le devolvió el abrazo acariciando su lacio cabello rojo.

-Tranquila Ginny, eso esta en el pasado y tu no hiciste nada malo- Los espasmos del pequeño cuerpo de Ginny comenzaron a ceder. Minutos después, cuando ya todas estaban algo tranquilas Hermione decidió recalentarles un poco de la cena que había preparado, la acompañaron a la mesa y comenzaron a explicarle a Hermione la situación.

-Cuando la profesora me dijo lo de tu situación decidí buscar a Luna, ambas necesitábamos venir a verte, obviamente los chicos no podrán saber de esto Herms, si lo llegan a saber la situación no seria favorable para nosotras- Comento Ginny.

-Si me imagino, bueno pues mi situación no es tan mala, tengo 3 meses de embarazo, el fetito esta en perfecto estado o eso es lo que por el momento se sabe- Luna y Ginny comenzaron a acariciar el vientre de Hermione.

-Espero que tenga los ojos de Draco, aun que sean fríos tienen un color muy bonito- El comentario de Luna logro descolocar a Hermione y Ginny simplemente guardo silencio. Fue un momento incomodo para ellas dos, Luna no sabía el daño que esas palabras habían causado, pero Hermione no la culpaba.

-Preferiría que Draco no lo supiera, ellas no tienen que saber que estoy embarazada ni donde estoy, ¡Por favor! Prométanme que no le dirán nada- su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y las lagrimas se veían venir, Ginny coloco una mano en su hombro para tranquilizarla prometiendo que no dirían nada.

Hermione no tenia intención alguna en contarles lo sucedido con Blaise Zabbini y las chicas tampoco preguntarían que había sucedido, no hasta que Hermione estuviera lista para hablar de eso.

Ya tenían clara la razón del porque se había ido, se sentía sola, con un bebé en camino no quería que las personas comenzaran a hablar de eso y menos a las deducciones sobre quien seria el padre, no quería ver a Ron y Harry ignorarla y no soportaría ver a Draco con otras chicas, además la sola presencia de Blaise la hacia sentir enferma. Luna y Ginny habrían deseado quedarse esa noche pero habían prometido volver temprano a Hogwarts acompañaron a la chica a recostarse, ya era tarde y el desmayo la había fatigado un poco, limpiaron un poco la cocina y los platos, dejaron a la cachorrita con Hermione y prometiendo volver pronto abandonaron el lugar vía red flú.

El atardecer era el momento preferible para los más románticos, muchas parejas se tomaban de la mano mientras observaban la escena. El gran castillo de Hogwarts comenzaba a sumirse en la oscuridad de poco a poco, los pasillos estaban siendo abandonados por los alumnos que caminaban a sus respectivas salas, Blaise Zabbini azotaba la puerta donde se encontraba la gran plaga de moco murciélagos, habían pasado 3 días y aun no podía acabar con ellos, se sacudió para tratar de retirarse un poco de moco pero su intento fue en vano, la gran cantidad que cubría su cuerpo era inmensa, muchos alumnos lo miraban asqueados conforme avanzaba directo a las mazmorras.

Unos cuantos pisos mas abajo se encontraba la enfermería, oscura como siempre con ese olor de pociones y enfermedad tan característico de ella, sobre una de las camas un joven rubio comenzaba a tomar conciencia de su vida.

-Por fin despiertas- la femenina voz que escucho le pareció tan conocida, pero aun no podía distinguirla, el dolor de cabeza lo estaba matando.

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto con los ojos aun cerrados, trato de incorporarse pero unas manos se lo impidieron.

-Aun no puedes levantarte, llevas 3 días inconsciente, necesitas guardar reposo, lo que paso fue que Blaise hechizo una quaffle para que te golpeara, resulto que se le paso un poco la mano y la quaffle te dio un poco mas fuerte de lo normal- Astoria Grengrass, era ella, ahí estaba con el haciéndole compañía.

-¿Dónde están Theo y Pansy?-

-No te preocupes por ellos, están bien, Theo le dio una gran paliza a Blaise, ¿Tu como te sientes?- La mano de Astoria se poso sobre su frente comprobando su temperatura.

-Bien- Draco respondió secamente provocando un bufido de molestia en Astoria –Yo no te pedí que vinieras a cuidarme, si tanto te molesta mi actitud puedes largarte Grengrass- Tomo un poco de fuerza y giro sobre la camilla dándole la espalda a la chica.

-No es eso Draco, es que yo te extraño, extraño nuestra relación, extraño nuestros momentos, cuando supe que estabas con Granger mi reacción no fue nada buena, fue doloroso saber que me dejaste por esa impura- Astoria se recostó a su lado, recargo la cabeza en el cuello del chico quien simplemente cerraba los puños de coraje al escuchar lo ultimo que dijo la chica.

-Quiero volver a estar contigo- Le susurro al odio y comenzó a depositar pequeños besos en el cuello de Draco.

-Si te digo que si, ¿Te alejarías de mi? Acabo de despertar y lo que necesito es descansar- Draco no sabia lo que decía, simplemente se dejo guiar pos su pasado, se dejo guiar por el enojo y por la supuesta traición que Hermione le había hecho, había tenido una pequeña relación con la menor pero jamás fue nada serio, solo uno que otro revolcón por aquí y por allá de vez en cuando, después de ver que quería algo serio con Hermione termino con Astoria quien no se tomo muy bien la situación al descubrir el porque del rompimiento.

Habían pasado ya 3 meses desde que Hermione se había ido, 3 meses desde que no había tenido sexo, Draco pensó con su otro cerebro la situación, pues su corazón se había congelado nuevamente.

Astoria sabia perfectamente que Draco no la amaba, sabía perfectamente para que la buscaba y para que la quería, si esa era la única manera de tener a Draco con ella pues la escogería, la muy ilusa pensaba que llegaría a enamorarlo algún día, bajo de la camilla dando un brinquito y corrió a buscar a Madame Pince, lo examino durante unos minutos y su conclusión fue que esa misma noche podría salir, Astoria dio un gritito de felicidad y beso los labios de Draco.

-Esta noche celebraremos nuestra nueva relación- susurro aun pegada a los labios de Draco, él se sintió asqueado, no eran esos besos los que le gustaban y los que tanto anhelaba, rodo la cara para quitarse a la chica de encima quien solo lo miro con indignación.

Luna estaba observando a solas el atardecer desde la torre abandonada de astronomía, recargada en el alfeizar de la ventana cubriendo su rostro con su suéter, el frio la estaba calando mucho, había sido plantada por cuarta vez, seco sus pequeñas lágrimas y tomo la decisión.

Había estado pensándolo mucho, pero esta vez ya era definitiva. Terminaría con Ronald. Atrapo entre sus delicados dedos una pequeña mariposa que sobrevolaba frente a sus ojos.

-Hola pequeñita, ¿No deberías estar invernando?- la mariposa movió sus alas como si entendiera a la chica, Luna accedió a soltarla y observo como se alejaba poco a poco.

-¿Y tu no deberías estar con la comadreja?- Theodoro Nott salió de su escondite sobresaltando a Luna.

-No- la respuesta simple de Luna logro hacer que Theo frunciera el ceño, se acerco a la chica alejándose del gran sillón del fondo – Es mucho mejor la compañía de un Slytherin y los narggles, si escuchas con atención lograras oír la melodía de ellos-

-¿Qué son los narggles?-

-Son como las hadas, pero ellos no son malvados ni celosos de la belleza de otros, al contrario, cuando encuentran a alguien que les parezca bello, le cantan- Luna lo miraba extraño, tenia un brillo en los ojos que Theo no lograba descifrar y una tierna sonrisa surcaba su rostro.

-Tal vez por eso no los escucho, yo soy feo- Luna rio ante su comentario y negó con la cabeza.

-No lo eres, les agrada, mira ven acércate- Luna le señalo su lado derecho, Theo obedeció y tomo asiento en el alfeizar con ella, durante unos cuantos segundos guardo silencio, comenzaba a sentirse estúpido, estaba a punto de abandonar a la chica cuando una suave melodía tomo el control de sus oídos.

-Es cierto- murmuro, no quería interrumpir ese sonido.

-Te lo dije, les agradas- Luna colocó su mano sobre la de Theo, no se molesto en quitarla, el tacto cálido de su piel le gustaba.

-¿Qué paso con la comadreja?- habían comenzado a susurrar, los narggles seguían cantando y no querían interrumpirlos, volaban sobre ellos encendiendo sus pequeñas luces de colores, Luna podía observarlos, Theo no, ya que solo las personas mas puras podía ver todo aquello de lo que Luna habla.

-Me planto- Su respuesta fue tan simple y el leve encogimiento de hombros que hizo restarle importancia a la situación sorprendió a Theo.

Theo siempre había pensado que la chica era dueña de una belleza excepcional, el haber quedado en Ranvenclaw le demostraba que la belleza y la inteligencia si pueden ir de la mano.  
Muchas veces pensó que estaba loca, si decía muchas incoherencias pero ese no era motivo para molestarla como muchos habían hecho, por suerte el estaba ahí para defenderla.  
Nunca habían pasado de un _gracias_ y un _'de nada, ten mas cuidado a la otra' _pero este día era diferente. Por extraño que pareciera hoy despertó con ganas de estar con ella, muchas veces la chica se había colado en sus pensamientos, le parecía una persona muy entretenida.

El hecho de haberse topado con ella en la torre de astronomía fue un golpe de suerte, y mas suerte aun que la comadreja la hubiera plantado, él no era nada tanto y sabia a la perfeccion que Weasley estaba frecuentando a otra chica, muchas veces los había atrapado pero él no era el indicado para decírselo a ella.

-Es un idiota- los narggles ya se habían ido y Theo volvió a hablar normalmente, su comentario llamo la atención de Luna, lo miraba con esos grandes ojos azules y una pequeña incertidumbre –Si me permites el atrevimiento Luna, él no es para ti, no te aprecia y en mi opinión, eres demasiado para él.- Theo desvió la mirada y se puso de pie caminando por el gran puente que llevaba al balcón (N/A la escena se lleva a cabo en el lugar donde Dumbledore fue asesinado en el 6to libro) ya había oscurecido y el toque de queda no tardaba en sonar.

-Lo se, terminare con el mañana que lo vea, esta saliendo con otra chica, solo que el no me lo ha dicho- La voz de Luna sonaba tan dulce e inocente con un matiz de tristeza, Theo la miro con incredulidad, sabía que la chica no era tonta, y la comadre era demasiado estúpido como par saber que su chica lo había descubierto.

-¿Estas segura de eso Lovegood?- Luna bajo del alfeizar y camino hacia donde estaba Theo.

-Si, y si Ron no es tan valiente como para terminar conmigo por eso entonces lo hare yo, le dejare el camino libre a la otra chica-

-¡No puedes hacer eso Lovegood, se supone que debes pelear por lo que amas!- Tomo a la chica por los hombros y la sacudió levemente, no era eso lo que esperaba, no esperaba que Luna se rindiera tan fácil y dejara ir a lo que mas ama, le desesperaba la tranquilidad con la que la chica lo escuchaba.

-Pero no lo amo Theo, ya no, y tampoco puedo estar con alguien que estando conmigo busca otras chicas- Theo guardo silencio por un rato, si Luna ya no lo amaba tal vez y solo taaaaaaaaaaaal veeeez, a el le gustaría poder estar con ella.

-Sabes, esta noche habrá reunión de chicos de 7mo grado en cabeza de puerco, McGonagall lo permitió, es una pequeña reunión que se viene haciendo desde el inicio de clases, podemos llevar invitados- Theo no tenia pensado ir pero ahora que estaba ahí con la chica quería invitarla y charlar un poco mas con una cerveza de mantequilla.

-Lo se, Ginny siempre va con Harry, me han invitado pero no quiero hacer mal tercio, Ronald nunca me ha pedido ir-

-Weasley estará ahí, tal vez tengas tu oportunidad de terminarlo hoy y aceptar sin compromisos una bebida conmigo- La chica lo miro sorprendida, jamás imagino que Theodoro Nott la invitara a salir, estaba muy emocionada por asistir a ese lugar, no le aterro la idea de que Ron estuviera ahí con la otra chica y Theo tenia razón, podría terminarlo de una vez.

-Me encantaría pero, no estoy arreglada- señalo su ropa la cual consistía en unos pantalones sueltos con círculos de colores, unas botas hasta las rodillas con parte del pantalón por dentro y una suéter de tela color coral con su cabello largo y rubio hasta la cadera. Theo sonrió de lado, le causaba gracia la manera de vestir de la chica era tan peculiar y tan único.

-Ven conmigo, yo tengo algo que tal vez pueda servirte- La tomo de la mano y trató de avanzar pero luna se quedo quieta.

-¿Me estas diciendo que tienes ropa de mujer? ¿Hay algo que gustes confesar Theodoro? – Las preguntas pillas de Luna lograron sacar una carcajada sincera.

-No Lovegood, Tengo un amigo que colecciona prendas de mujer, son como un trofeo, cada prenda que el se queda es de una chica con la que estuvo, pero no te preocupes, el no lo sabrá- Luna asintió encantada y ambos caminaron hacia las mazmorras, la celebración era antes del anochecer así que ya algunos podrían estar en el lugar, no seria ningún problema introducir a Luna en las mazmorras, ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta que aun iban tomados de las manos.

Draco Malfoy observaba el lugar con cautela, casi todos los alumnos de 7mo año estaban presentes, llevaba puesto unos pantalones de vestir negros con una camisa blanca, los primeros botones estaña desabrochados permitiendo la vista de su buen formado pecho.

A su lado estaban Pansy y Astoria hablando de no sabía que, Astoria como siempre abrazada a su cuerpo con Draco abrazándola de los hombros, no le habían permitido asistir a la celebración, era una muy mala decisión ya que acababa de despertar, pero no se quería perder nada además lo necesitaba, estaba esperando esta fiesta por semanas.

Durante toda la noche había captado la mirada recelosa de la pelirroja Weasley, sabía perfectamente que se debía a su nueva novia pero eso no era algo que le incumbiera.  
Tomo de las caderas a Astoria y beso con pasión sus labios.

-Saldré a fumar un cigarrillo, vuelvo en un segundo-

-No te tardes- Draco le resto importancia a las palabras de Astoria y camino entre la gente hasta salir del lugar, necesitaba respirar un poco de aire fresco.

El aire golpeo su rostro, estaba haciendo un frio aterrador pero el ya estaba acostumbrado, encendió el cigarrillo y dejo escapar el humo por la nariz, tenía mucho tiempo sin fumar, lo había dejado por Hermione, ella había logrado convencerlo de que el cigarrillo mata, le había dicho que no quería perderlo por un cáncer de pulmón y el como siempre obedeció sus suplicas.

Ya no la tenia con el, ahora podría hacer lo que le plazca sin preocuparse en lastimarla, no necesitaba tener que estar recordando esos momentos con ella, no valían la pena, fue un momento malo de su vida. Recordó el sueño que tuvo mientras estaba en coma, Hermione con un bebé en brazos, recordó que no quiso quedarse a ver quien era el hombre que le hablaba a la chica, recordó el bebe que ella llevaba en brazos, recordó la mirada de felicidad que tenia en sus lindos ojos. Escupió sobre el asfalto tratando de deshacerse de todo eso, levanto la mirada divisando a lo lejos dos figuras que se acercaban a el, no cabía de la incredulidad, Luna Lovegood llevaba puesto unos jeans y una blusa que le pertenecían a el, de sus trofeos sexuales.

-Theo puedes explicarme que es eso- señalo a Luna de pies a cabeza con incredulidad.

-Hola Draco- Luna saludo efusivamente con esa voz tierna tan característica de ella.

-Lovegood- devolvió el saludo en un tono seco y siguió mirando a Theo a la espera de una respuesta, el chico solo atino a sacudir su cabeza nerviosamente.

-Bueno, Luna no tenia nada que ponerse así que decidí prestarle algo de tu ropa- Theo abrazo por los hombros a Luna quien solo sonrió nerviosamente.

-Espero no te moleste Draco, terminare con Ron y quiero verme bonita, Theo dice que así vera de lo que se perdió-

-Si, si, si, bueno nosotros vamos para adentro tu termina tu cigarrillo- Caminaron juntos ignorando las quejas de Draco.

-¡Que mierda!- Escupió nuevamente en el pavimento dejando caer su cigarrillo apagándolo con un pisotón, siguió los pasos de su amigo adentrándose en el lugar.

Las miradas que le dirigían le incomodaban un poco, se puso nerviosa y miro a Theo en busca de ayuda, la tomo de la mano y la jaló hacia una mesa algo alejada.

-Mira ahí esta Ronald- Theo señalo a una esquina y Luna siguió la dirección en la que señalaba. Efectivamente Ron estaba en compañía de una chica, pero no era una chica cualquiera, era Vanessa su compañera de Ravenclaw, Vanessa era una chica muy linda, llevaba el pelo lacio hasta la mitad de la espalda con un copete y el cabello teñido de blanco grisáceo, un color que le sentaba muy bien, muchos sabían que era una banshee

-Bueno, si que cayó bajo, mira que dejarte por una banshee- murmuro Theo.

-En realidad es mitad banshee y mitad humana, tiene la belleza de una banshee pero es humana, y no me ha dejado Theo, seguimos juntos, pero no pasara de esta noche- La voz de Luna estaba un poco triste, Theo tomó la mano de la chica entre las suyas de manera protectora.

-¡Luna!- Ron Weasley había sido testigo de ese acto y como un león enjaulado se puso de pie dejando a Vanessa.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí y con este?- La cara de Ron estaba roja, tenia el ceño fruncido y gritaba de tal manera que ahora eran el centro de atención de todos.

-¡Óyeme comadreja yo…-

-No Theodoro yo me encargo, tranquilo- Luna se puso de pie, lista para enfrentar al chico utilizando su voz inocente y tierna, no estaba molesta pero necesitaba terminar con esto ninguno de los dos era feliz ya.

-Tu estas muy bien acompañado por Vanessa, Theo me invito a venir cosa que tu nunca haces y ya veo el porque-

-No Luna déjame explicarte…-

-No Ron, es mi turno de hablar, nunca me dejas. Ya tenemos tiempo en el que no estamos bien, se que tus sentimientos hacia mi ya no son los mismos así que le dejo el camino libre a Vanessa y a ti adelante sean felices, yo ya tengo también a alguien mas- Las ultimas palabras dejaron sorprendidos a todos, en especial a Draco, Pansy, Ginny y Harry, ¿Ahora serian Luna y Theo juntos?

¿Qué les pareció? Dejen sus comentarios, lamentablemente tuve que cortarlo ahí ya que se me presento un problema, actualizare lo mas pronto lo prometo pero déjenme sus comentarios!

Nos leemos pronto!


	8. Encuentro

La navidad por fin había llegado, Hermione ya había recibido su incapacidad en el trabajo así que tenía más tiempo y más dinero para comprar los regalos de navidad. Agradecía sus vacaciones ya que Luna y Ginny habían venido a visitarla mas de una vez y a hurtadillas con más oportunidad de estar gran tiempo juntas.

Caminaba apresuradamente por la gran plaza entrando en cada boutique o tienda que veía, ya había comprado el regalo para Taylor, Coco, Luna y Ginny, solo le faltaban Mitch, Zayn y los padres de Taylor.

Hermione nunca había sido de esas chicas que dejaban las cosas para el final pero había tomado como excusa su embarazo y ahora estaba ahí con los pies hinchados caminando entre el montón de gente empujándose y peleando por obsequios.

Tendría que optar por el mundo mágico, también estaría igual de lleno pero cualquier cosa comprado por allá que no se revelara mucho la magia les podría parecer fenomenal y seria el regalo perfecto.

Tomo el autobús cargando la bolsa de compras hacia su casa para dejarlas ahí, luego las envolvería y necesitaba la chimenea para poder ir al callejón Diagon o a Hogsmeade. Sabia que era algo arriesgado no quería encontrarse con nadie aun que era poco probable encontrarse a los alumnos de Hogwarts por ahí, tal vez muchos de ellos ya habían comprado sus cosas, su plan era entrar y salir rápidamente, escogería unos cuantos libros fantásticos para Mitch, algunos accesorios para la madre de Taylor, a su padre también le gustaba leer pero no podía regalarle lo mismo.

Bajo del camión y camino calle caminando sobre la poca nieve que había, la noche anterior nevó un poco. Entro a su casa y coloco las bolsas bajo su pino de navidad, tomo asiento por un momento en su sofá acariciando la cabecita de Coco quien la había seguido.

Seria un gran dilema, podía pedirle a Ginny o Luna que la acompañaran pero no quería que la vieran comprando las cosas o comprometerlas a ser vistas con ella y que las personas trataran de sacarles información a las chicas sobre su paradero tendría que cubrirse muy bien, no podía tomar poción multijugos ya que podía afectarle al bebé.

Respiro con profundidad y subió a su alcoba a buscar su túnica del colegio, con el pretexto de que hacia frio podría utilizar la capucha y así evitar ser vista directamente, saco la túnica de su guardarropa desdoblándola dejando caer un pequeño objeto rápidamente se la puso y busco aquello que se había caído. El anillo de compromiso que Draco le había dado.

Lo tomo entre sus manos y lo observo durante unos minutos, aquella flor que Draco había encantado seguía igual de roja y pequeña dentro de la burbujita de aire, rápidamente los recuerdos comenzaron a inundar su cabecita y las lágrimas amenazaban con desbordarse. Se coloco el anillo en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda, si esa era la manera en la que podía estar cerca del chico entonces jamás se quitaría ese anillo de nuevo. Aun lo amaba, desearía que estuviera con ella en Hogwarts, desearía que jamás hubiera pasado lo de Blaise, si tan solo le hubiera dado la oportunidad de explicarle tal vez el moreno hubiera estado encarcelado por violación y ellos disfrutando del pequeño bebé que se estaba formando en su vientre.

Como le gustaría que el acariciara su estomago, seguir recibiendo sus besos y sus sonrisas, esas caricias que le ponían la piel de gallina, seco las lágrimas de su rostro ya debía comenzar a hacerse la idea de que Draco no volverá, jamás sabrá que tiene un hijo, cabía la posibilidad de que en algún momento Draco lo supiera pero no lo aceptaría, bien podía decir que era de Blaise y no suyo, la acusaría de muchas falsedades como la vez que la termino, sentía como su corazón se contraía al recordar que menciono el haber tenido que pensar en Astoria para poder terminar dentro de ella, tal vez eso no era cierto, puede que lo mencionara porque estaba dolido pero eso jamás lo sabría ella, también pensó mucho en que Draco mintió al decir que le tenia asco, otro aspecto que no lo sabría con certeza.

De su parte, él debería tener bien claro que lo de ella siempre fue real. Bajo las escaleras con lentitud y aire de tristeza, se maquillo un poco para ocultar su rostro rojo y le dio comida a Coco, necesitaba hacer las compras pronto ya que a ella le tocaba hacer parte de la cena y si no llegaba a tiempo la comida no quedaría bien hecha. Se posiciono en la chimenea tomando los polvos flu adecuados, tendría que pasar a comprar un poco, ya se le estaban agotando.

-Bien coco, deséame suerte- en respuesta el perrito ladro alegremente y continúo comiendo. –Muy bien, ¡Callejón Diagon! – Segundos después desapareció en la ya tan característica capa de humo.

Como se imaginaba, estaba igual de lleno que Londres Muggle, por suerte ya le había comprado unos bonitos aretes a la mamá de Tay, camino rápidamente a la librería evadiendo a las personas, de lejos había logrado ver a Lavender y Parvati Patil, para su desgracia eran las mas chismosas de Hogwarts y estaban, ahí por suerte no lograron verla.

Entro al lugar sin poder evitar que la campanita que colgaba de la puerta vibrara, llamo la atención del dueño y de unos clientes que hablaban con el anciano, Hermione llevaba la cabeza gacha para evitar ser vista y camino rápidamente a los estantes del final. Conocía a la perfección esa librería y sabia donde estaba cada sección de libros, comenzó a recorrer cada uno de ellos con su mano izquierda buscando el libro perfecto para Mitch y el padre de Taylor, puede que estuviera un buen rato ahí pero no le preocupaba mucho, ningún alumno que ella conociera entraría a ese lugar a no ser que ocuparan un libro escolar.

Esa mañana Draco despertó con un espantoso dolor de cabeza. La noche anterior había bebido demasiado con Astoria, ella alegaba que estaban celebrando que iniciaran su relación de nuevo y ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo habían celebrado pero con tal de tener a la chica sobre su entrepierna seguiría celebrándolo hasta que ella quisiera.

Astoria era muy buena en la cama, lograba complacerlo mas que ninguna otra chica y era lo único que le gustaba de ella aparte de ese cuerpo despampanante, claro que no se comparaba con la piel morena y las curvas de Hermione, tampoco su forma de hacerlo le llegaba a los talones. Hermione era muy apasionada y tierna, lo acariciaba con amor y de una manera lenta. Astoria era muy lujuriosa y experta y esa era una de las mayores razones por las que caía cruelmente en la realidad de quien era realmente la persona que estaba con el así que por mas que intentara pensar a la castaña todo seria en vano.

Ya era navidad, había decidido quedarse en Hogwarts, no quería pasar su navidad con el cuerpo de su madre, digo cuerpo porque su mente últimamente estaba en otros lugares a los que Draco no podía llegar. Le mandaría un regalo y era todo lo que el planeaba hacer, Astoria logro convencerlo de acompañarlo al Callejón Diagon alegando sus buenos gustos en joyería. No era que Draco no los tuviera y hubiera preferido ir solo al lugar pero la chica podía ser muy insistente y algo enfadosa si se lo proponía así que no le había quedado de otra mas que aceptar y de igual manera su madre ya tenia muchas joyas, tal vez un libro interesante logre hacerla volver y Draco sabia exactamente que clase de libros le gustaban a su madre.

Se incorporo de la cama dejando su cuerpo desnudo al descubierto de cualquier sábana, abrió el cajón de su ropero y busco una pastilla Muggle las cuales le resultaban muy efectivas para la resaca.

-¿Porque no vuelves a la cama?, aun queda tiempo antes de que yo me vaya con mi familia- Astoria lo miraba desde su cama, al parecer ya tenia tiempo despierta, aventó la cobija hacia sus pies dando unas cuantas patadas dejando su cuerpo al aire.

-No, el Callejón Diagon posiblemente este lleno y yo debo encontrar el regalo perfecto antes de que quede todo vacio, además tu tienes que partir de aquí a medio día, eso nos da dos horas exactas para buscarle el obsequio a mi madre- Ignoro el bufido de molestia de la chica y comenzó a revolver entre sus pertenencias en busca del atuendo adecuado, se decidió por unos jeans oscuros ajustados, una camisa gris y sus caros zapatos de piel de dragón. Se dejo caer a la orilla de la cama sacando un cigarrillo de su mesita de noche y enseguida sintió como las piernas de Astoria rodeaban sus caderas pegando sin pudor alguno su entrepierna desnuda con su espalda.

-¿Tampoco quieres que te acompañe a la ducha?- La chica comenzó a dar besos en el cuello de Draco y a pasar sus manos por todo su bien formado estomago hasta llegar a su sexo el cual comenzó a alborotar con unas cuantas caricias rápidas. Draco simplemente se dejaba hacer pegando unas cuantas chupadas a su cigarrillo, lo apago contra la mesa de caoba y se puso de pie quitándose a la muchacha de encima.

-No y mas te vale que estés lista para cuando yo termine de ducharme- Y así sin mencionar ni una sola palabra mas se encerró en el baño dando un gran portazo.

Astoria se dejo caer derrotada sobre la cama algo molesta, desea tanto a Draco que cada vez que lo hacían sus ganas solo aumentaban mas y mas. Comenzaba a creer que podría ser ninfómana pero es que el chico era completamente irresistible. Miro la puerta cerrada por donde había desaparecido Draco y lo imagino bañado en esas gotitas de agua cubriendo cada parte de su cuerpo, bueno, si el no quería complacerla ahora lo haría ella sola con sus propias manos.

El frio estaba insoportable ajusto su túnica a su cuerpo abrazando mas a Astoria quien temblaba de frio y caminaron juntos tratando de no golpear a la gente que pasaba a sus lados casi corriendo.

-Debería de existir un hechizo para reducir el frio en el cuerpo humano- los dientes de Astoria comenzaban a castañear y el prácticamente dejaba de sentir su nariz, era increíble la resistencia de aquellas personas desesperadas por encontrar el regalo perfecto.

-Pues no existe ese pero hay uno que hace que nuestras prendas sean mas calientes- murmuro fríamente Draco.

-¿Pues que esperas? ¡Me estoy congelando!- Astoria jalo al chico a un pequeño callejón oscuro, Draco la miro con molestia y saco su varita de su pantalón apuntando con ella a la temblorosa chica.

-_Calenttu_- Enseguida salió un rayo naranja que rodeo a Astoria y ella dejo de temblar automáticamente.

-Gracias ¿Lo intento contigo?- Su mano tratando de sacar la varita de su túnica se vio detenida por la fría de Draco.

-No olvídalo se hace tarde, esto será rápido ya casi llegamos a la librería- Jalo a la chica y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella.

-Sigo sin comprender porque quieres comprarle un estúpido libro-

-Si te molestaras mas en leer tal vez no serias tan estúpida, ¡Camina!-

-¿Eso que tiene que ver? ¡Granger era una come libros y aun así me parecía estúpida!- Draco ignoro completamente el comentario, si Astoria se daba cuenta de que el comentario lo había hecho enfadar posiblemente le haría una escena de celos y no estaba con humor de soportarlo.

Llegaron al lugar encontrándolo completamente vacío a excepción del dueño el cual se acerco rápidamente a ellos al reconocerlos.

-Buenos días y bienvenido sea Joven Malfoy- El anciano hizo una reverencia detrás de la vitrina escondiendo su cuerpo de la vista de los chicos por unas milésimas de segundo, Draco simplemente contesto con un movimiento de cabeza -¿Qué es lo que buscan?-

-Estoy buscando libros Muggles, ya sabes del estilo de mi madre tu al igual que yo conoces todos los géneros Muggle, así que me gustaría que escojas el mejor que tengas- Draco se recargo en la vitrina con su respectiva pose sexy con Astoria recargada en su brazo.

La puerta se abrió permitiendo la entrada a una mujer embarazada con la cabeza gacha y la capucha de su túnica puesta, el anciano la miro con recelo y desconfianza, Astoria con algo de asco y Draco simplemente se limito a observarla de pies a cabeza desviando rápidamente la mirada y restándole importancia mientras la mujer se dirigía hacia el fondo del lugar. Posiblemente era una vagabunda en busca de algo de calor.

-Enseguida vuelvo, tardare unos cuantos minutos, con su permiso- Draco tamborileo los dedos con desesperación al observar al anciano desaparecer por detrás de la vitrina.

-¿Crees que tarde mucho?- Murmuro Astoria, Draco simplemente se encogió de hombros en señal de que no sabia. –Bueno cariño aprovechare que estamos aquí para ir a la joyería a comprarle algo a mi hermana, no tardo- Astoria beso los labios de Draco y salió rápidamente por la puerta.

A lo lejos se escucho un golpe y un quejido masculino, supuso que el anciano se había golpeado, seguidamente un estruendo a sus espaldas lo hizo dar un brinquito y buscar la causa del ruido. Al parecer a la mujer de la capucha se le habían venido encima unos cuantos libros y esta se encontraba tirada en el piso recogiéndolos con paciencia, Draco dudo en ayudarla ya que eran varios los que habían caído y se veían pesados, rodo los ojos con molestia y con una mueca de desespero se acerco a la chica.

-Permítame ayudarle- Ella aun mantenía la vista baja y sus manos comenzaron al temblar al sentir la aproximación del chico al hincarse junto a ella.

-Debería tener mas cuidado ¿Sabe? En su estado cualquier cosa podría lastim…- Las palabras se le habían quedado pegadas a la garganta al observar el anillo que esta mujer llevaba en su mano izquierda el cual había quedado al descubierto al tratar de recoger el último libro, el lo conocía a la perfección pues había hecho uno especial para alguien a quien amaba aun con locura.

Sin pensárselo dos veces dejo caer nuevamente los libros y con una agresividad y rapidez espeluznante tomo a la chica del brazo logrando ponerla de pie frente a el.

-Hermione- Hermione Granger lo veía con miedo y sorpresa a la vez, jamás se hubiera imaginado encontrarse realmente con Draco y había rogado mil veces para que eso no sucediera.

-Draco yo…-

-¿¡Que rayos haces aquí Granger? ¡Estas embarazada!- Draco aun la tenia tomada del brazo y conforme hablaba la sacudía con brusquedad provocando que las lagrimas de Hermione comenzaran a rodar por su mejilla.

-¡Suéltame!- La chica forcejeo unos segundos pero esto solo logro que Draco aumentara su fuerza y la tomara del otro brazo jalándola hasta una esquina y pegándola contra la pared.

-¡Draco por favor, esto no esta bien!- Las lagrimas salían una tras otra, Draco estaba completamente en Shock, encontrarse con la castaña había logrado encender su corazón con un fuego doloroso, el también estaba a punto de llorar pero resistía.

-Así que por eso te fuiste- Draco estaba cegado por la rabia e inconscientemente estaba lastimando a la chica, sus palabras estaban llenas de odio y las escupía con una ferocidad que asustaba a Hermione – Te fuiste porque Zabbini no quiso aceptar ese bebé, porque sabias que todos te iban a tachar de zorra y las cosas para ti no estarían nada bien Granger-

-¡Tu no sabes lo que realmente paso! ¡Lo viste como tu quisiste y no me dejaste explicar los hechos!-

-¡Cállate!- Ambos guardaron silencio, Draco cerro los ojos y comenzó a respirar agitadamente, pego su rostro al cuello tembloroso y aspiro ese aroma que tanto le gustaba logrando tranquilizarlo un poco - ¿Por qué me engañaste? ¿Por qué jugaste conmigo de esa manera?- sus palabras se habían vuelto un susurro, Hermione estaba a punto de desmayarse pero hacia todo lo posible por mantenerse estable.

-No fue así-

-_Joven Malfoy-_ A lo lejos se logro escuchar la voz del anciano que lo llamaba, Draco se escandalizo y soltó a Hermione quien aprovecho para correr de ahí.

-¡HERMIONE!- Draco salió del lugar siguiendo a la chica dejando al anciano con varios libros en la mano y una mirada confusa. Corrió entre el montón de gente golpeando sin querer a muchos, la chica le llevaba gran ventaja pero aun lograba ver su melena castaña ya que la capucha se le había caído. -¡HERMIONE!- Corrieron varios metros hasta dejar atrás al montón de gente y los grandes locales mágicos adentrándose a un baldío cubierto de nieve y arboles.

Para estar embarazada la chica era muy veloz, Draco se negaba a dejarla ir nuevamente, sabia que necesitaba explicaciones, había cometido el error de no escucharla y verla de nuevo lo hizo despertar esos sentimientos tan fuertes que había enterrado 8 metros bajo tierra durante esos 3 meses.

-¡Por favor detente!- No estaba tan lejos de el, podía aumentar su velocidad pero temía resbalar y caer sobre ella haciéndole daño. Segundos después la chica se detuvo y Draco hizo lo mismo, ambos estaban a unos cuantos metros mirándose a los ojos. Ella tenía la mirada pérdida y muy triste, los ojos estaban hinchados a causa de las lágrimas, su rostro completamente pálido y sus labios morados, ambos tenían la respiración entrecortada.

-Hermione- Draco dio unos pasos para acortar la distancia pero la chica retrocedió.

La castaña no menciono ni una palabra, simplemente observo como sacaba su varita y apuntaba al cielo con la intención de desaparecer.

-¡NO!- Segundos después observo como un halo negro correspondiente a la túnica de Hermione se iba desintegrando hasta desaparecer poco a poco.

Enseguida sintió la furia corroer sus venas, la había tenido entre sus manos y la perdió nuevamente, cerro los puños y apretó sus labios haciéndose daño, Hermione estaba embarazada, cabía la posibilidad de que fuera de él y necesitaba averiguarlo, sin pensárselo dos veces hecho a correr nuevamente hacia el centro comercial mágico para regresar a Hogwarts, tenia en mente a alguien que podría sacarlo de dudas.

Hermione apareció nuevamente en su casa dejándose caer en el piso con las lágrimas rodando aun por su rostro. Sus lamentos eran demasiado fuertes y Coco la veía asustada.

Fueron muchas emociones en un solo momento, al principio sintió miedo, la aproximación de Draco la noto desde un principio, ese perfume con menta era inolvidable al igual que su voz, estaba muy asustada, ahora que Draco sabia lo de su embarazo no descansaría hasta saber quien es el verdadero padre, lo conocía a la perfección como para saber que actuaria desde ese momento en el que desapareció.

Su corazón latía desesperadamente, el haber estado de nuevo entre sus brazos aun que no fuera para bien la hizo sentirse como aquellos días. Estaba completamente destrozada no sabia que hacer, no sabia si ocultarse, si huir y dejar la felicidad que había encontrado con Taylor y su familia, estaba arriesgando mucho, el trabajo era muy bueno y no quería perder a su amiga, solamente rogaba a Merlín por que Ginny y Luna no dijeran nada sobre su paradero.

Tenía miedo, miedo de Blaise, miedo de Draco, miedo de todo lo que acababa de suceder y lo que pasaría después. Aun las palabras del chico estaban latentes en su corazón y en su memoria, en dado caso de que el quiera hacerse responsable del niño si es que se llega a enterar se lo permitiría, pero las cosas entre ellos ya no volverían a ser las mismas y esa relación no volvería a tomar rienda. Se acostó en el piso en posición fetal permitiendo a la oscuridad apoderarse de ella.

Draco corría por los pasillos de Hogwarts, ya no sentía sus piernas pero se negaba a retrasar su meta a la verdad por unos simples dolores, llego a la mazmorra rugió con ferocidad la contraseña y se adentro como alma que lleva el diablo.

-¡THEO!- Theodoro Nott estaba sentado en el sillón amarrando las agujetas de sus caros zapatos.

-¿Qué sucede?- Draco se acerco al chico apresuradamente tomándolo por el cuello de su camisa, agradecía que él hubiera decidido quedarse para esas vacaciones de navidad, de no ser así probablemente se estaría golpeando la cabeza contra la pared de la desesperación.

-¡Oye tranquili…-

-¡Lovegood! ¿Dónde esta Lovegood?-

-Voy a verme con ella en estos momentos en donde estaba el sauce boxeador, ¿Para que la quieres?- Segundos después Draco echaba a correr nuevamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts con destino hacia los patios del castillo, seguido por Theo gritando preguntas que jamás fueron respondidas.

Efectivamente, ahí estaba Luna sentada sobre una gran roca observando con pereza el cielo.

-¡Lovegood!- Draco llego a su lado y la tomo bruscamente del brazo logrando que la chica soltara un quejido de dolor.

-¡Draco suéltala le haces daño!- Theo trato de separar a su amigo de su chica pero la fuerza aplicada por Draco daba miedo.

-¡Tu debes de saber y quiero que me respondas sinceramente!- El rubio se estaba dejando llevar demasiado, el brazo de Luna comenzaba a tomar un color morado, Theo había logrado soltarla y abrazándola contra su cuerpo comenzó a interrogar a Draco.

-¿¡Que rayos te sucede!-

-¡La vi con una mierda! ¡Vi a Hermione Theo y esta embarazada!- Draco comenzó a alborotar desesperadamente su cabello, su rostro estaba completamente rojo y no sentía sus pulmones, muy probablemente enfermaría de una pulmonía, pero le valía un pito, necesitaba respuestas ya.

-¿Estas hablando enserio?- Theo estaba mas que sorprendido, miro con curiosidad a Luna a sabiendas de que ella sabia algo, había visto el día en el que la chica junto con Ginny Weasley salían del baño y esa noche desaparecieron por mucho tiempo.

-¿Luna sabes algo sobre esto?- Theo tomo la barbilla de la rubia quien tenia los ojos llorosos y sostenía su brazo lastimado.

-Prometí no decir nada- susurro

-¡Pues manda a la mierda esa promesa y dime lo que sepas ya!- Draco estaba demasiado desesperado, tanto que asustaba y sus no media sus palabras.

-Tranquilízate Draco, esas no son maneras de pedir las cosas- Theo tomo a Luna por los hombro y como si de una niña pequeña se tratase la sentó nuevamente en la gran roca – Luna si sabes algo es preciso que hables, por favor- Luna asintió repetidas veces y cerro los ojos, segundos después volvió a abrirlos mirando con una ternura a Draco.

-¿Ese bebé es mío?- murmuro colocándose al lado de Theo, ambos chicos hincados miraban como sorpresa como Luna asentía nuevamente.

-¿Sabes que paso entre Hermione y Zabbini?- Por extraño que pareciera Draco temía a que la respuesta fuera positiva y que se enterara de que Hermione si lo engaño, estaba completamente desesperado, su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, en menos de 3 minutos se había enterado de que seria padre, estaba entre feliz, asustado y enojado. Pero eso no era todo, tenia unas enormes ganas de partirle la cara a aquel que destruyo su futura felicidad.

-No es seguro, son suposiciones mías, tengo entendido que Hermione te ama con locura Draco, se que ella jamás te haría algo así pero…- Luna bajo la cabeza y comenzó a retorcer nerviosamente sus manos.

-¿Pero que Luni?- Theo la tomo de la barbilla levantando su pequeño rostro, el también tenia la necesidad de saber que había pasado.

-Por el comportamiento de Hermione sobre una vez que fui a visitarla, un comentario de Blaise, ella se altero mucho y comenzó a llorar, Ginny la tranquilizo pero aun asi…-

-¡Dímelo Ya!- El grito de Draco exalto a Luna y lo miro con tristeza.

-Creo que Blaise la violo, Draco-

El corazón de Draco comenzó a palpitar apresuradamente, todo a su alrededor se congelo y sin pensarlo dos veces se puso de pie caminando hacia el interior del castillo con una sola idea en la cabeza.

Mataría a Blaise Zabbini.

¡Hola! Aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo recién salido del horno, por fin las cosas se saben y ahora habrá que esperar como será el futuro de ambos enamorados, tal vez Hermione no le de la oportunidad, tal vez Draco sea enviado a Azkaban por asesinato, pero eso se sabra en unos días mas.

Dejen sus comentarios chicas, llénenme de ellos, comenten hasta que se les cansen los dedos.

¡Vamos! Animense, muy pronto les traeré el capi siguiente pero eso depende de ustedes :P .

¡Nos leemos pronto!

¡Dejen sus opiniones!.

PringaLover.


	9. Recuperarte es lo que quiero

El mundo mágico por la mañana se veía muy animado, las personas ya comenzaba a caminar hacia sus hogares ya que las ventas navideñas terminaban a mediodía y tanto Hogsmead como el callejón Diagon habían suspendido las ventas, claramente los trabajadores también debían celebrar tal fecha. Ya faltaban como 20 minutos para que el penúltimo tren hiciera su parada en Hogwarts en la cual Astoria Grengrass subiría de camino a su hogar, desgraciadamente había perdido mucho tiempo buscando a Draco en el Callejón Diagon hasta que descubrió que había tenido un encontronazo con Hermione Granger, que el anciano de la librería fuese un gran cotilla tenía sus ventajas.

Decidió regresar rápidamente a Hogwarts, si Draco había visto a Granger muy posiblemente habían tenido una charla y temía que la impura lo convenciera de mudarse con ella, por fin las cosas estaban como deberían estar, la impura en el mundo Muggle sin relación alguna con la magia y ella con Draco, así tenían que ser las cosas y así se tenían que quedar.

Lanzando un grito de coraje al aire y tomo su cabeza entre sus manos con una furia incontrolable, sus ojos se inyectaron de sangre al sentir que volvería a perder todo y el odio hacia Hermione Granger se volvió enfermizo, tomo su varita de su túnica y con un rápido y limpio movimiento desapareció del lugar con destino a Hogwarts.

El gran comedor estaba sumido en una alegría inmensa, muchos alumnos estaban presentes despidiéndose de sus compañeros disfrutando de su último alimento en varias semanas con sus amigos mientras esperaban el tren que los llevaría de regreso a su hogar para pasar unas lindas fiestas navideñas con su familia, la mesa de Gryffindor era la única vacía a excepción de unas cuantos alumnos de tercer año.

El golpe que las grandes puertas del comedor hicieron al abrirse bruscamente llamó la atención de todos los chicos y profesores presentes. Draco Malfoy entraba por ella en dirección a su mesa con varita en mano y un paso veloz, su rostro mostraba una furia irremediable compatible con lo rojo de su rostro, estaba realmente enojado, tanto que provocaba miedo.

-¡Zaabbinii!- Su voz grave y fría logro captar la atención del susodicho quien reía sin parar junto con otros alumnos de 7mo año, Pansy Parkinsson se puso de pie al ver como Theo y Luna venían detrás de Draco tratando de detenerlo, supuso que se avecinaba algo muy malo.

-¡Expulso!- La sonrisa de Blaise al ver que Draco se dirigía a el se había borrado completamente al sentir que volaba por los aires, enseguida varios alumnos se alejaron del lugar hacia las otras mesas escandalizados por los hechos y observando con incredulidad.

-¡DRACO!- Pansy llego a la altura de Draco y trato de detenerlo jalándolo del brazo pero la furia del chico no lo dejaba ver la realidad, empujo a Pansy con brusquedad haciendo que la chica cayera al suelo lastimándose la muñeca.

- ¡Everte Statum!- nuevamente Draco lanzo un hechizo contra Blaise al observar como el moreno trataba de ponerse de pie, segundos después Blaise caía secamente en la mesa de las serpientes clavándose unos cuantos cristales de una copa en la espalda.

-¡Profesora McGonagall, Profesora McGonagall!- La pequeña figura del profesor Flitwick dio un pequeño salto de la mesa de profesores y salió corriendo del gran comedor en busca de la directora del castillo, alguien tenia que parar eso antes de que salieran lastimados.

Draco se acerco a Blaise tomándolo por la solapa de su cuello lo elevo un poco para dejarlo caer nuevamente sobre los cristales rotos.

-¡Eres una basura! ¡Una escoria! ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a hacerle daño a Hermione!- la vena de su frente se había saltado, Blaise estaba completamente inmóvil pero aun mantenía la sonrisa de superioridad en sus labios cosa que hacia molestar mas a Draco.

-Y tu eres patético- murmuro Blaise causando que Draco le propinara un golpe en la nariz la cual comenzó a sangrar agresivamente.

-¡Draco tranquilízate!- Theo dejo a Pansy en manos de Luna y tomo a Draco por los hombros tratando de separar a los chicos.

-¡NO! Voy a matarte Zabbini, voy a matarte y esparciré cada parte de tu cuerpo por todo el puto castillo- Draco lo soltó nuevamente pero en ningún momento dejo de apuntarlo con su varita, Blaise comenzó a reírse escupiendo un poco de sangre a la vez -¡Levicorpus!- Draco elevo a Blaise sobre los aires, ahora que tenia control total de su cuerpo tenia pensado lanzarlo por una de las grandes ventanas del comedor, rápidamente movió su varita hacia la ventana a la vez que los gritos horrorizados de los alumnos se comenzaban a escuchar.

-¡Alguien deténgalo!-

-¡Lo va a matar, lo va a matar!-

-¡¿Qué estas haciendo? ¡Bájame pedazo de mierda! ¡Bájame ahora! –Blaise comenzó a moverse alarmado por la rapidez en la que Draco lo había acercado al medio del comedor, estaba a unos cuantos metros de la ventana y a varios del suelo, tanto así que podía tocar con la lengua las velas elevadas del Gran Comedor, con la cantidad de fuerza por la que blandiera el rubio su varita podría romper el gran cristal del lugar, volar unos cuantos metros lejos del castillo y luego caer rápidamente hacia una muerte segura.

-¡¿Creías tu que jamás me enteraría? ¡Acaso creíste que podrías salirte con la tuya!- A Draco le temblaba la mano por la fuerza con la cual sostenía su varita, tenia muchos sentimientos negativos en su interior, no pensaba con claridad pues lo único que veía por su mente era la satisfacción de ver el cuerpo destrozado y mutilado de Blaise en el suelo después de que el lo lanzara fuera del castillo.

-¡No lo entiendes imbécil! ¡Me obligo! ¡Ella me obligo!-

-¡Joven Malfoy baje en este momento a ese chico!- McGonagall había hecho su aparición, no fue hasta ese momento en el que Draco se digno a ver su alrededor. Varios alumnos estaban acorralados en las orillas del lugar observando la escena con temor, Pansy tenía la mano roja e hinchada, estaba sentada sobre el piso mirándolo con ojos llorosos mientras Theo la abrazaba por los hombros y Luna sostenía la mano de Pansy con las suyas, McGonagall tenia su varita elevada hacia Draco con una mirada severa, detrás de ella el pequeño profesor Flitwick se asomaba sobre la túnica de la anciana y Astoria Grengrass posada sobre la entrada miraba con incredulidad todo mientras su respiración subía y bajaba aceleradamente.

-No- seca y fría fue su única respuesta.

-¡Ahora!- McGonagall empuño con más fuerza su varita pero Draco no flaqueo ni un solo segundo.

-¿Sabe lo que este imbécil ha hecho? ¡Lo que estoy haciendo no es ni la mitad de lo que se merece!-

-¡He dicho ahora!- Aun con el enojo fluyendo por cada poro de su ser Draco bajo su varita provocando que Blaise cayera rápidamente por los aires a una caída fuerte asegurada lo cual logro sacarle un gran grito de terror, cerro los ojos a la espera del golpe contra el suelo el cual nunca llego, abrió los ojos de par en par y pudo apreciar como la directora lo detuvo antes de caer.

-¡Todos a mi despacho! Ustedes también- señalo a Luna, Pansy y Theo quienes se incorporaron y salieron siguiendo a la profesora, detrás de ellos iba Draco con los puños cerrados, al pasar a lado de Astoria esta se pego a su brazo con una cara de angustia dispuesta a acompañarla y dándole una mirada de advertencia a Blaise quien cojeaba un poco a cada paso.

-Alto, Astoria acompaña al joven Zabbini a la enfermería y pídele a Poppy que lo revise con urgencia- Astoria miro a Draco esperando su aprobación, el rubio solamente asintió para que después la chica tomara a Blaise del brazo y ayudarlo a caminar hasta la enfermería.

-Todos a lo suyo, aquellos que se irán en el tren de medio día vayan saliendo, llega en 5 minutos- Flitwick comenzó a movilizar a todo el alumnado, ya imaginaba el castigo que tendría Draco.

-Sabe usted que lo que me esta contando es una acusación terrible- El retrato de Albus Dumbledore miraba interrogante a todos, Draco tenia los puños cerrados y en ceño fruncido.

-¿Lovegood?- Luna pego un brinquito, ahora las miradas estaban puestas sobre ella y simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Yo dije que eso creía Draco, se que es una acusación muy mala pero miren los hechos…-

-Bueno esto no podemos saberlo nosotros ni sacar nada con simples suposiciones así que me temo que tendremos que mandar a llamar a Hermione- Albus Dumbledore comenzó a acariciar su larga barba mirando a cada uno de ellos.

-Pero Albus… ¿Crees que la chica querrá hablar?-

-Quiera o no tiene que aceptar venir, y el ministro también tiene que estar presente, si Granger realmente fue violada Blaise tiene que pagar por lo que hizo- Pansy saco su varita de entre sus ropas y apunto a su mano lastimada.

-¡Oh cielos Pansy! Lo lamento tanto- Draco tomo la muñeca de la chica la cual ya había comenzado a ponerse entre morada y azul.

-No te preocupes, ayúdame con esto.- Draco asintió y tomo la varita de Pansy.

-Braquiam Emendo- Enseguida un halo dorado envolvió su brazo y segundos después su mano ya estaba completamente estable.

-Tendrás que hablar con Zabbini McGonagall, tiene que estar consiente de lo que se le culpa y que si en verdad realizo tal barbaridad, jamás debió pensar que se libraría de un castigo-

-Lo se Albus y lo hare, la señorita Grengrass esta a su cuidado en estos momentos mientras lo curan-Respondió McGonagall

-¿Y que pasara entonces profesora?- Theo se acerco al escritorio de McGonagall tomando asiento en el posa brazos de la silla de Draco.

-Muy bien, entonces se llevara a cabo un juicio privado, pero hasta mañana por la tarde- McGonagall tomo asiento y rápidamente comenzó a redactar una carta.

-¿Por qué no ahora? ¿Para que esperar hasta mañana?-

-¿Acaso quiere arruinar una buena celebración navideña?- Los cuatro alumnos guardaron silencio, Draco ya estaba un poco mas relajado pero aun sentía como la sangre fluía con rapidez por sus venas.

Fueron muchas emociones, el haber visto a Hermione nuevamente, enterarse que esperaba un bebé suyo y que posiblemente fuera violada lo hacia sentirse una completa mierda. Si tan solo se hubiera dignado a darle una oportunidad de explicarse las cosas hubieran sido muy distintas, no estaría con Astoria ni le hubiera dicho todo eso que sabia a la perfección la lastimaría hasta lo mas hondo de su corazón. Era un completo idiota.

Lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo era que volvería a verla mañana y posiblemente la convencería de volver con él, no podía dignarse a que ella y su futuro hijo estuvieran separados de su lado. Hermione era inteligente y muy valiente y sabia que esos tres meces alejado de él había encontrado la manera de sobrevivir y que le fuera bien por la vida, pero el podía darle algo mejor y algo que realmente se merezca.

-Retírense por favor, joven Malfoy siéntase con suerte al saber que no le impondré un castigo, y señorita Lovegood necesito que usted se quede-. Todos asintieron a las órdenes de la directora y comenzaron a salir del despacho a excepción de Luna, Theo beso su coronilla y le murmuro que la esperaría afuera, Luna simplemente asintió.

Una vez fuera Draco comenzó a alborotarse nerviosamente el cabello mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, cubrió sus ojos con sus manos tallándolos un poco y pegando un grito desesperado se agacho sintiendo la impotencia de la situación, se recargo en la pared rocosa dejándose caer lentamente hasta quedar en cuclillas con la cabeza aun baja.

-Tranquilízate amigo, se hará justicia y volverás a estar con ella nuevamente- Theo palmeo su hombro y lo acompaño en su dolor.

-Son patéticos los dos, tu por estar con la chiflada de Lovegood y tu por creer que Granger volverá contigo después de todas las cosas que le dijiste Draco además ¡Estas con Astoria Grengrass! ¡¿Crees tú que te perdonara?- Pansy miraba a Draco señalándolo con culpabilidad logrando que Draco se desesperara más.

-Yo… Solo quiero verla Pansy, quiero saber si esta bien, quiero que me perdone-

-Sabes, yo lo sospechaba desde un principio Draco y creo que fui el único que logro ver el gran moretón que tenia en su rostro el día que te busco- El comentario de Theo logro captar la atención de los chicos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- susurro Draco.

-Quiero decir, que si no hubieras sido tan idiota la mañana que ella fue a buscarte pudiste haber visto mas allá del cabello que le cubría el rostro y ver el gran moretón que Blaise le dejo a la chica-

-Si lo que buscas es consolarme Theo retírate porque no ayudas nada- Blaise Zabbini era un cínico, no era un hombre, un hombre no lastima a las mujeres, por suerte Draco ya estaba un poco mas tranquilo lo cual impidió ir a buscarlo y partirle nuevamente la cara.

-Sabes, ahora que lo recuerdo Luna dijo que la visitaba- Pansy y Draco miraron nuevamente a Theo quien miraba sonriente al rubio.

-Eso significa que con un poco de su ayuda, puedes ir a verla- Enseguida los ojos de Draco se iluminaron, beso rápidamente la coronilla de Theo y se puso de pie perdiéndose rápidamente por los grandes pasillos de Hogwarts.

-¿Y a este que mosca le ha picado?-

-Pansy, ira a prepararse, creo que buscara a Granger esta noche- Theo logro ponerse de pie con la ayuda de Pansy.

-¡Te beso! ¡Oh por dios! Creo que esta chica si que logro cambiarlo completamente, iré a ver que planea ¿Vienes?- Pansy señalo el camino por el que se iría esperando a que Theo se le uniera.

-No ve tu, esperare aquí a Luna- Pansy simplemente asintió y se fue por el mismo camino que el rubio.

Todo le parecía tan extraño, comenzaba a creer que Draco era un poco bipolar pero lo comprendía de cierta forma, admitía que era otro chico y le gustaba un poco mas este nuevo Draco, jamás estuvo del todo de acuerdo con la relación pero si eso hacia feliz a su amigo pues a ella también la hacia feliz, pero aun había un problema y tenia nombre y apellido. Astoria Grengrass.

Draco revolvía rápidamente entre sus cosas, llevaba tiempo ya buscando el collar y aun no daba con el, necesitaba encontrarlo ya.

-Ahora no Astoria estoy ocupado- Menciono al escuchar como la puerta de su habitación se habría.

-Agradece que no sea Astoria- Draco giro sobre sus talones y sonrió de medio lado al ver a Pansy parada sobre la puerta de su habitación -¿Se puede?-

-Claro que si- Continuo con su tarea mientras Pansy se sentaba sobre la orilla de la cama.

-Te tengo noticias Draco-

-Suéltalas- Abrió su baúl y comenzó a sacar desesperadamente todo lo que estaba dentro de el

-Me acabo de pasar por la enfermería, tuvieron que dormir a Blaise estaba muy alterado, están esperando al Ministro de Magia para ir a hablar con el y…-

-¡JA! Lo encontré- Draco sonrió triunfalmente mientras elevaba sobre su puño un collar de oro con un cristal en forma de corazón de color verde con plata. – Entonces ya estuvo que lo enjuiciaran kingsley shacklebolt adora a Hermione, estuvieron juntos en la orden del fénix así que Blaise puede darse con pena de muerte ya- Murmuro Draco.

-Bueno si, pero eso no es todo ¿Para que es eso?- Pregunto Pansy mirando con curiosidad el collar.

-Es un regalo de mi abuela, ya sabes ella y sus locuras, me dijo que mi abuelo se lo dio y que ha estado por años en la familia, dice que cuando encuentre a la persona que verdaderamente amo ella tiene que ser poseedora de este collar- Draco tomo asiento al lado de Pansy – Pensaba dárselo a Hermione la noche en lo que sucedió lo de Zabbini, pero por obvias razones me vi en la imposibilidad de dárselo-

-¡Oh que cursi!- Pansy se toco el corazón en seña falsa de amor ganándose un ligero golpe en la cabeza por parte de Draco.

-¿Qué mas me tienes que decir?-

-Bueno, Astoria decidió quedarse, le dije que su tren ya estaba aquí y se negó a subir, dice que la necesitas ahora mas que nunca y creo que eso te será un problema si deseas ir a ver a Granger-

-¡A la mierda!, Sal de aquí Pansy, quiero que me ayudes a evitar que entre a mi habitación, me quedare aquí toda la tarde hasta que llegue la hora de convencer a Lovegood de llevarme hasta la casa de Hermione-

-¡A sus ordenes mi señor!- Menciono en tono sarcástico la chica. –De todos modos no podrás evitarla, te estará esperando afuera hasta que salgas-

-Ya veré que me invento, ahora si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer- Jalo a la chica del brazo y la saco de su habitación dando un ligero portazo, Pansy frunció el seño en seña molesta y pego un pisotón en el suelo al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos.

-¡Estas demente Draco!-

-_¡Adiós!-_

Y sin mas que hacer Pansy se alejo de la habitación del chico ante la atenta mirada de varios Slytherins, ahora mas que nunca su amigo necesitaba de ella y no de Astoria.

-No creo que estés en condiciones de ayudar Bibí-

El atardecer ya había llegado, Hermione estaba recostada sobre el sillón ya completamente duchada, Taylor estaba en la cocina preparando la sopa para la noche, llevaba un chaleco largo y de color rojo, con manga larga, cuello y botones negros, debajo de este un vestido negro ceñido a su delgado cuerpo, unas medias de red negras y unas zapatillas a juego. Su cabello totalmente largo y rubio caía graciosamente por sus hombros, el maquillaje como normalmente lo usaba, Ojos completamente pintados de negros lo que resaltaba el gris de su iris y su boca pintada ligeramente de color piel.

-Fue un simple desmayo y fue hace horas Tay, ya me siento mejor y además tengo que cumplir con mi parte de la cena- Hermione logro ponerse de pie y tomo los guantes para sacar el pavo del horno y comenzar a prepararlo.

-Simple desmayo o no, Zayn dijo que…-

-Zayn puede decir cualquier cosa, pero yo me siento bien y hare lo que se me plazca- Hermione interrumpió a Taylor lo cual logro soltarle una carcajada a la rubia.

-Siempre tan independiente, esta bien te dejare hacer lo que quieras pero tendrás que contarme lo que paso por la mañana- Hermione bufo con molestia, ya había asimilado a la perfección lo sucedido, claro que el ver a Draco la había subido en una montaña rusa de emociones y la tenia preocupada el hecho de no saber que pasara con el rubio ahora que la ha visto.

-Te lo cuento después ahora necesito subir a prepararme ¡No toques el pavo! Es mío- Hermione amenazo a Taylor con una espátula y Taylor levanto las manos como si la apuntaran con una pistola.

-No pensaba hacerlo los pavos me dan asco, aun que saben ricos- Le arrebato la espátula de la mano y encamino a la chica al inicio de las escaleras mientras la animaba a ponerse muy bella.

Ya arriba Hermione comenzó a buscar en su ropero algo bonito, se desnudo completamente a excepción de la ropa interior, encontró un lindo vestido morado que pertenecía a su madre, era largo y de seda, tenia unos lindos bordados en el pecho de color dorado al igual que los tirantes, sonrió con nostalgia al percibir el aroma de su madre, evito que las lagrimas escaparan de sus ojos y se puso el vestido, busco unas zapatillas a juego y se puso un chaleco calientito de color negro, tomo su varita y apunto a su cabello el cual se recogió en una pompa de media cola de caballo, su cabello se alació hasta llegar a las puntas donde caían graciosamente unos cuantos bucles, maquillo sus ojos de color negro y pinto sus labios de un ligero color rosa. Abrió un alhajero que tenia sobre su buro y busco algún collar que combinara, no le agrado ninguno así que decidió llevar el cuello desnudo, se quito el anillo de su mano izquierda y lo guardo hasta el fondo de sus joyas.

Se miro al espejo una ultima vez y se sentó sobre su cama y acaricio su vientre, estaba un poco cansada de su vida, tal vez ahora Draco vendría a suplicarle perdón el cual ella no aceptaría, tal vez ahora Harry y Ron harían lo mismo, con Ron estaba un poco mas molesta, mira que engañar a Luna no tenia perdón y mas con una banshee, si Harry estaba al tanto de esto no era tan buen amigo como creía, según Ginny le había dicho, Ron estaba aun confundido y ella tampoco sabia nada hasta la noche en la cual lo vio con Vanessa y luego llego Luna. Harry y Ginny estaban peleados por que el chico no había dicho nada, por muy amigo que sea de Ron, Ginny era su novia y debía contarle las cosas que pusieran en peligro una relación.

Ahora que Harry estaba en la madriguera pasando la navidad con los Weasley esperaba que las cosas se solucionaran.

_-¡Hermione el pavo se esta enfriando!-_

-¡Enseguida bajo!-

Un golpeteo sobre su ventana llamo su atención, abrió la ventana y segundos después una lechuza blanca como la nieve que caía en esos momento entro por su ventana con un nota en su pico.

_Estimada señorita Granger:_

_ Dado que hemos tenido unos cuantos altercados durante su partida los cuales la incumben a usted, hemos decidido citarla mañana a las 7:00 p.m. en mi despacho, venga un poco preparada para lo que se avecina._

_ ATTE:_

_ Minerva McGonagall._

Soltó un suspiro de resignación, tenia una ligera idea de lo que pasaría, Hermione sabía con exactitud que ya era hora de castigar a Blaise Zabbini, sabia que Draco lo había buscado y muy probablemente logro sacarle la verdad a golpes, solo rogaba que no lo hubiera dejado tan malo como para que también lo juzguen a el por casi matar a alguien.

Se sentía un poco rota por dentro, sabia lo que le faltaba, temía por que el mundo mágico se enterara de lo sucedido, se avergonzaría demasiado pero lograrían ver que ella fue fuerte y siguió adelante sola, había sido un terrible error el haber ido al Callejón Diagon, regreso sin regalo para Mitch y el padre de Taylor por la culpa de Draco.

La lechuza aun seguía postrada sobre su buró y dedujo que solicitaban una contestación, confirmo su visita y mando nuevamente la carta a Hogwarts.

-Hermione que… ¡AAAHH!- La lechuza que ya estaba completamente lista para realizar su vuelo se altero y voló rápidamente fuera de la habitación. -¡¿Qué rayos fue eso!-

-¡Tranquilízate! Así es como nos mensajeamos en el mundo mágico Taylor-

-¿Pudiendo mandarse mensajes de texto, un inbox o algún correo electrónico prefieren utilizar lechuzas?- La incredulidad e inocencia de Taylor provoco que Hermione riera.

-Los aparatos que aquí usamos, en el mundo mágico no tienen función así que usamos el método lechuza- Taylor y Hermione bajaron las escaleras para adentrarse nuevamente en la cocina y terminar con la cena.

-¿Qué mensaje recibiste?-

-Nada importante, tengo una cita con mi ex directora para discutir unos temitas que quedaron pendientes- Mentía y lo sabia, Taylor no estaba al tanto de su violación y prefería que así fuera, no deseaba que la mirara con lastima ni nada por el estilo.

Las horas siguientes se dedicaron a preparar los últimos detalles de la cena de navidad, Zayn había hecho su aparición regañando a Hermione por su irresponsabilidad pero Hermione gano la batalla alegando que estaba bien.

Taylor había logrado captar la atención que estaba teniendo Zayn hacia su amiga, a pesar de que la chica le había aclarado que no quería nada mas con el que una simple amistad, Zayn seguía insistiendo disimuladamente y Taylor sabía que algo tramaba, la rubia era muy intuitiva y nunca se equivocaba con sus suposiciones, solo esperaba que las cosas salieran a la perfección.

-¿A dónde vas?- Tal y como Pansy lo predijo.

Draco había evitado salir de su habitación durante toda la tarde y Pansy cumplió con su misión de evitar que Astoria entrara a su habitación pero no pudo evitar encontrarse a la chica a solas en su sala común.

-Iré a ver a mi madre, será rápido volveré pronto- No tenia porque darle explicaciones pero tenia que deshacerse lo mas pronto de ella.

-Voy contigo- Astoria lo tomo del brazo pero Draco se deshizo de ella.

-No- Estaba a punto de salir por el retrato pero la chica se negaba a dejarlo ir solo.

-He dicho que voy contigo-

-¡He dicho que no! Quiero que te quedes aquí y no me sigas Astoria, Volveré pronto- y así sin decir una sola palabra mas abandono la sala común lo mas pronto posible dejando a la chica mas enfadada que nunca.

Pero Draco no sabía los planes de la chica, ella sabía perfectamente que le mentía y sabía a donde iría, espero unos minutos para salir disparada hacia la enfermería, una vez ahí abrió con cuidado la puerta y encendió su varita para poder divisar algo entre la oscuridad.

-Zabbini, ¿Estas despierto?-

Luna caminaba apresurada por los pasillos acompañada de Theo. Por fin había llegado la hora de juntar a Draco y Hermione y se sentía muy halagada al ser ella la elegida para tal misión.

Después de quedarse con la profesora y decidir que Ginny también tenia que asistir al juicio de mañana y cruzar unas cuantas palabras con el primer ministro la habían dejado salir, Theo ya estaba esperándola afuera algo impaciente y no tardo en abordarla con preguntas para luego soltarle lo de Draco a lo cual ella había aceptado orgullosa.

Habían esperado a que dieran el toque de queda para reunirse en las afueras de Hogwarts donde se podía aparecer y desaparecer sin incumplir las leyes de Hogwarts, o bueno casi todas.

-Bueno parece que no ha llegado- murmuro Theo tomando asiento en una de las grandes ramas de un árbol.

-No lo creo- Luna señalo algo a lo lejos y efectivamente, Draco Malfoy venia corriendo a su dirección con un gran abrigo de piel junto con un gorro.

-¿Están listos?-

-Oye, oye tranquilo, toma aire primero Draco- Draco obedeció a Theo y tomo aire durante unos segundos, minutos después ya estaba listo para desaparecerse en dirección a la casa de Hermione.

-¿Seguro que lo tienes bien visualizado? No olvides la dirección tiene que ser exacto…-

-Lo se Lovegood, ya estoy listo- Estaba completamente desesperado, tenia ansias de ver a su chica y recuperarla, volver a sentir sus labios y su cálido cuerpo junto al suyo. Levanto la varita listo para irse y cerro los ojos por ultima vez para visualizar el lugar.

-¡Me saludas a Hermione!- Fue lo ultimo que logro escuchar antes de ser consumido por un halo negro el cual lo transportaría hacia la casa de su amada.

¡Hola! ¡Oh por dios! Muchisimas gracias a todas por sus comentarios, no espera recibir tantos, de verdad se los agradezco de corazón, estoy aquí a lado de mi novio terminando de escribir este capitulo mientras el me ve con cara de enfado, pero lo siento, ¡Tengo que cumplirles!

¿Qué les pareció?

Se que la historia va avanzando muy poco pero primero hay que aclarar las cosas para que el tiempo pase rápido y ya después veremos que pasara entre la vida de nuestros personajes.

Dejen sus comentarios :D

Nos leemos muy pronto.

PringaLover


	10. Morimos cuando el amor esta muerto

co caminaba confundido por las calles de Londres Muggle, estaba algo asustado por los enormes coches que pasaban por su lado silbando con su claxon, era algo realmente desconocido para el, cruzo la calle sin fijarse en el semáforo en verde que señalaba el alto a los peatones y se gano un par de insultos por parte de los taxistas.

-¡A donde me haz mandado Lovegood!- Comenzaba a desesperarse, no conocía a nadie ni nada, no sabia hacia donde ir. A su lado paso una prostituta lanzándole piropos e incitándolo a irse con ella pero Draco la rechazo con una mirada de asco.

-¡Mal nacido!- El rubio simplemente dio media vuelta con ese porte elegante y sexy para continuar con su camino hacia ningún lado.

-Bien ahí esta la enorme estatua con los niños, Lovegood dijo que tomara el camino de la izquierda y me fuera todo derecho-

Camino hacia esa dirección con la esperanza de dar con el lugar, conforme avanzaba el ruido de la ciudad no lograba tranquilizarlo, su corazón comenzaba a latir apresuradamente con cada acercamiento al lugar, las ansias por verla eran extremas, sus manos estaba sudando por debajo de los guantes de piel de Dragón y su frente tenia unas cuantas gotitas de sudor, el frio estaba calándole los huesos pero aun así no podía evitar sudar.

Muchas familias que celebraban fuera de sus hogares lo miraban curiosas, el aspecto de Draco era demasiado elegante, demasiado frio, tan diferente a todos que llamaba mucho la atención, el simplemente los ignoraba y trataba de fijarse en el hogar de Hermione, casa blanca, dos pisos, césped y flores a los lados de la puerta. Típica casa Muggle.

Paro en seco en una esquina. Había llegado y lograba verla, ahí estaba tan hermosa como siempre con ese vestido morado, jugando con unos niños y juegos artificiales a lado de un chico moreno de ojos verdes con un peinado extraño, una chica rubia muy bonita junto a otro chico rubio y una señora regordeta con el cabello corto y teñido de café.

-¿Se le perdió algo señor?- Un niño de unos 3 años se le acerco a Draco con una pelota en las manos, tenia los cachetes rojos por la fricción del frio y un gorro de lana color gris, sus ojos eran de un bonito color azul y el poquito pelito que se asomaba por el gorrito era castaño oscuro. Draco lo observo con atención tratando de evitar la poca ternura que sus sentimientos tenían, le mando una mirada severa y continuo con su camino. -¡Feliz navidad señor!-

Tomo aire listo para lo que se avecinaba, no la dejaría ir, no de nuevo.

Ginny caminaba de un lado a otro por su habitación, llevaba puesto un vestido dorado con un lazo en la cintura de color negro al igual que sus zapatillas, el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo alta y lacio y un maquillaje ligero. Ya casi era media noche y la cena pronto se serviría, había estado evitando a Harry durante toda la noche pero ya no lo resistía mas, necesitaba hablar con el así que le había pedido verse en su habitación.

Tanto a ella como a sus padres les resultaba incomodo tener a Vanessa de visita, hubieran deseado que Ron siguiera con Luna pero no se le puede mandar al corazón, se sentó nerviosamente sobre su cama al escuchar como se abría la puerta y ver a Harry Potter entrar por ella.

-Ya estabas tardando-

-Lo lamento, es que tu padre me entretuvo preguntándome unas cosas Muggles- Ginny asintió levemente y lo invito a sentarse a su lado.

-¿Sigues molesta por no haberte dicho lo de Vanessa?- Harry paso su brazo por los hombros de Ginny recostándose sobre la cama, la chica acomodo su cabeza entre el cuello de su novio.

-No, lo lamento se que Ron te hizo guardar el secreto pero debiste decirme, igual Luna se lo tomo muy bien- Ginny comenzó a acariciar el antebrazo de Harry provocándole escalofríos.

-Si al parecer ahora esta con Nott- murmuro.

-No me digas que también le dejaras de hablar-

-No claro que no, lo de Hermione fue dife…- Los labios de la chica sobre los suyos le impidieron seguir hablando. El beso comenzó a transformarse en un beso muy apasionado, Harry tomo a Ginny de las caderas posicionándola sobre el, sus manos traviesas acariciaron sus pechos y las de Ginny fueron bajando lentamente hasta llegar al pequeño bulto que se formo en el pantalón de Harry.

- Podemos esperar a que todos se duerman- murmuro Ginny entre besos.

-No creo aguantar tanto- respondió Harry entre risas y besos.

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo Potter- Unos cuantos golpecitos se escucharon en la ventana de la chica, se separo de Harry quien protesto y abrió la ventana dándole paso a una gran lechuza marrón.

-¿Porque hay correo tan tarde?- Pregunto Harry al observar como la lechuza extendía su patita hacia Ginny para que tomara el pergamino que tenia amarrado.

-Tal vez la mandaron desde temprano y se perdió, es un bebé apenas- Respondió la chica acariciando la cabecita del ave.

-¿Qué dice la carta?- Ginny abrió el sobre con nerviosismo y curiosidad, al comenzar a leerla su corazón dio un vuelco. Era de parte de McGonagall y el ministro Kingsley.

_Estimada señorita Weasley:_

_ Debido a unos altercados que han sucedido en el transcurso del día en relación a un suceso pasado que involucra a Hermione Granger, se le convocara a usted y a Luna Lovegood como parte de un juicio privado en contra de Blaise Zabbini solicitándolas como testigos a favor de la señorita Granger._

_ El juicio tomara lugar mañana a las 7:00 p.m. en el despacho de la profesora McGonagall, se le ruega discreción y total cooperación._

_Sin más que mencionar se le desea muy felices fiestas._

_Attentamente:_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

_Minerva McGonagall. _

La mano de Ginny comenzó a temblar y su rostro se torno en una palidez extrema, Harry la tomo en brazos y la sentó a la orilla de la cama con una preocupación inmensa.

-¿Ginny que sucede, que es lo que dice la carta?- La pelirroja comenzó a negar salvajemente balbuceando palabras de consuelo, arrugo la carta entre sus manos y le prendió fuego con su varita al momento en el que Ron entraba por la puerta.

-¿Qué están haciendo? ¿Y que están quemando?- Harry se aparto del lado de Ginny para ir con su amigo quien los veía con curiosidad.

-No lo se, le llego una carta a Ginny, no me permitió leerla-

-Ginny ¿Que estas tramando?- Ron apago el objeto con su varita y se sentó al lado de la chica quien los miraba uno por uno.

-Solo les diré que tiene que ver con Hermione- Trato de ponerse de pie pero al mencionar el nombre de la castaña Harry se abalanzo sobre ella volviéndola a dejar sentada. -¡Harry!-

-¿¡Que es lo que sabes de ella Ginny!-

-¡Nada! ¡No les incumbe a ustedes!-

-¿Qué no nos incumbe? Ginny ¡Hemos estado buscando respuestas a su huida, hemos tratado de localizarla! ¡Tu sabes algo! ¿¡Desde cuando!- Ronald tenia el brazo de la chica fuertemente agarrado.

-¡Ustedes la abandonaron! ¡¿Ahora vienen a decirme que la quieren de vuelta!- Ginny se puso de pie y empujo a ambos chicos, la estaban sacando de sus casillas.

-¡Fue un grave error que tratamos de enmendar!- Protesto Ron

-¡Ella ya no los necesita, esta muy bien!-

-¡No sabes lo que dices! ¡Hermione siempre nos necesitara! ¡Estuvimos juntos por ocho años no es posible que ella nos olvidara tan fácil!- El rostro de Harry estaba completamente rojo y Ginny no sabia si golpearlo por lo estúpido que era o simplemente marcharse, pero sabia que no la dejarían en paz hasta saber la verdad, tal vez si ellos lo supieran se sentirían aun mas arrepentidos de lo que están y muy posiblemente harían lo que fuera por el perdón de Hermione.

-Como dije, Hermione esta muy bien en estos momentos, no los necesita, ni ella ni su bebé- Dicho lo ultimo observo con miedo como los ojos de Harry casi se salían de su orbita y ambos chicos apretaban los puño.

-Por eso ese maldito la dejó- susurro Harry.

-No amor, estas equivocado, hubo otra razón la cual yo no se las diré ya que ya he hablado de mas y no me corresponde- El silencio reino el lugar por unos segundos, ni Ron ni Harry sabían que decir, ambos bajaron la cabeza en un gesto apenado, se sentían tan estúpidos.

-Bajare a cenar, los espero allá abajo- Dicho esto abrió la puerta y salió dejando a los dos amigos a solas con sus pensamientos.

Todo ya estaba en orden, limpio y acomodado en su lugar, los regalos para los sobrinos de Taylor estaban muy bien ocultos, ese noche vendría más familia de Tay que suya, sus hermanas, sobrinas, tías y su única abuela fueron llegando poco a poco, la música la puso la sobrina mayor, Tina Momsen de tan solo once años, su hermana Tamara tenia 7 añitos y el primito de ambas chicas, Derek estaba recién nacido.

Tina y Tamara eran las hijas de la hermana mayor de Taylor llamada Marisol y Derek era el hijito de la hermana de en medio, Amaranta. Las hermanas Momsen eran unas chicas verdaderamente guapísimas, por suerte su hermosura no opacaba su buen corazón, ambas chicas tenían una organización de beneficencia para familias necesitadas.

La abuela de las chicas no tardo en cansarse y con la ayuda de Hermione y Taylor la llevaron al cuarto de invitados a dormir un rato. Segundos después Zayn y Mitch llegaron juntos con varios regalos en mano, Zayn era presentado formalmente y recibido como un hijo mas.

Los padres de Taylor amaban a todos, así eran ellos, ricos, poderosos de muy buen corazón, el ambiente estaba muy cómodo, las cámaras iban y venían por aquí y por allá, coco no dejaba de dar vueltas como loca por toda la sala metiéndose entre los pies de los niños , jalándole la falda a Tina y ladrándole a Derek quien lo golpeaba con una sonaja.

-Bien ya es hora de los juegos artificiales, Vamos afuera chicos- Menciono Zayn, los gritos de alegría de los niños los siguieron hasta la calle donde Hermione, Zayn, Mitch, Taylor y Dolores, la mama de Taylor repartieron de a poco los menos peligrosos. Ese era el método que acababan de emplear mientras adentro la gente ordenaba los regalos bajo el gran árbol de navidad.

-Tía Hermione a mi me dan miedo los cohetes- menciono Tamara con su dedo pulgar metido en su boca.

-Mira yo te ayudo, tómalo de la punta, así- Hermione coloco entre los dedos de Tamara una cebollita, encendió la mecha con delicadeza y tomo su mano entre las suyas. –Antes de llegar el fuego hacia la cabeza de la cebollita, lo tomaras con fuerza, tomaras vuelo y lo lanzaras muy lejos- Acto seguido Tamara con la ayuda de Hermione lanzaban la cebollita lo mas lejos posible.

-¡Woooww!- exclamo Tamara observando las mil chispas de colores que soltaba aquel pedazo de pólvora dando ligeras vueltas sobre el suelo.

-¡Otra, otra, otra!- La pequeña estiro la mano hacia Zayn quien le dio una pequeña y la encendió.

-A mi también dame una Zayn- Dijo Hermione acercándose al chico.

-Ten cuidado, no vaya a ser de esas que explotan- Zayn coloco la cebollita en la palma de la mano de Hermione para después tomar su mano y acariciarla con sus dedos.

-¡Tina cuidado, no te la dejes mucho tiempo!- Regaño Taylor. Mitch y Dolores cuidaban a Tina mientras Taylor, Zayn y Hermione ayudaban a la pequeña Tamara.

-Oye Hermione, ¿ya viste que nos están observando?- murmuro disimuladamente Taylor sobre el oído de su amiga.

Hermione miro en la dirección en la que Taylor le señalo pudiendo observar una silueta oscura recargada en un árbol a unas cuantas casas de ahí. Aquel hombre al sentirse observado con paso decidido camino hacia ellas dejando ver su rostro.

-¡Oh por Dios!- susurro, sintió sus piernas temblorosas y su voz se quebró al hablar. Zayn la tomo en brazos al ver como Hermione caía ligeramente hacia atrás. -¡Es Draco!-

-Buenas noches Hermione- Enseguida la mirada de los presentes se poso en Draco Malfoy quien miraba arrogantemente al chico que tenia a su mujer entre sus brazos.

-¡¿Que estas haciendo aquí?- Zayn abrazo aun mas fuerte a Hermione como impidiendo que la chica se librara de el para correr a los brazos del rubio.

-Mama, lleva a las chicas adentro, Mitch acompáñala por favor- Aguardaron a que Dolores, sus nietas y Mitch entraran a su casa mirando de vez en cuando aterrados a sus espaldas para continuar con su charla.

-Hola buenas noches, mi nombre es Taylor Momsen, soy la mejor amiga de Hermione- Taylor tomo la mano de Draco entre la suya en un estrecho de manos algo fuerte mirando fríamente al chico quien respondió de igual manera- Y soy la que pateara tu bonita cara si no desapareces ahora de nuestra vista- murmuro.

-No Taylor, descuida- Hermione se separo de Zayn y tomo por los hombros a su rubia amiga.

-¿De que estas hablando? ¡Este fue el cobarde que te embarazo y dejo a tu propia merced!-

-Lo se, por favor entren a casa, sirvan la cena y mantengan a todos distraídos-

-No voy a dejarte sola Hermione- Zayn tomo la mano de la chica ante la atenta mirada de Draco quien solo miraba y callaba.

-Ni yo adem…-

-¡Por favor!- Taylor fue interrumpida por la mirada suplicante de su amiga, asintió ligeramente y jalando a Zayn de su abrigo lo obligo a entrar.

-¡Los estaré vigilando! ¡Mucho cuidado con lo que haces Malfoy, no eres el único conocedor de magia oscura!- Segundos después el portazo callo las palabras del moreno.

-¡Vaya quien habría imaginado que aquí también habría mas de un solo mago!- Exclamo Draco, Hermione aun tenia la mirada dura y sostenía su varita dentro de su abrigo, el ultimo encuentro que tuvieron no fue muy agradable.

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí?-

-Tenia que verte, tenia que disculparme, saber que estabas bien y decirte que fui un idiota Hermione- Draco tomó a la chica de la mano y trato de abrazarla pero Hermione lo alejo rápidamente.

-Bien, ya me viste, estoy mas que bien, ahora lárgate- Las lagrimas comenzaron a aflojarse, no quería que la viera llorar, tenia que aparentar ser fuerte.

-No lo hare, necesito que me perdones ¡Quiero recuperarte!- La voz de Draco se escuchaba completamente desesperada, por unos segundos Hermione sintió el impulso de lanzarse sobre sus brazos y besarlo como si no hubiera un mañana, pero no podía, no podía después de todo lo que ha pasado.

-Supongo que ya lo sabes- murmuro.

-En cuanto lo supe me lance contra Zabbini ¡No podía creerlo! De verdad pensé mal Hermione, cometí el error de no dejarte hablar ¡Pero he venido a recuperarte!- La mirada de los curiosos estaba dirigiéndose hacia ellos, Hermione bajo la mirada dejando caer unas cuantas lagrimas.

-No- susurro –Vete- Dio media vuelta dispuesta a entrar pero la fría mano de Draco la detuvo.

-¡¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡Todos estos meses sin ti me están matando! ¡Te necesito Hermione! ¡Extraño tus besos, tus abrazos, tus caricias, tus sonrisas! Extraño que me digas que soy un inútil cuando estas en tus días y te hago enfadar, te extraño mucho de verdad- Hermione lo miraba sorprendida, había esperado esto por mucho y ahora que pasaba no sabia que hacer, no podía perdonarlo, la lastimo mucho pero verlo ahí suplicándole volver con el la hacia sentirse demasiado confundida, ella también lo necesitaba a su lado, lo necesitaba cuando iba a sus citas con el ginecólogo, lo necesitaba cuando se le antojaba algo, lo necesitaba por las noches abrazándola y susurrándole que todo estaría bien, lo necesitaba en su vida…

-Me humillaste Draco, me humillaste y despreciaste cuando mas te necesite… Te permitiré ver a tu hijo cuando nazca, pero tú y yo ya hemos terminado- Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos permitiéndose llorar una vez mas frente a el, ya que importancia tenia, el se había robado todo de ella.

Draco guardo silencio observándola detenidamente, dudo unos cuantos segundos pero tomándola completamente por sorpresa se abalanzo hacia ella atrapando sus brazos en su cuerpo para evitar que lo alejara nuevamente y tomo posesión de sus labios.

Hermione estaba realmente sorprendida, sus ojos tan abiertos que en cualquier segundo podrían salirse de su orbita, al sentir los labios de Draco sobre los suyos todo su cuerpo se paralizo, sus piernas comenzaron a fallar mientras sus brazos se engarrotaban. Tantos meses anhelando un simple beso y por fin sucedia, cerro los ojos dejándose llevar por los sentimientos de su pasado y respondió lentamente.

Draco tenia un puñado de sentimientos en su propio corazón, que Hermione le respondiera fue tan inesperado, sintió el vientre de la chica junto al suyo y se pateo mas de mil veces mentalmente por haber sido tan estúpido, ambos se dejaron llevar por ese beso que los dos tanto querían, extrañaba esa ternura con la que lo besaba, esa humedad y esa lengua tan profesional gracias a el, vagando por su boca, ninguno de los dos quería separarse pero fue Hermione quien reacciono primero moviendo la cara hacia un lado alejándose de ese beso.

-_Vete-_ Draco suspiro con cansancio y pego su frente a la de ella aun con los ojos cerrados.

-No- respondió- No te dejare ir de nuevo-

La chica estaba a punto de protestar cuando la puerta de su hogar se abrió inesperadamente, Zayn estaba parado sobre el umbral mirando a los dos con perplejidad, sacudió la cabeza y se acerco a ellos provocando que Hermione se separara del abrazo. Atrás de el venía Taylor con el semblante muy serio.

-Acabo de recibir un mensaje del ministerio, será mejor que entren. Zabbini ha escapado de la enfermería de Hogwarts dejando a dos personas heridas y viene hacia acá- Zayn tomo delicadamente de la mano a Hermione quien miraba a todos con preocupación.

Zabbini había escapado de Hogwarts y venia por ella, enseguida el temor corrió por cada vena de su cuerpo y comenzó a negar rápidamente mientras retrocedía .

-Esto no esta pasando-

-Hermione tranquilízate- Zayn trato de tomarla por los hombros pero la chica lo rechazo.

Era bien sabido que el Blaise Zabbini era de sangre muy fría, nadie sabia con exactitud porque había sido perdonado, Blaise habían sido de los pocos que con orgullo formaban parte de los mortifagos, ese chico tenia hielo en lugar de corazón, torturo a muchas personas de una manera muy cruel y mato a varios mas.

Después de lo sucedido en el aula abandonada, Blaise simplemente se había puesto de pie, mientras Hermione trataba de incorporarse pateo su estomago y la tomo de los cabellos lanzando una amenaza contra ella si se le ocurría contar lo sucedido, una amenaza que ella no tomo en serio, pero que al parecer ahora se veía dispuesto a cumplir.

No quería verlo, no quería recordar ese asqueroso rostro ni escuchar aquella voz de nuevo. Durante su estancia en Hogwarts había tratado de evitar de mil maneras su presencia, lamentablemente mas de una vez se lo topo a solas por varios pasillos que se encontraban a solas, la chica había tratado de huirle pero el era mucho mas rápido, cada vez que se lo encontraba era otra amenaza y una pequeña narración sobre lo que le haría, claro esta que estaba realmente molesto por haber tratado de contarle a Draco el día siguiente del incidente los que había sucedido.

Después simplemente decidió callar, días después descubrió su embarazo y huyo de Hogwarts, con Zabbini amenazándola cada segundo, Draco evitando cualquier contacto con ella, los cuchicheos que se hacían nomas pisaba algún lugar donde había gente y las miradas acusatorias de Harry y Ron, era mas de lo que podía soportar, pero ella era valiente, no cometería ninguna estupidez y buscaría un mejor estilo de vida, el cual duro poco.

-¡Eso no es posible! ¡Lo deje lo suficientemente herido!-

-Sera mejor que vayamos a mi casa, mi familia esta ahí adentro y no quiero que les pase algo, Hermione tienes mucho que contarme- La mirada acusatoria de Taylor fue suficiente para Hermione, sintió las nauseas corrompiendo su estomago y todo comenzó a darle vueltas, segundos después caía desmayada hacia los brazos de Draco.

Grandes pedazos de granizo caían por igual en Londres Muggle como Londres Mágico.  
1 mes había pasado después de que Blaise escapara de Hogwarts dejando a Astoria Grengrass y a Madame Pomfrey heridas. Un mes desde que Taylor sabia mas acerca de la huida de su amiga, un mes desde ese ultimo beso entre Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy.

Después de ese incidente despertó con mucho dolor de cabeza sobre la cama de su mejor amiga, Draco seguía ahí, descansando sobre el enorme sillón de la habitación junto con Zayn, quien dormía plácidamente sobre el suelo, a su lado estaba Taylor abrazándola protectoramente por la cintura. Supo que la fiesta había continuado sin sospechas mientras ella, Draco y Zayn estaban en la habitación a su cuidado, jamás supo que paso entre ellos mientras ella dormía, pero sospechaba una ligera pelea, lo supuso debido al ojo morado del moreno y al labio partido de Draco.

Había varios aurores encubiertos alrededor del vecindario, protección mandada por el ministerio después del escape de Zabbini, mas tarde se preparo para una cita en la oficina del ministro a la cual Taylor no podía acompañarla debido a un incidente en el trabajo, Draco no se separo ni un segundo de su lado aun así no compartieron palabras, Zayn y el caminaban a sus espaldas como guardaespaldas mientras los trabajadores del ministerio la seguían con la mirada.

Al llegar a la oficina se encontró con Ron y Harry quienes trataron de abalanzarse sobre ella en un abrazo, abrazo que se vio reprimido por Draco, la pelea no se dio a esperar y el ministro no tardo en calmarlos, Ginny estaba sentada hasta el fondo acompañada de sus padres, la profesora McGonagall y Luna, con la cabeza gacha.

-Ellos insistieron en venir apenas lo supieron, no pude evitarlo- Hermione la abrazo en gesto de compresión. El ministro le menciono que era decisión de ella si se quedaban o no, decidió permitírselos, permitirles saber por todo lo que paso, y que aun así se mantenía fuerte, permitirles saber que podía seguir adelante sin ellos, pero no tendrían su perdón, eso no se consigue tan fácil.

Zayn se presento ante todos como el medimago particular de la chica, dicto los resultados de su buen embarazo durante esos 3 meses y tomo asiento a lado de Hermione. A su otro lado estaba Draco quien resistió el impulso de tomarla de la mano. Minutos después el ministro le cedió la palabra a la chica.

-Bien Hermione, comienza el relato desde el principio- La chica asintió ligeramente y tomo un poco de aire, se quito el abrigo dejando a la vista su vientre crecido y comenzó.

Relato como fue que ella y Draco comenzaron su relación, que todo iba a la perfección, hablo sobre la pelea con Harry y Ron quienes estaba en contra de ese amor, hablo sobre como los profesores cambiaron su trato con el rubio al saber que era su pareja, menciono su primera vez con el chico con un ligero rubor en las mejillas, no entro en detalles, simplemente menciono el lugar y como se dieron las cosas, Draco no pudo reprimir la sonrisa que surco sus labios. Llego el momento de contar lo sucedido con Blaise, menciono como la ato con las manos a sus espaldas, como la golpeo en la cara y la amenazo al terminar con ella, hablo sobre las siguientes amenazas que le lanzaba al encontrarse a solas con ella, hablo sobre como descubrió su embarazo y la razón de su huida.

Al terminar todos guardaron silencio, era notado que la chica si que era fuerte, Harry y Ron no podían sentirse más culpables. Si tan solo hubieran estado ahí para ella su carga hubiera sido menos pesada. Kingsley Shacklebolt paro la pluma que escribía todo lo que Hermione dictaba en un pergamino, releyó todo rápidamente y suspiro.

-Pondremos un anuncio en el Profeta, avisaremos que Blaise Zabbini esta entre los mas buscados, en cuanto sea atrapado será sentenciado con el beso del dementor, aumentaremos la seguridad en tu vecindario Hermione y…-

-No- Draco se puso de pie llamando la atención de todos –Se mudara a la mansión Malfoy, ahí estará mejor protegida- Enseguida Hermione rechisto.

-¡¿Estas demente? Tu aun estas estudiando y no me gustan los lugares grandes, además ya tengo trabajo y me gusta mi hogar- Hermione imito al chico y se enfrento cara a cara con el.

-¡No permitiré que tu y mi hijo corran peligro en ese vecindario!-

-¡Por mi no te preocupes! ¡Se cuidarme y se que estaré mas que protegida en MI hogar!- toda la atención estaba puesta en ellos dos.

-Puede mudarse a la madriguera, ahí están los señores Weasley y nosotros, aun que regresemos a Hogwarts pero no estará del todo sola- Harry tomo la palabra y enseguida la mirada fulminante de la chica lo congelo. ¿Quién se creía que era y con que derecho venia a decirle que hacer a ella?.

-No te preocupes tu tampoco por mi Harry, no lo haz hecho durante estos tres meses y no tienes porque hacerlo ahora ¡Ya dejen de entrometerse en mi vida! ¡Estoy bien donde estoy y no pienso irme de ahí!-

-¡Y yo no permitiré que te quedes ahí!- Draco la tomo por los hombros tratando de hacerla entender pero Hermione se libero de una sacudida.

-Ya basta, se hará lo que Hermione pida- Finalizo el primer ministro.

Después de todo el papeleo, de cruzar unas cuantas palabras con los señores Weasley, rechazar las disculpas de Harry y Ron, evitar otra pelea entre ellos y Draco, agradecerles a Luna y Ginny su presencia y prometer verse pronto abandono el lugar en compañía de Zayn.

Draco había protestado ya que quería irse con ella pero lamentablemente para él no tenia el permiso de la profesora McGonagall de haber salido del castillo así que tuvo que volver nuevamente a el dejando a su chica a merced de otro hombre.

Y ahora, un mes después estaba ahí, recostado sobre el gran sillón de su sala común sobre las piernas de Pansy quien acariciaba su cabello y con Theo por un lado.

-Vaya vida que te ha tocado amigo- Theo le lanzo con un cojín el cual le dio en el rostro.

-Astoria esta insoportable, la he estado evitando pero no puedo deshacerme de ella dice que tiene algo muy importante que decirme- Pego el cojín verde a su rostro en un intento por asfixiarse, Pansy lo retiro rápidamente y lo lanzo al suelo.

-Así que Granger te rechazo, no te preocupes, si como dices respondió al beso significa que no todo esta perdido-

-¡Estoy harto! Ya no se que hacer ella simplemente no quiere verme, no responde a mis cartas y la única vez que lo hizo fue para decirme que la dejara de molestar, siempre le ha gustado hacer las cosas difíciles- Draco se incorporo pegando sus manos a su rostro en clara seña de desesperación.

-Bueno querido amigo, la humillaste frente a todo Slytherin y la abandonaste después de sufrir un abuso, al parecer ya lo esta superando pero será difícil recobrar su confianza y mas teniendo a Grengrass a tu lado, eso solo hace las cosas mas difíciles- Draco hizo un sonido gutural como si de un niño se tratase.

-A eso súmale que esta molesta contigo porque no mostraste señal alguna de preocupación la noche que Blaise la ataco- menciono Theo.

-¡Nadie le pidió que estuviera ahí! Es tan estúpida, por su culpa Blaise escapo- respondió Draco.

En seguida se escucho como la armadura de la entrada hacia ese sonido tan característico al abrirse dándole el paso a la peor pesadilla de Draco.

-¡¿Dónde haz estado? ¡Te he estado buscando por todas partes!- Astoria Grengrass camino hasta ponerse frente a el con una mano en la cintura y apuntándolo con un dedo acusatoriamente.

-¡Tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy importante!-

-Ahora no Astoria, me duele la cabeza- Murmuro dejándose caer nuevamente sobre las piernas de Pansy.

-No me interesa es de suma importancia y ¿Quieres quitarte de las piernas de esa zorra en mi presencia?-

-¡Óyeme maldita pu…-

-¡Me tienes harto! ¡Deja de insultar a mi amiga porque ella es mucho mejor que tu Grengrass! ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que ya no quiero estar contigo?- Los gritos de Draco llamaron la atención de los pocos alumnos presentes en la sala, era Enero y muchos seguían de vacaciones.

-¡No puedes dejarme! ¡No te lo permitiré! ¡Desde que viste a esa zorra de Granger de nuevo haz cambiado!- Astoria pico el pecho de Draco con su dedo puntiagudo y eso solo logro que Draco se enfureciera mas, se puso de pie y tomo a Astoria por los hombros levantándola un poco del suelo.

-¡No tienes ningún derecho a insultarla así! ¡Sabes que ella es la única mujer que amo y amare durante el resto de mi vida! ¡Y si yo digo que lo nuestro se acabo es porque se acabo!- Su rostro estaba totalmente rojo, Theo se puso de pie y logro que el chico soltara a Astoria provocando que cayera sobre el suelo.

-Tranquilízate amigo- Draco estaba tan fuera de si que Theo solo atino a abrazarlo por los hombros para evitar que se acercara a la chica quien sollozaba sobre la negra alfombra de la sala común. Pansy no sabia que hacer, la situación se estaba tomando un tanto violenta.

-¡Pues tendrás que empezar a amarme a mi! ¡No permitiré que me dejes porque estoy embarazada!- Enseguida Draco sintió como si un balde de agua fría cayera sobre el, toda parte de su cuerpo se paralizo y su piel empalideció mas. La revelación de Astoria dejo con la boca abierta a todos los presentes de la sala común.

Si la relación de Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy parecía no ser la misma, ahora mas que nunca Draco se sintió completamente perdido y desdichado.

¿Qué les parece? Lamento tanto la tardanza pero pensé que tendría mas comentarios si esperaba asi que espere pero no fue asi :P , de igual manera muchas gracias a todas las que no se molestaron por dejarme un comentario, se los agradezco muchisisisisimo.

Otra de las razones por las que tarde en actualizar es porque no sabia como plasmar la idea, ya la tenia mas o menos clara pero no sabia como desarrollarla, la inspiración no me llegaba y parece que se nota un poco en este capitulo, me esforcé lo mas que pude y aquí lo tienen.

Por favor dejen sus comentarios porque si no mi cerebro se cerrara completamente y no sabre como continuar, o si les gusto o no, ustedes comprenderán.

Nos leemos pronto.

PringaLover.


	11. Sobre el abismo

Holaaaaa! **Es muy importante que lean esto así que por favor no se lo salten y se vayan directamente al fic, he creado una pagina en facebook en honor al fic, realizare encuestas, tomare sus propuestas para el siguiente capitulo, hare unas cuantas preguntas que tengan que ver con el fic y cosas por el estilo. **

**Estoy muy emocionada con este proyecto así que si gustan apoyarme la pagina es :**

UltimorespiroDH?ref=hl **o pueden buscarla en facebook como ultimo respiro.**

**Les agradezco mucho a 2 personitas que ya le dieron me gusta a la pagina, fueron las primeras y si están leyendo esto ellas ya saben quienes son :D**

**Este capitulo va dedicado para ellas y para Pansy_potter, esa chica me ha ayudado mucho y presionado para actualizar jiji, así que aquí esta tu capitulo amiga :D.**

**Bueno como ultimo espero que no se molesten en entrar a la pagina y darle me gusta, por el momento no hay nada mas que una foto mía pero pronto comenzare con la actividad.**

**Nos seguimos leyendo.**

****

Cuatro meses y medio, cuatro meses y medio tenia de embarazo. Hermione estaba tirada sobre la cama con la cabeza colgando sobre ella. Acariciaba su vientre por debajo de la gran cobija tratando de evitar las nauseas matutinas.

Minutos después se puso de pie y camino directo al baño para tomar una ducha, manipulo las llaves para que el agua saliera a su gusto, se desvistió y se introdujo bajo el gran chorro de agua. Dejaba que cada gota que cayera por su cuerpo se llevara cada rastro de inquietud, desde la junta con el primer ministro había estado recibiendo cartas de Draco pidiéndole perdón, contando sus recuerdos junto a ella, hablando sobre una vida entera a su lado y su bebé…

Su bebé, acaricio su vientre y dejo que una pequeña sonrisa surcara su rostro, Zayn le había comentado que si gustaba ya podían ver el sexo del bebé pero ella se había negado, preferiría que fuera una sorpresa. Ya comenzaba a desesperarse por tener a aquella criaturita entre sus brazos, escuchar su risita, ver sus primeros pasos…

Recordó nuevamente el asunto de las cartas y toda felicidad se escapo por el drenaje. Aplico un poco de champo sobre su cabello y comenzó a masajearlo. Era extraño, una vez le había respondido suplicando que la dejara en paz, que ella ya no quería nada con el y la estaba atosigando con tanta carta mandada cada maldito día, pero Draco simplemente la ignoro y siguió enviándole cartas y a veces hasta chocolates, era algo bajo, el sabia que amaba los chocolates y mas aquellos con relleno de caramelo, Hermione no resistía así que solamente aceptaba los chocolates y de vez en cuando enviaba la lechuza con la carta sin leer.

Pero ya tenía la mitad del mes de Enero sin enviarle ni una sola carta, ni una sola. Sacudió la cabeza rápidamente, se aseguro que ya no quedara espuma en su cabello y salió de la ducha. Se envolvió en su toalla y salió directo a cambiarse, estaba haciendo demasiado frio.

Había quedado de desayunar con Taylor en media hora, miro por la ventana hacia la casa de la rubia y pudo observar que su coche ahí seguía. No habían tenido oportunidad de charlar sobre lo sucedido en su pasado debido al gran trabajo que se le había acumulado durante las vacaciones pero hoy tenia el turno de la tarde así que tenían suficiente tiempo para ellas juntas.

Lanzo un hechizo sobre ella para evitar sentir el frio por unos cuantos minutos mientras buscaba algo adecuado que ponerse, saco un pants de color marino y una blusa manga larga gris, estaba a punto de cambiarse cuando escucho un ruido en el piso inferior.

Era como si alguien caminara por su hogar, los pasos se escuchaban pausados y lentos, su piel empalideció enseguida y su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, ¿Y si Blaise la había encontrado? Seria mejor avisar a los aurores pero su llegada tardaría unos cuantos minutos, minutos en los que probablemente ella estaría muerta así que lo mejor seria hacerle honor a su valentía Gryffindor y atraparlo por si sola, seria le mejor venganza que tendría por lo que le hizo.

Tomo su varita, se vistió rápidamente dejando la ropa interior de lado, apago todas las luces del piso de arriba con demasiado cuidado y se asomo por el filo de la escalera, solo lograba divisar su sillón y gran parte de la sala, maldijo internamente, ahí estaba su celular así que tampoco podría pedir ayuda por medio de el. Tomo un poco de aire y bajo con cautela por las escaleras, sus pies descalzos amortiguaban el ruido sobre el mármol del suelo, mantenía la varita en alto y la respiración muy acelerada.

No había nadie, solo la puerta abierta hacia la salida, suspiro con alegría, tal vez pensó que la casa estaba sola y decidió irse, cerro la puerta dejando escapar todo el aire que retenía.

-Pensé que jamás bajarías- Nuevamente sintió su cuerpo tensarse y paralizarse, sintió el gran tirón de su brazo que logro ponerla cara a cara con aquel hombre que osaba invadir su privacidad.

-¡¿Qué rayos estas haciendo aquí?- Draco Malfoy la mirada con una ceja levantada y una pequeña pisca de incredulidad.

-Lo sabrías de no haberme regresado la ultima carta- respondió tomando sus brazos y colocándolos por encima de la cabeza de Hermione.

-¡Estas demente! ¡Sueltame! ¿Acaso McGonagall sabe que estas aquí?- Hermione forcejeaba con la presión del chico sobre sus muñecas, tenia la suficiente como para retenerla pero no para lastimarla.

-No- simple respuesta

-¡Aghh! ¡Como te odio!- Estaba molesta, muy molesta, su cita con Taylor se vería un poco retrasada, enseguida comenzó a sonar una cancioncita que sobresalto a Draco y ocasiono que soltara a la chica.

-¿Qué es eso?- Hermione tomo entre sus manos su pequeño celuar, era un mensaje de Taylor.

-Eres un tarado, es un celular, aparato Muggle que sirve para comunicarte con otros Muggles- Draco se encogió de hombros y camino nuevamente hacia la chica.

Hermione leyó el mensaje que había recibido, era de Taylor, en el se disculpaba por que tendrían que cancelar la cita, según esto le había surgido algo en el trabajo y seria mejor posponerlo. Segundos después escucho el sonido familiar del coche de Taylor siendo encendido para después abandonar el lugar a gran velocidad.

-¿Qué dice?- Draco la tomo por las caderas y pego su fornido pecho a su pequeña espalda.

-¡Que te importa! ¡¿Me harías el gran favor de dejar de acosarme?- nuevamente se soltó de las cálidas manos del chico, estaba frustrada, tenia la esperanza de verse con Taylor, la extrañaba, su relación nuevamente había decaído. Al parecer tendría que atender a aquel idiota por no sabia cuanto tiempo.

-¿Por qué eres tan tosca? Estoy tratando de recuperarte- Hermione simplemente lo ignoro y tomo asiento en su comedor al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer su cabeza sobre la mesa de caoba.

-Por cierto, Feliz año nuevo, Hermione- La castaña se sobresalto al sentir nuevamente la proximidad del chico, el aliento del rubio golpeo su oreja y sus brazos la rodearon completamente. – Te compre algo- murmuro el chico sobre su oreja. Hermione simplemente se mantenía callada, esa proximidad siempre la había vuelto algo torpe y la ponía nerviosa.

-No quiero nada que venga de ti- respondió trato de quitarse al chico pero la fuerza con la que la abrazaba era mayor.

-Pues no te queda de otra más que aceptarlo, he querido regalártelo desde aquella noche, donde te entregaste a mi por primera vez, ¿Lo recuerdas?- Las mejillas de Hermione se tornaron de un lindo color rojo, desvió la mirada al hombro contario del que Draco tenia su barbilla recargada y cerro los puños con molestia ¿Quién se creía que era para venir a hablarle así?

-Pues tendré que rechazarte el regalo, ya que yo no tengo nada para ti- Draco soltó una gran carcajada que solo logro sentir a la castaña como una tonta, la soltó y tomo asiento en la silla continua mientras seguía riendo.

-¿Terminaste?- la voz de Hermione sonó demasiado indignada, tenia el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre su gran vientre. Draco le dirigió una mirada divertida pero al ver a la chica en ese estado solo logro enamorarlo más.

-No seas tonta, permíteme- Saco de su bolsillo una cajita negra aterciopelada, la tomo entre sus manos y se posiciono mas cerca de Hermione quien miraba sorprendida todo.

-¡Oh no Draco! Si estas a punto de hacer lo que creo no te molestes no estoy lista pa…-

-Calla, no hare lo que crees- Abrió la cajita dejando a la vista un collar de oro con un pequeño dije de corazón con colores verde y plata, Hermione suspiro con alivio y miro atentamente el collar, no sabia si aceptarlo, ya tenia un anillo que el le había dado pidiéndole matrimonio, lo cual para ambos fue una simple promesa de amor ya que aun no se sentían listos para casarse, promesa de amor que se vio rota hace poco.

-Deja te lo pongo- Hermione simplemente asintió y recogió su cabello dejando a la merced de Draco su cuello con aquella piel dorada que volvía loco al rubio, rodeó el cuello de la chica y cerro el prendedor el cual sellaba para siempre el collar.

Hermione observo la gran sonrisa que surco el rostro de Draco, sus ojos se iluminaron y el corazón de ella comenzó a latir muy rápidamente.

-¿Qué sucede?- miro el dije el cual se había vuelto de un color amarillento y rojizo. ¿Por qué cambio de color?- Segundos después el chico se levanto de su silla, tomo a Hermione por las caderas y la elevo unos cuantos centímetros del piso haciendo que ella enrollara sus piernas en sus caderas por reflejo. -¡¿Qué rayos crees que haces?- Draco la callo con un beso, un beso que profundizo rápidamente, un beso en el cual la chica sintió que seria correcto devolver.

Draco camino a tientas por el lugar para después dejarse caer en el sillón con Hermione aun sobre el, coloco sus manos en su fornido pecho el cual estaba cubierto por aquella túnica de piel color negro y siguieron besándose, cada segundo el beso se hacia mas profundo y cada segundo el corazón de ambos latía a gran velocidad, enseguida sintió como los labios juguetones del rubio viajaban por su cuello, cerro los ojos y movió la cabeza para darle mejor accesibilidad. Draco dejo que sus manos acariciaran la espalda encorvada de la chica la cual se encorvaba cada vez mas con cada beso que el le brindaba a su cuello, los gemidos de Hermione eran muy pequeños y fue hasta que Draco toco aquel punto entre su clavícula que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Abrió los ojos rápidamente y de un empujón lo alejo de su lado mientras ella retrocedía por el sillón.

La respiración de ambos estaba acelerada, Hermione tenia la cabeza gacha, avergonzada y sorprendida mientras que Draco la miraba aun sonriente.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- murmuro la chica.

-Que me amas-

-No- su voz se escuchaba rota, no quería aceptarlo y no lo haría, se propuso olvidarlo desde el día que se entero estaba embarazada pero ese hurón no le ponía las cosas fáciles, sintió la mano del chico posicionarse sobre su barbilla para después levantarle el rostro quedando a pocos centímetros de distancia.

-El collar que te he dado, cambia de color si la persona que lo recibe ama a la persona que se lo dio, se quedara así por siempre y no podrás quitártelo hasta que de verdad dejes de amarme ya que contiene un hechizo que evita que se suelte- Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y miro atentamente el chico estudiando la expresión de su rostro.

-¿Me estas jodiendo?-

-No- Draco volvió a besar los labios de la chica quien se quedo completamente inmóvil – Sera mejor que te alistes, te llevare a desayunar, puedo esperar aquí o si prefieres te ayudo a vestirte- dijo seductoramente, Hermione apretó los labios con molestia y se puso de pie enfrentándolo.

-No iré contigo-

-Si que iras, así que sube a cambiarte ya si no quieres que te obligue- Se dejo caer de espaldas contra el respaldo del sillón, cruzo una pierna varonilmente sobre la otra y estiro los brazos a lo largo del sillón mirando a la chica con una ceja elevada.

Hermione pego una patada en el suelo, lanzo un grito de desesperación y subió rápidamente por las escaleras a cambiarse. Draco rio silenciosamente por unos segundos, tal vez debería enviar un regalo a la amiga de Hermione por permitirle pasar este día con ella.

Luna caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts dando brinquitos de vez en cuando, era muy temprano y muy pocos alumnos ya estaban despiertos, iba de camino al gran comedor.

Su relación con Ron hace ya mas o menos 2 meses que había acabado, según se sabía ya estaba de novio con Vanessa. No le afectaba en lo absoluto ya que tenia a alguien mas, alguien mas especial que Ron. Theodore Nott.

Sonrió en cuanto su nombre se cruzo por su mente, estaba muy feliz a su lado, claro que el chico aun no se le declaraba pero no tenían prisa, lo bueno tarda en llegar.

-¡Luna!- Ginny Weasley venia corriendo para alcanzar a la chica quien detuvo sus brinquitos en cuanto escucho su nombre.

-Hola Ginny, tienes muchos Retrus por la cabeza ¿Tienes frio?- Ginny sonrió tiernamente, ajusto su gorro a su cabeza y asintió ligeramente.

-No te preocupes ellos te brindaran un poco de calor-

-¿Vas a desayunar?- Luna asintió y Ginny se ofreció a acompañarla. Por el camino hablaban sobre los retrus los cuales ahora Ginny sabía que eran pequeños bichitos que trataban de proporcionarles calor a los humanos.

-¿Y como van las cosas con Theo?- Ambas entraron al gran comedor y observaron con disimulo como el chico ya estaba sentado a lado de Pansy desayunando.

-Bien, últimamente ha estado muy raro y evita el tema de Hermione-

-Bueno Harry no, me ruega por que le diga donde esta el lugar en el que se encuentra, Ron también pero no puedo hacer eso, si Hermione no los quiere mas en su vida yo no me meteré- Ginny tomo un muffin de chocolate y le dio un mordisco.

-Bueno no te preocupes, tarde o temprano las cosas se solucionara, si en verdad fueron amigos antes, lo volverán a ser nuevamente- Ginny simplemente asintió.

Minutos después estaban hablando sobre cualquier otra cosa. Ambas guardaron silencio cuando Ron se sentó frente a ellas.

-Buenos días- Ron tomo un gran plato de huevos de Dragón y lo comenzó a engullir, poco a poco el gran comedor se iba llenando.

-Hola Ron- saludo Luna.

-¿Irán a la reunión de esta noche?- Ginny asintió como era de esperarse y la mirada del pelirrojo se dirigió a Luna quien tenia esa sonrisa tan característica de ella y un brillo soñador en sus ojos.

-No, Theo y yo ya tenemos otros planes-

-Oh… Bueno diviértanse- Ginny rodo sus ojos con molestia, su hermano si que era un estúpido.

-Así será- El silencio se sentía muy incomodo, por suerte Harry llego para salvar el momento.

-Hola chicos, ¿Supieron que Peeves exploto los baños de las chicas?- Harry beso la mejilla de Ginny y se sirvió un gran plato de frijoles.

-No, peeves siempre hace de las suyas, y ahora tendremos que ir hasta nuestra sala común para tener que usar el baño- Ginny respondió el beso y continúo comiendo.

-Bueno con permiso, Theo me esta esperando- Luna se puso de pie y avanzo unos cuantos pasos hacia la salida pero la mano de Ron la detuvo.

-¿Tan temprano?-

-Si, planeamos estar todo este día juntos, Theo es muy atento- Luna se soltó con delicadeza y camino nuevamente para reunirse con su amado, le había lanzado una indirecta a Ron. Apretó los puños con furia, se le había cerrado el estomago.

-¿Sucede algo Ron?-

Ron se puso de pie con furia y camino hacia la salida, no sabía que sentía pero ver a Luna con Theo le molestaba mucho.

Astoria estaba tirada sobre el suelo de su habitación, no había dormido nada durante todo ese mes. Anoche había discutido nuevamente con Draco sobre su situación, el había insistido en terminar la relación pero que se haría cargo del bebé. No era eso lo que quería ella, no era ese su plan, quería atarlo de por vida a su lado, quería ver como Granger se consumía en tristeza al ver a Draco con OTRA FAMILIA.

Pero todo se fue por la borda, al parecer el amor que le tiene a la impura era mas grande que cualquier cosa, tenia que buscar otra forma. La noche en que Zabbini la ataco supo que Draco no la amaría nunca, no mostro remordimiento, compasión ni preocupación al verla toda magullada en la enfermería.

Lanzo contra el espejo un libro ocasionando que este se partiera en mil pedazos logrando que un cristal le cortara la mejilla. No capto el ardor ni el liquido caliente que caía por el, no le importaba nada, solo quería estar con el y le valía quien salía lastimado en el intento.

Había escuchado como Draco se había ido de Hogwarts, sabia perfectamente que iría a ver a Hermione y las ganas de estrangularla eran inmensas. Esa maldita impura siempre arruinaba todo, hacia sentir inferior a su hermana Daphne durante sus clases. Después de la muerte de sus padres Daphne tuvo que quedarse en casa para que ella pudiera regresar a terminar sus estudios, Astoria aun era menor de edad pero Daphne no y al morir sus padres quedaba legalmente al cuidado de ella.

En parte la venganza era por la humillación de su hermana, la odiaba por tener todo lo que las Grengrass querían, la odiaba por conseguir todo con solo pedirlo, la odiaba por haber nacido.

Y la odiaba por tener lo que mas amaba en esta vida y no se rendiría hasta conseguir la destrucción de la chica.

Pero Astoria no sabia que Hermione Granger estaba a la espera de un bebé como ella, un bebé que si era de su amado Draco Malfoy, pero el enterarse no cambiaria nada pues Astoria tenia asegurado que lo que mas queria en la vida después del amor de Draco Malfoy, era la muerte de Hermione Granger.

¿Qué les parece? Se que es un poco corto pero actualizare pronto :D

¿Qué creen que pase entre Draco y Hermione?

¿Creen que Hermione deje su orgullo y admita el regreso de Draco a su vida?

¿Qué sucede con Ron si se supone que dejo a Luna por Vanessa?

¿Creen que este celoso?

¿Creen que Astoria este realmente embarazada y logre su propósito de destruir a Hermione Granger?

Dejen sus respuestas en un comentario :D , también las invito a que den opiniones sobre lo que les gustaría que pase en lo que resta de la historia, acepto cualquier sugerencia, también si es que no leyeron arriba las invito a que se pasen por la nueva pagina del Fanfic:

Pueden buscarla como Ultimo Respiro y darle me gusta y estar al tanto de los adelantos de cada capitulo, aquí les dejo el link UltimorespiroDH?ref=hl .

Espero y no duden en darse una vuelta por ahí, Nos leemos prontito lo prometo :D

PringaLover.


	12. California King Bed

Hola, me siento un poco desanimada ya que no he logrado los comentarios esperados, están bajando un poco y eso me asusta, aquí les traigo otro capitulo y espero que se pasen por la pagina del fic **Facebook/UltimoRespiroDH.**

Gracias a todas aquellas que me han dejado sus comentarios y a las otras que le han dado like a la pagina, este capitulo esta especialmente escrito para todas ustedes que me inspiran

VAFELeer

Ya estaba comenzando a oscurecer, las gotas de lluvia caían silenciosamente sobre el pavimento. Hermione estaba harta y cansada, Draco no había parado de mirar como si de un crio se tratase cada objeto Muggle, la había obligado a llevarlo a la plaza comercial después de la cena, de ahí vino el parque de diversiones y ahora estaban caminando por la calle.

¡Quería irse a casa! Tenia los pies hinchados y estaba de mal humor, Draco trato de tomarle la mano mas de 3 veces pero la chica se rehusó a corresponder así que al rubio no le quedaba de otra mas que atraerla a si mismo por los hombros.

-¿Podemos irnos ya?- La chica bufó molesta y lanzo furiosamente lo que quedaba de su nieve en cono a la basura.

-¿Qué apuro tienes? No conozco aun ni la mitad de Londres Muggle- Draco se dejo caer sobre una banca pública dejando que las gotitas mojaran su rostro, Hermione lo imito cruzándose de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

-Creía que odiabas a los Muggles- murmuro.

-Como odiarlos, si la madre de mi futuro hijo es hija de Muggles y tengo que tener un poco mas de relación con todo esto- Nuevamente la tomo por los hombros acercándola a el Hermione no puso resistencia ya que sus intentos serian vanos.

-¡Malfoy estoy cansada, ya esta oscureciendo, mis pies están hinchados y quiero ver a coco!- Enseguida la mirada del chico se dirigió a ella. Era cierto, la muchacha estaba embarazada y si caminaba de mas sus pies se hincharían, había sido muy poco considerado y esa era una forma perfectamente errónea de recuperarla y además ¿Quién era Coco?.

-¿Quién es coco?-

-Mi cachorra tiene unos 5 meses, la encontré abandonada en un callejón, estaba lloviendo mucho así que decidí quedármela- Hermione se puso de pie para comenzar a caminar hacia su hogar, Draco la imito prestando demasiada atención en los gestos de dolor que la chica hacia con cada paso, no era para menos, sus pies estaban demasiado hinchados.

-¿Por qué no nos aparecemos?- Pregunto Draco tanteando su cuerpo en busca de su varita fue entonces cuando recordó que ambos habían decidido dejarlas en la casa de Hermione a petición de la chica.

-No pensé que las fuéramos a necesitar, se suponía que nada mas íbamos a desayunar- Segundos después las pequeñas gotitas de lluvia se convirtieron en enormes gotas de agua con granizo. Draco tomó a la chica entre sus brazos ignorando los gritos que ella producía.

-¡Bájame ahora Malfoy!- Pataleo con fuerza ignorando las miradas de las personas que corrian a resguardarse de la lluvia y siguió golpeando insistentemente el pecho del chico.

-Dices que esas cosas amarillas pueden llevarnos a tu hogar ¿no?- Pregunto mirando el gran montón de Taxis que pasaban y se detenían a su alrededor.

-Así es- Hermione desistió de su intento por bajarse y simplemente se dejo cargar, segundos después Draco hizo una seña con la cabeza a un taxi el cual rápidamente se paro a su lado.

Draco abrió la puerta del taxi aun con Hermione en brazos, la sentó en la parte de atrás y rápidamente se unió a ella.

-¿A dónde?- Hermione dicto la dirección tratando de ocultar su rostro, para su desgracia era el mismo taxista que ella y Taylor habían tomado la noche que ella y la rubia hicieron cosas indebidas para no pagar.

-¿Es su mujer?- Pregunto el taxista mirando por el espejo a la joven pareja no pudiendo dejar pasar la pequeña pansa de la castaña.

-Si- Draco la abrazo contra si sintiendo como Hermione escondía su rostro en su pecho.

-Debería vigilarla mas, solo es una sugerencia, nunca se sabe cuando tu mujer puede dejarte por otra mujer- Hermione quería morirse, Draco no dijo nada pero sabía que al llegar a su casa le preguntaría algo sobre eso.

No había hecho nada malo, solo toquetearse con su mejor amiga para no pagar el taxi, además a ese rubio oxigenado no tenía porque preocuparle, ellos ya no eran nada y lo único que los mantenía unidos era su bebé.

Todo el camino de regreso el silencio estuvo presente, Draco tenia el rostro serio, demasiado serio y frio, no sabia si estaba así por el comentario del chofer o por otra cosa. Al llegar a su casa bajaron rápidamente, Draco pago lo que el chofer pidió y entraron sin esperar ni un segundo, completamente empapados.

-¿Dónde haz estado?- Zayn salió a recibir a Hermione, ambos chicos se sorprendieron por su presencia y Draco se puso a la defensiva.

-¿Qué estas haciendo TU aquí?- Draco se puso frente a Hermione mirando fulminantemente al moreno.

-¡Oh disculpa! ¡Te recuerdo que soy el medimago de Hermione y hoy tenia cita con el ginecólogo!- Hermione entrecerró los ojos con culpa y puso sus manos sobre la cabeza, lo había olvidado por completo.

-Lo siento tanto Zayn, como veras se me presento un problema y…-

-¡Problema! ¡Yo no soy un problema soy el padre de tu hijo! ¡Por lo menos me hubieras dicho para poder acompañarte Hermione!- Hermione se sentía como una cría siendo regañada por sus padres, maldijo entre dientes e ignorando las replicas de los muchachos subió a su habitación a cambiarse.

No estaba de ánimos como para soportarlos, le prometería a Zayn que iría mañana, se cambio informalmente, seco su cabello y bajo, ya era tarde y tenia hambre, prepararía la cena para los tres para después despedir a Zayn y a Draco.

-¡Deja de estarla mirando de otra forma!-

-¡Tu la dejaste! ¡Si ella no te quiere ya entiéndelo!- Zayn y Draco discutían nuevamente, Hermione ya estaba harta, se suponía que Zayn ya tenia en claro el asunto entre ellos, suspiro con cansancio y entro en la cocina provocando que ambos chicos guardaran silencio.

-¿Tienen hambre? Preparare algo para cenar-

-Hermione yo…- Zayn fue interrumpido por el timbre de la casa, dirigió una mirada de advertencia al rubio y camino rumbo a la entrada.

-Esta tomándose demasiados privilegios el solo- Hermione pego un brinco y por poco se le cae una taza donde planeaba servirse café, al sentir como Draco la rodeaba con sus brazos.

-Zayn es así, por mi no hay problema mientras guarde distancia, cosa que tu no haces- trato de retirarse pero Draco apretó mas.

-¿Podrías evitar alejarme? ¿Acaso no notas la necesidad que tengo de estar contigo?- Hermione simplemente guardo silencio y dejo que Draco trazara un camino de besos por su cuello. Ella también quería estar con el pero lo sentía imposible, tal vez era hora de dejar todo atrás e intentar nuevamente.

-Draco, yo…-

-¡Hermione!- Taylor entro a la cocina con Coco en brazos y Zayn atrás de ella, en cuanto se sintió la presencia de ellos Draco se separo de la chica no sin antes dejar que Zayn vea lo que pasaba.

-Oh, ¿Interrumpo algo?-

-¡Coco!- La castaña le arrebato a la cachorra quien comenzó a lamer alegremente su rostro -¿Por qué lo traes tu?- Dejo a Coco en el piso permitiéndole dirigirse a Draco, el rubio solo miraba con curiosidad al perrito, lo tomo en brazos poniéndolo a cierta distancia de el.

-Creo que cavo un hoyo en tu patio, habrá que checar eso, tuviste suerte de que saliera en cuanto yo llegara a la casa- Taylor saludo con un movimiento de cabeza a Draco quien correspondió al saludo.

_-Así que tu eres Coco-_ murmuro el cachorro solo atino a ladras y mover su pequeña colita felizmente.

-¿Qué cenaremos?- Zayn se metió entre Hermione y Draco atrayéndola con los brazos.

-Oh por cierto, mañana iré con el ginecólogo Zayn, mañana por la mañana- Hermione se separo rápidamente y busco entre la alacena sopa para espagueti.

-Perfecto, yo iré contigo- Draco bajo a Coco y ayudo a Hermione buscando en la alacena baja un recipiente para poner a hervir la sopa.

-No creo que eso sea necesario Malfoy-

-No Zayn, no te preocupes, puede ir, me gustaría que fuera conmigo- Hermione se ruborizo y le pidió ayuda a Taylor para preparar la salsa de tomate con las albóndigas. No se atrevió a mirar la enorme sonrisa en el rostro de Draco, ella quería que la acompañara, desde un principio necesitaba el apoyo del chico en esos casos, le gustaría que el escuchara los consejos del medico, los análisis y resultados finales sobre su bebé, que lo viera por el ultrasonido y ahora que lo pensaba…

-Draco, será la primera vez que ves al bebé- Draco escucho con atención las palabras y miro fijamente a la chica, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente junto con su respiración. No lo había pensado nunca y no pudo evitar la ola de nerviosismo que se apodero de el.

VAFELio

Luna estaba recostada sobre el estomago de Theo, ambos chicos se hallaban en las afueras del gran castillo de Hogwarts, la oscuridad los cubría completamente a excepción de la luz de las luciérnagas con las que Luna jugueteaba.

Habían estado pasando todo el día juntos, se negaron a asistir a la fiesta de los de séptimo prefiriendo estar a solas, Theo con la ayuda de Luna lograron evadir a una enfadada Astoria quien a duras penas quería que la llevaran con Draco donde sea que estuviera.

Theo cerro los ojos dejándose llevar por la fría brisa, busco a tientas la cálida mano de su amada depositando un tierno beso en ella. Ya tenia definido que quería estar realmente con ella, Ron había estado siguiéndolos `disimuladamente` todo el día. Luna no se había dado cuenta pero el no es idiota, los siguió hasta Hogsmeade cuando invito a Luna a comer, después a la feria invernal del mundo mágico donde varios alumnos de Hogwarts se encontraban pero pudo perderlo en el regreso.

Weasley era completamente idiota, había dejado ir a la mujer mas perfecta del mundo para ponerse con una banshee, Vanessa quería a Ron, pero no tanto como se creía, aun se le veía coqueteando con todo alumno guapo que se encontrara, Theo creía que Ron seguía con ella para que Luna pensara que era mas feliz a su lado. Pobre iluso.

-Luni- Luna desvió su atención hacia Theo, mirándolo con esos grandes ojos azules.

-¿Pasa algo?- Theo asintió lentamente se incorporo tomando a la chica por los hombros manteniéndola aun recostada. –Me estas asustando- Luna coloco su mano sobre la mejilla de Theo quien al sentir el contacto cerro los ojos.

-Theo- susurro Luna dejando que el viento se llevara el murmuro de su voz.

-Te quiero- Theo se permitió abrir los ojos para chocar con la sorprendida mirada de Luna, tomo un mechón de cabello entre sus dedos para ponerlo detrás de la oreja de la rubia.

-¿Lo dices enserio?- Luna dejo caer su mano a su costado, estaba nerviosa a la vez que feliz.

-Completamente enserio- El castaño acaricio el labio inferior de la chica con su pulgar, ese labio carnoso que lo volvía loco con solo mirarlo, provocaba morderlo y lamerlo a mas no poder pero no quería asustarla así que simplemente iría lento. Acerco tanto su rostro que ambos alientos se mesclaron en una lenta danza gris, las luciérnagas aun seguían formando figuras por encima de ellos y las manos de Theo se dirigieron al pequeño rostro de la chica. Lentamente fue reduciendo la distancia entre ellos hasta quedar a menos de 5 milímetros de distancia, podía sentir el contacto ligero de los labios de la chica con los suyos.

-Te quiero- murmuro nuevamente para después acortar la poca distancia con un beso.

Luna rodeo el rostro del chico con sus brazos, había estado esperando ese momento por tanto tiempo que ya comenzaba a desesperarse, Theo acerco mas a la chica tomándola por las caderas. El beso se profundizo, era una danza de lenguas, un beso apasionado y tierno a la vez ninguno de los dos quería separarse, estaban viviendo por fin el momento que tanto estuvieron esperando.

No era el primer beso de los dos, pero era el primer beso en el cual sentían el verdadero amor, aquellas cosquillitas nerviosas en el estomago, sentían como sus cabezas daban vueltas y sentían el corazón palpitando sincronizado con el suyo.

-De verdad, te quiero- murmuro Theo ya una vez separados sus labios, recargaron sus frentes aun con los ojos cerrados y la respiración acelerada.

-Yo también te quiero Theo- La suave voz de Luna provoco escalofríos en el chico, la abrazo permitiéndole a Luna recargar su cabeza en su hombro. Sintió los temblores de su cuerpo y fue cuando capto el asunto, aun era invierno, estaban en las afueras de Hogwarts cerca del lago, la manta que estaba a sus pies con el hechizo calentador no era suficiente para el horrible frio que estaba haciendo.

-¡Rayos soy un idiota!- Luna lo miro con interrogación y comprendió a que se refería cuando Theo se quito su túnica para ponérsela a ella – Te estas congelando y yo solamente estoy alentando el tiempo- Abrazo nuevamente a la chica friccionando sus manos contra su delicada espalda para brindarle mas calor.

-No te preocupes, no es frio, son nervios- Theo sonrió con la cabeza enterrada en el rubio cabello de la chica. Se separo y la miro nuevamente a los ojos.

-Luna- Saco su varita de su pantalón para después realizar un rápido movimiento en el cual una flor blanca con pequeñas manchitas difuminadas rosas se acercaba lentamente a la chica de algún lugar para posarse frente a ella, Luna la tomo con sus dedos con miedo a romperla y miro nuevamente impresionada a Theo. –Creo que es el momento adecuado para pedírtelo así que te diré que quiero pasar mis días junto a ti, poderte besar en publico y caminar de la mano contigo, ver las caras envidiosas de los chicos al ver que estoy contigo, apreciar tu sonrisa cada que te bese, o ese lindo color rosa que se apodera de tus delicadas mejillas y hacerte reír con mis tonterías, Luna ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-

Luna estaba completamente paralizada, la mirada aun la mantenía en los verdes ojos de Theo, la flor en una mano y la otra sujetaba fuertemente la mano de Theo.

-Si- murmuro para después lanzarse a los brazos del chico, abrazándolo fuertemente Theo rio felizmente y correspondió el abrazo, ahora si, era oficial, Luna Lovegood seria completamente suya, de nadie mas, no la compartiría, amaría a Luna con locura hasta el final.

VAFELe.

Pansy revolvió desinteresadamente su plato de sopa, estaba sola. Theo la abandono por la novia al igual que Draco, malditos tortolos, lanzo su cuchara con furia hacia el plato a la vez que refunfuñaba, mejor se iría a dormir, mañana domingo tendría muchas tareas por hacer.

La mayoría de los alumnos de 7mo estaban en Hogsmeade, no quiso ir, había recibido varias invitaciones de chicos de otras casas pero no se sentía con ánimos de asistir, salió del gran comedor arrastrando lentamente los pies y descendiendo piso por piso hasta llegar a las mazmorras.

-Te estaba esperando- Pansy giro lentamente antes de entrar a su sala común con cara de enfado.

-Potter- La pelinegra se cruzo de brazos recargándose delicadamente sobre la roñosa pared. Harry estaba con las manos en los bolsillos y una pierna recargada en la pared, avanzo lentamente hacia ella aun con las manos dentro.

-Oh, ya veo ¿Vienes a pedirme que te acompañe a la fiesta? Aceptaría muy encantada pero espera… la comadreja junior se enterara así que…-

-Déjate de estupideces Parkinsson no vengo a eso- Pansy guardo silencio, alzo una ceja aun manteniendo una mirada curiosa.

-¿Sabes el asunto de Hermione y Malfoy?- Oh, era eso, Pansy rio ligeramente y miro fríamente al moreno, se acerco lentamente hasta quedar a unos cuantos pasos de distancia dejando la notoria diferencia de estatura a la vista.

-Se que Granger ama a Draco, se que Granger esta embarazada, que Blaise la violo aun que no se publicara en el profeta eso y lo del embarazo, que ustedes la abandonaron porque no les parecía su amistad con mi amigo y que ahora andan rogando por su perdón- Harry apretó los puños, luego de la junta con el primer ministro donde Hermione confeso los hechos, esperaron medio mes para publicar en el profeta lo sucedido. Ahora todo Hogwarts sabía la verdad, por suerte Rita Skeeter no había podido escribir los hechos o los haría ver de otra manera. Blaise aun seguía prófugo y no se conocía su paradero, la vigilancia con Hermione aun seguía estable y cada día era más fuerte.

-No hables de lo que no sabes Pansy- Harry tomo furiosamente a Pansy del antebrazo para después atestarla contra la pared e impedirle la salida acorralándola con sus fornidos brazos.

-¡Bájale a tus humos Potter! Tu me preguntaste si sabia algo y yo respondí, ¿Quien iba a imaginar que el niño que vivió se enamoraría de su mejor amiga, se pondría celoso al ver como se queda a lado de su enemigo y termina con una amistad que sobrepaso por muchas cosas y al final, un simple romance termino con ella?- Harry estaba completamente sorprendido, Pansy respiraba entrecortadamente y lo miraba con furia.

-A diferencia de muchas personas, yo logro ver a través de la gente y se de tus sentimientos desde hace mucho Potter, ¿Has venido a pedirme que te diga donde esta la chica para ir corriendo y confesarle tu amor? Oh, Weasley no se sentirá muy feliz con esto.- La morena rio amargamente provocando que la furia de Harry aumentara.

-¿Dónde esta?- murmuro Harry, bajo la cabeza apenado aun acorralando a Pansy, necesitaba saber donde estaba Hermione, sus intentos por encontrarla fueron en vanos y ya estaba harto así que tuvo que recurrir a estas medidas. Pansy lo miraba con burla, colocó sus manos en el pecho del ojiverde y empujo ligeramente logrando separarse de el.

-Pierdes tu tiempo, yo no se nada, y aun si lo supiera, no te diría nada- Dicho esto dio media vuelta y entro por la armadura de Slytherin directo a su sala común brindándole una última mirada de compasión. Eso era lo mas cerca que ha estado de ese chico, cosa que logro ponerle la piel de gallina y los nervios de punta, aun sentía el tacto de Harry sobre su blanca piel, acaricio su antebrazo por donde la había tomado y se fue a dormir con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

VAFEL.p

(Para esta parte les recomiendo que pongan la canción de California King Bed de Rihanna, fue gracias nayelipeach por inspirarme con esta canción, esta parte va dedicada a ti :D )

La cena ya había concluido, por fin Hermione y Taylor habían podido hablar bien, nuevamente eran las mismas de antes. Zayn opto por irse a casa temprano en cuanto termino de cenar. Estar cerca de Draco Malfoy lo irritaba de sobremanera, Draco había esta jugueteando con Coco quien en poco tiempo se encariño con el chico y ahora estaba dormida sobre sus piernas mientras Draco le acariciaba por detrás de las orejas.

-¡Mierda ya es tarde!- Taylor se puso de pie, tomo su bolso y se despidió de Draco. Hermione la acompaño hasta la puerta. Taylor tenia que trabajar mañana y no podía desvelarse, minutos después la chica cruzaba la calle para llegar a su hogar dejando a Hermione a merced de Draco Malfoy.

-Por fin, solos- nuevamente se vio rodeada por los brazos del muchacho. Draco comenzó a besar el cuello de Hermione y acariciar su vientre. Ella simplemente se dejo hacer. Durante todo ese rato había llegado a la conclusión de que lo dejaría estar a su lado, Draco se había esforzado mucho por recuperarla y ella tal vez podría ceder.

-¿Vas a empujarme otra vez?- Draco se puso frente a ella aun abrazándola por la cadera, tomo su mentón y acerco su rostro a la vez que ella colocaba sus manos en su pecho.

-No- La acción no tardo en suceder, Hermione beso los labios del rubio quien correspondía con la misma pasión. Era una lucha de lenguas por ver quien llevaba el control. Cargo a la chica con ambos brazos y subió rápidamente a su habitación. Ambos estaban desesperados, querían sentirse, extrañaban el tacto de sus pieles, extrañaban el fuego de los besos y la pasión que desbordaban.

Draco no tardo en quitarle la blusa con sus manos hábiles, el corazón de la chica latía mas rápidamente con cada beso, ella también logro sacarle la camisa a Draco y beso el cuello del muchacho mientras el acariciaba sus grandes pechos.

-Anhelaba tanto esto Hermione- La castaña sonrió débilmente y Draco continuo besando cada parte de su cuerpo, comenzó por el cuello, descendió hasta sus pechos, paso por el vientre hasta llegar al sexo de la chica.

Hermione estaba completamente fuera de si, tan feliz que olvidaba todos los malos ratos que paso sin Draco a su lado, olvido su inconveniente con Blaise y se dejo amar toda la noche por Draco.

Draco estaba que explotaba de felicidad, extrañaba tanto su aroma, su sabor, sus besos, la extrañaba a ella, esa noche se dedico a amarla completamente, a recuperar aquellos momentos de pasión y amor que Blaise Zabbini y su propia estupidez le robaron. Pero ya no lo permitiría, ya no permitiría que le robaran lo que mas amaba de esta vida.

Ni la propia Astoria con su bebé, sabia que en algún momento se lo tenía que decir a Hermione pero este no era el momento ni la situación, dudaba de su paternidad pero no podía hacer la prueba de ADN aun, apenas tenia un mes y todavía no se sabia si de verdad estaba embarazada, Astoria había estado descuidando su alimentación y tenia entendido que eso podría afectar el ciclo menstrual de una mujer, o bien, si estaba embarazada y no era suyo. Draco estaba completamente seguro de que el se cuidaba, siempre lo hacia, el método mágico no era 100% efectivo, pero era muy confiable y el siempre lo aplicaba. A Excepción de una vez y ahora ve las no tan graves consecuencias con Hermione, de cierta forma se sentía feliz por no haberse cuidado esa noche. Pero el estaba muy confiado de que con Astoria si lo hacia, si realmente estaba embarazada ese bebé no seria suyo, varias veces la descubrió con otros pero él no le causo problemas. No le importaba esta situación mientras el también pudiera gozar de ella pero ahora no la quería cerca, ahora solamente quería estar con Hermione, ella seria la única mujer a la que amaría con locura.

VAFELñ

Draco caminaba seguido de Hermione, Zayn los había ido a buscar a la casa de la chica encontrándolos en una situación nada agradable, ambos estaban desnudos y dormidos en la cama de Hermione, eso de cierta forma lo lastimo sentimentalmente pero el sabia de sobra que Hermione no quería nada con el.

La cita con el ginecólogo había llegado, ambos padres entraron al cuarto del doctor listos para el nuevo análisis, Zayn espero afuera, ya no había motivos para acompañarla adentro como últimamente lo hacia, se sentía triste, había perdido toda esperanza con la chica. Suspiro con cansancio y segundos después una chica de tez blanca con cabello largo y negro se sentó frente a el brindándole una sonrisa como saludo a la que Zayn respondió.

-Buenos días- Saludó Zayn sin acercarse.

-Buenos días, ¿Es aquí el área de Ginecólogos verdad?- Zayn asintió y miro extrañado a la chica, tal vez venia por un simple chequeo.

-¿Vienes con tu novia?- La Pelinegra se puso de pie para sentarse a su lado, Zayn sintió el nerviosismo y negó repetidas veces.

-No, soy medimago personal, acompaño a una paciente embarazada a checarse, tiene cuatro meces y medio- Respondió evitando mirarla a los ojos.

-Oh, yo también estoy embarazada pero mi novio no quiso hacerse cargo así que pasare sola por esto ¿No se supone que deberías entrar con tu paciente?- Zayn la miró sorprendido, aquella chica se veía tan joven como para estar embarazada, le calculaba unos 17 años y además era dueña de una belleza irradiante, sintió lastima por la chica y odio la idea de que el novio la abandonara a su propia merced.

-Entraría pero resulta que su novio apareció y ahora quiere hacerse cargo, ambos están ahí adentro- Zayn la miro a los ojos y amo ese bonito color verde, la chica le brindo una sonrisa y estiro su mano hacia el.

-Me llamo Astoria, Astoria Grengrass-

-Zayn, Zayn Tomswell- Respondió al tiempo que estrechaba la delicada mano de aquella chica.

¿Qué les pareció?

Se que tarde algo pero mi mente esta sufriendo un colapso, gracias a Dios que ya lo solucione y ya tengo toda la idea del fic terminada en mi cabecita, les advierto que habrá una pareja lesbiana en esta historia ¿Qué opinan?

Si les gusta la idea, ¿A quien nominan como la pareja ideal?

Espero que nos sigamos leyendo, dejen sus respuestas y comentarios dando click aquí abajito :D , las invito nuevamente a pasarse por mi pagina, pueden buscarla como Ultimo Respiro o justamente a lado de la palabra Facebook agreguen lo siguiente : Facebook/UltimoRespiroDH

Un placer escribir para ustedes :D

¡Nos leemos!

PringaLover.


	13. Mirame a los ojos

HOLAAAAAAAAA! WOOOOOOOOOO! Ya casi llegamos a los 100 comentarios!

Muchisisisisisimas gracias a todas de verdad!, Para la persona que se puso de nombre Carly en Fanfiction, gracias por tu comentario :D me hizo reír leer tantos Ooooooooooohhhhs jiji.

Tambien quiero agradecerles a las chicas que hablan conmigo por la pagina del fanfic, les recuerdo que por ahí podemos tener contacto así que las invito a pasarse por ella.

Facebook/ultimorespiroDH

A las chicas de fanfiction gracias a :

Apple201992.  
Luna White 29.  
tokio2323.  
carlota-malfoy. Me agrada que te guste la historia, gracias por empeñarte en buscar la pagina :D, Saludos!  
patybenededmalfoy. Muy buena tu suposición, ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes?.  
crazzy76. Jajajaja, no odies a Harry, no es malo, solo esta tontito y confundido.  
Vampire Cullen Alice. Probablemente :P  
Carly: Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooh.  
Pansy-89. No Pansy no es mala.  
Jesica-haruzuchia.  
. Muchas gracias :D, que bueno que te fascino el capitulo esa era la intención, a mi también me gusta la pareja Pansy-Harry, se me acaba de ocurrir xD. Muchas gracias por tus animos, espero seguir viéndote por aquí.

Para las chicas de Potterfics muchas gracias a:

Naty longbottom  
nayelipach.  
Ivonne_malfoy. Aquí te dejo la respuesta a tus preguntas :D  
maria de malfoi.  
blackmoon43. Así es, imposible que no se topen :D.  
Hermione. Debo admitir que amo tus comentarios.  
Animalfoygranger. Morganaa! Aquí te dejo el capitulo xD, espero no desilusionarte, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario.  
rmz_malfoy. No te preocupes, Hermione esta libre de pecado xD.

Y sobre todo muchas gracias a todas las que me siguen y apoyan en este proyecto, gracias a las que me tienen en favoritos aun que no dejen sus comentarios, espero que les agrade esta historia, ya tengo muchos proyectos mas en mente para cuando finalice este, nuevamente las invito a pasarse por la pagina del fic y sin mas que decirles les dejo el capitulo.

Fences

Draco tomaba la mano de Hermione fuertemente, sentía un poco de nauseas y estaba sudando gracias al nerviosismo, la chica estaba tan tranquila sosteniendo su mano mirando como el doctor colocaba su varita en su vientre moviéndola para poder localizar al bebé y observarlo en la pequeña pantallita mágica.

-¿Estas bien?- Draco asintió con la cabeza rápidamente a la pregunta de Hermione, trago saliva y se removió incómodamente en su asiento.

-Y y y y, listo, Es precioso señorita Granger- El doctor señalo en la pantalla la silueta del bebe. Draco miro impresionado como su hijo se movía sobre el vientre de su novia. Soltó la mano de la chica y se puso de pie acercándose a la pequeña pantalla, sintió como su corazón latía a mil por hora y el sentimiento que surgió dentro de el fue indescriptible.

-¿Es niño o niña?- Hermione tomo nuevamente su mano y lo jalo hacia ella negando repetidas veces con la cabeza.

-Aun no lo quiero saber, quiero que sea sorpresa Draco-

-Y aun que quisiera que le dijera jovencita, me seria imposible ya que la posición de la pequeña pierna de su hijo me impide ver su sexo- Draco se sentó en la camilla aun sosteniendo la mano de la chica, deposito un pequeño beso en ella sin apartar la mirada.

-¿Impresionado?- Hermione acaricio con sus dedos la mano del muchacho quien simplemente miraba embelesado a su bebé. Con ayuda del Doctor la castaña se incorporo bajándose la blusa, Draco recibió la fotografía en movimiento de su hijo y la guardo con cuidado en su cartera.

Acompañaron al doctor a su escritorio en el fondo de la habitación dispuestos a escuchar las indicaciones.

-Bueno, al parecer todo esta bien con el bebé y con usted ¿Ha estado tomando el acido fólico Muggle?- La chica asintió mientras el mago apuntaba en un pergamino las anotaciones. -¿Y usted se ha sentido bien?-

-Mareos, nauseas, vómitos, asco, antojos, cambios de humor, lo normal-

-A veces se pone muy enojona y gruñona también- comento Draco ganándose una mirada furiosa por parte de la chica- ¿Ve?- El doctor rio ligeramente y termino de apuntar.

-Bueno, será lo mismo de siempre, ahora que tu estas aquí creo que tendrás que cuidarla y verificar que tome todas las pociones que aquí te anote- Draco tomo el pergamino leyendo con cuidado todo, las pociones eran sencillas de realizar, el sabía como hacerlo, su padre lo había obligado a prepáralas para su madre antes de que él le provocara un aborto espontaneo por tantos golpes.

-No, el no puede, hoy mismo se regresa a Hogwarts- Hermione trato de quitarle la receta al chico pero este la alejo rápidamente de ella.

-¿Quién te dijo eso? Abandone la escuela, olvidaba decirte que te mudaras conmigo, McGonagall y el ministro ya estuvieron de acuerdo- Draco se puso de pie, estrecho la mano del medimago y tomo a la muchacha de la mano quien apenas alcanzo a reaccionar ya que aun se encontraba en shock momentáneo por lo anteriormente mencionado.

-En casa hablamos bien de esto Hermione, tenemos que irnos- Draco abrió la puerta del lugar y salió junto con la castaña.

-¡¿Draco!?- Astoria Grengrass se lanzo a los brazos del chico quien dio unos cuantos pasos atrás por la impresión.

-¡¿Pero que!? ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí Grengrass?- El rubio se quito a la chica de encima aun sosteniendo fuertemente la mano de Hermione quien miraba con incredulidad los hechos, Zayn se puso de pie mirando confuso la situación mientras Draco sentía como el mundo caía a sus pies, ya había arreglado las cosas con su chica, ya había imaginado una vida a su lado junto con el bebé que ella estaba esperando y ahora viene esa chica a arruinarle el momento.

-¿Cómo que que hago aquí? ¡Estoy embarazada! ¿Lo recuerdas? Las chicas embarazadas deben checarse- Astoria no había tomado en cuenta el lugar, le extraño ver a Draco saliendo de un consultorio y fue entonces cuando capto la presencia de la castaña y lo fuerte que ambos chicos se tomaban de la mano. –Granger- Hermione desvió la mirada y se abrazo a Draco quien la rodeo fuertemente por los hombros.

-¡Oh vaya! ¿Qué paso? ¿Blaise te dejo embarazada y corriste a los brazos de Draco a decirle que era suyo?- Segundos después sintió el empujón y la varita de Hermione clavándose en su cuello.

-¡No Hermione!- Zayn alcanzo a detener a Hermione antes de que su varita le hiciera un hoyo a la pelinegra. Trato de tranquilizarla, unas emociones así de fuertes podían afectar al bebé. Escuchaba como los gritos de las chicas aumentaban, Draco detenía a Astoria pues ella ya había sacado las garras dispuesta a arrancarle un buen trozo de piel a Hermione.

-Tranquilízate por favor, ignórala- murmuro en su oído pero Hermione no estaba dispuesta a escuchar.

-¡¿Y quien carajos te crees tu para suponer que mi bebé es de Zabbini?! ¡Me realice una prueba de ADN y me alegro el saber que Draco será el padre!- Hasta ese momento Draco jamás se había planteado ese hecho. Ella y el habían tenido relaciones y después Blaise la atacó, jamás pensó que también pudo haber sido el bebé de Blaise y que el se estaba haciendo cargo de algo que probablemente no era suyo, sintió un enorme alivio al escuchar las palabras de Hermione y con todo el amor que le sentía agarro el coraje para detener las palabras de Astoria.

-¡Ya basta!- El silencio reino nuevamente, Hermione estaba agitada, varios mechones de cabello caían por su rostro pegándose a el por el sudor. Astoria estaba en las mismas condiciones pero mirando sorprendida al rubio quien la sostenía fuertemente entre sus brazos recibiendo el sus arañazos.

-Tu presencia aquí es molesta Grengrass- Draco la soltó y Astoria se dejo caer en una de las sillas, obligo a Zayn a soltar a su novia abrazándola nuevamente, - Vámonos Tomswell- Zayn estaba parado completamente paralizado, estaba dispuesto a andar para que los chicos lo siguieran pero nuevamente las palabras de Astoria lo detuvieron.

-No hasta que Granger lo sepa- Draco apretó un puño lleno de rabia, no le iba a arruinar la felicidad, no lo haría.

-¿Saber que?- susurro Hermione en el oído del chico. Estaba demasiado agitada y molesta, sabía que Astoria se había puesto celosa al verla salir del consultorio ginecólogo de la mano de la persona a la quien siempre amo, Hermione sintió como algo se removía incómodamente dentro de su estomago, por fin había decidido perdonar a Draco, no quería perderlo nuevamente y el estar ahí en sus brazos sintiendo su corazón latiendo rápidamente, su respiración subiendo y bajando y el calor que le brindaba su cuerpo lograba volverla completamente loca.

-Tan ingenua como siempre Granger ¿Crees que después de tu partida Draco se iba a quedar solito como un perro abandonado?- Astoria hizo unos ojos de perrito que a la vista de la castaña se veían viscos y apretó la boca para lograr sacar una voz tan molesta al decir lo último. La miro con impaciencia esperando a que terminara de hablar y observando esa sonrisa hipócrita que surcaba sus labios, su pecho subía y bajaba, su largo cabello negro estaba completamente alborotado y unos cuantos botones de su camisa se habían caído dejando al descubierto un sostén negro de encaje, Draco la abrazo mas fuerte, estaba nervioso pero no hablaba, eso le daba a entender que el quería que Astoria hablara para que de una vez ella se enterara de algo.

-Blaise atacó a Draco, el pobre estuvo inconsciente varios días, ¿Adivina quien estuvo ahí cuidándolo? Yo Granger, cuando despertó le pedí que volviera conmigo y el acepto. Desearía que vieras la cara de satisfacción que ponía al estar conmigo, como cada noche me arrancaba la ropa tan salvajemente y me penetr…-

-¡Ya basta! ¡No me interesa saber sobre tus aventuras con MI PROMETIDO!- El comentario de Hermione sorprendió completamente a los presentes, lanzo una mirada de asco a la chica, tomo la mano de Draco y sin mirar a atrás camino hacia el ascensor mágico.

-¡Eso no es todo Granger!- solo se habían alejado unos cuantos pasos, aun tenían a Astoria pegada a los talones como una garrapata molesta. -¿Acaso tu prometido no te ha dicho que estoy embarazada de el?- Los músculos de Hermione se tensaron completamente, dirigió su mirada a Draco quien mantenía su rostro tan firme y frio, soltó su mano alejándose de el mirándolo con dolor.

-No, Hermione yo…-

-No hables- Hermione levanto su mano en modo de 'stop' y Draco callo adolorido. Zayn le pidió a Hermione largarse de ahí pero esta negó repetidas veces, Astoria era una cualquiera, antes de que ella y Draco anduvieran el chico le había confesado que estando con el todavía mantenía relaciones con cualquier alumno de Hogwarts. Camino con paso decidido hasta ponerse a la altura de la chica y la miro de arriba hacia abajo.

-¿Sabes? Zayn me comento que la ciencia mágica ha desarrollado un nuevo sistema para mujeres violadas, consiste en introducir una varita especializada por tu vagina, claro te gustara ya que te gusta meterte cualquier cosa- La mano de Astoria se alzo dispuesta a abofetear a Hermione pero los reflejos de ella eran mas rápidos y alcanzo a detenerla antes. – Ni te atrevas zorra, como te decía, eso confirma si quedaste embarazada o no y si quedaste podrás saber quien es el padre, dudo que sea Draco ya que tu te acostabas con cualquier cosa que caminara, y ahora si me permites, me voy a la casa de mi futuro esposo, te espera el Doctor- Y nuevamente giro sobre sus talones, tomó la mano de Draco quien estaba completamente sorprendido y se dejo llevar por la castaña.

Salieron del lugar para aparecerse segundos después en la casa de la chica rodeados de un silencio muy tenso.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir, cualquier cosa me llamas Hermione- Zayn se dirigió a la chimenea y desapareció seguido de una capa de humo verde, Draco no sabia si mirar a la cara a Hermione, camino hacia el sillón dejándose caer en el tapándose la cara con ambas manos. La chica lo había defendido, había defendido su amor, cada día tenia mas pruebas de que ella lo amaba mas de lo que el a ella y eso lo asustaba.

-Draco- Sintió el peso de la chica sentándose a su lado, no quería verla, no quería chocar con esos ojos chocolatosos que tanto amaba llenos de tristeza. –Draco, esta bien- Las manos de la chica se aferraron a las suyas delicadamente alejándole las manos del rostro.

-No Hermione, no esta bien, no sabremos si ese bebé es mío o no hasta que hablemos con el medico y lo convenzamos de decirnos- La sonrisa que la chica le brindo lo confundió mucho.

-No es tuyo- Hermione beso sus manos y se puso de pie dirigiéndose a la chimenea, al lado de esta colgaba una pequeña bolsa de piel llena de papeles, saco un pergamino y se lo tendió a Draco.

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Hace dos días Ginny me escribió, me dijo que Cormac Mclaggen hablo con ella, estaba preocupado porque había embarazado a Astoria.- Draco leyó con rapidez la carta donde Ginny Weasley ponía al tanto a Hermione de su vida, redactaba que su relación con Potter había terminado por razones que luego los hablaría personalmente, sobre la relación de Luna con Theo y lo de Cormac. Lanzo la carta sobre la mesa y se puso de pie caminando incómodamente, se recargo sobre el respaldo de una silla dejando caer la cabeza con un suspiro de resignación.

-No se porque reaccionas así tan tranquila, Astoria casi te describe exactamente como era nuestros momentos- Hermione se acerco lentamente con el corazón en la mano, lo abrazo por la cintura respirando su aroma tan fino.

-No importa, lo entiendo, estabas destrozado y no sabias con exactitud lo que había pasado- Acaricio su pecho aun pegada a su espalda tratando de calmarlo. –Además, yo también hice ciertas cosas y no con un hombre- Sin decir mas se alejo dando vuelta con la excusa de buscar a Coco.

Draco estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos, no había recordado el comentario del taxista sobre Hermione, giro rápidamente atrapando a la chica antes de que llegara al pomo de la puerta que da hacia el patio y la giro violentamente para pegarla a su cuerpo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- el aliento de Draco golpeo la cara de Hermione quien sonrió con picardía, rodeo su cuello con sus pequeños brazos y le brindo un ligero beso en los labios.

-Taylor y yo tuvimos un momento sexy- murmuro aun con los labios pegados a los suyos, Draco la miro sorprendido aun a la espera de mas detalles, Hermione rio nuevamente y se libro de sus brazos permitiéndole la entrada a Coco quien aruñaba fuertemente la puerta para poder entrar. Draco volvió a tomarla entre sus brazos, no quería hablar de su momento sexy con Taylor, ni de su mala relación con Astoria, simplemente deseaba besarla hasta que el mundo se acabara. Hermione respondió tratando de quitarle la túnica, Draco se la arranco de un ágil movimiento para después seguir con la lusa de manga larga de la chica.

-Tienes que regresar a Hogwarts- murmuro entre besos la castaña dejándose llevar por ellos. Coco pedía la atención de ambos dando brinquitos alrededor de ellos.

-No iré- respondió Draco, la cargo con delicadeza y la deposito sobre la gran mesa del comedor cuidando de no lastimarla –Soy tu prometido ¿Lo recuerdas?- Hermione rio mientras Draco besaba su cuello hasta bajar por sus pechos quitando lentamente el sostén rosa pálido que llevaba.

-Lo dije, aaah… Solo para callar a esa zorra, uuh- murmuro entre gemidos, Hermione estaba perdida, un dedo travieso de Draco se había colado por su zona íntima realizando movimientos dentro de ella.

-Hablaba enserio cuando dije que dejare Hogwarts y que tu te mudarías conmigo- Hermione irguió su espalda cuando Draco toco su punto. La camisa del chico descansaba ya en el suelo y Hermione aruñaba su espalda con cada movimiento. Draco continúo besando su cuello embistiéndola con su dedo.

Hermione ya no dijo nada, no podía pensar con claridad cuando esta en esta situación, beso sus labios gimiendo dentro de ellos, Draco saco su dedo recibiendo una mirada reprobatoria por parte de la chica, con suavidad deslizo su pantalón de maternidad para hacerlo seguidamente con sus bragas.

-Veo que optaste por la depilación permanente- murmuro en su oído acariciando la piel de la zona. Hermione rio y lo atrajo hacia si rodeándolo con sus piernas, Draco a duras penas logro deshacerse de su ropa pues la chica no lo soltaba, se subió junto con ella a la mesa estando ya los dos desnudos y la beso, segundos después tomo su varita lanzando un hechizo a la mesa.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Hago la mesa resistente, no pasa que se rompa y ambos salgamos lastimados- Hermione lo beso aun manteniendo una sonrisa, Draco acaricio todo su cuerpo, abrió con delicadeza sus piernas para después entrar en ella con rapidez.

Aquella mañana de invierno se amaron por tercera vez, Draco estaba sumido en una felicidad inimaginable al igual que la chica. El haberse encontrado con Astoria si le afecto un poco, pero también comprendía la situación, daba gracias a Merlín porque fuera una zorra y se acostara con cualquiera.

La mesa se movía demasiado, de no haber lanzado el hechizo las patas hubieran cedido y la caoba se hubiera roto, Coco observaba todo con curiosidad moviendo graciosamente la cabeza de lado a lado, al escuchar los gemidos de ambos chicos comenzó a ladrar desesperadamente y a dar vueltas en su lugar, se acerco a la mesa pegando brinquitos tratando de acercarse a ellos para comprobar que todo estaba bien pero dada su pequeñez no podía.

Solo ella fue testigo del amor que sentían el uno por el otro y la manera salvaje en la que se lo demostraban, un amor que difícilmente seria roto ahora.

Fen

La tarde ya había llegado, Taylor cerró su carpeta y lanzo la pluma sobre el escritorio, gracias a Dios que los domingos cerraban a las 2 de la tarde. Acomodo su escritorio y salió de su despacho, afuera en el escritorio de su amiga Hermione estaba su reemplazo, una chica de cabello rojo como el fuego, piel blanca y unas lindas pecas, era muy linda pero demasiado tonta y no le servía de mucho en su trabajo, anhelaba el regreso de Hermione la necesitaba mucho pues esta chica era demasiado lenta.

-Ya me voy Atenea, el Lunes descanso, para el martes quiero todos los informes que te pedí- Taylor le puso llave a su despacho y enseguida sintió la mano femenina de su secretaria aferrarse a la suya, Atenea tenia ya varios meses insinuándosele, trabajaba en el primer piso pero se ofreció a ser el reemplazo de su amiga mientras ella regresaba. Lo único que le gustaba de la pelirroja era su apariencia, se parecía demasiado a la amiga pelirroja de Hermione. Ginny Weasley.

-Atenea por favor- Dio media vuelta tratando de alejarse pero el cuerpo de la chica pegándose al suyo la detuvo.

-¿Cuándo será el día en el que me aceptaras Taylor?- Atenea paso su dedo por los labios de la rubia bajando lentamente por su barbilla, por su cuello y clavícula hasta llegar a donde sus pechos se unían.

-Detente ahora mismo o te despido- La respiración de Taylor estaba acelerada, Atenea la miro directamente y sonrió.

-No- sin esperar a que Taylor respondiera Atenea ataco sus labios y acaricio ambos pechos con brusquedad. Taylor la empujo tomando fuerzas de no sabia donde, Atenea se relamía los labios con lujuria y acomodo su cabello ondulado hacia un lado.

-Estas despedida, quiero tu carta de renuncia en mi escritorio para el Martes- sin decir nada mas salió de su oficina, subió a su auto negro y acelero, tenia mucho sin ver a Mitch y era mejor así, después de atraparlo en una aventura con su propia secretaria se había terminado todo, el seguía trabajando pero daba gracias que no fuera en su misma oficina, si lo viera nuevamente lo ahorcaría con sus propias piernas. Viró en una esquina y estuvo a punto de chocar.

-¡Fíjate por donde vas vieja chancluda!- Acelero mas, ya estaba desesperada por desesterares y tomarse un cafecito con su amiga. Segundos después ya estaba aparcando su coche en la gran cochera de Hermione, busco entre su bolso las llaves de la casa de su amiga, llaves que Hermione se había visto obligada a darle ya que hubo una temporada en la que se desmayaba donde fuera.

Introdujo la llave en su cerradura y se introdujo con rapidez, enseguida un olor extraño inundo sus fosas nasales, Coco había salido a recibirla pero la aparto con delicadeza, olfateo unas cuantas veces sin saber aun a que venia el aroma.

-¡Hermione!- No hubo respuesta, estaba demasiado oscuro y abrió las cortinas permitiéndole el paso a la luz –Hermione, ¿Dónde estas?- Camino rodeando el gran sofá y noto la túnica negra de piel de dragón posada en el suelo. -¡Oh pillina!- Taylor rio para sus adentros, tal vez estaba en su recamara, no la interrumpiría pero la esperaría ahí abajo. Fue entonces cuando su estomago rugió que capto el hambre que tenia, dejo su bolso y llaves en el sillón para adentrarse en la cocina donde el aroma se hacia mas fuerte.

-¿Por qué esta tan oscuro? Se supone que cuando esta nublado uno abre sus cortinas y no se queda en la oscuridad.- Busco a tientas en la pared el interruptor de la luz encontrándolo fácilmente, coco paso por su lado con la lengua de fuera. Fue entonces cuando encendió la luz que pudo divisar al fondo en el comedor dos cuerpos desnudos sobre la mesa descansando felizmente

-¡Hermione!- El grito que Taylor pegó fue tan fuerte que logro despertar a la chica. Hermione se incorporo tan deprisa que se mareo, Draco a su lado buscaba el lugar de donde provenía la voz encontrándose con la mirada de Taylor Momsen.

-¡Accio Túnica!- Taylor se alarmo al observar como pasaba por su lado la túnica que segundos atrás vio en el suelo, Draco la atrapo en el aire y cubrió el cuerpo de Hermione y el suyo.

-Oooooh, eso era, ¡Hermione tu casa apesta a sexo!-Taylor dio media vuelta caminando de espaldas hacia el refrigerador.

-¡¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?! ¡¿Es que ya no puedo tener privacidad en mi propio hogar?!- Hermione tomo sus prendas molestas lanzándole las propias a Draco quien la miraba con una sonrisa a la vez que le guiñaba el ojo.

-¡Oh lo siento! ¡Te recuerdo que salí temprano y ayer quedamos en salir!- Taylor tomo un poco de espagueti, lo puso sobre un plato y lo metió al microondas. Hermione y Draco ya estaban completamente vestidos.

-¿Cómo te fue en tu cita?-

-Bien, tuvimos un encontronazo con alguien indeseable pero lo solucione.- Hermione le ofreció una soda a Draco quien aun estaba sin camisa.

-Espero que tu seas la madrina de bodas- Draco beso la mejilla de Hermione quien lo miro molesta y con el ceño fruncido, abrió la lata y salió de la habitación dándole privacidad a las chicas dejándose caer en el sillón seguido de Coco quien no tardo en lanzarse a su estomago para que le acariciaran las orejas.

-¿Boda? ¿Te pidió matrimonio?! ¡Pero no veo ningún anillo!- Hermione paro las pataletas de su rubia amiga aclarando que todo había sido un error y que Draco no había dejado de molestarla con ese asunto.

-Oh bueno, supongo que aun sigue en pie mi petición para ser la madrina del bebé- Hermione rio nerviosamente, estaba en un embrollo, entre Luna, Ginny y Taylor había una disputa por ver quien seria la madrina, el padrino lo escogería Draco quien ahora suponía seria Theo.

-Bueno amiga, cuéntame, ¿Qué tal es tu rubiecito en la cama?, mas bien, en la mesa-

-¡TAYLOR!- Segundos después de grito se escucho el pitidito del microondas y como alguien llegaba por la red flú.

LOL

Ginny Weasley caminaba apresuradamente por los pasillos acompañada de Luna y Theo, Harry la había estado buscando toda la mañana para resolver el conflicto que los llevo a terminar, no quería verle, estaba harta de su comportamiento excesivo.

Entraron al despacho de McGonagall, tenían el privilegio de entrar y salir cuando quisieran y visitar a Hermione con la condición de volver para las clases, seria la primera vez que Theo iría pero necesitaba hablar con urgencia con Draco.

Uno por uno fueron entrando a la chimenea desapareciendo y dejando a Ginny a lo último, tomo los polvos flu y se acomodo en la chimenea, no le pesaba el haber roto con Harry, simplemente ya no era lo mismo, ya no lo amaba y no lo lamentaba, lanzo los polvos flu y desapareció del lugar dejando una lagrima en el despacho.

Forgett me Not.

Harry estaba tirado sobre la fría nieve mirando las nubes pavonearse alegremente frente a el, Ron estaba con Vanessa y Ginny se había perdido junto con Luna.

El dolor que había sentido durante la guerra ya estaba apaciguado, aun lamentaba fuertemente las perdidas de aquellos seres amados y ahora ya a un año del suceso había otra guerra consigo mismo.

Fue un error el haber abandonado a Hermione, sentía miedo por perderla, Draco la iba a alejar de su lado y ya no estaría con ellos compartiendo esos momentos de alegría. Ya había aclarado sus sentimientos, no estaba enamorado de ella, el amor que le tenía como hermana era tan inmenso que lo confundió demasiado. Si, quería encontrarla, quería abrazarla y pedirle de rodillas perdón. Se suponía que sus futuros hijos serian como hermanos, se suponía que ellos seguirían juntos hasta el final pero como siempre el grandioso Harry Potter echaba a perder todo.

Ya no estaba con Ginny, hace dos noches habían terminado logrando que se sintiera solo de nueva cuenta, era cierto que el amor se había perdido, ambos habían acordado recordarse como algo bello, a fin de cuentas Harry fue el primer amor de Ginny y Ginny el de Harry, el primer amor que logro superar cualquier obstáculo, un amor demasiado sincero, pero los cuentos felices tenían un fin y el final de Harry no fue como lo esperaba, a fin de cuentas siempre tiene que haber un poco de tragedia en su vida.

-Si sigues ahí vas a resfriarte Potter- Pansy logro ponerse a la altura del pelinegro, lo miraba desde arriba mientras Harry apreciaba su rostro, el chico aun seguía acostado. Pansy tenia rato mirando como el chico suspiraba patéticamente así que decidió molestarlo un poco.

-¿Problemas con el amor?- Pansy enarco una ceja y Harry decidió incorporarse, estaba tan felizmente solo y con sus pensamientos depresivos hasta que Pansy llego.

-¿Qué quieres?- Pregunto molesto, la morena le dirigió una risita y pateo la nieve con sus botas negras salpicando a Harry, saco un cigarrillo de su chaqueta y lo encendió con su varita dejando escapar el humo.

-¿Te importa?- Harry negó con la cabeza desviando la mirada hacia el lago. Pansy inhalo nuevamente el humo del cigarrillo observando el mismo paisaje que Harry, su cabello negro ondeaba elegantemente su nariz y mejillas estaban un poco sonrojadas por el frio.

-Oí lo tuyo con la comadreja- Pansy dejo ir de nueva cuenta el humo que retenía en sus pulmones, Harry arrugo la nariz con hastió, jamás le había gustado el tabaco.

-Lo se, todo Hogwarts lo sabe- Harry estaba un poco incomodo, no sabia que estaba haciendo Pansy ahí.

-Debo admitir, que me sorprendió, se les veía muy enamorados- Pansy apago su cigarrillo hundiéndolo en la nieve y pisoteándolo con su gran bota.

-Así pasa Parkinsson, el amor se acaba- Harry se puso de pie, no tenia ánimos de estar con esa chica y no sabia porque lo busco.

-Potter, ya que todos se están declarando al supuesto amor de su vida, no veo el porque no hacerlo- Menciono Pansy aun mirando el lago con tranquilidad, las nubes estaban acomodándose por debajo del sol, tal vez llovería. Harry se hinco frente a ella colocando sus dedos sobre la nieve para sostener su peso, Pansy tenia las rodillas pegadas a su pecho y los codos recargados en ella, la aproximación de Harry le acelero el corazón pero mantuvo la mirada fría y firme.

-Te equivocas de nuevo, no estaba enamorado de ella, fue una confusión- El aliento de menta golpeo el rostro de Pansy quien cerro los ojos al sentir el aire pegando en ellos, parpadeo varios veces y después sonrió alegremente.

-No me refería a ti con Granger Potter- Harry parpadeo confundido.

-¿Entonces?- Pansy rio nuevamente, la inocencia de Harry le sorprendía y mas aun que el chico aun no cayera en cuenta que ella lo espiaba a veces.

-Me refería a mi- Acto seguido lo tomo por la solapa del suéter para plantarle un beso en los labios, Harry estaba con los ojos en forma de plato ¡Pansy Parkinsson estaba besándolo! A las ¡Afueras de Hogwarts! ¡A la vista de todos! El olor a tabaco le impregno la nariz y con un empujoncito delicado la separo de sus labios.

-¡No! Lo siento Parkinsson, esto no puede ser, somos muy diferentes y yo acabo de terminar con Ginny- Harry se dejo caer hacia atrás de nalgas, con la respiración acelerada y los ojos desorbitados.

-Lo entiendo Potter, no era que pensé que tu y yo seriamos algo, así que descuida, simplemente ya tenia mucho tiempo deseando esto- Pansy se encogió de hombros y se puso de pie alejándose nuevamente de Harry.

Harry estaba completamente confundido, ese beso apestoso a tabaco le había gustado, el sentir los fríos labios de Pansy sobre los suyos le gusto, sacudió la cabeza sacando esas ideas de su mente dejándose caer nuevamente en la nieve quedando acostado, vaya momento loco que había tenido.

LALALELE

¿Qué les pareció?

Me tome todo este día escribiendo esto, a mi me gusto ¿Y a ustedes?

Las invito a dejar su comentario :D

Se vendrán muchas sorpresas de aquí en adelante, no crean que me he olvidado de Blaise, el seguirá inactivo, saldrá cuando menos lo piensen jiji.

Pensaba seguir escribiendo pero dije, ¿Y si se cansan de leerlo? Y bueno, hasta aquí lo deje.

Bueno me despido, BESOS!

Nos leemos pronto.

PringaLover.


	14. Esta fuera de mi control

Antes que nada, les recomiendo que para cuando lleguen a la parte en la que Draco narra la sorpresa que le dio Hermione busquen en youtube la cancionde Shakira Antologia, hay una donde sale cantandola en vivo, no se si poner canciones en el fic este prohibido, de ser asi me gustaria me lo hagan saber, sin mas les dejo el capitulo, espero les guste :D

Mir

Ron Weasley caminaba apresurado directo a su clase de pociones, se había quedado dormido y su queridísimo amigo Harry no se había molestado en despertarlo. Viro en la esquina y avanzo unos cuantos pasos mas hasta llegar a la puerta que ya se encontraba cerrada. Tomo aire y empujo la puerta, enseguida todas las miradas se posaron en él.

-¿Se puede?- El nuevo profesor le lanzo una mirada de suspicacia, si bien no era totalmente desagradable como lo fue Snape en sus tiempos de enseñanza pero era muy estricto.

-10 puntos menos para Gryffindor, pase- enseguida los quejidos del alumnado Gryffindor alzo revuelo el profesor golpeo varias veces el pizarrón con su varita para acallarlos a todos.

Camino entre las butacas buscando un lugar pero Harry ya estaba acompañado, el único lugar libre era al lado de Pansy Parkinsson, suspiro con resignación y lanzo sus cosas contra la mesa.

-Por lo menos puedes fingir que no te desagrada hacerme compañía Weasley- Ron bufó con hastió y le lanzo una mirada frívola que no le hacia competencia a la de Pansy, tenía los labios arrugados y el ceño fruncido desvió la mirada hacia la explicación del nuevo profesor sobre la poción que realizarían no sin captar la mirada de advertencia que Harry le envió unos cuantos lugares hacia a izquierda.

-_Vete a la mierda_- murmuro, no lo había despertado y estaba molesto.

Durante la hora y media respectiva a la clase Ron junto con todos los alumnos se dedicaron a preparar su poción, últimamente vacilaba demasiado, Vanessa y el no habían funcionado ya hace 1 mes de su rompimiento, hace un mes que Luna y Theo se declararon novios oficialmente, Hermione tenia ya 5 meses de embarazo, aun que aun no quiera aceptar verlos la extrañaba mucho, miro de reojo a Draco Malfoy quien se veía muy sumido en su poción al lado de Theo. Theodore Nott, como lo odiaba, lo odiaba por haberse quedado con la mejor mujer del mundo, lo odiaba por haberle quitado… No… El no se la quito, él mismo la dejo ir, muchas veces durante ese mes trato de volver con ella, pero Luna sabia lo que quería y en esos momentos lo que quería era a Theodore Nott.

Por mas que lo negara sabia que en esos momentos necesitaba un hombro en el que llorar, necesitaba un hombro amigo, Harry estaba igual o peor que el, Ginny ya no era la misma desde aquel Domingo en el que se desapareció con Theo y Luna, ya sabia que se iba a visitar a Hermione, la descubrió una vez que la escuchaba hablar con Luna, quien sabrá que cosas pasaron allá para que volviera tan alegre.

Harry se había alejado de todos, Ron trato muchas veces de hablar con el pero solo lograba respuestas monosílabas, el chico no se daba cuenta que al alejarse lo dejaba solo a el también y a Ron nunca le había gustado el hecho de estar solo, la partida de Hermione los rompió a todos, ya era hora de que ella volviera a ser su amiga, los dos la necesitaban mucho, pero el karma era una puta, llego un momento en el que Hermione los necesito a ellos y ellos la abandonaron, ahora ellos son los que la necesitan y ella los ha dejado a su merced, construyendo su propia vida y mas feliz que nunca.

Pero no, Ron estaba equivocado, por mas feliz que Hermione Granger se sintiera, por mas feliz que aparentara estar, siempre necesitara del apoyo de sus hermanos, de aquellos seres con los que paso los mejores 7 años de su vida, aquellos jóvenes a los que salvo y salvaron a ella en la guerra contra Voldemort, porque una amistad así, era muy difícil de olvidar y superar.

El trió dorado podía sentir ese vacio dentro de su corazón, ese vacio que solo la amistad podía llenar. Amistad que aun no estaba perdida después de todo, nunca es tarde para perdonar y olvidar.

Por fin, la ultima clase del día, Harry se dejo caer en el frio suelo del castillo esperando a que Ron saliera, segundos después su pelirrojo amigo salió sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada, Harry suspiro con resignación, no lo había despertado porque a e también se le había hecho tarde y se olvido de el, no era una buena excusa pero mejor esperaría a que se le pasara.

Observo como de a poco iban saliendo los alumnos hasta toparse con Pansy Parkinsson, ni si quiera lo miro, era increíble como desde aquel beso no se había dignado a verlo o hablarle, ¡Lo estaba ignorando! Nadie puede besar a Harry Potter para después ignorarlo. Se puso de pie y camino con paso decidido hacia ella.

-¡Eh Pansy!- Draco Malfoy corrió a su lado, le murmuro algo a lo que Pansy asintió con una sonrisa para luego alejarse con el, ¿Qué no Draco estaba con Hermione? Oh no, puede que ellos aun no se hablen pero no permitiría que esos dos se burlaran de ellos.

-¡Parkinsson!- Pansy se detuvo y Draco la imito.

-Potter, ¿Qué rayos quieres cara rajada?-

-Contigo nada Malfoy, necesito hablar con ella- Pansy se sorprendió un poco pero no lo demostró, levanto la ceja a la vez que una sonrisa burlona surcaba su rostro y le pidió a Draco que los dejara solos.

-Estaré con Theo, ¿Piensas acompañarnos esta noche?- Ya era viernes, todos los viernes Draco, Theo, Luna y Ginny se iban de visita con Hermione, Pansy había quedado de acompañarlos por primera vez, todos regresaban a excepción de Draco quien se quedaba todo el fin de semana allá.

-No lo se Draco te dije que lo pensare, ya te veo- Draco asintió, lanzo una mirada de advertencia al chico y giro sobre sus talones avanzando con ese porte tan elegante.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pansy aferro sus libros a su pecho mirando con curiosidad a Harry.

-¿¡Qué pasa?! ¿¡Que pasa contigo!?- Pansy enarco una ceja nuevamente, dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse, no estaba de humor como para aguantar los reclamos de Potter que no tenían lugar, avanzo unos cuantos pasos antes de que la mano de Harry la detuviera. –Por favor, dime ¿Qué planeas?- Pansy lo miro a los ojos, durante ese mes se había sentido observada por el chico, ella también lo miraba a el, se le notaba muy distraído en los entrenamientos de Quidditch y últimamente se pasaba los días solo.

-No entiendo de que estas hablando- Pansy se soltó suavemente del agarre y se agacho para tomar los libros que se le habían soltado. Harry se agacho para ayudarle tomando su mano por error, Pansy miraba para abajo, Harry la miraba a ella quería verle los ojos, esos ojos que últimamente no podía olvidar.

La chica jalo su mano hacia si, tomo el último libro y se puso nuevamente de pie. Siempre había evitado tener contacto con Harry ya que una sola rozadura le provocaba nerviosismo y su piel se ponía de gallina, no estaban destinados a estar juntos, ella no debía y no podía enamorarse del héroe del mundo mágico porque simplemente, no cuadraba.

-No pasa nada y no planeo nada Potter, siempre hemos sido así, jamás nos hemos hablado, aquel beso que te di no significa que cambiare- Harry estaba desesperado, se estaba volviendo loco por culpa de la maldita soledad.

-¿Estas jugando conmigo?- Pansy se sorprendió por la pregunta, bajo la cabeza y sonrió débilmente, se acerco a el y se puso de puntillas para susurrarle al oído.

-Potter, cuando yo me enamoro no juego- se separó de él observando la mirada confusa de Harry y sin decir mas se fue dejando al chico completamente pasmado.

Camino hasta llegar a su sala común con la cabeza llena de dudas, Potter había dicho que lo de ellos dos no se podía pero ahora era el quien la buscaba y le pedía explicaciones, ¿Quería una explicación?, bien, Potter, esto no puede ser.

Entro en su sala común y se dejo caer en el despejado sillón verde lanzando libro y mochila lejos de ella.

-¿Todo bien Patita?- Theo Nott se sentó sobre el estomago de la chica, Pansy simplemente le lanzo una mirada inexpresiva.

-¿Qué quería Potter?- Draco se levanto dejando el tablero de ajedrez de lado, enseguida fue atacado por dos chicos de grados menores que morían de la desesperación por jugar y que el chico se alejara.

-Sigue molestando con que le diga donde esta Granger- Pansy cerró los ojos, no tenia porque decirle a los chicos sobre lo que estaba pasando en la vida de ellos, escucho como Draco bufaba con molestia y luego se dejo caer cerca de su cabeza, Pansy alejo a Theo de su estomago con un empujón y se recargo en las piernas de su amigo quien comenzó a acariciar su cabeza.

-¿Qué ha pasado con Astoria?- Cerró los ojos nuevamente para perderse y alejar los pensamientos donde Harry era el protagonista y se sumergió en la voz de su mejor amigo.

-Ya sabe que yo se que el padre de su hijo es Cormac, sigue insistiendo en que es mío y sigue presionándome por que vuelva con ella- Desde que Draco había vuelto de pasar su fin de semana en la casa de Granger, Astoria lo había estado rondando y rogando porque volviese con el, ya Hogwarts sabia el embarazo de Astoria y que Cormac era el padre, también sabían sobre el bebé de Hermione y se rumoreaba una supuesta boda entre el rubio y la castaña.

Draco le había contado que Hermione le pidió volviese a Hogwarts, que en cuanto naciera el bebé y el se graduara podría irse a vivir con él a su mansión pero no hablaron sobre una boda.

-Draco ¿No piensas pedirle matrimonio?- Theo estaba sobre el suelo con la cabeza recargada en la mochila de Pansy, la chimenea estaba encendida y el invierno aun estaba presente. –Ya viene el día de los enamorados, tal vez sea bueno que se lo pidas en esa fecha-

-No lo creo, es tan poco original, todo mundo le pide matrimonio a todo mundo en esa fecha- Pansy se incorporo y pateo su mochila logrando que la cabeza de Theo golpeara fuertemente contra el suelo.

-¡Porque rayos hiciste eso!- Theo estaba sobándose la cabeza mientras Pansy reía, Draco estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos, claro que había pensado en pedirle matrimonio, solo que aun no era el momento, tal vez después del nacimiento de su hijo podrían casarse, pero aun no, aun era pronto.

-Entonces Pansy, ¿Nos acompañaras esta noche con Hermione?-

Pansy miro de hito en hito a Theo y Draco, alzo una ceja y asintió con la cabeza, no perdía nada, además quería ver la formación de su futuro sobrino en el vientre de aquella mujer que logro robarle el corazón a su mejor amigo. Y tal vez podría pedirle consejos sobre como conquistar a Potter, rio en voz alta de solo imaginar a su ex archí enemiga y a ella hablando animadamente sobre como robarle el corazón al niño que vivió y con una tasa de café en las manos, Theo y Draco la miraron confusos y se encogieron de hombros al ver como la chica se ponía de pie, tomaba su mochila y se alejaba hacia su dormitorio aun riendo.

-Esta loca- murmuro Theo dejándose caer nuevamente sobre el suelo.

1000Meere

Ginny estaba demasiado confundida, aun no terminaba su ultima clase, a su lado izquierdo estaba Luna, esa clase le tocaba con Ravenclaw y Slytherin, adivinación, como lo odiaba.

Las ultimas visitas hacia la casa de Hermione habían sido un poco diferentes, la amiga de la castaña estaba ahí siempre que ellos llegaban, platicando tan alegremente con ella pero su mirada cambiaba cuando la veía a ella, notaba un brillo diferente.

Aceptaba que Taylor llamaba su atención, esa chica alta, delgada y con cabello hasta la cadera, tan rubio como el de Draco Malfoy lograba sacarle más de una vez una sonrisa. Más de un par de veces habían hablado, Taylor era demasiado curiosa y preguntaba mucho sobre el mundo mágico.

Luna era un poco menos sociable con ella, pero Taylor y Ginny tenían muchos temas de que hablar. Los labios carnosos con esa perforación arriba de ellos la hacían desear tocarlos, se veían realmente suaves.

Ginny Weasley no era nada inocente, siempre había querido experimentar con una mujer, una mujer con las mismas características que Taylor Momsen, solo que no sabría que pasaría…

-Ginny, ¿Te encuentras bien?- Ginny parpadeo varias veces y asintió, la clase ya había terminado, todos ya estaba tomando sus útiles a excepción de ella, se puso de pie y con cuidado fue guardando uno a uno sus útiles.

-Weasley- Astoria Grengrass jaló uno de los tirantes de la mochila de Ginny ocasionando que sus cosas cayeran al suelo. –Se perfectamente que esta noche irán a ver a Granger, díganle de mi parte que se cuida las espaldas, esto no queda así- Ginny la miro con repulsión y Astoria no tardo en devolverle la mirada, se alejo del lugar pasando por encima de sus cosas, los impulsos violentos de la pelirroja fueron detenidos por Luna.

-Esta embarazada recuerda, no puedes lastimarla-

-¡Me vale pito que este embarazada! ¡No tiene derecho a hacer lo que ha hecho, es una zorra!-

-Tranquilízate, no puede hacerle nada a Hermione, esta protegida recuérdalo- Luna se agacho y ayudo a Ginny a levantar sus cosas.

Puede que Hermione estuviera protegida, puede que las amenazas de Astoria sean en vano, pero Blaise Zabbini seguía desaparecido y era eso lo que más preocupaba a la chica. Hermione había estado muy bien este ultimo mes, Draco la había apoyado a mas no poder, estaba siempre acompañada por sus mas cercanos amigos, nunca estaba sola, aun si fuera al supermercado o a dar un paseo, siempre había un auror encubierto encargándose de su protección.

Harry y Ron seguían insistiendo en saber donde estaba, habían llegado a las alturas de buscar a Pansy Parkinsson y tratar de sacarle información, la pobre chica ya estaba harta. Ginny prometió a Luna decirle esta noche a Hermione sobre las acciones de ellos, trataría de convencerla de verlos, aun que sea una vez y que por fin arreglaran sus diferencias.

Salieron del aula directo al gran comedor, estaban hambrientas, los pensamientos de Ginny siguieron divagando por todos lados, ni Luna fue capaz de sacarla de ahí, después de varios intentos en vano se encogió de hombros y dejo sola a su amiga dirigiéndose a la mesa de los serpientes para comer acompañada de su novio.

In Your shadow…

Draco estaba tirado en la cama de su habitación individual, tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza.  
Estaba feliz, antes era un chico frio y oscuro, completamente solo, pero luego llego Hermione. Sonrió de solo pensar en su mujer, no podía salir adelante el solo, estaba tan marcado por las muertes en la guerra, por la perdida de su hermana, aquella perdida de la cual aun nadie sabia, las muertes que el presencio, de las que fue autor obligado por su padre y por Voldemort…

Pero no todo estaba perdido, siempre habrá luz al final del túnel y el ya había encontrado su luz. Había acordado con Hermione seguir sus estudios, esperar a que naciera el bebé y graduarse para después poder mudarse con ella y con su madre en su hogar, así podría cuidar de su hijo, su mujer y su madre, aquellos que lo habían hecho renacer.

Recordó aquí día, al cumplir la primera semana de novios, la fiesta de 7mo año donde ellos habían asistido separados, Hermione con unas señas le pidió que salieran y ya afuera lo llevo a otro lugar…

-.-..

_Hermione corría jalando por la mano a Draco, estaba realmente emocionada por lo que se avecinaba._

_-¿A dónde me llevas?- El chico se detuvo atrayendo hacia el a la castaña quien no paraba de reír._

_-¿Puedes esperar? Ya casi llegamos- rogó con voz de niña pequeña, Draco negó varias veces riendo también pero la chica logro convencerlo, beso su nariz y tiro nuevamente de el hasta llegar a un pequeño bar-karaoke. Ese lugar había sido abierto por una mujer de padres Muggle a la cual le encantaba cantar, luego de abrirlo los magos y brujas del lugar quedaron encantados por tal aparato que emitía la música mientras tu cantabas. _

_Draco arrugo el ceño mostrando su confusión al observar como su chica se acercaba a la dueña, le susurraba en el oído para después asentir ante las palabras de la castaña._

_-¿Qué le dijiste?- Pregunto mientras Hermione se acercaba nuevamente a el._

_-Ya veras, ven- Jalo nuevamente de su mano sentándolo frente a un pequeño escenario._

_El lugar era bastante cómodo, en medio había un gran escenario con un micrófono, velas de color rojo flotaban alrededor del local sumergiéndolo en un aire romántico, había varias personas sentadas a su alrededor con su respectiva pareja cenando y tomando café._

_Un hombre regordete y de estatura media se acerco a el dejando una malteada de menta en su mesa._

_-Yo no ordene esto-_

_-No se preocupe, ella lo hizo por usted- Draco observo a Hermione la cual le sonreía desde el escenario, enarco una ceja en modo de confusión y movió los labios formando la palabra "Que" con ellos pero solo logro recibir un guiño de ojos, segundos después un hombre de pelo negro y con un tatuaje en su brazo izquierdo se acomodaba a su lado portando una guitarra acústica mientras mas personas con extraños instrumentos lo acompañaban a el y a su novia en el escenario._

_-Buenas noches a todos ustedes, mi nombre es Hermione Granger, soy estudiante de Hogwarts y he venido aquí con un propósito en especial.- La mirada de todos los presentes estaba puesta en ella, Draco seguía confuso y se sentía avergonzado, observo como las parejas se tomaban de la mano y se acomodaban para presenciar lo que venia._

_-Draco- El rubio pego un brinco al escuchar su nombre, se cruzo de brazos y piernas recargándose en su silla mirando directamente a su chica a la espera de lo que venia. –Quiero agradecerte por todo este tiempo, se que ha sido muy poco pero ha sido el mejor, lo cual me señala que lo que vendrá probablemente será maravilloso, quiero agradecerte por abrirte a mi, por demostrarme que las personas cambian para bien y por hacerme sentir todo lo que siento por ti, esta canción va dedicada para ti y espero que te guste, se llama antología y dice asi:- Las velas bajaron su esplendor y la música comenzó a sonar, Draco mantenía la mirada inexpresiva lo cual sorprendió a muchas personas las cuales no sabían que por dentro brincaba de la emoción._

_Para amarte necesito una razón__  
__y es difícil creer que no exista__  
__una más que este amor_

_Draco sonrió, su piel logro ponerse de gallina descruzo sus brazos y recargo los codos en la mesa poniendo su rosto entre sus puños_

_Sobra tanto dentro__  
__de este corazón__  
__que a pesar de que dicen__  
__que los años son sabios__  
__todavía se siente el dolor_

_Porque todo el tiempo__  
__que pasé junto a ti__  
__dejo tejido su hilo dentro de mi_

_Y aprendí a quitarle al tiempo__  
__los segundos tú mi hiciste__  
__ver el cielo aún más profundo junto__  
__a ti creo que aumenté más de__  
__3 kilos con tus tantos__  
__dulces besos repartidos_

_Desarrollaste mi sentido__  
__del olfato y fue por ti que__  
__aprendí a querer los gatos_

_Despegaste del cemento__  
__mis zapatos para escapar__  
__los dos volando un rato._

_Pero olvidaste una final__  
__instrucción porque aún__  
__no sé como vivir sin tu amor_

_Y descubrí lo que__  
__significa una rosa__  
__me enseñaste decir__  
__mentiras piadosas__  
__para poder a verte__  
__a horas no adecuadas_

_Y vaya que lo hizo, aun recordaba como la enseño a engañar a sus amigos para poder verse por las noches en el lago sin que preguntaran tanto._

_Y__ a reemplazar palabras__  
__por miradas_

_Y fue por ti que escribí más__  
__de 100 canciones__  
__y hasta perdoné tus__  
__equivocaciones__  
__  
__Y conocí más de mil formas de besar__  
__y fue por ti que descubrí__  
__lo que es amar__  
__lo que es amar..._

_Enseguida los gritos y aplausos se abrieron paso, Draco estaba tan emocionado que podría subir al escenario, plantarle un beso y hacerla suya en ese preciso momento, la chica tenia lagrimas en los ojos y sonreía demasiado, beso la palma de su mano para después lanzarle el beso a el._

_-Muchísimas gracias, Draco aun no puedo explicar lo que realmente siento por ti, me he dado cuenta que ni una ni dos ni tres canciones lograran hacerte dar una idea de lo que yo te quiero además…- Draco no dejo que terminara de hablar, se levanto de su lugar y brinco sobre el escenario hasta atraparla entre sus brazos plantando un profundo beso en sus labios. El publico se mostraba sorprendido, hasta ese momento habían captado que era Draco Malfoy, el hijo de Lucios Malfoy, aquel que ayudo a sembrar el temor entre las personas y familias. A lo lejos se alcanzo a escuchar un enorme aplauso seguido de uno mas, luego otro y otro hasta llenar completamente el lugar de aplausos._

_Draco se separo de ella sonriendo con alegría._

_-Te amo- murmuro, las lagrimas de la chica se abrieron paso comenzando a caer por sus mejillas, Draco las quito con sus dedos y beso la ultima que cayo._

_-Yo también te amo Draco- Hermione fue quien beso sus labios esta vez, Draco estaba muy emocionado y feliz, el sentimiento que Hermione ha hecho nacer en el fue indescriptible, terminaron el beso dándose un abrazo aun con los aplausos, abrazo en el que Draco logro aspirar el dulce aroma de Hermione Granger._

_-…-._

Como pudo haber sido tan idiota, como pudo haber dejado ir a la persona que mas ama en este mundo por un mal entendido, agradecía demasiado que Hermione hubiera apoyado su error por haber estado con Astoria y sacarlo de los futuros problemas que le traería, era oficial.

Hermione Granger lo amaba con locura y pasión.

Astoria fue pasado, si, tal vez aun no quisiera dejarlo en paz pero el ya vería la manera de quitársela de encima. Cormac estaba indignado, se supone que el hijo era suyo y Astoria quería encasquetárselo a él, habían discutido y la cosa quedo en que el chico no se haría cargo por petición de la morena, si bien, el verdadero padre no se haría cargo el tampoco tendría porque ya que ese niño no era nada suyo.

-Ilusa- murmuro dando vueltas en su cama hasta quedar boca abajo, escucho los golpes insistentes en su puerta y supuso que era Astoria , la voz chillona de la chica pidiendo que le abriera se lo confirmo.

-¡Vete de aquí Grengrass!- Los golpes en la puerta se hicieron mas fuertes y Draco apretó su cabeza contra la almohada, tanto ruido solo lograba hacerlo sentir peor.

-¡He dicho que te largues! ¡No estoy de humor para soportar tus caprichos! ¡Vete!- Del otro lado de la puerta logro escuchar la patada que dio seguido de varios gritos insultantes. Rio por lo bajo y lanzo la almohada lejos.

Volviendo al tema de sus pensamientos, el quería saber el sexo de su bebé, Hermione logro convencerlo de comprar ropita y juguetes unisex, pero eso no era suficiente para el, deseaba saber el sexo de su futura felicidad completa pero solo quedaría esperar aquel sagrado día, el día de su nacimiento.

El picoteo de una Lechuza sobre su ventana logro sacarlo de su cama, arrastrando los pies y sintiéndose pesado la dejo entrar, llevaba un pequeño paquete el cual dejo caer sobre su escritorio encima de sus pergaminos, tiro el pequeño bote de tinta y Draco la maldijo limpiando todo con un movimiento de varita.

Tomo el paquete y observándolo por todos lados camino por el hasta sentarse en su cama.

-¿Qué será?- estaba mal envuelto con papel marrón y demasiado sucio, tenia una soga la cual simulaba un pequeño moño como si fuera un regalo de verdad, no tenia tarjeta ni nada por el estilo, jalo la soga para deshacerlo liberando el paquete. Rasgo el papel encontrándose con una caja de color blanco igual de sucia que el papel y sin esperar mas quito la tapa la cual ocultaba su contenido.

El horror se apodero de sus sentidos, sintió como empalideció y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos dejando caer el contenido de la caja. Dentro de ella estaba la cabeza ensangrentada de una muñeca bebé, tenía los ojos de fuera y la boca cosida, sangraba por la nariz y por varias heridas que tenía sobre la cara, trataba de abrir la boca mientras emitía pequeños sonidos guturales. Debajo de la cabeza había un cuervo, un cuervo muerto con una nota en el pico.

Draco la tomo con manos temblorosas evitando tocar cualquiera de esas cosas por si estuvieran hechizadas, abrió con cuidado la nota la cual tenía con letras rojas y grandes escrito:

_Ninguno de las dos se librara. Ni ella, ni el bebé._

Arrugo la nota con su puño y su respiración comenzó a hacerse mas rápida, su rostro se puso rojo y la furia actuó en su lugar, tomo la cabeza que aun hacia esos pequeños sonidos y la lanzo por la ventana soltando un grito, un grito tan fuerte que sintió como su garganta se irritaba.

Los millones de pedazos cayeron sobre su piso mientras la cabeza lo atravesaba volando por los aires hasta caer al agua del gran lago.

Nadie en su mas sano juicio se atrevería a amenazar a Draco Malfoy, aquel hombre que mataría a cualquiera que osara atravesarse entre el y su familia, nadie en su mas sano juicio enviaría un cuervo el cual significaba muerte a Draco Malfoy, nadie que no supiera lo oscuro que podría llegar a ser a veces.

Tomo el cuervo apretándolo fuertemente con su mano sintiendo como de este comenzaba a emanar la sangre, salió de la habitación violentamente caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts empujando a todo aquel que se atravesara haciéndolos testigos del pequeño camino de sangre que iba dejando a su paso. Camino tan rápido hasta llegar al despacho de McGonagall, escupió la contraseña y subió casi corriendo por las escaleras, abrió la puerta tan violentamente asuntado a los presentes en ella. No le importo que el ministro estuviera ahí junto con los profesores en una junta privada e importante, no le importo que trataran de sacarlo de ahí simplemente lanzo el cuervo ensangrentado al escritorio de la directora ganándose las miradas sorprendidas de todos.

-Vayan por ella ahora mismo, la quiero aquí en menos de 1 hora con todo y sus pertenencias, me la llevo a casa-

Segundos después el ministro mandaba la orden a los aurores vía patronus de recoger a la chica sana y salva.

-Yo también iré-

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- El ministro tomo al cuervo por las plumas de la cola observándolo con cuidado.

-¡Me han amenazado! ¡Fue Zabbini! ¡No me quedare aquí explicándoles los hechos, iré ahora mismo por ella!- Draco estaba completamente fuera de si, avanzo directamente a la chimenea y tomo un puño de polvos flù, los profesores observaban todo con sorpresa y miedo.

-¡Espera muchacho! ¡Es peligroso! Por favor te lo ruego, aguarda a que lleguen los aurores- Draco negó fríamente con la cabeza, no esperaría a que llegaran aquellos, su mujer podría estar en peligro, arrojó los polvos flu ignorando las suplicas de los presentes y grito con fuerza la dirección de la casa de Hermione.

Hilf.

Hermione estaba oculta en su baño, las luces de su hogar estaban completamente apagadas debido a un bajón de luces provocado. Estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, su varita estaba en el piso de abajo, no le había quedado de otra más que ocultarse rápidamente al escuchar como la puerta trasera explotaba. Coco se movía demasiado, la apretó mas contra así tratando de mantenerla inmóvil pero era casi imposible, si seguía así quien quiera que estuviera abajo podría escucharla y no tardaría en abrir la puerta y matarla.

Tenia el tobillo lastimado, al subir las escaleras resbalo un poco doblándose el tobillo, sea quien sea que estuviera ahí estaba muy cerca, podía escuchar los pasos caminando lento y pausados.

Coloco a coco sobre la bañera y cerro las puertezuelas cuidando que no saliera de ella, tendría que salir del baño a conseguir su varita.

Con cuidado y en silencio giro el pomo de la puerta evitando que esta hiciera el característico ruido al quitarle el seguro, miro sobre el pequeño hueco que hizo para ver si no había nadie y después de confirmarlo salió con cautela.

Todo había sido tan rápido, primero la lechuza dejando la cabeza de una muñeca ensangrentada y casi real emitiendo aquellos sonidos junto con dos cuervos muertos, uno de ellos llevaba una nota en la cual le aseguraba la muerte a ella, segundos después la luz se fue y la explosión en la puerta trasera se dio a lugar. Rápidamente tomo a Coco entre sus brazos y subió a ocultarse al baño.

Camino pegada a las paredes sin detenerse observando con cautela sobre los otros cuartos, posiblemente estará al fondo del pasillo en la ultima habitación, avanzo mas deprisa bajando las escaleras haciendo ruido sin siquiera proponérselo.

-¡Ya te escuche!- La voz masculina que escucho a sus espaldas le puso los vellos de punta, estaba temblando tanto que no lograba caminar como debía, busco donde se suponía estaba su varita pero no encontró nada.

-¡Expulso!- Hermione alcanzo a evadir el enorme rayo rojo que salió de aquella varita el cual golpeo sobre un enorme jarrón que tenia de adorno. Se introdujo en la cocina escondiéndose en el pequeño espacio que quedaba entre el refrigerador y la pared.

-¿Crees que te libraras de esta?- Aquel hombre rio tan fríamente que nuevamente sintió su piel erizarse, cerro los ojos con fuerza tratando de despertar como si de una pesadilla se tratase pero no sucedió nada, al contario, siguió escuchando la voz de aquel hombre.

-¡¿Dónde estas pequeña perra?!- Lanzo un pequeño sollozo el cual callo colocando sus manos en su boca.

Los pasos se escuchaban cada vez mas cerca, al parecer nuevamente el hombre estaba cerca de encontrarla, sintió su presencia en su cocina y se mantuvo inmóvil, las lágrimas no dejaban de caer por su rostro, sentía a la muerte tan cerca, tan pegada a ella.

-Te encontrare perra, te encontrare y te descuartizare, arrancare cada dedo de tu mano, te mantendré viva mientras sientes como saco a tu inmundo hijo de tu inmundo vientre- Hermione cerro nuevamente los ojos, apretó mas su mano contra su boca acallando los gemidos trataba de detener los constantes espasmos que sufría por el miedo, Hermione si que era valiente, pero estaba completamente desarmada además también era inteligente y no le veía nada inteligente el enfrentarse con aquel hombre sin nada con que atacar.

Todo estaba demasiado oscuro, eso ayudaba a que no la pudiera encontrar, a lo lejos alcanzo a escuchar el característico sonido de alguien llegando vía red flu. Deseo con todo su ser que no fueran sus amigos.

Down.

Draco veía todo oscuro, ya estaba en la casa de Hermione y ver tanta oscuridad a estas horas del día le preocupaba, camino silenciosamente por la sala escuchando como bajo sus zapatos finos crujían pedazos de cristal, y eso le preocupo.

Saco su varita y se adentro poco a poco, no sabia si gritar el nombre de Hermione o simplemente seguir avanzando hasta encontrarla escondida en algún rincón, sintió el temor corroyendo sus venas, temor a no encontrarla con vida.

-_Hermione_- susurro, no obtuvo respuesta como esperaba, entro a la cocina aun sin encontrar rastros de nada pero se quedo quieto, alcanzo a oír unos pasos a sus espaldas, aun inmóvil trato de localizar la prominencia del ruido, segundos después escucho una pequeña risita.

- ¡Envertestatil!- Draco lanzó el hechizo hacia donde creyó proveniente la risa para su suerte logro darle al blanco escuchando como caía secamente en el suelo.

-¡Draco!- Hermione salió de su escondite lanzándose a los brazos de la chica.

-Hermione, ¿Estas bien? ¿No te hizo nada?- Hermione negó a todas las preguntas recibiendo los besos de Draco en la frente, ambos estaban sudados, asustados y desesperados, a lo lejos se escuchaban los quejidos de aquella persona tratando de incorporarse, Draco la tomo de los hombros y la llevo hasta el comedor –Sal de aquí- murmuro.

-No puedo, bloqueo las puertas y ventanas, trate de salir por la ventana del baño Coco esta ahí y la puerta trasera esta muy lejos-

-¡MALFOY!- Hermione pego un brinquito y trato de aferrarse al cuerpo de Draco evitando que se fuera.

-Quédate aquí, no te muevas, pase lo que pase no salgas Hermione, los aurores no tardan en llegar- Draco se separo de la chica besando sus labios, Hermione susurraba varios "no" tratando de hacerlo regresar, temía por su vida, temía perderlo nuevamente.

Se metió debajo de la mesa ocultándose tras una silla, Draco iba pegado a la pared, pensó en regresar la luz pero así seria mas fácil para el enemigo localizarlo y enseguida una idea cruzo su mente. Se señalo a si mismo con su varita y murmuro "Caeca Temporalis", ese hechizo lograba volverlo invisible por unos minutos, los suficientes para aturdir al atacante.

-Veo que el príncipe ha venido a rescatar a la princesa, veamos quien muere primero ¡Homenum Revelio!- Draco observo como una nube de color blanca lo rodeaba, el idiota había utilizado el hechizo revelador de presencias humanas, Hermione también había sido revelada.

Antes de que el hombre lograra alcanzarlo apunto con su varita y lo lanzo por los aires escuchando como caía sobre algo. Los ladridos de Coco se escuchaban muy insistentes.

-¡Acaso es lo único que sabes hacer Malfoy! ¡Finite!- el hechizo de invisibilidad de Draco se vio reprimido, Draco trato de lanzarse detrás del sillón pero un hechizo por parte de su oponente logro alcanzarlo.

-¡Draco!- Draco trato de incorporarse en su lugar, la voz de Hermione lo alarmo, para su desgracia la chica había abandonado su escondite y se encontraba parada sobre el umbral de la cocina.

-¡Perra volviste! ¡ Sectusempra!-

-¡Protego!- Hermione había recuperado su varita y la alzaba con fuerza frente a ella manteniendo el escudo protector.

-¡Hermione aléjate!- Draco se incorporo en su lugar y lanzo un hechizo contra el atacante, para su desgracia este era demasiado rápido.

-¡Hermione vete!- La castaña tomo la mano de Draco entre la oscuridad, apretó su mano fuertemente y sin pensarlo dos veces jalo a Draco hacia la puerta trasera, el estaba herido, lo sabia por el liquido caliente que escurría por su brazo y lo lento que se movía, escucharon como a sus espaldas las cosas explotaban, aquel hombre seguía lanzando hechizos, Hermione harta de sentirse amenazada por su vida y por la vida del hombre al que ama del cual no sabia que tan grave estaba, alzo su varita hacia la silueta oscura que estaba parada por detrás de ellos.

-¡Incarcerous!- La gruesa cuerda que salió de su varita alcanzo al enemigo el cual cayó secamente sobre el suelo.

-Llegaron, llegaron demasiado tarde- fue lo ultimo que alcanzo a escuchar Draco antes de caer los dos desmayados sobre el suelo, el por la perdida de sangre y ella por una razón inexplicable.

Run.

Bieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen, la ultima parte no me gusto pero fue lo mejor que pude lograr, creo que no soy buena narrando peleas pero hice lo mejor que pude. ¿Qué les pareció?

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, si supieran lo bonito que siento al entrar a mi fic y ver que los comentarios crecen, me la pase todo este día acostada en la cama escribiendo este capitulo con 13 hojas en Word y mas de 6.000 palabras, espero que nos sigamos leyendo y espero que por favor dejen sus comentarios los cuales me logran hacer demasiado feliz y al ver que no obtengo los que merezco me hacen sentir… bueno mejor ahí lo dejo.

Por cierto, ya el lunes 20 de Agosto entro a clases, probablemente tarde un poco mas en actualizar por tareas y todo eso, pero no abandonare el fic créanme.

De nuevo, muchas gracias a todas las que comentan y me siguen en la pagina, ya saben las invito a unirse Facebook/ultimorespiroDH.

Sin mas que decir, nos leemos en la pagina o en el otro capitulo, besos a todas :D

PringaLover.


	15. Alive

Respira profundo y mantén tu posición, respira profundo y mantente alerta, vamos Draco, no cedas, no puedes ceder, es tu vida o la de ella, no flaquees, no puedes flaquear o todo estará perdido.

-¿Y bien?- Draco volvió a negar con la cabeza. -¿Estas seguro?- Mantuvo silencio, no, no lo estaba.

-¿Qué ganaría yo en caso de aceptar?- Aquella mujer de gran melena oscura comenzó a reír a carcajadas mientras lo rodeaba. Draco estaba herido, sangraba demasiado del pecho y comenzaba a sentirse muy débil.

-¡La vida de tu hija y la impura! ¿No es suficiente para ti que acepte dejarlas vivas?- Volvió a reír provocando una enorme incomodidad, apretó los puños sintiéndose indefenso e impotente. Podía matarla, pero el no era un asesino, por mas que deseaba su muerte la criatura que llevaba dentro de su vientre no tenia la culpa de nada, podía, mas no quería vivir con aquello.

-¡Solo te estoy pidiendo que te quedes a mi lado! ¡Abandona a la impura! Ya lo hiciste una vez Draquito ¿Por qué no hacerlo de nuevo?- Observo el pequeño bulto bajo un gran árbol, Hermione estaba inconsciente y sangraba demasiado por la cabeza, su palidez era notoria entre la oscuridad del bosque y su respiración era demasiado lenta. A lo lejos Blaise Zabbini lo miraba con una sonrisa picara y malévola, tenia a su bebe en brazos el cual acunaba para que se mantuviera tranquilo pero pudo apreciar como le apuntaba con la varita. Bajo la cabeza y soltó un bufido de desesperación y resignación. A duras penas logro ponerse de pie deteniendo con su mano la herida sangrante.

-Sabes Astoria, las obsesiones matan y te puedo asegurar que por nada del mundo dejare lo que mas amo por un simple capricho tuyo.- Astoria abrió los ojos como platos al ver que Draco apuntaba rápidamente su varita hacia ella para después observar como el gran rayo de luz verde salía de la punta de ella, pero ella fue mucho mas rápida y alcanzo a lanzarse al suelo dejando que el rayo viajara hasta las manos de Zabbini dando directamente en aquel pequeño bultito.

-¡NOOOO!-

Hermione hace mas de dos horas que había despertado encontrándose con las blancas paredes de San Mungo, el doctor con el cual iba a sus citas con el ginecólogo checándola, la familia Weasley incluyendo a Ron, Harry, Luna y Kingsley.

Todos se habían emocionado al verla reaccionar, según había sabido la impresión y el terror del momento ocasionaron su desmayo, el doctor le había advertido que tuviera mas cuidado si no quería que afectara al bebé, preguntaba por Draco pero solo le decían que estaba bien, que la perdida de sangre ya fue repuesta y se encontraba descansando en la habitación de a lado.

Kingsley le había pedido disculpas por la irresponsabilidad de los aurores encargados de la misión ya que estos llegaron demasiado tarde y de haber obedecido Draco las ordenes de aguardar probablemente ella no estaría con vida, alego que estaban investigando la razón por la cual tardaron tanto en llegar y nuevamente paso a pedir disculpas para luego entrevistarla sobre los hechos.

Hermione narro todo lo sucedido, desde el paquete que recibió, el apagón de las luces, su tobillo torcido y su escondite en el baño, narro paso a paso los hechos aun sintiendo ese apretón en el corazón, quería ver a Draco, necesitaba comprobar con sus propios ojos que estaba en perfecto estado.

Minutos después de que Kingsley se retirara con la intención de ir a cuestionar al hombre que la ataco el cual ahora sabía era un ex alumno de Hogwarts expulsado hace cuatro años por estar indispuesto mentalmente, era un psicópata que torturaba animales, para la desgracia de Hermione era muy unido a Blaise Zabbini y este había logrado contactarlo para pedirle su muerte, Harry y Ron pidieron un momento a solas con Hermione, Harry tomó la mano de la chica, gesto que sorprendió mucho a la castaña.

-No creo que tenga algo para decirles- Hermione trato de soltar la mano de Harry pero este solo atino a aferrarse mas a ella.

-Por favor Hermione, hemos estado tratando de sacar información acerca de donde estabas, queremos hablar contigo, aclarar las cosas de una buena vez- Harry la miraba suplicante, ella simplemente se mantuvo callada, probablemente si necesitaban hablar, ya era demasiado tiempo sin hablarse, ella admitía internamente que los necesitaba tanto como ellos a ella, una de las cosas que siempre ha odiado de si misma era su orgullo, ese maldito orgullo que no le permitía aceptar la realidad, aquel orgullo que la hizo huir el día de navidad cuando se topo con Draco después de los hechos, aquel orgullo que en ese momento luchaba por salir, sabia que el orgullo era malo y por esa razón estaba tratando de suprimirlo.

-Esta bien- suspiro con cansancio y dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás recostándose nuevamente, Harry y Ron sonrieron alegremente lo que ocasiono que Hermione quisiera hacerlo también, como en los viejos tiempos pero lo evito.

-Primero que nada, lamento muchísimo lo sucedido Hermione- Harry besó la mano de su ex amiga y se recargo con los codos sobre la camilla aun con la mano de la chica sobre su boca. – Tengo que confesarte que, desde primer año había tenido unos sentimientos fuera de la amistad hacia ti- La mirada sorprendida de Ron y Hermione pusieron nervioso a Harry, por una parte podría recibir una paliza de parte de Ron por haber estado con su hermana estando enamorado de su mejor amiga, pero Ron debía respetar lo que tenia que decir – Con el paso del tiempo se hizo mas fuerte y debo admitir que pensé que tu y yo estaríamos juntos, pero luego llego Ginny- Ron se tranquilizo un poco mas, por lo menos tenia ya claro que no jugo con los sentimientos de su hermana, pero aun así quería saber el porque de su rompimiento ya que aun no lo tenia muy claro, al igual que Hermione.- Y sabes, hasta hace un tiempo atrás me di cuenta que lo que realmente sentía por ti era un cariño muy especial, un cariño como de un hermano a su hermana, fui demasiado idiota al haber confundido tales sentimientos, cuando nos diste la noticia de tu romance con Malfoy… Enfurecí- un pequeña lágrima comenzó a rodar por la mejilla de Harry y Hermione se conmovió, ahora podía entender la situación de Harry y con un dedo alejo aquella lagrima.

-No podía entender como aquel ser que te había hecho la vida imposible, aquel hombre que se encargo de hacerte llorar todos los días se hubiera ganado tu corazón, no podía ver lo que tú veías Hermione, no quería ver que realmente Draco Malfoy había cambiado, así que me cegué… Me cegué en mi enamoramiento falso, me cegué por pensar que te perderíamos y me cegué de celos- Ron tenia la cabeza gacha, escuchando las palabras de Harry, ahora que se daba cuenta el no tenia una excusa para su enojo, simplemente se había sentido traicionado.

-Amo a Ginny, fue mi primer amor, la primera chica con la que experimente cosas inimaginables y aun que hallamos roto siempre será mi primer amor pero tu Hermione siempre serás mi hermana. Después de ver como Malfoy se escabullía los fines de semana para ir a verte, enterarme que Zabbini te violo y no tuviste a nadie mas que a Draco, saber el hecho de que el quiera dejar la escuela para estar contigo, me hace darme cuenta de que tu fuiste quien lo hizo cambiar, tu lograste hacerlo como es y pido perdón de corazón por haberte fallado, por haberte alejado de nosotros y por no estar ahí cuando nos necesitabas después de que tu estuvieras a mi lado en todo momento en mi lucha contra Voldemort, ahora esta es tu lucha, tu lucha contra un demente, y al igual que tu estuviste a mi lado en todo momento, yo quiero estar a tu lado ayudándote a vencerlo- Las lagrimas corrían por las mejillas de Hermione, aun tenia fuertemente agarrada la mano de Harry y lo miraba con un sentimiento inexplicable, Harry hizo lo mismo que ella hizo con el, quito todo rastro de lagrimas y la miro a la espera de las palabras.

-Harry… No tengo palabras- Bajo la cabeza apenada, no sabía que decir después del discurso que Harry le dio simplemente sintió el impulso de abrazarlo fuertemente a la vez que este le correspondía, las lagrimas aun continuaban cayendo por sus mejillas mientras Harry le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras, después de unos minutos Ron decidió unirse acariciando la espalda de la chica.

-Entonces ¿Amigos de nuevo?- murmuro Harry en su oído.

-Amigos de nuevo- Respondió la chica soltando una pequeña risita. –Ron ¿Tu también tienes algo que decirme?- La cara de Ron se torno roja de vergüenza, bajo la mirada y asintió.

-Fui un idiota, es todo, un gran idiota- Hermione rió y lo arrastro a su lado abrazándolo fuertemente, Ron nunca había sido muy expresivo pero apreciaba el hecho de que estuvieran ahí con ella y el pequeño esfuerzo que hizo Ron por excusarse. Ron volvió a acariciar su espalda sintiendo el gran vientre de la chica interponiéndose entre ellos. –Lo siento mucho Hermione-

-Tranquilo Ron, se que eres un idiota- Ron rio ante las palabras de la chica y después de unos segundos se separaron, Hermione los miraba de hito en hito con una sonrisa. Le hubiera gustado preguntarle a los dos el porque de su rompimiento con su respectiva ex novia pero no era el momento, aun tenía ganas de ver a Draco y estar con el para cuando despertara, con la ayuda de los chicos logro ponerse de pie apoyando su peso en Harry y caminando con dificultad, su tobillo estaba vendando y completamente hinchado, afuera todos trataron de reprimirla pero ella ignoro los comentarios y apuro el paso hacia la habitación de su chico.

-Narcissa Malfoy fue quien le dono la sangre- comento Ron estando aun afuera de la puerta.

-¿Esta ella adentro?- Su mano comenzó a temblar sosteniendo el pomo de la puerta, no estaba lista para ver a la abuela de su hija y no tenia ninguna intención de hablar con ella.

-No, solo Parkinsson y Nott están ahí esperando a que despierte- Sostuvo la manija de la puerta con fuerza logrando que sus dedos se pusieran pálidos, por lo menos Narcissa no estaría ahí.

Entro con cautela a la habitación observando a su pálido hombre recostado sobre la camilla con los ojos cerrados, Pansy y Theo simplemente estaban sentados, charlando de no sabia que cosa pero al verla entrar se mantuvieron callados Hermione avanzo rápidamente hasta llegar a su lado y tomarle de la mano.

-Bueno, ya esta en buenas manos, nos retiramos, con tu permiso Granger- Theo se puso de pie y acompañado de Pansy salió del lugar, ahora podía estar a solas con Draco, observo detenidamente su estado, tenía el pecho descubierto a excepción de una gran venda que lo cubría con una ligera mancha de sangre, estaba completamente pálido y a su lado una gran bolsa de sangre bombeaba lentamente permitiendo que fluyera hacia el.

-Muchas gracias por haber llegado a tiempo- murmuro y beso sus labios. De no haber sido por el probablemente estaría, no sabía nada de Coco pero seguramente la tendrían por ahí aguardando a que ella fuera por ella, pero no se movería de ahí hasta que Draco despertara y lo dieran de alta.

Pasaron las horas, de vez en cuando entraba y salía una enfermera la cual se encargaba en checar que todo estuviera en perfecto estado, luego de comprobar que todos estuvieran bien regresaron a Hogwarts acompañados de la profesora McGonagall.

Hermione estaba que se daba cabezazos contra la pared, aun no lograba entender como es que Blaise había dado con su paradero, obviamente ya no podría regresar a casa y tendría que dejar de ver a Taylor por un tiempo, simple hecho que la volvía melancólica, espera que alguien la mantuviera al tanto, claro que al regresar de su trabajo y ver su casa en ruinas la preocuparía, tal vez podría escabullirse y visitarla, aclarar las cosas y despedirse nuevamente por un tiempo, hasta que Blaise estuviera tras las rejas.

Aun con ella muerta Blaise seria perseguido y con dos cargos, violación y doble asesinato, pues si la mataba a ella también mataría a su bebé.

Suspiro con cansancio y tomó la mano de Draco depositando un pequeño beso en él, ya llevaba suficiente tiempo ahí. Esta todo oscuro pues la noche había llegado, su estomago rugía demasiado pero no pensaba abandonar a Draco, no quería irse a buscar algo de comer y que el despertara sin verla ahí.

-_No_- Hermione pegó un brinco, no había nadie aparte de ellos en la habitación, miro con confusión a Draco pero este seguía igual de inmóvil. –_Noo_-

-¿Draco?- Fue entonces cuando comenzó a observar los grandes espasmos que habían tomado control del rubio, negaba con la cabeza ligeramente y daba pequeños brincos, ¡Estaba despertando!

-_Hermione_-

-Aquí estoy Draco, abre los ojos, todo esta bien- Se aferro a un mas a sus manos y besó su frente, Draco estaba despertando por fin.

-¡NOOOO!-

-¡Draco!- El rubio por fin abrió los ojos algo sobresaltado aferrándose al pequeño cuerpo de Hermione como si la vida se fuera en ello, había tenido una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla y su respiración subía y bajaba con demasiada rapidez, fue entonces cuando percibió el aroma de la chica y su voz susurrándole palabras tranquilizadoras que decidió relajarse.

-Todo esta bien Draco- Hermione estaba sentada sobre las piernas del chico abrazándolo y acariciando su rubia cabellera –Fue una pesadilla, solo eso-

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- Pregunto acariciando su vientre, Hermione le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza en señal de que estaba bien.

-Estuviste buen rato inconsciente, ya todos se fueron y el doctor no ha parado de mandar enfermeras para que te checaran- Draco con ayuda de la chica volvió a recostarse.

-¿Quién era? ¿Ya hablaste con Kingsley y averiguaste el porque de la tardanza de los aurores?-

-Era Miltown Mellark, Kingsley solamente me dijo que estaba indignado y mando a investigar a los aurores, dice que esta indignado- Draco bufó con molestia e indignación, de haber tenido al ministro frente a el probablemente se lanzaría a golpearlo.

-Mellark, maldita sabandija- murmuro.

-¿Lo conoces?- Draco suspiro dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás, tomo la mano de la chica y la jalo señalando que se recostara a su lado, Hermione obedeció y con sumo cuidado lo abrazo recargando su cabeza en su hombro.

-Desde pequeños, es mayor que yo pero jamás nos llevamos bien, esta enfermo, disfrutaba torturando pequeños animales frente a mi para verme llorar y asustarme, jamás tuvimos una buena relación con su familia, lo corrieron de Hogwarts y a veces iba a buscarme para pelear, claro que yo ya no me dejaba y cuando me obligaron a entrar a los mortifagos me dejo en paz, no pensé que fuera a volver- Hermione percibió su miedo y beso su pecho desnudo, no le pasaría nada mientras estuvieran juntos.

-En estos momentos lo están interrogando, trataran de saber como me encontraron y donde esta Blaise- Draco se mantuvo en silencio, minutos después una enfermera entro nuevamente y al verlo despierto conjuro una mesita flotante con pequeñas patas llena de comida, Hermione se incorporo y tomo con cuidado la mesita colocándola en las piernas del rubio.

Después de revisar que todo estuviera en perfecto estado y apurar a que la sangre se transfiriera rápidamente salió del lugar dándole la noticia de que pronto lo darían de alta.

-¿De quien es la sangre?-

-No lo se, cuando desperté ya estabas con ella, no pregunte, se me paso-mintió, pero no quería incomodarlo mencionando que su madre estuvo ahí, se acomodo y lo ayudo a medio incorporarse para que el pudiera comer.

-Esta comida es asquerosa- murmuro alejando un plato de legumbres.

-Eres un malcriado, no siempre tendrás los mejores alimentos- Hermione lo obligo a comerse una ultima cucharada de legumbres para después continuar con la gelatina.

-Sabes, he estado pensando y no me harás cambiar de parecer, ya tome la decisión y así se hará- Comento Draco mirando el rostro ceñudo de la chica, tal vez la decisión que tomo no le agradara a la chica pero era una decisión tomada a las circunstancias. –Dejare Hogwarts y esta vez si te iras a vivir a la mansión Malfoy-

-¡QUE! ¡Ya hablamos de esto y quedamos que…-

-¡Se en que quedamos Hermione!- La castaña lo miro silenciosa, le había gritado… Draco se relajo la cara acariciando con sus dedos su frente, se le fue de las manos, pero la chica tenia que entender que no estaba dispuesto a dejarla sola.

-Después de lo que paso, ten por seguro que Zabbini seguirá atacando, no permitiré que regreses a esa casa, el ya sabe donde queda, la mansión Malfoy esta oculta con el encantamiento fidelio Hermione, y yo necesito estar ahí para protegerte pase lo que pase- La tomó del rostro y se acerco tratando de depositar un pequeño beso en sus labios pero la chica giro el rostro ocasionando que se lo diera en la mejilla. Hermione no quería que Draco abandonara sus estudios, no podía permitirlo, se suponía que habían acordado que el se graduaría con honores, conseguiría trabajo y saldrían adelante.

Una pequeña lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla, había arruinado el futuro de Draco, arruino la oportunidad de que se graduara y tuviera una buena carrera, bajo la mirada al tiempo en el que más lágrimas caían por su rostro no pudiendo evitar un pequeño hipido.

Draco sonrió al terminar de leer sus pensamientos, la oclumancia aun se le daba muy bien por eso decidió usarla al ver que Hermione rechazaba su beso, la abrazo hundiendo su nariz en su alborotado cabello, amaba la forma en la que esa mujer se preocupaba por el.

-No arruinaste nada Hermione, al contrario, me diste una razón perfecta para seguir adelante, ¿trabajo? No lo necesito, mi familia es millonaria recuerda, tengo la inteligencia necesaria para un trabajo digno y sobre graduarme, no te preocupes, jamás he querido graduarme- Hermione rio aun con las lagrimas en su cara, oculto su rostro en el cuello del rubio depositando un pequeño beso ahí, olvidaba que Draco podía leer las mentes.

-Entonces… viviremos juntos, como una familia de verdad.- murmuro la chica.

-Como una familia de verdad- respondió Draco apretándola más.

Como una familia de verdad, llena de amor, una familia la cual solo esperaba que no se viera forzada a romperse como lo había visto en sus sueños, la cosa no acababa aun, no acababa hasta que el mismo enfrentara a Blaise Zabbini y lo matara con sus propias manos sin necesidad de utilizar la varita, porque eso era lo que quería, si iba a matar seria a Blaise Zabbini, si iba a mancharse de sangre las manos, seria con la de Blaise Zabbini, y si realmente se encontrara con la oportunidad la varita no era el arma que deseaba usar. Blaise Zabbini se había vuelto digno de morir en las manos de Draco Malfoy, ya se metió demasiado con lo que el más amaba en esta vida y no permitiría que siguiera destruyendo su felicidad.

Ginny Weasley ya tenia buen rato sentada en la entrada de la residencia Momsen, desde su posición lograba observar como los aurores se encargaban de borrarle la memoria a los Muggles que presenciaron la escena mientras algunos otros buscaban la manera de solucionar la casa.

Había sentido la necesidad de contarle lo que paso, McGonagall le había permitido visitarla con la condición de volver antes de las 10, Taylor ya estaba tardando demasiado y probablemente solo alcanzaría a estar hora y media con ella.

Estaba congelándose, el frio le calaba hasta los huesos y no servía de nada frotarse las manos contra su cuerpo, tenia los dedos tan engarrotados que no podía sostener bien su varita para lanzar el hechizo calentador. Justo estaba poniéndose de pie para regresar a Hogwarts cuando el ya tan familiar coche negro de Taylor avanzaba con las luces encendidas hasta estacionarse en su cochera. Segundos después observo a la gran rubia descender del coche con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Hola! Que sorpresa verte por acá ¿Esta todo bien?- Ginny pego un brinquito al sentir los cálidos labios de Taylor depositando un pequeño beso sobre su mejilla.

-Bueno, a eso era a lo que venía, tenemos que hablar- Taylor dirigió rápidamente la mirada hacia la casa de su amiga comprobando que todas las luces estaban apagadas, para los Muggles era imposible ver a los aurores trabajando en la reparación, se encogió de hombros e invito a Ginny al interior de la casa – Te haz de estar congelando Ginny ¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando?

-No, como media hora tal vez- Ginny observo detalladamente el lugar, extrañamente no pudo evitar observar el trasero de la rubia el cual se tambaleaba alegremente frente a ella.

-¿Quieres algo de beber?- Taylor giro hacia ella captándola en el momento pero simulo no darse cuenta.

-No gracias, de hecho vengo rapidito, probablemente no veas a Hermione durante un tiempo, tuvo que irse lejos, la atacaron ahora y la policía mágica esta investigando el caso, recomendaron que no regresara a ese lugar-Taylor asintió pausadamente, imaginaba que en algún momento las cosas estallarían, agradecía con todo el corazón que su amiga estuviera bien, posiblemente no la viera de nuevo durante un tiempo pero eso no podía quedarse así.

-¿No hay alguna manera de que podamos seguir viéndonos?- Ginny la rodeo hasta llegar al enorme sillón donde se dejo caer cruzando una pierna sobre la otra, Taylor la imito sentándose un poco mas cerca de lo esperado.

-Bueno, no lo se, hablare con ella cuando pueda, no estoy segura de que ella pueda venir ya que eso lograría ponerla en peligro-

-Ya veo- murmuro la rubia bajando la mirada. Hermione era considerada alguien muy importante en su vida, pero mientras las cosas no se arreglaran podía aceptar el hecho de que no pudieran verse por un tiempo.

-¿Y a ti te seguiré viendo?-

-¿Disculpa?- Ginny se sobresalto un poco por el comentario y Taylor rio al observar como los colores en el rostro de la chica aumentaban hasta formarse en un rojo tierno.

-No quiero incomodarte, solo me gustaría poder seguir viéndote-

-¿Sabes?- Intentaría algo, solo esperaba no asustar a Taylor, podía ser muy pronto pero la curiosidad la estaba matando completamente, la necesidad por descubrir su verdadera orientación sexual la estaba carcomiendo. Ginny Weasley era bien conocida entre los hombres pero ninguno había logrado convencerla del todo, tampoco podía evitar ver a veces la hermosura de varias chicas. Con Harry había creído que todo estaba bien, que por fin se había decidido por ser heterosexual pero al conocer a Taylor las cosas cayeron sobre un abismo volviéndola un volcán de emociones a punto de explotar.

No podía negar que a veces fantaseaba con chicas, era extraño, había crecido en un entorno lleno de muchachos así que probablemente esto afecto su modo de vida, acaricio disimuladamente uno de los muslos de la rubia sintiendo la suavidad de su piel bajo su tacto, tal vez no perdía nada con intentar, Taylor había estado obstruyendo sus pensamientos desde hace un tiempo y necesitaba calmar esa necesidad que sentía.

-¿Qué sucede?- La rubia la incitó a hablar permitiendo la caricia de la pelirroja, Ginny la miro a los ojos logrando captar una pequeña chispa de deseo en los ojos de Taylor, posiblemente… Esa era la señal. Ginny acorralo a la rubia entre el respaldo del sillón sintiendo como las manos de la rubia la tomaban por las caderas.

-Aun tengo hora y media para regresar a Hogwarts- murmuro. Taylor sonrió y sin dudarlo ni un segundo se lanzo a los carnosos labios de la pelirroja sintiendo como esta le correspondía.

La rodeo con sus piernas y la jalo hacia ella ocasionando que Ginny cayera encima, siguieron besándose dejando que las manos traviesas de ambas viajaran por el cuerpo de cada una.

Taylor rodo hasta ponerse sobre ella y le quito la túnica para después seguir con la blusa sin dejar de besarse, se separo observando ese sostén oscuro y con rapidez lo desabrocho liberando los grandes pechos blancos de Ginny.

Beso su cuello bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a ellos mordiendo, lamiendo y succionan los pezones rosados de la pelirroja.

Ginny estaba envuelta en un embrollo de emociones, le encantaba lo que estaba sintiendo con Taylor, jamás había sentido tanta excitación como en aquel momento, los gemidos que salían de su garganta eran acallados por los apasionados besos de Taylor, el calor que ambas emanaban logro empañar los vidrios de la sala de estar, las dos se encontraban completamente desnudas, tendidas sobre el suelo besando, acariciando, mordiendo y succionando cada parte de su ser. Fue cuando Taylor bajo hasta su entrepierna para lamer todo lo que se encontrara a su paso que sintió como la perdición se apodero de ella, la lengua de Taylor hacia maravillas, era como si conociera el punto exacto de su sexo.

Su espalda comenzó a encorvarse, los dedos de sus pies se engarrotaron al igual que los de sus manos, los gritos de placer podían ser escuchados por los vecinos pero no le importaba nada, solo el seguir sintiendo la lengua de Taylor viajando profesionalmente por todo su sexo, tomo la cabeza de la chica entre sus manos presionándola contra si y segundos después termino dentro de la boca de la chica dejando salir todo aquel liquido femenino el cual Taylor se degusto con alegría.

Las mejillas de Ginny estaban sonrosadas, Taylor se incorporo besando los labios de la pelirroja, dirigiéndole una pequeña sonrisa de complicidad.

-Creo que, es tu turno de disfrutar- murmuro la pelirroja besando el cuello de Taylor.

-¿Aun hay…aah… tiempo?-

-Media hora-

-Mas que suficientes- Segundos después Ginny repitió lo mismo que Taylor hizo con ella, el escucharla gemir hacia sentir a Ginny nuevamente con las ganas de explotar en su boca.

Aquella noche fue inolvidable para ambas, la pelirroja no sabía si sentirse culpable por haber tenido relaciones con la mejor amiga de su mejor amiga el mismo día que la atacaron o sentirse feliz porque por fin había aclarado todas sus dudas.

Pero de algo estaba completamente segura, Taylor Momsen de ahora en adelante seria completamente suya…

Pansy se encontraba vagando por los pasillos, odiaba hacer ronda de prefectos, con el ataque de Granger la seguridad se había aumentado pero muchos alumnos no tomaban demasiada importancia, había atrapado a varios en sus momentos íntimos, era lo que mas odiaba, tener que verlos en acción.

Pansy era una chica, una chica activa sexualmente y tenia sus necesidades, solo que no tenia con quien saciarlas. Tampoco era que se acostaría con todo aquel que se atravesara por su camino, ella no es como Astoria, aquella zorra preñada que se tiraba a medio colegio y luego trataba de obligar a alguien a hacerse cargo de su hijo.

Tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos que hasta ese momento logro captar que se encontraba en el séptimo piso, siempre le había tenido un miedo oculto a ese pasillo, odiaba que fuera tan oscuro y que los fantasmas vagaran por el a todo momento, un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal al recordar su primer día de clases, con tan solo once años se había aventurado por todos los pasillos hasta llegar a ese, el varón sanguinario salto al ataque dándole el peor susto de su vida, sacudió su cuerpo al observar a lo lejos la figura fantasmagórica del varón y apuro su paso hasta encerrarse en una aula la cual se encontraba abierta.

Suspiro con alivio al observar por debajo de la puerta la sombra del fantasma alejarse y se dejo caer en el frio suelo observando su reloj de pulsera. Eran las once de la noche, su turno había acabado ya y necesitaba dormir, había sido un día muy largo.

-¿Parkinsson?- Pansy pego un brinco del susto al escuchar como la llamaban a sus espaldas, giro rápidamente topándose con los cálidos ojos de Harry Potter.

-¡Potter!- Logró ponerse de pie de un rápido brinquito, sacudió su pantalón y lo miro severa. -¿No se supone que debes estar en tu sala común?- Harry brinco del alfeizar de la ventana hasta el suelo. Tenía la camisa desabrochada y miraba a Pansy con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Por qué el afán por estarme siguiendo?- Pansy abrió los ojos como platos, no sabía si mirarlo indignada, sorprendida, molesta o con nerviosismo, así que recurrió por reírse por tal imprudencia.

-¿Yo? ¿Seguirte? ¡Por favor! Potter, que este enamorada no significa que tenga que estarte acosando- Pansy hincho el pecho con orgullo, sacudió su gran melena negra y miro seriamente a Harry. -¿Quieres explicarme que hacías aquí? ¿O prefieres que te reste puntos?- La cercanía que Harry estaba poniéndola nerviosa, estaba pensando seriamente en salir huyendo de ahí pero no podía dejarse intimidar por un Slytherin, acaricio su pecho justamente donde se encontraba el corazón en un intento vano por apaciguar sus constantes latidos.

- Parkinsson, me sorprendes- Harry acaricio una de las mejillas de la chica, la tomo por la cadera y beso su mejilla, Harry no sabía que estaba haciendo, tal vez el hecho de que estuviera algo borracho le afectara en esos momentos y viera las cosas de otra manera, tal vez, solo tal vez…

-Hueles rico- Pansy se encontraba completamente inmóvil, enseguida el olor a alcohol inundo sus fosas nasales y las nauseas se hicieron presentes, aborrecía a la gente borracha y aborrecía ese aroma, le traía malos recuerdos de niña, trato de apartarlo pero Harry se aferro mas a su cintura. –Debo admitir, me sorprendí cuando me dijiste que estabas enamorada de mi Pansy- Harry delineo su labio inferior con su pulgar mojándolo con un poco de saliva, su mirada estaba completamente perdida y Pansy no sabía que hacer.

-Potter, estar borracho aléjate- Utilizo su tono de voz mas frio y nuevamente trato de apartarlo pero Harry se resistía, si iba a besarla no quería que fuera así, no quería que el tuviera que estar borracho para darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos, no deseaba ese beso para nada, no así.

-No, llevo semanas muriéndome por besarte y ahora es mi oportunidad- Acto seguida la inmovilizo con sus propios brazos y le planto un gran beso, Pansy se resistió, sacudió su cuerpo y gruñía tratando de alejarlo pero Harry no parecía darse cuenta de los deseos de la chica. Fue hasta que una pequeña lagrima se interpuso en el beso cuando decidió separarse a observar que sucedía, oportunidad que aprovecho la pelinegra para estamparle un puñetazo en la mejilla levándose consigo la mirada sorprendida del pelinegro.

-¡¿Qué estas haciendo!?- La chica se mantuvo callada, aun con el puño elevado mirándolo en silencio con el semblante frio y el ceño fruncido mientras mas lagrimas corrían silenciosamente por sus mejillas.

Sin dirigirle ni una sola palabra dio media vuelta alejándose rápidamente del lugar de los hechos, eso no era un beso, no era el beso que ella deseaba recibir por parte de Harry Potter.

Lo seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, tarde demasiado y probablemente no sea lo que esperaban pero bueno, fue muy difícil, los escritores también sufren daños cerebrales ¿Lo saben?.

Tambien pueden culpar a mi novio, el se roba gran parte de mi tiempo, y a la escuela, la cual empece ahora y aprovecharon para dejar un monton de tarea, pero bueno, aquí les traigo el capitulo, si fue o no fue de su agrado háganmelo saber, dejen su comentario ya que no cuesta nadita, malo seria si cobraran…

Muchisimas gracias a todas mis fieles lectoras y las que me dan sus palabras de animo, pueden contactarse conmigo por medio de la pagina: www. /UltimorespiroDH ?ref=hl

Peguen el link, lo separe para no arriesgarme a que lo eliminen o me sancionen por algo, sin mas preámbulos me despido de ustedes, ya es tarde y tengo que dormir, estoy muerta x_x

¡Besos a todas! ¡No olviden comentar!

PringaLover.


	16. En la oscuridad, ella es todo lo que veo

El pequeño rayo de sol que se coló por la ventana le dio directamente en los ojos, los abrió poco a poco pudiendo observar a Coco dormida en su respectiva cama al lado de la puerta, estaba panza arriba y con la cabeza por fuera, sonrió al observar la escena y se estiro en la cama sintiéndose feliz al ya no sentir dolor en su pecho.

Giro sobre la cama topándose con un cuerpo cálido, sonrió internamente y lo rodeo con sus brazos sintiendo el enorme vientre por debajo de las sabanas, la respiración de Hermione era completamente pausada, tenia el rostro tan sereno que le dio pena el tener que despertarla, beso con delicadeza su mejilla y continuo observándola en silencio.

Sus hermosos bucles estaban todos revueltos y enredados, a Draco le parecieron mas hermosos que nunca, hace tan solo un mes que había logrado convencer a Hermione de mudarse y se sentía tan satisfecho por no decir lleno de felicidad al poder tenerla entre sus brazos y saber que se encontraba a salvo.

La situación al principio fue algo tensa, su madre podría decirse que había logrado volver en sí, tanto tiempo sin su compañía la había hecho abrir los ojos y poder ver por su hijo quien ahora le traería un nieto al mundo, el saber que se encontraba gravemente herido en el hospital fue la chispa que disparo todo, Lucios Malfoy no era algo que pudiera considerarse el marido perfecto, la maltrataba, maltrataba a su hijo y hasta la hizo perder uno, la razón por la cual se había vuelto solitaria, silenciosa y minuciosa. Podían decir que estaba loca, pero no. Muy dentro de si sabia perfectamente todo, Lucios fue alguien muy importante en su vida el fue quien la ayudo a tener lo que ahora la hace seguir adelante y ese era Draco Malfoy, su único hijo.

Tal vez el ver a Hermione en su hogar con un gran vientre y de la mano de su hijo fue algo inesperado, si bien se imagino que la muchacha embarazada seria Pansy o Astoria, tal vez Daphne o alguna otra chica de Slytherin, no Hermione Granger, la Gryffindor hija Muggles mejor amiga de Harry Potter y el hecho de que fuera perseguida por el ex mejor amigo de la infancia de Draco hacia la situación un poco mas extraña.

Probablemente su madre se preguntara que hizo de su vida, pues bien, se ato a la mujer que mas ama en la vida después de su madre y tendrá un hijo con ella, tenia todo el dinero del mundo, era sexy, guapo y muy carismático, rio por lo ajo al describirse mentalmente cruzando sus brazos por debajo de su cabeza y mirando el techo aun con una sonrisa adornando sus perfectos labios.

Cambiando drásticamente sus pensamientos recordó las constantes cartas que había recibido de Astoria pidiéndole volver a Hogwarts y estar con ella, tenia aproximadamente 2 meses y medio de embarazo, según le había dicho Pansy todo Hogwarts ya sabia que el padre era Cormac pero Astoria seguía jurando que era de el. Hermione se removió en su lugar soltando pequeños quejidos, miro el reloj y vio que era exactamente la hora en la que s chica solía despertar, la tomo por las caderas y pego su pecho a la espalda desnuda de la chica depositando un pequeño beso en su hombro.

-Buenos días bella durmiente- murmuro en su odio provocando que Hermione riera.

-Buenos días- respondió aun manteniendo los ojos cerrados -¿Qué haremos ahora?- Draco rio escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Hermione, ese ultimo vez se había dedicado a llevar a la chica a muchos lugares, ya habían viajado a Brasil por dos días lo cual para Hermione era maravilloso, su madre hacia sus viajes de negocio y mientras ella estaba en lo suyo les permitía recorrer la ciudad con la condición de que no llegaran tarde al hotel.

-¿Qué te parece Roma?- susurro y enseguida sintió el cuerpo de la chica temblar de emoción.

-¡Nunca he ido a Roma! ¿Hablas enserio?- Después de recibir la afirmación por parte del rubio Hermione giro sobre si posicionándose encima de su chico, no tardaron en comenzar a besarse y ponerse lujuriosos ante la atenta mirada de Coco quien por segunda vez se volvía testigo de lo apasionados que podían llegar a ser esos jóvenes.

Odiaba la madera, sabía que conllevaba muchos beneficios pero también resultaba algo cansado el hecho de tener que estarla cortando pedacitos de madera para una simple leña, claro que resultaba muy buena a la hora de crear muebles pero todo el duro trabajo resultaba ser en vano al ser comida de polillas.

Harry se limpio el sudor de la frente después de dar el último hachazo a la gran pieza de madera, de haber sabido que el favor que Hagrid le pidió seria esto se habría negado completamente. Enterró el hacha en el suelo y se dejo caer en el frio césped, el invierno ya casi finalizaba así que no le molestaba estar sin camisa, al contrario, le agradaba sentir la fresca brisa rosando su piel. Tomó unos cuantos tragos de su tambo de agua tratando de relajarse por lo menos unos cuantos minutos antes de continuar con lo que hacia.

Por lo menos tenia unos cuantos momentos de paz, en el transcurso del mes todo había estado un poco inquieto para él, Ron al parecer había conocido a otra chica la cual no le interesaba saber su nombre y se daba sus escapadas con ella dejándolo solo, era lo que menos quería ya que al encontrarse solo su mente vagaba a aquella noche después del ataque de Hermione en el que decidió robarse los licores que mantenía ocultos junto con Ron y ponerse a tomar un rato, las cosas se salieron de control y las bebidas fueron vaciándose poco a poco, después Pansy Parkinsson decidió aparecer y su mente le hizo una jugarreta muy mala, claro que recordaba el haberla besado, recordaba la manera en la que el la rechazo pero no recordaba el haber sentido algo dentro de ese beso, probablemente la primera vez que la beso se sintió confundido, pero la siguiente ves no sintió atracción alguna por ese beso.

Pansy era una chica muy bella, su personalidad frívola llamaba la atención de muchos chicos y debía admitir que la de el también, pero había algo que evitaba que nacieran sentimientos hacia ella, probablemente ya se encontraba cansado y harto de tantos fracasos amorosos de los cuales los mas importantes destacaban Cho Chang y Ginny Weasley.

Ginny, aquella chica de ojos verdes, cabello largo y rojo y esa piel tan pálida y suave… Definitivamente era la chica perfecta para el, Ginny era dueña de una belleza irracional, pero el hecho de haberse encontrado confundido con Hermione logro acabar con la relación, claro que fue uno de los factores culpables ya que hubo muchos mas, por ejemplo, el hecho de que a Ginny no se le mostraba ya tan interesada al momento de tener relaciones, el sentir que sus besos se habían vuelto frívolos y de vez en cuando forzados y el que le ocultara cosas tan importantes como la situación de Hermione logro terminar con la relación. Pero eso no fue todo, claro que no, Harry había notado la manera en la que Ginny de vez en cuando miraba a las chicas, tuvo que enfrentarla cuando ya no resistió mas la situación y terminaron hablarlo sobre la confusión de Ginny y la de Harry, por supuesto que a los dos les afecto el hecho de terminar pero probablemente, era lo mejor para los dos.

-No haz comido nada- Harry se sobresalto al escuchar aquella voz tan conocida la cual logro sacarlo de sus pensamientos, sonrió al chocar con la dulce mirada de Ginny.

-Hola Gin- Ginny avanzo hasta llegar a su lado donde decidió acompañarlo sentándose en una enorme roca

-Toma, te traje esto- La pelirroja comenzó a buscar en su mochila sacando el contendió de esta y tendiéndoselo a Harry quien lo recibió gustoso. –Te he estado observando desde hace rato-

-¿Qué es?- pregunto observando el cilindro hecho de un material desconocido para el, le recordaba al cilindro de las papas Pringles que tanto comían los Dursleys, tenían la alacena llena de tantas y a Harry siempre se le antojo probarlas, lamentablemente nunca lo dejaron agarrar.

-Es comida, ábrelo y la comida saltara, no te salpicara, se acomodara sola en el suelo- Acto seguido Harry asintió e hizo lo que la pelirroja le ordeno, destapo el gran cilindro y observo como pequeñas chispas comenzaban a salir de dentro para después los platillos salieran fugazmente de el acomodándose sobre el suelo el cual anteriormente ya había sido adornado por un mantel de cuadros, a Harry le pareció un picnic.

-¿Comerás conmigo?- pregunto al observar la gran cantidad de comida que había.

-Claro, pero primero ponte la camisa, no pienso comer contigo desnudo- ambos rieron y Harry obedeció, la playera azul se le pego a su cuerpo debido al sudor pero ninguno le tomo importancia.

-¿Y a que se debe esto?-

-A nada, simplemente extraño pasar el rato contigo- Harry le brindo una sonrisa al a chica la cual regreso con total cariño, pasaron el momento charlando sobre sus asuntos, Ginny le confesó lo sucedido con la mejor amiga de Hermione, con un ligero rubor en las mejillas, para Harry fue una sorpresa el saber que Ginny ya se había declarado Bisexual ante el, le resultaba algo incomodo escuchar su pequeña aventurilla pero extrañaba la compañía de alguien así que simplemente escuchaba sin decir nada.

-¿Y tú que tal?-

-¿Qué tal con que?-

- Bueno, ¿No hay nadie más por ahí? ¿Alguna chica en especial?- El pelinegro bajo la mirada confundido, ya había acabado su plato de papas francesas y ahora se encontraban tirados observando el cielo, Ginny estaba recargada en su brazo observándolo desde su posición, Harry boca abajo mantenía su rostro oculto entre sus brazos y el suelo.

-Estoy confundido- respondió luego de unos segundos.

-¿Confundido?-

-Hay una chica, hace unas semanas me beso, luego yo la bese estando borracho pero no sentí nada, aun no se que esta pasando- Ginny escucho en silencio y asintió, volvió a tumbarse mirando el reflejo del sol por debajo de las nubes, todo parecía estar tan placido y con una tranquilidad que no cuadraba con la situación, suspiro cerrando los ojos preguntándose porque el amor era tan complicado.

-Tal vez, solo necesitas pasar más tiempo con ella-

-No lo creo, somos tan opuestos, no congeniamos en nada, aun no entiendo como es que ella se enamoro de mi- Y era verdad, Pansy era tan diferente a el, no se consideraba atractivo así que no podía saber el porque ella estaba enamorada de el, simplemente, no cuadraba.

-Harry- El chico la miro con un ligero brillo en los ojos, parecía estar a punto de llorar y fue en ese momento que Ginny comprendió lo necesitado que estaba su amigo de cariño y lo solo que se sentía, Luna y Theo eran como uña y mugre, hacían todo juntos y ya no pasaban tanto tiempo con ellos, Ron con aquella nueva chica y Ginny pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo haciendo otro tipo de actividades para distraerse y no extrañar a Taylor, Hermione por obvias razones ya no estaba y Harry, no tenia a nadie. Lo habían descuidado tanto, probablemente el se sentía usado, tal vez pensaba que muchos de ellos solo se acercaban a el por la razón de conseguir fama a costas del niño que vivió, al haber acabado la guerra ya nadie estaba con el.

Sus padres habían muerto, sufrió 7 años con el peso de acabar con aquel ser que brindaba tanto temor a la sociedad mágica, su novia lo deja por una chica, su mejor amiga se va estando embarazada y duraron varios meses sin hablarse, sintió un ligero apretón en su pecho y se acerco lentamente hasta ponerse a su lado.

El se incorporo observándola directamente a los ojos y respondió al abrazo al sentir los ligeros brazos de Ginny rodearlo por los hombros.

-¿Esta todo bien?-

-Te extraño mucho Harry, extraño a Ron, a Luna y a Hermione, extraño que estemos los cuatro sentados en la sala común pasando el rato, extraño escuchar a Harry y a mi hermano peleando, hecho de menos tanto esos momentos.- Se mantuvo en silencio acariciando el cabello de la chica, el también extrañaba todo eso pero las cosas cambian, el destino tiene diferentes cosas preparadas para cada uno.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron abrazados, extrañaba el calor de ese cuerpo que no quería separarse, levanto la mirada por sobre el hombro de Ginny topándose con la fría mirada de otra chica.

-Parkinsson- Ginny se sobresalto y se alejo de Harry mirando hacia arriba, Pansy Parkinsson estaba parada sobre una de las enormes rocas de la colina en la cual se encontraba la cabaña de Hagrid, miraba a uno por uno sin una sola expresión en su rostro, su cabeza estaba cubierta por un gorro de lana negro el cual contrastaba con su piel blanca, tenia una blusa ajustada de manga larga color blanco y unos jeans ajustados, sus características botas negras tenían un poco de lodo, verla parada por encima de ellos le pareció terriblemente sexy a Harry, pero el rostro frívolo de la chica lo atemorizo un poco. Sin decir nada Pansy lanzo una última mirada a la pareja, giro sobre sus talones y desapareció por la maleza.

-¡Ginny!- Le lanzo una mirada alarmada y la chica asintió con una mirada comprensiva.

-Ve- Sin pensarlo dos veces Harry se puso de pie y corrió detrás de ella esquivando las grandes rocas, se sacó la camisa sintiéndose incomodo por la fría brisa golpeando lo mojado de ella y la lanzo lejos de el.

-¡Pansy!- Alcanzo a divisar su negra cabellera pero la chica no se giro. -¡Pansy!- Harry apuro el paso hasta llegar a unos cuantos pasos de ella, la tomo del codo girándola y poniéndola frente a el.

-¡Suéltame!- La chica lo golpeo en el pecho pero no lograba hacer que Harry la soltara, no tenia lagrimas pero su mirada mostraba lo furiosa que estaba. -¡Suéltame ahora Potter y regresa con tu noviecita!- Pansy era completamente digna de ser una serpiente, se movía tanto que varias veces logro soltarse de sus manos. Ya harto de sus constantes golpes la lanzó contra el suelo posicionándose sobre ella atrapando sus piernas entre las de el y colocando sus brazos por encima de su cabeza.

-¡¿Qué estas haciendo!?- La respiración de ambos estaba acelerada, Pansy lo veía con el ceño fruncido y mantenía los puños cerrados, Harry dejo caer su cabeza pegando su frente a la de ella con los ojos cerrados.

-No voy a soltarte hasta que te tranquilices- Sintió como los músculos de la chica se relajaban bajo su peso y se aventuro a hablar. –No es lo que crees, no he vuelto con Ginny y no pasara, ella ya esta con alguien m..-

-Ahórrate tus explicaciones que yo no te las pedí, solo iba a avisarte que Hagrid me pidió que te dijera que ya podías dejar lo que hacías- Harry se sintió idiota, fue demasiado drama por un simple recado, la miro a los ojos logrando que la chica desviara la mirada, estando tan cerca pudo apreciar un pequeño lunar por encima de su labio, observo con cuidado esos labios carnosos y recordó el ultimo beso que le dio, beso que Pansy rechazo.

-¿Por qué me rechazaste aquella noche?- pregunto en un susurro, Pansy continuaba sin verlo y ya no mostraba resistencia alguna así que la soltó evitando que su cuerpo la aplastara recargándose en la palma de sus manos.

-Potter, aquí pueden vernos-

-No me importa, respóndeme- murmuro manteniendo sus labios a unos cuantos centímetros de los de la chica. Lejos de ella no podía evitar pensar que no sentía ninguna atracción hacia ella, pero teniéndola de cerca, lo volvía loco.

-Odio a los borrachos, hacen las cosas sin pensar en las consecuencias- Se mantuvo en silencio sin poder evitar la tensión que se sentía por la separación de los labios.

-¿Me rechazaras si te beso sobrio?- No sabia porque lo decía, pero tenia una horrible necesidad por sentir los labios de la chica, la desesperación lo estaba carcomiendo, se miraron a los ojos y darse cuenta que Pansy lo estaba aceptando, sin esperar ni un solo segundo mas elimino la distancia y pego sus labios a los de ella.

Pansy acaricio el pecho del chico para después ascender hasta su cabeza y enterrar sus manos en su cabello pegándolo mas a si misma, se besaron como si la vida se fuera en ello haciendo una danza de lenguas el cual lograba quitarle el aliento a ambos, Harry no sabia que pasaba con el, pero tenia una cosa clara, el estar cerca de la chica y el sentir sus besos, era su completa perdición.

Hermione estaba completamente maravillada. Draco la había llevado a tantos lugares de Roma y cada cosa que veía seguía maravillándola cada vez mas y mas.

-¿Tienes hambre?- Pregunto el chico parando un taxi, Hermione asintió con una enorme sonrisa, ahora estaba ansiosa por probar la comida romana, todo parecía ser tan irrealista.

Abordaron entre risas el taxi el cual lo llevo a uno de los mejores restaurantes informales de Roma, habían visitado ya el vaticano, el museo nacional romano, la fuente de Trevi, el coliseo y muchos lugares mas, Draco sabía perfectamente que su chica era muy inteligente, por eso no se sorprendió al escucharla hablar sobre la arquitectura e historia de aquellos lugares. Fue el quien ordeno la comida ya que si algo no sabía ella eran las grandes degustaciones que podía tener ese lugar.

-¿Cómo te la estas pasando?- Pregunto depositando un beso en su mejilla.

-¡De maravilla! Ojala tu madre se desocupe tarde, quiero seguir viendo todo por aquí- Respondió la chica devolviéndole el beso.

-¡Hermione! ¿Es que no te agotas nunca? ¿No se han hinchado tus pies?-

-No, una de las pociones que me receto el medimago es para eso, evita el cansancio exagerado-

-Me parece bien, estaba pensando en quedarnos lo que resta de la semana, ¿Qué dices?-

-¡Me parece perfecto Draco! Por cierto, ¿Kingsley no te ha dicho que han descubierto?- Draco suspiro, sabía que en algún momento llegaría esa charla, la verdad no resultaba de su agrado el tener que confesarle a su chica que aquel psicópata había escapado.

-No lograron sacarle el paradero de Zabbini, según lo que dijo el psicópata se contactaban vía lechuza, Blaise tiene unos serios deseos por vengarse- El camarero regreso con la respectiva cena de cada uno.

-¿Desean algo más?-

-No todo esta bien, muchas gracias- Comenzaron a cenar manteniendo una charla animada, Hermione podía admitir que se sentía cómoda, probablemente su relación con Narcissa no era totalmente personal, pero lograban mantener una conversación sin sentirse incomodas.

Hermione se removió algo incomoda, podía sentirse observada, tal vez era por aquella niñata castaña que los observaba dos mesas mas atrás, no, no los observaba, lo miraba a él. Le lanzo una mirada fulminante pero no logro asustarla, al contario, la chica le brindo una sonrisa socarrona, movió su cabello dejando al descubierto su enorme escote y se cruzo de piernas de manera que por debajo de la mesa se pudiera ver más de lo que se debía.

Hermione se sintió molesta, muy molesta, aquella zorra se estaba insinuando a su novio frente a ella. Observo detenidamente a Draco quien mantenía la mirada fija en ella y en su plato de comida.

-¿Todo bien?- Pregunto el chico besando nuevamente su mejilla.

-Todo bien- Mentira, no estaba todo bien, estaba gorda, terminado su embarazo tendría unas enormes lonjas, de hecho sus cachetes estaban ya un poco mas grandes de lo normal y sus caderas se ensancharon, automáticamente se le quitaron las ganas de comer.

Draco pago la cena y salieron del lugar, directo al hotel, Draco en ningún momento capto la mirada de aquella mujer pero aun Hermione se sentía depresiva, tal vez el podía tener a algo mejor, tal vez este bebé solamente fue la razón por la cual el decidió estar con ella, tal vez eso había hecho que se enamorara completamente de ella, porque ¡Vamos! Era Draco Malfoy, podía tener algo mejor que ella.

Se mantuvieron en silencio durante el camino, Draco estaba preocupado por la decisión que iba a tomar, no sabia si seria lo indicado. Probablemente seria beneficio comprar un auto para poder viajar mas cómodamente con Hermione, pero no haría ningún movimiento hasta que Zabbini este encarcelado, si el ministerio no se encarga de trabajar en eso, probablemente lo haría el personalmente, tenia que terminar con esto de una vez, necesitaba ser feliz.

Subieron tranquilamente a la habitación aun en silencio, Narcissa ya estaba ahí trenzando su cabello, tenían dos habitaciones en la habitación y dando las buenas noches se dirigieron a la suya propia.

Probablemente esa noche será un tanto larga, tenían mucho por hablar.

La habitación estaba completamente oscura, Daphne Grengrass descansaba desnuda sobre el colchón de la cama aspirando el hedor a cigarrillo, se incorporo y comenzó a besar el cuello de aquel hombre.

-¿Ya estas mas relajado?-

-Un poco- Blaise Zabbini apago el cigarrillo contra la pierna de Daphne la cual solo se mantuvo callada, estaba acostumbrada ya y había desarrollado una habilidad para evitar el dolor.

Blaise Zabbini ya llevaba tiempo escondiéndose en su hogar y habían mantenido una relación, el sexo era salvaje y le gustaba demasiado, pero odiaba esa obsesión que tenia por Hermione Granger, la chica en si era linda, pero aun no podía saber el porque se aferra por matarla, ella sabía que tarde o temprano lo encontrarían, conocía a Draco Malfoy sabia con exactitud que siempre conseguía lo que quería.

Se puso de pie y se vistió con un movimiento de varita, bajo las escaleras directo a la cocina dejando a Blaise a solas, siempre que tenia sus arrebatos de rabia se desahogaba dentro de ella lo cual le gustaba, fumaba unos cuantos cigarrillos y los apagaba contra su piel y luego cenaba hasta caer rendido.

Que el maniaco psicópata de su cómplice escapara era algo bueno, no había razón para que le molestara pero no lo entendía y jamás lo hará, ella solo le brindaba casa, su cuerpo y comida. Su hermana ahora resulto estar embarazada, le había rogado por que dejara la escuela y regresara a casa pero se negó muchas veces, estaba decidida a recuperar a Draco.

Preparo unos cuantos sándwiches y se los llevo, lo dejo comer mientras ella lo observaba en silencio. Muchas veces había escuchado sus charlas con aquel psicópata del cual no lograba recordar su nombre. Tenían planes muy sádicos hacia Granger, ella en su lugar tendría mucho miedo. No sabía que hacer, amaba a Blaise desde siempre pero las cosas se estaban saliendo de control, muchas veces pensó en ir al ministerio y confesar pero Blaise la tenia muy bien amenazada, si lo que pensaba a hacer con Granger no se comparaba para nada a lo que le haría a ella en caso de confesar así que prácticamente estaba contra la espada y la pared.

Temía por su vida claro, temía por la vida de Draco, por la de Granger y por la de su hijo, su hermana podría ser también una psicópata que no descansa hasta conseguir lo que quiere, Blaise el psicópata mayor y su hermana juntos, eran de temer, sabia con exactitud que estaban formando un pequeño grupo de ex mortifagos sedientos de sangre por el pequeño Draco, la familia Malfoy podía llegar a ser muy odiada si se lo proponían, ahora con Lucios muerto, Narcissa y Draco estaban completamente desprotegidos, podrían estar ocultos con el encantamiento Fidelio, podían tener aurores cuidando sus espaldas, pero no se comparaba a la sed de venganza que tenían sus enemigos, solo rogaba por que las cosas llegaran a su fin pronto, cosa que sucedería cuando menos lo esperara…

Corto, lo se, pero bueno, ya se que no tengo excusa ¿Sirve decir que es mi ultimo año de escuela y la presión por ver que voy a estudiar mas las tareas exageradas que dejan tienen la culpa?

Bueno, juzguen ustedes, probablemente los días de actualización sean fines de semana :S ya que es cuando menos ocupada estoy si se pudiera decir así, me esforcé mucho con este capitulo, la inspiración iba y venia y se volvía a ir y volvía a venir además estoy creando otros 3 fics los cuales publicare al terminar esta historia, me despido de ustedes, ya saben, dejen todos los comentarios que se puedan y muchas gracias a las que dejaron comentario en el capitulo anterior, si gustan seguirme en mi pagina es: UltimorespiroDH ?ref=hl . Saludos a todas y ya saben :

DEJEN MUCHOS COMENTARIOS :D

PringaLover.


	17. Lost

Taylor caminaba apresuradamente por las calles que la llevarían a su hogar. Su coche había estado fallando demasiado últimamente y había tenido que recurrir al taller, olvido su cartera en su casa así que no tuvo dinero para un taxi. Ya llevaba alrededor de 40 minutos caminando y sus pies ya no aguantaban, estaba a unas cuantas cuadras de llegar a su hogar y suspiro con alegría.

Había recibido muchos silbidos de coches pero ella simplemente los ignoraba, odiaba que los hombres fueran tan calenturientos, una sonrisa surco su rostro al recordar aquel momento apasionado con Ginny Weasley. Amar era una palabra muy grande, pero la quería, los hombres ya estaban fuera de su lista de atracciones y supo desde el momento en el que vio a la pelirroja que sentía una enorme atracción hacia ella.

Las cosas con Mitch resultaron fallidas pero no era de esas chicas que se cegaban por una traición, era de esas chicas que continuaban normalmente con las cosas y buscaban a la siguiente persona, si bien no consideraba a Ginny un amorío mas, cuando Taylor se enamoraba la cosa iba enserio y Ginny iba enserio para ella.

Claro que si la extrañaba, había recibido una carta de ella que decía que no podría verla hasta finalizar sus cursos, esto se debía a las medidas de seguridad que el mundo mágico se vio obligado a realizar por el escape de uno de los principales amenazantes de su mejor amiga Hermione Granger.

Supo por ahí que a ella también la vigilaban pero no estaba del todo segura. Cruzo la calle corriendo lentamente antes de que la ola de carros acelerara hacia ella y continúo tranquilamente con su camino. La oscuridad ya estaba presente en Londres y de cierta forma le incomodaba, el pensar que había "aururus" cuidándola la tranquilizaba solo un poco.

El sonido de su celular recibiendo un mensaje la obligo a parar su caminata y rebuscar en su bolso, abrió el mensaje leyendo rápidamente las palabras que Mitch le escribió pidiéndole perdón y que aceptara verse con el para solucionar las cosas, tecleo rápidamente una respuesta negativa, guardo nuevamente su teléfono móvil y continuo con su camino.

Segundos después sintió como si alguien la siguiera, se detuvo y miro atentamente a ambos lados sin encontrarse con nada que pareciera peligroso, el cielo oscuro con las estrellas brillando intensamente la calmaban, ya no había tanto coche por las calles debido a que el lugar ya era mas residencial. Encogió los hombros restándole importancia, una suave brisa jugueteo con su pelo y a sus espaldas escucho unos murmullos que le pusieron la piel de gallina. Giro buscando la procedencia de tales murmullos sin encontrar nada, disimuladamente saco de su bolso una navaja con la cual siempre cargaba a modo de protección.

-¿Hola?- No obtuvo ninguna respuesta y ya comenzaba a asustarse, aferro su bolso a su pecho y comenzó a andar deprisa, solo le quedaba una cuadra para llegar a su adorable casa.

-¿Llevas prisa muñeca?- Taylor sintió como todo su cuerpo se paralizaba del terror. Frente a ella estaba un chico moreno y alto, con una cicatriz en el ojo en forma de luna, su mirada era tan fría que le helo la sangre y su boca estaba doblada en una mueca de crueldad. Llevaba una túnica abierta de color negro junto una playera sin mangas del mismo color, un pantalón ajustado gris oscuro y unas botas de combate negras. Observo que no llevaba ninguna arma en sus manos pero no debía confiarse, en cualquier momento podía sacar alguna pistola y dispararle. Retrocedió lentamente pero aquel hombre fue mas rápido y para cuando quiso darse cuenta Taylor lo tenia pegado a su espalda, con las manos retenidas por una de las de èl mientras que la otra apuntaba directamente a su garganta con una varita.

-Llévate todo lo que quieras, tengo mucho dinero en mi cartera ahí están mis tarjetas pero déjame ir por favor- suplicó con la voz ahogada, en respuesta solo recibió una risa burlona, aquel hombre pego su boca al oído de la chica y prosiguió a dar unos cuantos lengüetazos los cuales lograron asquearla.

-No es tu dinero lo que quiero preciosa-El aliento de Miltown Mellark golpeo violentamente el perfil de Taylor, cerro los ojos rogando que fuera solo una pesadilla pero la fuerza con la que Miltown la sujetaba la hacia caer cruelmente en la realidad. ¿Dónde estaban aquellos que se dedicaban a cuidarla? Taylor trato de forcejear pero sus intentos se vieron reprimidos por el golpe que Miltown le dio al lanzarla contra la pared.

-¿Conoces a Hermione Granger muñeca?- Las nauseas se apoderaron de la chica, abrió los ojos de par en par en modo de sorpresa y busco la mirada del hombre. Así que el asunto venia por su castaña amiga, tal vez solo quería que le diera su paradero. Miltown tenía la varita apuntando aun a la garganta de Taylor, ella negó varias veces con la cabeza para después sentir el puño de Miltown contra su quijada. Cayó al suelo en un sonido seco gimiendo de dolor y escupiendo sangre, aquel idiota probablemente le había tumbado unos cuantos dientes.

-¡Eres un maricón! ¡¿Qué hombre golpea a una mujer?!- La risa socarrona de Miltown le helo la sangre, Taylor aprovecho que el joven estaba unos cuantos pasos alejado de ella para ponerse de pie y seguidamente salir huyendo de las garras de aquel demonio.

-¡Eh Muñeca! ¡No tan rápido!- La cintura de Taylor se vio rodeada por una soga que apretaba cada vez mas, segundos después fue jalada hacia atrás nuevamente a los brazos de Miltown y después sintió como si la jalaran del ombligo con un enorme gancho, su visión se puso borrosa para luego percibir con su ultimo grito de terror como todo se ponía negro.

.e.e.e.ñ.a.d.d.f.r.e.

Hermione estaba furiosa, completamente furiosa. Últimamente Draco había desarrollado una habilidad especial por molestarla, esa mañana habían despertado bien, realizaron sus hábitos matutinos mientras Narcissa ayudaba a poner orden en la casa, Draco se unió a ella y Hermione decidió preparar el desayuno.

Estaba tan ensimismada en sus asuntos que no notó cuando Draco entro a la cocina para observarla y luego ayudarla. Todo había estado bien hasta que el chico comenzó a criticar su manera de cocinar, diciéndole como se hacían realmente las cosas, que no le parecía que hiciera esto, que aquello no se hacia así o que combinaba mal las cosas, llegado un punto en el que Hermione comenzó a fastidiarse cada vez mas le lanzo con unos cuantos huevos y salió echando humo por las orejas.

Odiaba que se metieran en su manera de cocinar, ya tenia 8 meses de embarazo y estaba muy sensible, si a Draco no le gustaba como cocinaba, pues que el se hiciera su propio desayuno, comida y cena, ella ya no estaba dispuesta a alimentarlo si seguía recibiendo esos tratos.

Tomó del hocico de coco la pelota con la que estaba jugando y luego la lanzo lo más lejos que pudo dejándose guiar por su enojo. Estaba en los jardines de la mansión Malfoy, sentada en un banco largo flotante el cual se encontraba bajo dos enormes robles lilas. El verde pasto y el olor de las rosas la relajaban pero no siempre era un factor favorable a su molestia.

Extrañaba a los chicos, hace tiempo que no los veía, ya no podían visitarla por los malditos métodos de seguridad. Odiaba a Blaise, odiaba a Mellark y odiaba aquella noche en la que decidió salir horas antes de su encuentro por lo ansiosa que estaba.

Suspiro con pesadez y lanzo nuevamente la pelota a Coco. A lo lejos logro divisar la silueta de Draco aproximándose hacia ella, hizo como si no lo viera y con cuidado bajo del banco flotante y se dirigió hacia los arbustos, no quería hablar con el, se sentía avergonzada por haberle lanzado los huevos al rostro, apuro el paso al observar como Draco caminaba mas deprisa hacia ella pero un golpe en su vientre la hizo detenerse y tambalear.

-¡Hermione!- Draco llego a su lado y preocupado la tomo entre sus brazos.

-Estoy bien, esta pateando mira- Hermione tomo la mano del chico y la coloco en el lugar donde el bebé estaba pateando, ambos sonrieron con alegría sintiendo los golpecitos del bebé.

-Ya cada vez falta menos- Draco asintió en silencio aun acariciando el vientre de su mujer subió la mirada topándose con l chocolatosa de ella y sonrió, no estaba molesto, le causaba gracia que las hormonas de su chica se volvieran locas y la pusieran mas sensible de lo normal, claro estaba que el solo le había dado unas cuantas criticas constructivas pero como su orgullo siempre la traiciona se lo tomo a mal.

- ¿Sigues molesta?- Hermione negó pero su ceño se frunció, Draco sabía que cuando ella hacia eso la respuesta era la contraria, la abrazo contra su pecho mientras reía por lo bajo. –Lo siento- murmuro sin recibir respuesta.

La chica se distrajo observando como a lo lejos Coco correteaba a los pequeños gnomos de jardín que huían de la cachorra, unos habían decidido corretearla con una rama pero al ver que la cachorra se dirigía a ellos se escondieron entre los arbustos.

-Draco, ¿Que ha sido de Zayn?- No había recordado al chico hasta ese entonces, Zayn no se había presentado a su casa y no recordaba haberlo visto en el hospital.

-No lo sabemos, Kingsley dice que despareció así nomas, nadie recuerda haberlo visto últimamente pero no es tema importante ahorita, tienes que desayunar recuerda que no puedes malpasarte- Hermione asintió en silencio, acompaño a Draco al interior de la casa aun con la cabeza llena de pensamientos, sospechaba un poco de que el tubo algo que ver con que la atacaran en su antiguo hogar, fue todo tan extraño que después de encontrarse con Astoria Mellark llegara dispuesto a asesinarla. Aun el ministerio no encontraba pistas sobre el paradero de los dos y ni si quiera algo que indicara que Astoria estaba involucrada.

Si Astoria realmente formaba parte de eso su teoría es que por despecho buscara venganza contra ella, Zayn fue alguien muy cercano y el día que la vio en su cita con el ginecólogo aprovecho para usar a Zayn y sacarle su paradero, era una idea retorcida ya que sabía sobre los sentimientos que el chico tenia hacia ella pero no era del todo imposible. Y no estaba equivocada. Astoria era una chica bella y muy manipuladora, Zayn era un chico enamoradizo y probablemente confió en la persona equivocada.

El resto de la mañana fue muy aburrida para ambos. No podían salir de casa sin que Kingsley les enviara una carta de confirmación y a dos guardaespaldas lo cual ya los tenían hartos. Hermione se dedico a recorrer la biblioteca y a leer los libros que más interesantes le parecían mientras que Draco le evadía con las intenciones de fumarse un cigarrillo. Recordó el pequeño escondite que tenia en el árbol mas alejado de su jardín, había una pequeña puerta camuflajeada con zacate y al fondo un refugio donde podían caber por lo menos 5 personas adultas y 2 niños, fue ahí donde paso grandes momentos de su infancia, con paso decidido se dirigió al lugar con la cajetilla de cigarrillos escondido entre su pantalón de vestir, al llegar al lugar se adentro con cuidado y observo que todo seguía tal como lo dejo.

Las paredes estaban decoradas con yeso, tenia varias repisas con recipientes desconocidos para él pero al parecer eran muy antiguos, al fondo había tres literas de camas individuales y sobre la pared izquierda otra mas desplegable, contaba con un pequeño comedor y una alacena con varias latas de comida bien conservadas que Draco ya había comido a lo largo de los años. Despego con cuidado la polvorienta cama y con un movimiento de varita elimino todo rastro de polvo, se dejo caer en ella y encendió su cigarrillo sintiendo como el humo del tabaco viajaba por su garganta para después salir por su boca.

Hace varios días había estado limpiando el ático de su hogar y se había encontrado con el antiguo anillo de compromiso de su madre, con cuidado lo saco del bolsillo de su pantalón y lo observo por quinceava vez en el día.

Si, había quedado con Hermione de no casarse hasta que el bebe naciera y tuviera ya unos cuantos años o por lo menos hasta que ellos cumplieran los 25, pero como resistirse, ya vivían como casados e inclusive estaban a la espera de su progenitor. Dio una calada más a su cigarrillo y soltó nuevamente el humo.

Puso en anillo en la repisa que tenia a lado aun observándolo dentro de la pequeña cajita negra. Temía que Hermione lo rechazara y por eso no había tomado la iniciativa aun.

¡A la mierda! No había motivos fuertes para que la chica lo rechazara, obviamente lo aceptaría con alegría y además ¡Ya estaban juntos! Estaba completamente decidido: esa misma noche Draco Malfoy le pediría matrimonio a Hermione Jane Granger.

-lma-a-a-w—w-w-a-a-a-f-f—f-fa-a—

Harry estaba completamente confuso, su guía de estudio para el examen de pociones estaba completamente mal. ¿De donde rayos había sacado Ron las respuestas? Indignado golpeo la mesa con su puño provocando que su tintero cayera sobre sus pergaminos.

-Maldición- murmuro, estaba en la biblioteca y Madame Pince ya le había lanzado varias advertencias, rápidamente trato de tomar los pergaminos pero solo ocasiono que la tinta se expandiera mas y que sus manos se mancharan.

-Eres un completo desastre Potter- Pansy Parkinsson rió por lo bajo, dejo caer su bolso sobre la silla de a lado y con su varita limpio los restos de tinta de los pergaminos, la mesa y las manos de Harry.

-Hola- Pansy respondió el saludo con un movimiento de cabeza mientras examinaba los pergaminos del moreno.

-Todo esto esta mal, ¿De donde rayos conseguiste esto?- Pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

-Ron me los presto, dice que pago mucho para conseguir las respuestas del examen-

-Pues lo timaron- Respondió, arrugo los pergaminos y rebusco entre sus cosas las verdaderas respuestas. –Toma, yo ya lo estudie y tal vez te sirva de algo-

-Gracias- Bajo la mirada un poco apenado, desde la ultima vez que se besaron no había podido verla a la cara. Nuevamente se había dejado llevar por sus impulsos y termino haciendo lo que no quería. Estaba harto de hacer eso, estaba harto de sentirse confundido, Pansy era una serpiente venenosa que no debía estar con el, no congeniaban, no debían estar juntos y el destino no debía ponerlos juntos, sus intentos por evadirla se vieron reprimidos, ella muchas veces lo buscaba a el y hablaban normalmente, cuando estaba cerca de ella podía sentir como todo dentro de el temblaba y las ganas terribles que le daban por besarla, pero Pansy era una rompecorazones y el ya no quería sufrir mas.

-Me lo das en cuanto puedas-

-Si claro no te preocupes- Harry ignoro su presencia y tomo asiento para reanudar sus estudios, la chica se quedo extrañada pero le resto importancia, pensó que era el estrés por los exámenes, se encogió de hombros, tomo su bolso y salió nuevamente por la puerta de la biblioteca. A lo lejos logro divisar la castaña cabellera de Theo y corrió hasta llegar a su lado.

-¡Hey!-

-¡Pansy! ¡Te he estado buscando por todas partes!- El rostro de Theo se mostraba asustado y unas ligeras gotas de sudor surcaban su rostro, Luna no estaba con el lo cual le extrañaba demasiado, frunció el ceño y vio a su alrededor, varios alumnos de Slytherin estaban reunidos murmurando entre ellos, hasta ese momento noto que estaba afuera de la enfermería. ¿Qué había pasado?

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Es Astoria, resbalo de las escaleras y comenzó a sangrar mucho, varios chicos y yo la trajimos a la enfermería, hay posibilidades de que pierda el bebé Pansy- Los músculos de la chica se tensaron, si bien, se odiaban mutuamente, pero esa criatura no tenia la culpa de las barbaridades que su madre ha cometido y además no era algo que se le deseaba a alguien, negó varias veces con la cabeza y un suspiro de preocupación salió de sus labios.

-¿Cómo paso?-

-Al parecer tropezó con su propia túnica y cayo rodando, después comenzó a gritar que le dolía el vientre y la sangre empezó a salir, no supimos que hacer todos se quedaron quietos así que la tome en brazos y la traje. Luna esta ahí adentro ayudando- Theo se limpio las gotas de sudor y comenzó a andar de un lado a otro preocupado.

-Como dicen, el karma es una perra- menciono justo al momento en el que las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron dándole paso a Luna, la chica estaba toda pálida y llevaba su blusa blanca y sus jeans color piel manchados de sangre, se dirigió con la mirada perdida hacia Theo.

-¿Cómo esta?- Enseguida la mirada de los presentes se poso en la chica, poco a poco las personas fueron acumulándose a su alrededor esperando a su respuesta.

-No pudo, el bebé falleció- Un silencio sepulcral fue lo único que se escucho a continuación, los gritos de Cormac quien estaba adentro de la enfermería sosteniendo la mano de Astoria entre las suyas, alarmaron a los presentes, los profesores se reunieron para pedirles a los alumnos que se retiraran pero nadie obedecía, fue hasta que McGonagall amenazo con restarles todos los puntos de sus casas que la multitud comenzó a moverse lentamente, nadie podía creer lo que había ocurrido.

-Draco tiene que saberlo- murmuro Pansy sin recibir una respuesta.

-a-w-a-f-u-r-j-kl-j—x-bj-k-u-g

Lo se, tarde mucho en actualizar, y esta cortito .

Las razones:

Mi compu se descompuso y me la acaban de dar.

La escuela me tiene atareadisisisisima.

Tengo hambre.

Me da flojera prepararme comida.

Tengo hambre…

Mas hambre…

Y mi cumpleaños ya vieneeeeeeeeeeeeeee 27 de Octubre no se les olvide :D.

Bueno ya saben, las invito a pasarse por mi pagina : UltimorespiroDH?ref=hl ahí podremos estar en contacto, dejen sus comentarios chicas ¡Animo!, ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? A que no se lo esperaban :P . En fin nos seguimos leyendo pronto. ¡Las amo!

Por cierto: Abba, me encanto tu comentario! Bienvenida al fic ojala nos sigamos leyendo, besoos :D :*


	18. Aqui estoy

El aroma a moho y a humedad ya la tenían asqueada, la oscuridad y la incertidumbre sobre su paradero la asustaban, ya había perdido la cuenta sobre cuánto tiempo paso desde que se encontraba ahí, su estomago rugía de hambre, pateo el pequeño plato de lamina el cual estaba en sus pies logrando un ruido ensordecedor y la asquerosa pata de pollo cayo al sucio piso.

Una celda, la tenían en una maldita celda. Demasiada pequeña compuesta por un colchón más sucio que el suelo donde se resignaba a dormir y a una silla con un hoyo sobre una cubeta donde tenía que hacer sus necesidades, sabía que estaba en un sótano al fondo de la habitación había unas enormes calderas de las cuales salía vaho, al lado unas enormes escaleras que dirigían a la superficie de la casa y una lámpara que se tambaleaba misteriosamente colgada al techo.

-¡SAQUENME DE AQUÍ!- Taylor se puso de pie rasguñando los garrotes con el pequeño plato de lamina -¡SAQUENME DE AQUÍ POR FAVOR!- sus piernas comenzaron a temblarle y segundos después se dejo caer nuevamente sobre el sucio y frio suelo, todo comenzó a darle vueltas, sentía la garganta seca y su estomago aun seguía vacio. Quien sabe cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se dignaron a darle de comer.

Durante su estancia ahí solo había bajado dos veces una chica de cabello largo, lacio y negro como la noche, siempre iba vestida de negro y una máscara blanca escalofriante. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de que era lo que querían de ella.

El conocido sonido de la puerta abriéndose paso se escucho a lo lejos, Taylor gateo hasta los garrotes y aun en cuclillas se detuvo de ellos, su rostro estaba cubierto por unas ligeras manchas de tierra al igual que la punta de su nariz, el maquillaje estaba completamente corrido y su cabello hecho un desastre. La silueta masculina que se asomo por el filo de las escaleras comenzó a descender poco a poco, llevaba un traje tipo licra ajustado y completamente negro, unas botas de combate y la misma mascara que utilizaba la chica cuando iba a dejarle comida, solo que esta vez aquel hombre llevaba una varita en lugar de un plato de comida.

-¿Quién eres?- su voz sonó extremadamente ronca, la presencia de aquel hombre la perturbaba, probablemente era el mismo que la había traído hasta ese lugar. El hombre continuo caminando hasta quedar solamente separados por los enormes garrotes, Taylor sentía sus piernas débiles así que opto por seguir arrodillada frente a él. -¡Responde!- Como respuesta él opto por ladear la cabeza en forma de burla, una risa siniestra se dejo oír por detrás de la máscara.

Algo nada bueno iba a pasar y ella se dio cuenta cuando abrió su celda con un movimiento de varita sin pensarlo dos veces se hizo hacia atrás rápidamente con los ojos abiertos y un ligero temblor de cuerpo mientras él se abría paso hasta ella.

Dos segundos, dos segundos transcurrieron entre el contacto visual que realizaron ellos hasta que Blaise Zabbini se quito la máscara del rostro lanzándola contra la pared, Taylor solo atino a acurrucarse en su esquina mirando con pavor aquel rostro. Blaise acorto la distancia entre ellos y con una fuerza inverosímil tomo de los cabellos a la chica y la lanzo contra los barrotes ocasionando un gemido de dolor por parte de ella.

Sintió como por dentro sus costillas colapsaron y sus intentos por incorporarse se vieron reprimidos por el pisotón que le propino Blaise sobre la cabeza, comenzaron a salir chorros de sangre de su nariz y sus ojos se llenaron completamente de lagrimas, los gritos de agonía fácilmente podrían escucharse por toda la casa pero nadie acudiría a su ayuda. Y lo sabía.

-¡Por favor basta!- Otra patada sobre su estomago logro acallarla, había perdido un poco de aire de sus pulmones y no podía respirar.

-¿Dónde está tu amiguita Granger?- Blaise se puso de cuclillas observando cómo se retorcía de dolor aquella rubia, sus ojos recorrieron su magullado y sucio cuerpo con lujuria, Taylor negó varias veces deteniendo su estomago con ambos brazos, no podía hablar y no quería verlo a la cara.

-No lo sé- murmuro, tosió un par de veces escupiendo sangre de su boca y seguido sintió un latigazo sobre su espalda. – ¡BASTA! ¡NO LO SE, TE JURO QUE NO LO SE!- Lentamente se arrastro por el suelo hasta el lado contrario de su atacante, Blaise la observaba como una serpiente a punto de atacar al próximo ratoncito el cual sería su cena. Sonrió maliciosamente, ella estaba a su merced, toda para él, los golpes que le había dado la dejaron de cierta forma inmóvil y ahora podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella.

-¡Carpe Retractum!- De su varita salió una gruesa y enorme cuerda la cual tomo por la pierna a Taylor y la arrastro hasta los pies de Blaise, quien ignorando las suplicas y los gritos de negación de la rubia apunto nuevamente con su varita observando con alegría los ojos llenos de terror de la chica.

-¡Cruccio!- Taylor sintió como si un montón de agujas se abrieran paso a través de su delgada piel, como si grandes cuchillos se clavaran una y otra vez en su magullado cuerpo, los gritos que provenían de su garganta la desgarraban dolorosamente las cuerdas vocales, Blaise la miraba con un brillo malicioso y enfermizo, mantuvo la varita apuntando a Taylor durante unos segundos más hasta que decidió bajarla percibiendo el aroma a sangre y sudor.

-Por favor… no… no más, ya ba…s…ta- Taylor balbuceaba dolorosamente, las lagrimas continuaban cayendo por sus mejillas mantenía la mirada baja sosteniendo su estomago con su brazo a la vez que escupía un poco de sangre.

No sabía que ocurría. Tenía la pequeña idea de quién era el hombre que en ese momento estaba masacrándola pero ella no tenía la culpa de nada, tampoco debía estar ahí, eran asuntos de Hermione ¡No de ella! Le dolía hasta el respirar, evitaba cualquier contacto visual con él y se arrastro como pudo hasta un pequeño rincón escuchando la risa macabra de Blaise.

-Solo te hice una pregunta sencilla, dime el paradero de Hermione Granger y prometo liberarte- Ni loca, sabía con exactitud que aun que le dijera dónde estaba Hermione no la soltaría, probablemente al final del día terminaría muerta por sus heridas. Pero primero que nada, realmente no sabía dónde estaba su mejor amiga y segundo, Taylor no era una traidora y de saberlo aun así no lo diría.

-¡DIME DONDE ESTA MALDITA MUGGLE!-

-¡Que no lo sé!- Respondió Taylor encogiéndose más en su lugar, enseguida escucho el grito enfurecido de Blaise y nuevamente sintió como las cuerdas que salían de su varita la tomaban por brazos y piernas hasta dejarla completamente inmóvil.

-Vas a hablar por las buenas o por las malas- menciono, Taylor no dijo nada al sentir las pesadas manos de aquel hombre despojándola de su ropa sucia, no dijo nada cuando mordió uno de sus pechos y se abstuvo completamente de forcejear o gritar, el dolor que sentía en su cuerpo era demasiado inmenso, lo cual le facilito el trabajo a Blaise Zabbini de hacerla suya por las malas.

-8-

Bueno, a 5 meses de mi desaparición, esto es todo lo que he logrado escribir, no sé que me paso.

Mi cerebro colapso y no he podido escribir mas, para demostrarles que sigo viva y dispuesta a seguir con este fic hasta terminarlo les subiré este pequeño trozo, solo espero poder salir adelante y continuar con el próximo capítulo el cual prometo será laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargo, sin más que decirles y muy apenada me voy a teclear lo que sigue en Word, muchos besos a todas y feliz navidad y año nuevo, disfruten estos momentos de alegría y coman todo lo que puedan.

¿Ya tienen sus propósitos de año nuevo? Yo sí. Y uno de ellos es terminar con mis fics y continuar con otros, saludos a todas y dejen sus comentarios para saber que ustedes queridas lectoras también siguen vivas :D .

PringaLover


	19. En tu sombra yo puedo brillar

Harry miraba silenciosamente el techo de su cama, su respiración pausada era el único sonido que se escuchaba en toda el área de la habitación. Había faltado a clases de pociones excusándose con alguna enfermedad. No quería cruzarse con Pansy Parkinsson.

Suspiro con pesadez a la vez que giraba sobre la cama quedando de frente con la gran ventana donde el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor. El invierno estaba finalizando. Palmeo con suavidad su frente e hizo una mueca de fastidio al percibir un poco de fiebre, tal vez no fue buena idea entrenar mientras llovía. Sus intenciones por esquivar a Pansy habían salido bien, no como lo esperaba pero por fin pudo quitarse a la chica de encima.

El pasearse por la escuela casi todos los días junto con Vanessa, aquella chica mitad banshee, exactamente, la ex de su amigo Ronald, había levantado varios rumores acerca de un romance. Al principio Ron se había mostrado receloso, pero todo el asunto se le olvidaba al recordar a Luna. Recordó cómo empezó todo, justo después de que Pansy le prestara sus apuntes para los exámenes, Vanessa se había acercado a él para estudiar un poco.  
Poco a poco comenzaron a entablar una conversación dejando los estudios de lado…

_-Así que… ¿Estas soltero?- Vanessa tomo un mechón de su cabello, aquel día lo llevaba un poco ondulado y comenzó a retorcerlo nerviosamente entre sus dedos. Harry la miro sorprendido y asintió con la cabeza._

_-¡Genial! Yo acabo de terminar con Dylan, era demasiado tosco y posesivo, esa clase de chicos no me agradan- Harry asintió en silencio y a su mente vino Pansy, ella también era tosca a su manera y celosa, aunque no fueran nada lo demostró el día en el que los encontró a él y a Ginny, sacudió la cabeza para alejarla de sus pensamientos y suspiro con pesadez al tiempo que tallaba sus ojos por debajo de los lentes, estaba cansado._

_-¿Está todo bien?- _

_-Sí, es solo que estoy un poco cansado- Vanessa miro su reloj de pulsera y asintió con comprensión._

_-Ya es hora de la comida, ¿Gustas acompañarme?- El chico la miro con curiosidad, las enormes pestañas contrastaban con sus ojos delgados y rasgados, el gris de su iris lo paralizaba al igual que su largo cabello blanco grisáceo, tenía una nariz pequeña y los labios rojos carnosos era lo que más le gustaba, pestañeo varias veces saliendo de su letargo. "Tranquilo Harry, es una banshee, no te dejes engañar"._

_-Claro- respondió, la chica sonrió con alegría y aplaudió varias veces, acción que hizo sonreír a Harry, levantaron sus cosas y salieron juntos de la biblioteca. Minutos después se habían enterado de la situación de Astoria Greengrass._

La noticia había llegado a los oídos de Draco, Hermione había tenido una pequeña complicación con su embarazo ante la noticia pero todo había vuelto a la normalidad en cuestiones de horas, si bien muchos personajes estaban conmocionados, cerró los ojos y enterró la cara en la almohada, Astoria faltaba mucho a clases durante esas dos semanas se le había visto más delgada y ojerosa, su piel había perdido color y sus ojos mostraban un brillo de maldad y sufrimiento, varios prefectos habían presentado quejas al encontrarla vagando seguidamente después del toque de queda, Minerva McGonagall había comenzado a sospesar la posibilidad de buscarle algún psicólogo.

A lo lejos escucho las pequeñas gotas de lluvia que golpeaban contra su ventana, definitivamente el clima estaba hecho loco, en días hacia frio, otros hacía calor y otros llovía a cantaros.

Harry Potter estaba confundido, si bien era cierto que ya había sufrido demasiado a la hora de enamorarse, el hecho de que una serpiente seductora y rompecorazones le confesara su amor no era algo normal, y era la principal razón por la que no quería estar con ella. Ya no quería sufrir.

Admitía que aquella chica le gustaba, le gustaba observarla arrugar la nariz cuando algo le molestaba, o aquella sonrisa sincera que le dedicaba a su mejor amigo Theodore Nott, los pocos besos que se habían dado lo mareaban y le encantaba sentir aquellos labios suaves jugueteando con los suyos, pero no podía, Pansy se había tomado demasiadas molestias en demostrarle su agrado, algo completamente fuera de su personalidad pero él no quería ver que aquello era sincero, tarde o temprano lo lastimaría como ya había hecho tantas veces con otros chicos.

Al contrario de Vanessa, aquella hermosa chica que había puesto sus ojos en él, ella había tenido varias relaciones fallidas, los hombres al percatarse de su belleza singular cambiaban al estar con ella volviéndose posesivos, celosos y hasta groseros y eso era algo que ninguna chica merecía. Aun no llegaba al grado de enamorarse pero le gustaba y estaba completamente seguro de que ella también sentía lo mismo por él. Vanessa no tenía los poderes de una banshee, simplemente era dueña de la belleza de aquellas criaturas fantásticas. Así que podía estar completamente seguro que si aquella chica sentía algo hacia él, era algo sincero. Además, ambos se complementaban, los dos habían sido lastimados y ella también había perdido a sus padres.

Definitivamente alejaría a Pansy Parkinsson de sus pensamientos y de su vida.

_In your Shadow I can shine_

Pansy apago el cigarrillo contra un árbol, las frías gotas de lluvia golpeaban ligeramente el pasto, llevaba puesta la túnica cubriendo su cabeza, había encontrado un lugar escondido entre el lago, estaba cubierto de rocas y un enorme árbol lograba tapar gran parte de ellas, Pansy estaba sentada en la enorme roca que se postraba a las raíces del árbol observando el horizonte, el poco sol que las grandes nubes con agua dejaban divisar estaba ocultándose.

Las clases ya habían finalizado, Theo se metió quien sabe dónde junto con Luna, había recibido una carta de Draco donde le anunciaba que el bebé no tardaba en nacer, era lo único bueno que había en esta vida para ella.

Estaba sola, le dolía ver como últimamente Harry se había apegado tanto a aquella banshee, aquellas sonrisas tan sinceras que en tan poco tiempo ya le ha brindado, odiaba con cada poro de su ser observar como ella lo abrazaba por la cadera mientras reían y el pasaba sus musculosos brazos por los hombros de ella.

Bajo la mirada al sentir una pequeña lagrima cayendo por su mejilla, la retiro de un manotazo y se dejó caer sobre la enorme roca permitiendo que aquellas gotas de lluvia golpearan su blanca piel.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Ella no era así, odiaba los sentimentalismos, por muchos años pudo ignorar cualquier cosa que la hiciera sentir de esta manera hasta el punto de volverse vulnerable, Potter simplemente había llegado a romper todas aquellas paredes que ella construyó, había sido una estúpida al creer que al besarlo por primera vez el posiblemente comprendería sus sentimientos y llegarían al grado de tener algo.

Estúpida, estúpida. Completamente estúpida.

Y más estúpida al sentir pena por ella, debía retirarse, dejarlo ser feliz, ya era hora de que el muchacho pudiera ser feliz, había pasado por tantas cosas y ella no podía entrometerse más, muchas veces sus padres le decían que luchara por lo que realmente quería, pero aquella batalla ya estaba perdida desde antes de comenzarla, era casi imposible luchar contra la belleza de aquella banshee perfecta.

Completamente imposible.

Las gotas comenzaron a caer más violentamente, una tras otra cada vez más rápido, Pansy se quedó ahí, cada segundo que transcurría su cuerpo se empapaba mucho más y no hizo nada para evitarlo, no sentía el inmenso frio calando sus huesos.

Patética.

Apretó los puños al tiempo que se ponía de pie, el enamorarse eran niñerías, y ella ya era una adulta, era hora de que madurara y comenzara a rehacer su vida a su manera, no podía comenzar a decaer, tenía un futuro, por muchos años fue una niña independiente ¿Por qué no seguir siendo independiente? Se puso de pie con las decisiones tomadas, comenzó a brincar roca por roca ignorando el hecho de que había estado en el lugar donde la historia de Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger había comenzado, ignorando el hecho donde su propia historia había dado inicio.

Corrió rápidamente por los enormes patios del castillo hasta llegar a la entrada principal donde sus compañeros iban y venían de quien sabe dónde.

-¡Hey Pansy!- Pansy respondió al saludo de uno de sus compañeros con un movimiento de cabeza continuando con su camino. Apresuro el paso hacia la enfermería con la intención de buscar alguna poción que lograra prevenir la futura gripe que sabría le daría, brinco uno por uno los escalones esquivando el escalón con la trampa, recorrió los pasillos esquivando hombros y golpeando algunos la hora de la cena había comenzado y no quería toparse con la mirada verde de Potter.

Llego al lugar esperado y con prisa empujo la enorme puerta de roble dejando escapar aquellos aromas a enfermedad y pociones curativas, arrugo el ceño y su mano quedo paralizada deteniendo la puerta al observar la inesperada escena que se desarrollaba dentro de la habitación.

Harry estaba sentado en una camilla a lado de la banshee mientras Madame Pomfrey suministraba una cucharada de un líquido azul a Harry, ninguno de ellos había captado su presencia aún.

Barajeo las posibilidades entre quedarse e irse sin molestar pero un repentino estornudo por fin logro captar la atención de los presentes.

-¡Oh Pansy! Querida creo que vas a enfermarte ¿Has venido aquí para una poción?- La morena asintió en silencio cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y camino hacia la camilla más alejada sin chocar miradas con Harry.

-Eso, recuéstate, enseguida estoy contigo querida-

Las ropas húmedas de la chica la hicieron sentir el frio que hacía tembló un poco y atientas busco su varita entre su túnica sin lograr dar con ella, se pateó mentalmente al recordar que la había dejado en la mesita de su habitación, otro repentino estornudo la hizo cerrar los ojos con vergüenza, a lo lejos Vanessa soltó una risilla molesta y resistió las enormes ganas de chocar su puño contra su pulcro rostro.

-Creo que tendrás que pasar la noche aquí Potter, la fiebre está demasiado alta, tal vez mañana por la mañana ya puedas irte, pero esta noche la pasas aquí- Escucho las quejas de Potter, no quería escuchar su molesta voz, puso su brazo sobre sus ojos dejando que la oscuridad la consumiera como si de esa manera todos aquellos sentimientos desaparecieran.

-Madame Pomfrey, Harry no ha comido, se saltó todas las clases y la hora de la comida, iré a traerle algo del comedor-

-No te molestes Querida, no puede comer cualquier cosa, posiblemente un caldo de pollo con verduras le sentara bien, supuse que más de un alumno vendría esta tarde por alguna insignificante gripa así que lo prepare- Madame Pomfrey obligo a Harry recostarse, Vanessa bajo de la camilla de un salto y sintió la penetrante mirada sobre ella.

-Si gusta puedo ayudarla a servirlo, creo que Parkinsson también necesitara un poco- Asquerosa, no le dirigió ni una mirada ni un gesto, la enfermera acepto la ayuda de la chica y Vanessa desapareció en el despacho de la mujer, después de acomodar a Harry se dirigió a ella y Pansy la recibió con un sonoro estornudo.

-¿Cómo es posible que con este frio quieran andar mojándose tan alegremente?- Pansy no contesto, dejo a la anciana comprobar su temperatura que por el chasquido de lengua que dio pudo comprobar que estaba alta. –Recuéstate querida, te daré algo para que baje esa fiebre- Pansy obedeció recibiendo la cucharada con el mismo líquido que le había dado a Harry, aún seguía ignorando las constantes miradas que Harry le dirigía.

-¡Por Merlin! ¡Si estas empapada!- "No me diga" pensó sarcásticamente la chica. La anciana escandalizada le pidió a Vanessa quien ya volvía con los platos de pollo, traerle una pijama a la chica, Vanessa dejo la bandeja en una mesa y apresuro el paso para obedecer las órdenes de la enfermera.

Varios minutos después Pansy ya estaba cenada y con la pijama puesta, Theo había ido unos minutos a verla pero se tuvo que ir pronto, nuevamente a hacer sabe que cosas con Luna, estaba dándole la espalda a Harry y mantuvo los ojos cerrados, Vanessa hace poco que se había ido, la noche se apodero del mundo y el sueño de los cuerpos humanos, excepto del de ella.

Sabía que él tampoco dormía, pero no podía ignorar el hecho de que ambos estaban solos dentro de la enfermería, completamente solos.

Se removió varias veces con incomodidad en la cama, Pomfrey la había obligado a quedarse, al parecer su fiebre estaba mucho más alta que la de Potter. Solo esperaba que amaneciera para poder largarse a su habitación y no salir de ahí durante todo el fin de semana.

-Pansy- El cuerpo de Pansy se paralizo, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda y los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaron. Lo ignoro, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, aun le daba la espalda y tal vez si se hacia la dormida él podría dejarla en paz. – Sé que no duermes – Pansy simplemente rodo los ojos con molestia, carraspeo un poco para demostrarle que no dormía y que lo ignoraba pero Harry simplemente rió.

Él estaba completamente confundido. Quería deshacerse de la chica pero a la vez le era difícil dejarla ir, el pijama que Vanessa había elegido para Pansy estaba demasiado grande, y para Harry le fue fácil apreciar el hombro descubierto de la chica, se ruborizo cuando un flashazo de pensamientos indebidos ocuparon su mente.

Un estornudo por parte de la chica lo hizo sonreír con ternura, posiblemente la medicina que Madame Pomfrey le había suministrado para prevenir todo tipo de enfermedades respiratorias lo tenían un poco atontado.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se incorporó y camino lentamente hasta la cama de la chica, la contemplo en silencio permitiendo a la duda tomar control de su mente, la quería lejos de él pero a la vez la quería cerca. Vanessa.

Vanessa era la chica que él deseaba, atenta, cariñosa, risueña y tan inocente, Pansy era completamente todo lo contrario habría que admitirlo, esa chica sí que le llamaba la atención más que Vanessa, ni él mismo se entendía.

-Pansy- La chica pegó un brinco de sorpresa al sentirlo tan cerca, se incorporó con tanta rapidez que su cabeza dio una ligera vuelta de mareo.

No dijo nada, simplemente se quedó en silencio observando con confusión al chico. Harry tampoco dijo nada, la observo con admiración, los rayos de la luna tocaban su piel, ella aún no se daba cuenta que la enorme pijamana le dejaba descubierto tanto el hombro que se vio un poco el inicio de uno de sus pechos.

-Potter- Harry la miro a los ojos, avanzo unos cuantos pasos más hasta llegar a la camilla de la chica, era hermosa. Alargo una de sus manos con miedo a ser rechazado hasta tocar con la yema de sus dedos el rostro de ella, Pansy lo retiro de un manotazo.

-Si Katlynel te viera haciendo esto serias hombre muerto y lastimarías su pequeño corazoncito Potter- Harry la miro confuso, Pansy tenía el ceño fruncido y un brillo de enojo es sus verdes ojos, hasta ese momento reacciono.

-Tienes razón- La chica abrió los ojos de sorpresa pero rápidamente lo disimilo, parpadeo varias veces y dándole uso a las pocas energías que tenía le dio un ligero empujoncito en el pecho – Aléjate Potter-

-Discúlpame Pansy, creo que me estoy enamorando de Vanessa- Pansy desvió la mirada, su rostro no reflejo nada, completamente frívolo y sin sentimientos. – A veces a ella le molesta cuando estas cerca de mí y… - Pansy soltó una risita socarrona, las dos semanas en las que Harry había comenzado a entablar la relación con Vanessa, justo después de que ella le prestara sus apuntes, la chica había seguido normalmente con el asunto, a veces lo encontraba solo por los pasillos y trataba de entablar una conversación amistosa luego llegaba Vanessa y se iban juntos, el asunto comenzó a molestarle cuando Harry la ignoraba y tenía ya tiempo sin acercarse a él, Pansy no era tonta así que mejor dejaba las cosas como estaban.

-Suerte con eso Potter- Sacudió un poco la sábana, volvió a su posición inicial dándole la espalda al chico escuchando como su corazón poco a poco se desgarraba, Harry suspiro a sus espaldas, el chico quiso acariciar el hombro de la muchacha, sentir su suavidad por primera y última vez pero se detuvo a mitad del camino.

-_Lo siento_- murmuro, tan bajo que apenas y fue audible para la chica, entonces giro sobre sus talones para volver a su camilla, dejando a Pansy sola con su dolor.

Por fin pudo aclarar las cosas y dale fin a lo que nunca tuvo inicio.

_Kiss me goodbye into the Ligh, like a Phantomrider, I'm Dying tonight._

La noche estaba completamente perfecta. La oscuridad lograba ocultar cualquier indicio de vida a las afueras del castillo, el sonido de la fuerte lluvia cayendo disimulaba cualquier ruido apreciado, una silueta pequeña recorría rápidamente el camino hacia la libertad, tropezó varias veces pero eso no lograba evitar que continuara con su misión, llevaba meses planeando esto y por fin había llegado el día.

Las ramas de los árboles se enganchaban a su túnica como si desearan impedirle que continuara su camino, varias veces escuchó como esta se rasgaba al jalonearla para que se soltara, tropezó una vez más con una roca húmeda resbalando y cayendo dolorosamente sobre una zanja, por suerte no se había lastimado, se incorporó con delicadeza soltando unas cuantas majaderías, para seguidamente echar a correr, ya estaba cerca, pronto podría desaparecer hacia su destino.

Se detuvo unos cuantos segundos, había escuchado a sus espaldas como una rama se rompía por la mitad, sacó su varita y apunto hacia dónde provenía el ruido. El gruñido de una bestia la alertó, era algo peligroso posiblemente un licántropo. Se agacho lentamente hasta quedar oculta entre los arbustos aun sin perder de vista aquel punto. El gruñido se hacía cada vez más fuerte, los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaron y sentía como poco a poco su cuerpo se tensaba.

-Tranquila- murmuro para sí misma, fue entonces cuando una enorme garra rompió el silencio que se apreciaba entre la lluvia cuando se estampo contra su pecho, las garras afiladas la hirieron profundamente, un grito de terror salió desde su garganta, el impacto la había hecho volar por los aires hasta chocar contra un árbol, cayo secamente en el suelo, su muñeca crujió bajo su peso y nuevamente un grito de dolor salió de su garganta, levanto rápidamente la mirada y lo confirmo todo.

Frente a ella un enorme lobo la miraba con hambre, de los sucios colmillos caían grandes cantidades de baba, aquel ser tenía una enorme cicatriz en la cara que lo había dejado sin ojo, la sangre emanaba en enormes cantidades de su pecho y justamente cuando aquel ser estaba dispuesto a lanzarse sobre ella decidió levantar su mano con la varita apuntando directamente al corazón del lobo.

-¡Avada Kedabra!- El grueso rayo verde salió desde la punta impactándose sobre el enorme animal quien automáticamente cayó al suelo aullando su último aliento.

Su respiración estaba completamente agitada, estaba perdiendo grandes cantidades de sangre y su cuerpo no resistiría mas, estaba cerca, muy cerca, arrastrándose con la rapidez que su débil cuerpo se lo permitía llego al final del bosque, solo unos cuantos metros más y podría desaparecer, haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas y con la ayuda de un inmenso árbol logro ponerse de pie, tambaleándose llego por fin a su destino, nuevamente levanto la varita apuntando hacia el cielo oscuro, las cosas comenzaban a verse borrosas y cada vez más oscuras.

-Mansión Greengrass – Enseguida una capa blanca de polvo la rodeo completamente consumiéndola con toda su energía hasta hacer desaparecer a Astoria Greengrass.

{´{´{´{´{´{´{´{´{´{´{´{´{´{´{´{{´{´{´{´{´{´{´{´{´{´{´{´{´{´{´{{´{´{´{´{´{´{´{´{´{´{´{´{´{´{´{{´{´{´{´{´{´{´{´{´{´{´{´{´{´{´{{´{´{´{´{´{´{´{´{´{´{´{´{´{´{´{{´{´{´{´{´{´{´{´{´{´{´{´{´{´{´{{´{´{´{´{´{´{´{´{´{´{´{´{´{´{´{

¡Holaaaa! ¡He vuelto! Lamento de todo corazón la demora pero es que si me había bloqueado, hace tiempo que tenia el capitulo listo pero pasaron una serie de acontecimientos que me impedían publicar, pero bueno aquí estoy de vuelta, quiero agradecer a aquella persona (Un chico) que me contacto por Facebook para pedirme que actualizara, si lees esto: espero no haberte decepcionado.

Muchas gracias a todas por su paciencia y de verdad lo lamento tanto pero aquí esta ya la actualización, prometo ya no atrasarme mas de verdad.

Espero y sea de su agrado, lo escribí escuchando mus canciones favoritas y la cosa fluyo.

Dejen muchotes comentarios, no sean malitas que eso me motiva muchote muchote! No les quita mas que menos de un minuto de su apreciado tiempo, este capitulo si que me costo muchismo esfuerzo porque sufrí un bloqueo total y muy horrible, en fin, como dice YuYa aquí les dejo muchas letritas de amor:

Nasndahdihndlkna,.sd .aw,mdñ .,wamdkanfjkwegfjebfmefnewlkfh hwkjebf,w 3

Con mucho cariño para todas ustedes:

PringaLover

Peace.


End file.
